O silêncio do silêncio
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Quinn e Rachel se conhecem em Haverbrook sob circunstâncias diferentes. Por que Rachel é muda? E por que Quinn se importa? "Você pode escutar," Quinn disse simplesmente, "mas você pode falar?; "Sim," Rachel sinalizou. "Eu posso falar. Mas o silêncio é um amigo que nunca trairá" TRADUÇÃO. Original: /s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence
1. Capítulo 1

Cap 1

Quinn Fabray puxou a bolsa mais pra cima no ombro. Seu passo era rápido. Era seu primeiro dia e ela realmente não queria se atrasar.

Haviam dois carros que pararam em sua progressão contínua enquanto ela passava pela faixa de pedestre. Ela acenou polidamente pra eles, agradecida que eles haviam parado para que ela não precisasse.

Ela entrou pelas portas duplas vermelhas escuras do prédio e fez seu caminho para o escritório. Era o mesmo escritório em que ela havia feito sua primeira entrevista para o cargo. Eles tinham amado tudo sobre ela – da sua pontuação impecável na universidade e seus cachos loiros perfeitamente arrumados até seu sorriso gentil e seu compreensível entendimento de linguagem de sinais.

Quinn Fabray era a adição perfeita ao corpo de professores da Escola Haverbrook para Surdos.

"Bom dia," a secretaria falou assim como gesticulou pra Quinn.

Com os lábios se levantando em um sorriso amigável, Quinn retornou o cumprimento com as palavras e as mãos. "Bom dia!"

Havia _algo_ sobre a quietude enquanto Quinn virava e se dirigia para a nova sala de aula. Seus saltos sensíveis clicavam metodicamente contra o azulejo duro e frio embaixo de seus pés e havia um suave farfalhar enquanto sua bolsa passava pelo tecido de sua saia. E enquanto ela virava no corredor do escritório para um dos corredores principais, havia também os sons de alguns estudantes que haviam chegado cedo na escola. Mas os sons que eles criavam consistiam em sapatos passando e armários fechando e não muito mais.

Havia definitivamente _algo_ sobre a quietude. Mas Quinn não sabia dizer se era estranho ou reconfortante.

Ela parou na frente da porta com a placa que dizia "Sala 107" e respirou fundo pelo nariz antes de girar a maçaneta e entrar. O sorriso que passou pelo rosto dela foi inteiramente involuntário, apesar de bem-vindo. Sua classe – na qual ela tinha passado a tarde anterior, colocando pôsteres e finalizando planos de aula – parecia acolhedora o suficiente para acalmar os nervos que estavam apertando violentamente seu estômago.

Quinn andou sabiamente pela sala até sua mesa onde ela colocou a bolsa. Ela puxou a cadeira e se sentou, ligando o computador pro dia. Abrindo a gaveta superior direita da sua mesa, ela puxou sua cópia pessoal do livro, Tuesdays with Morrie. Reverentemente, seus dedos passearam pela capa.

Ela deu uma olhada no relógio. Sua primeira aula começaria em menos de quinze minutos. Quinn rapidamente se levantou e aproximou da sua estante, pegando uma porção de cópias do mesmo livro que ela agora tinha realocado cuidadosamente de volta na gaveta da sua mesa. Ela tinha acabado de começar a colocar um livro em cada mesa na configuração em forma de meia lua no centro da sua sala quando a porta se abriu.

"Bom dia, Sra. Fabray!"

Quinn virou o corpo em direção ao recém chegado e ela imediatamente reconheceu o Sr. Rumba, o diretor do coral e professor de história do final do corredor. Eles tinham se encontrado no dia anterior, ambos se preparando para o primeiro dia de escola do semestre em Haverbrook.

"Bom Dia, Sr. Rumba. E na verdade, é só 'Senhorita', não 'Senhora'." As palavras deixaram os lábios de Quinn com um sorriso.

"Ahh, claro. Eu não devo ter te escutado bem ontem! Febre escarlatina quando eu era criança, sabe. Completamente surdo nesse ouvido!" Ele gritou, apontando em direção ao ouvido esquerdo.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça. "Sim," ela polidamente respondeu, seu tom apropriado e seu sorriso bondoso. "Eu lembro disso."

"Bem," Sr. Rumba continuou a falar bem alto. "Eu só queria passar por aqui e desejar boa sorte com suas primeiras aulas aqui em Haverbrook!"

Quinn sorriu e agradeceu a ele antes deste se virar e andar de volta em direção ao corredor. "Mais como minha primeira aula _de todas_ ", Quinn murmurou pra si bem baixinho enquanto ele ia embora. Ela tinha sido monitora no último semestre da Estadual de Ohio, claro. Mas isso era diferente. Não era um teste ou uma tentativa com novas chances. Isso era o negócio real. Sem voltas.

Quinn abriu o marcador vermelho e começou a escrever seu nome no quadro branco na frente da classe. Suas pinceladas no quadro eram suaves e lindamente redondas e logo, as palavras " _Senhorita Quinn Fabray"_ residia elegantemente na superfície.

A maçaneta na porta virou enquanto Quinn terminava de escrever " _Inglês Avançado_ " embaixo do seu nome. Ela colocou a tampa de volta no pincel e se virou pro seu primeiro estudante. Era um garoto alto com cabelo curto e um sorriso adorável.

"Bom Dia" Quinn fez com gestos. Mas também falou com palavras. Era um hábito de sua infância que era altamente desnecessário num lugar assim, uma escola para surdos. Mas velhos hábitos são difíceis de morrer e Quinn não estava necessariamente tentando mudar esse.

 _Bom Dia_ , o estudante sinalizou de volta. Seus olhos se fechavam de tão largo que era o sorriso dele. _Você é muito bonita_ , ele adicionou.

Quinn riu. "Obrigada," ela respondeu. Você é muito gentil. Qual o seu nome?"

 _Patrick_. E então ele abaixou a cabeça fofamente antes de sentar numa mesa próxima da de Quinn.

Em breve, sua classe inteira do primeiro período – consistindo em doze estudantes – estavam sentados e todos os olhos estavam astutamente treinados em sua jovem professora. Quinn deu uma olhada no relógio e começou suas apresentações tão logo o relógio bateu 8:25.

"Bom dia a todos," ela começou. "Eu sou a Senhorita Fabray e eu vou ser sua professora de Inglês Avançado nesse ano. Eu gostaria de passar por toda sala e ter cada um de nós nos apresentando desde que eu sou nova aqui." Houve acenos ao redor do círculo. "Primeiro, eu contarei a vocês um pouco sobre mim. Eu recentemente me formei na Universidade Estadual de Ohio onde eu estudei educação, Inglês e história. Eu tenho um pequeno conhecimento em música. Eu amo ler e compartilhar minha paixão por grandes livros com a maior quantidade de pessoas que eu puder e minha cor favorita é amarelo."

Quinn sorriu encorajadoramente para Patrick – o estudante mais próximo à ela – e em breve ele começou a se apresentar também. Essa tendência continuou ao redor do círculo até que Quinn tivesse conhecido todos os seus estudantes.

"Ótimo," ela continuou com o sorriso muito brilhante através de suas palavras. "Agora, eu gostaria de começar um projeto que nós trabalharemos por todo o semestre. Existe esse livro incrível chamado Tuesdays with Morrie _,_ e o que eu gostaria de fazer é isso..."

* * *

Quinn estava estática. Claro, ela tinha passado os últimos cinco anos da sua vida preparando-se para ser professora. Ela tinha assistido aulas e aprendido o material; ela tinha sofrido nos exames e o estudos que pareceram irrelevantes à época. Mas aqui estava Quinn – preparando-se para a quarta aula no seu primeiro dia de professora – e ela sentia como se nenhum um único segundo daqueles cinco anos anteriores tivessem sido desperdiçados.

Era um sentimento eufórico, realmente, comunicar-se com seus estudantes, ensiná-los e iniciar neles uma paixão pelo aprendizado. Ela estava ensinado Inglês aqui em Haverbrook mesmo que ela estivesse tecnicamente qualificada para ensinar uma variedade de assuntos. Mas algo sobre ensinar Inglês era meio que um alívio para Quinn – porque ela tinha sempre amado Inglês acima de tudo e realmente havia _algo_ excitante sobre compartilhar grandes livros com outros.

Quinn se sentia uma nerd total.

Ela começou a colocar outra pilha de livros nas mesas enquanto a próxima classe de estudantes entrava na sala dela. Havia menos estudantes na sua quarta hora; só seis. E logo, cinco dos seis tinham sentado em suas cadeiras. Eles todos estavam sorrindo educadamente ou sorrindo timidamente em direção à Quinn enquanto ela acenava gentilmente para cada um em retorno.

Finalmente, o relógio rolou pra perto de 11:09 – um minuto antes da aula começar – quando a porta abriu e a última estudante de Quinn andou rapidamente pra dentro.

Quinn olhou de volta pra forma que ela tinha previamente preenchido em sua mesa. Suas sobrancelhas se encolheram e ela não podia realmente explicar o motivo pra si mesma. Mas havia _algo_ sobre a garota que tinha acabado de entrar – e não era sua saia menor do que a média, sua camiseta meticulosamente ensacada ou suas madeixas castanhas longas onduladas... Eram os olhos delas. Tão logo a garota tinha entrado na sala, seus olhos tinham parado nos de Quinn pelo mais breve dos momentos antes de olhar pra outro lado enquanto ela se movia pra uma mesa desocupada.

O relógio passou pra 11:10 e Quinn se levantou, ajeitando sua saia envelope enquanto se dirigia pra frente da classe. Ela se apresentou novamente, como ela tinha feito com suas outras turmas, antes de pedir a cada um dos estudantes que se apresentassem também. E quando ela finalmente chegou à garota que tinha entrado por último – que curiosamente sentara-se a uma boa distância dos outros estudantes da sala – Quinn deu uma atenção maior. Claro, ela tinha assistido todos os seus outros estudantes se apresentarem toda a manhã (diabos, ela havia até memorizado alguns nomes até agora). Mas ela se achara pendurada em cada movimento das mãos da garota.

 _Meu nome é Rachel Berry_ , ela gesticulou. E enquanto os outros veteranos da sala tinham mencionado esportes que gostavam de jogar ou seus filme favoritos ou ainda seus livros da vida, essa garota Rachel deixara por isso mesmo. Só seu nome. E então ela imediatamente abriu seu caderno e olhou avidamente pra Quinn, preparada pra aprender.

Não havia jeito simples de Quinn esconder a surpresa com o resumo da garota. Quinn gostava de pensar que o entusiasmo que sentia e demonstrava amplamente enquanto ensinava era contagiante em seus alunos; na verdade, esse tinha sido caso com suas outras três primeiras turmas – todos tinham ficado tão envolvidos com querer saber mais sobre tudo que Quinn dissera que grandes discussões tinham se formado. Mas Rachel não parecia nem um pouco interessada em compartilhar fatos sobre si mesma.

Então mesmo sem Quinn conseguir esconder totalmente seu momento de surpresa de ficar de mãos vazias no departamento de aprender algo mais sobre essa garota – essa garota pela qual Quinn sentia um puxar inexplicável – ela continuou como o usual.

Quinn explicou sobre o que era o livro Tuesdays with Morrie. "É essa grande história sobre um jovem que se reencontra com um dos seus professores da faculdades anos depois de ter se formado. Eles não se falaram por quase duas décadas. E quando eles se encontram novamente, o estudante descobre que seu professor está morrendo da doença de Lou Gehrig..."

Logo, Quinn se lançou nas linhas gerais do projeto que cada estudante deveria completar ao final do semestre. "Cada um de vocês irá escrever sua própria versão de Tuesdays with Morrie. Vocês irão escolher alguém que lhe inspira de sua própria vida – um professor, um membro da família, um melhor amigo. Alguém que você admira e respeita, alguém que fez você ser quem é hoje..."

Suas mãos moviam-se rapidamente com a explicação. Suas palavras voavam de seus lábios quando o entusiasmo tomou conta. Enquanto falava, seus olhos iam do rosto de um estudante pro próximo.

E de vez em quando seus olhos pousavam em Rachel, confusão se alastrando pesadamente no peito de Quinn. Porque enquanto a maioria dos seus alunos a olhavam com atenção e seu gracioso movimento de mãos, Rachel estava quase sempre olhando pra baixo, pro seu caderno, escrevendo, seus cachos castanhos caindo em seu rosto. Quinn viu enquanto sua mão delicada gentilmente colocava alguma mecha atrás da orelha. Ela nunca parara de escrever.

Quinn teve um palpite. Ela não era particularmente lenta, afinal de contas. Mas ela _estava_ ensinando em uma escola pra surdo. Então ela tinha que lidar com a situação o mais delicadamente possível.

Então, quando o relógio chegou ao meio dia, Quinn liberou a sala e imediatamente se virou pro quadro branco, começando a apagar toda a informação que ela havia escrito ali. Seus estudantes estavam guardando canetas e cadernos e colocando suas bolsas sobre os ombros, preparando-se pra sair, quando Quinn simplesmente disse, "Rachel, fique um momento se você não se importar, por favor." Ela estava nervosa quando disse as palavras, e ficou aliviada quando sua voz não tremeu.

Quinn colocou o apagador de volta na bandeja e virou de volta pra classe, dando adeus aos estudantes que estavam saindo, antes de olhar pra Rachel.

E a garota estava a encarando com uma expressão ilegível no rosto. Quinn abaixou seu olhar respeitosamente antes de cruzar a sala e sentar na ponta da mesa perto da de Rachel, a qual estava firmemente plantada lá. Quinn já tinha deixado sair um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que seu palpite estava certo.

"Você pode escutar," Quinn disse simplesmente. Então ela perguntou a próxima questão lógica em sua mente. "Você pode falar?"

Rachel olhou pro seu caderno fechado, passando um dos dedos pelos anéis de metal na parte de fora dele. Quando ela olhou pra cima, Quinn ficou surpresa pela hostilidade que viu nos olhos de Rachel. _Não acha que essa é uma pergunta bem insensível_? Rachel gesticulou furiosamente, atitudes permeando cada movimento de suas mãos. Sua sobrancelha raivosamente levantada e olhos castanhos brilhando eram indicativos do seu aborrecimento. Mas Quinn não estava certa que era aborrecimento que a habilidade de Rachel ouvir fora descoberta ou aborrecimento por Quinn realmente ter sido tão insensível ao perguntar pra começo de conversa.

Quinn mordeu o lábio e colocou as pontas dos dedos no queixo enquanto contemplava a resposta de Rachel. "Você está certa," Quinn disse enquanto simultaneamente gesticulava as palavras novamente. "Foi insensível da minha parte. Me desculpe."

Rachel se abaixou e pegou a bolsa. Ela colocou o caderno dentro e se levantou. Quinn se levantou também e notou que Rachel era bem mais baixa que ela – o topo da cabeça dela mal chegando a aparecer na linha de visão de Quinn. Rachel ajeitou sua própria saia, imitando a ação de Quinn de mais cedo, antes de acenar na direção de Quinn e ir em direção à porta.

Mas antes dela deixar o cômodo, ela se virou nos sapatos em direção à Quinn com uma expressão acanhada no rosto. Quinn quase deixou sair um suspiro de alívio já que Rachel não mais parecia aborrecida ou frustrada com ela. O que era bobo, certo? Afinal de contas, Rachel era a estudante aqui e não Quinn. Rachel mordeu o lábio antes de sinalizar as palavras, _Isso foi rude de mim. Você me perguntou uma questão legítima_.

Essa garota cheia de surpresas era provavelmente ruim para o coração de Quinn que batia rapidamente. Ela estava abrindo a boca para discordar de Rachel, mas a garota a cortou quando começou a gesticular novamente.

 _Sim_ , Rachel disse. _Eu posso falar._ Ela pausou, mexendo seu lábio com força entre os dentes antes de rapidamente adicionar, _Mas silêncio é um amigo que nunca trairá_.

E antes que a informação pudesse ser propriamente processada na mente de Quinn, Rachel tinha ido embora.

A boca de Quinn se abriu levemente e sua cabeça estava um pouco de lado pela confusão na qual ela se encontrava sozinha em sua classe. Então Rachel podia falar; esse tanto, Quinn tinha descoberto por si. E ela também podia falar; esse tanto, ela mesma tinha contado à Quinn. Enquanto Quinn andava de volta pra sua mesa, ela simplesmente não podia ignorar o bater do seu coração em seu peito e o desejo inexplicável de aprender mais sobre Rachel Berry.

E enquanto Quinn estava sentada em sua mesa durante o período de planejamento com sua cabeça apoiada em sua mão aberta e sua caneta batucando no calendário de mesa, uma questão soava alto – de novo e de novo e de novo – em sua mente:

 _Se ela_ _ **podia**_ _falar, por qual motivo ela escolhera ser muda_?

Quinn estava determinada a descobrir.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/T: Joyce-chan tem uma parte postada no nyah sim, espero fazê-la toda e postá-la semanalmente. :)**

Cap 2

Quinn sentou à mesa da pequena cozinha. Um par de óculos de leitura estava pendurado delicadamente em seu nariz e uma caneca de chá fumegante estava segura em suas mãos. Ela tomou um gole do líquido quente e deixou queimar um delicioso caminho pela sua garganta antes de colocar a caneca em um lado, cuidadosamente evitando seus papéis meticulosamente empilhados.

Mais cedo naquele dia, Quinn tinha coletado seus primeiros deveres dos seus estudantes para o projeto Tuesdays with Morrie. O objetivo principal do projeto era criar a própria versão do livro que era focada em alguém que eles admiravam, até o final do semestre, cada estudante teria material o suficiente para fazer seu próprio 'livro'. Essa semana, Quinn tinha instruído a todos a escrever a sinopse sobre a memória mais antiga que eles podiam fazer do seu 'Morrie' pessoal.

Pegando o primeiro papel na frente dela, Quinn começou a ler...

 _Meu tio Jimmy estava sempre brincando comigo. Ele foi como o pai que eu nunca tive. Naquele Natal, eu lembro de acordar cedo e sair correndo pelas escadas..._

... E então Quinn aprendeu um pouco mais sobre os estudantes dela em retorno. Ela iria corrigir gramática e ortografia, ela iria recomendar trabalho adicional e ela iria parabenizar seus estudantes. E foi em algum momento durante o fluxo de produtividade de Quinn que a porta da frente abriu e fechou e o bater de pés de outra pessoa ecoou pelo o apartamento silencioso.

Quando Quinn descobriu que iria se mudar pra área da Grande Lima pra pegar o trabalho em Haverbrook, uma das suas primeiras preocupações foi onde morar. Ela não era de Lima; ela nunca tinha realmente ouvido falar dela exceto como adjacência da escola pra surdo. Mas um dos seus professores que tinham tido um interesse especial nela e em seus talentos como educadora a colocou em contato com um antigo companheiro de faculdade que morava na área de Lima. ' _O eterno solteiro',_ Professor Ryan rira quando ele anotou o telefone para Quinn em um post-it.

Então Quinn tinha ligado pro número e arranjado pra tomar um café com esse _William Schuester_ que o Professor Ryan tinha contado a ela em uma tarde de sábado. Quando ele entrou – com seu cabelo encaracolado e seu sorriso de covinhas e seu bem usado colete – Quinn teve que sorrir em retorno e levantou-se pra cumprimentá-lo, balançando a mão dele e se apresentando. E ela soubera com apenas alguns minutos que isso iria facilmente dar certo. Ele era jovial e gentil, tinha um quarto sobrando e ele estava mais do que disponível a estender a mão de amizade a uma amiga de um amigo.

Eles tinham chegado a um acordo e Quinn se mudou pra casa do Sr. Schuester ("Me chame de 'Will'! Ele dizia vezes sem conta, "Você vai me fazer sentir tão _velho_!") uns meses antes da escola estar marcada pra começar. Ela pagava metade do aluguel e despesas a cada mês e eles rapidamente desenvolveram uma relação simbiótica. A impressão inicial de Quinn sobre Will como uma alma gentil provou-se bem acurada: como um companheiro professor, Quinn estava agradavelmente surpresa de que ele falasse tão bem de seus estudantes (passados e presentes), e ele sempre considerava Quinn como sua sublocadora.

Quinn tomou mais um gole do chá, surpresa que tivesse esfriado tanto – mas o tempo passava rápido quando ela dava nota nas atividades de seus alunos.

Will entrou na sala, afrouxando a gravata enquanto ele seguia direto pra geladeira. "Boa noite, Quinn!" ele cumprimentou, um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Quinn não estava certa do motivo pelo qual ele ainda estava solteiro. "Como você está?"

Quinn puxou um joelho pro peito depois de colocar o chá novamente na mesa, virando um pouco na cadeira para conversar e ver melhor Will. Ele estava agora por trás da porta da geladeira abaixado para retirar uma cerveja de dentro. "Eu estou ótima," Quinn respondeu, sua voz suave. "Acabando de dar nota no meu primeiro teste, _de todos os tempos_."

A cabeça de Will apareceu por trás da geladeira com o sorriso ainda firmemente intacto. "Isso é emocionante!" ele exclamou. Quando Quinn apenas riu levemente e abaixou a cabeça, Will perguntou, "Você _está_ emocionada, certo?"

"Oh, claro!" Quinn foi rápida em reafirmar. "Apenas parece tão surreal. Eu queria ser professor desde que me entendo por gente, e agora aqui estou eu – em contato com estudantes e dando a eles trabalhos e _dando notas_ nestes trabalhos." Ela riu novamente. "Wow, eu só posso imaginar que eu sôo como uma _completa_ nerd agora mesmo."

Will se moveu pra frente e sentou do outro lado da mesa de Quinn. Ela novamente se virou pra vê-lo, colocando o queixo no joelho. Ele sorriu e tomou um gole da bebida dele. "Você não soa como uma nerd. Você soa como uma educadora."

Mais afabilidades foram trocadas e comida foi pedida do lugar tailandês a apenas uns quarteirões de distância quando Will perguntou, "Então, por que Haverbrook? Bryan mencionou que você queria trabalhar naquela escola desde que ele a conhecera."

Quinn estava em pé na frente do fogão onde ela estava colocando a chaleira para ferver mais água para o chá, e ela sorriu afetuosamente ao pensar no Professor Ryan. Ele tinha sido como um Morrie pessoal dela nos seus anos de faculdade. "Sim, a reputação da escola a precede no estado de Ohio. É a melhor escola pra surdo na área, e eu queria trabalhar lá – em qualquer área, realmente – desde que eu soube da existência dela. Provavelmente desde meu último ano do ensino médio ou por aí."

"Mas porque essa escola especificamente?" Will perguntou da cadeira dele. "Por que uma escola pra surdos?"

Quinn parou antes de responder. Suas costas ainda estavam viradas pra cozinha, então Will perdeu a ação dela morder o interior da sua bochecha pensativamente enquanto ela considerava como melhor responder a pergunta dele. Ela foi poupada de responder imediatamente quando a campainha soou.

"Parece que o jantar está aqui! Eu vou pegar." Will disse, pulando e extraindo a carteira do bolso traseiro pra pagar a comida deles. Quando ele voltou, eles dividiram suas refeições e sentaram-se para comer; Quinn com outra xícara quente de chá e Will com outra cerveja.

Poucos minutos depois de começarem a comer, Quinn finalmente falou. "Meu irmão." Ela disse suavemente entre garfadas.

Will olhou pra ela do outro lado da mesa, sobrancelhas ligeiramente levantadas em resposta. "Me desculpe?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça levemente envergonhada (por uma razão que ela não conseguia distinguir). "Você me perguntou por quê eu queria ensinar em uma escola como Haverbrook. É por causa do meu irmão." Will concordou com a cabeça uma vez que um olhar de compreensão cruzou seu rosto. "Ele nasceu com perda de audição congênita. Eu era realmente jovem, apenas três anos e meio, mas minha mãe me contou tudo sobre eles perceberem que ele tinha algum tipo de problemas nas orelhas dele. Eles derrubavam coisas ou uma porta batia e Caleb nem ao menos se encolhia." Os olhos de Quinn passaram levemente pela sala e encararam uma parede sem ver, imagens mentais passando pela superfície de sua mente.

"Então eles o levaram pra um especialista apenas pra perceber que ele tinha zero habilidade de ouvir em qualquer um dos ouvidos dele. Meus pais fizeram alguns testes e descobriram que mamãe era quem tinha o gene x recessivo ligando à perda de audição – o motivo pelo qual _eu_ podia ouvir, mas Caleb não."

O humor ficou repentinamente sombrio. Quinn pegou mais uma garfada e mastigou os vegetais em sua boca e a culpa em seu estômago. A culpa subia em qualquer momento que ela considerava o quão facilmente podia ter sido _ela_ ao invés do seu irmãozinho caçula que tivesse nascido surda, se apenas as circunstâncias fossem alteradas minimamente. Uma tênue linha a ser ultrapassada. Seus pais nunca sequer consideraram ter outro filho.

"Sinto muito saber isso sobre seu irmão, Quinn," Will finalmente falou. "Mas foi difícil pra sua família?"

Quinn concordou com a cabeça enquanto continuava a mastigar e contemplava suas palavras. Ela engoliu e tomou um gole da sua bebida antes de se recostar na cadeira e respirar profundamente.

"Foi definitivamente difícil pros meus pais. À medida que eu ficava mais velha, muito disso foi refletido no tratamento deles comigo. Minha mãe sofria de depressão que ia e voltava, desde que eu me lembro, mas ela sempre tentou colocar um rosto feliz perto do Caleb. Apesar dela não tentar tanto comigo – não ajudava que eu podia ouvir o tom da voz dela quando ela enlouquecia ou gritava ou apenas desistia. E meu pai nunca realmente tornou-se proficiente na linguagem de sinais – ele era teimoso e um imbecil. Eu provavelmente devia agradecê-lo, porque a teimosia dele é parte da razão que eu realmente me superei. É também a razão pela qual eu falo enquanto faço a língua de sinais – parece que eu sempre tive que atuar como tradutora entre Papai e Caleb."

Ela balançou a cabeça e tentou se livrar dos pensamentos de nojo em direção ao pai dela e frustração em relação à sua mãe. Velhas feridas que não precisavam ser cutucadas; não levaria a nada de bom.

"E seu irmão agora?" Will perguntou. Sua voz era gentil. Ele sabia que estava se intrometendo.

Um sorriso cobriu o rosto de Quinn. "Ele está na faculdade. Uma universidade na capital onde ele está estudando tudo que é artístico. Isso definitivamente deixou nosso velho orgulhoso."

Will riu juntamente com Quinn enquanto analisava o rosto dela. Era aparente que ela amava o irmão. "Você fala com – uhh. Você se _comunica_ com ele bastante?"

"Sim, nós conversamos pelo menos uma vez por semana no Skype." Quinn disse à Will, mas deixou curto e simples enquanto sentava-se pra frente em sua cadeira e procedia a terminar o jantar. Apesar dos detalhes íntimos que ela tinha acabado de dividir sobre a vida dela com o homem sentado à sua frente, Quinn não era o tipo de pessoa que normalmente era tão _aberta_ com outras pessoas. Suas bochechas começaram a avermelhar quando a completa percepção de sua conversa caía sobre ela.

Fazia muito tempo desde que ela se colocara em posição tão vulnerável.

"Aqui, deixe-me pegar isso pra você," ela disse se levantando, indo pegar os pratos sujos deles para levá-los pra pia. Tinha se tornado lugar-comum; quem quer que pagasse o jantar não lavava os pratos. Quinn tomou essa como uma oportunidade ideal para sair da agora esquisita bolha da mesa da cozinha.

"Obrigada, Quinn." Will disse enquanto se acomodava na cadeira. "Se você não se incomoda, eu vou pegar o resto do jogo," ele disse, gesticulando em direção à sala.

Quinn o mandou embora com um aceno de sua mão ensaboada sobre o ombro. "Claro," ela disse. Ela precisava terminar de corrigir seus trabalhos de qualquer forma.

Depois dos pratos lavados e colocados no escorredor, Quinn enxugou as mãos num pano de prato e andou em direção à mesa da cozinha. Os sons do jogo de futebol americano na televisão no outro cômodo suavemente entraram na cozinha enquanto ela terminava de ler as sinopses dos seus alunos. Finalmente, com o último trabalho posto na mesa, Quinn abriu o laptop para colocar as notas em seu diário de classe.

Ela colocou nota após nota e, logo, havia uma coluna de 'C's para 'completos'. Entretanto, havia um espaço em branco na sua lista de alunos. Quinn removeu os óculos e colocou a ponta da perna do óculos delicadamente entre seus lábios enquanto ela continuava a encarar a tela.

 _Rachel Berry_.

Rachel era sempre diligente em tomar nota. Ela não parecia o tipo de aluno que negligenciava um trabalho. Quinn mastigou a perna dos seus óculos mais uns momentos, contemplando a situação, antes de fechar o laptop e ir para o quarto. Ao chegar no quarto período da Segunda, Quinn iria perguntar à Rachel sobre seu fracasso em entregar o trabalho.

* * *

Além do projeto Tuesdays with Morrie que Quinn estava fazendo com seus estudantes de inglês avançado, ela também começou com eles a apostila regular do curso. O tema principal era um que Quinn esperava combinar perfeitamente com o projeto Morrie: Seu passado, seu futuro. Ela tinha seus estudantes se perguntando, ' _Quem sou EU?'_ e _'O que me fez ser a pessoa que eu sou'_ e _'Onde estou indo'_ e _'Qual é o meu lugar no mundo'_ Junto com as perguntas difíceis de responder, Quinn adicionava literatura, escrita e componentes gramaticais. Essas crianças iriam sair logo no mundo real fora da sua casinha confortável que eles tinham conhecido pela maior parte das suas vidas, Haverbrook. E algumas vezes as perguntas difíceis eram as únicas que realmente precisavam de respostas, de qualquer forma.

Então ela tinha passado cópias de Morte de um vendedor e explicou a primeira parte para cada uma das suas turmas, ao longo do dia. Seus estudantes foram receptivos ao livro, apesar de que eles foram mais receptivos ao fato de que eles assistiriam o filme mais tarde naquela semana.

Seus alunos do quarto período começaram a arrumar suas mochilas, ávidos para almoçar, quando Quinn tinha falado e gesticulado, "Rachel, por favor fique pra trás um momento." Rachel tinha meramente concordado com a cabeça enquanto as outras crianças que tinham notado tinham brincando com ela como o normal por ter que ficar depois da aula. Rachel rolou os olhos pra eles (também brincando) com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Mas quando os últimos estudantes saíram e ela se achou sozinha com Srta. Fabray, o sorriso lentamente saiu do seu rosto. _O que eu posso fazer por você?_ Rachel questionou sua professora enquanto se aproximava da mesa de Quinn, sentando na ponta da mesa mais próxima com seus tornozelos cruzados, balançando há alguns centímetros do chão.

As mãos de Quinn se moveram rapidamente com precisão. "Eu dei notas aos trabalhos de Morrie que eram pra ser entregues na última sexta." Rachel acenou com a cabeça em entendimento, seus olhos apenas momentaneamente movendo-se para baixo antes de olhar diretamente os lábios de Quinn. "Há uma razão pra eu não ter recebido nada de você?" Enquanto Quinn falava, os olhos de Rachel nunca saíram da boca dela. Quinn achou quase desconcertante que a jovem mulher sentada na frente dela podia manter um olhar tão intenso. E Quinn também achou quase bobo continuar a língua de sinais, desde que Rachel claramente não estava prestando atenção às mãos dela.

Rachel piscou lentamente quando Quinn parou de falar, e seus olhos finalmente se moveram para o de Quinn. Os lábios de Rachel se abriram e Quinn involuntariamente segurou a respiração. E então Rachel fechou os lábios e começou a gesticular. _Eu peço desculpas por não entregar o trabalho, mas do que eu pude perceber, nós eventualmente teremos que entrevistar a pessoa sobre a qual estamos escrevendo._ Quinn concordou enquanto Rachel continuava. _Eu não tenho um Morrie_ , ela sinalizou enfaticamente enquanto dava de ombros. _Eu não tenho alguém que possa entrevistar. Tudo que eu tenho são memórias infantis e promessas quebradas_.

Quinn se achou numa posição muito familiar – uma em que ela fora levada pela atitude estúpida (quase hostil). O _algo_ que estava escondido por trás do silêncio de Rachel estava _logo ali_ embaixo da superfície; Quinn podia quase alcançar e tocar, ela podia quase _escutar_ enquanto ansiava pra ser solta. "Não há ninguém em sua vida," Quinn perguntou, "que você gostaria de entrevistar? Ninguém que tenha te inspirado ou te desafiado? O projeto é sobre reconhecer uma pessoa na sua vida que tenha feito você ser quem é. Eu acho que todos temos tal pessoa. E eu acho que você tem seu Morrie também, apenas não está cavando fundo o suficiente."

Quinn sabia que estava forçando isso. Ela não conhecia Rachel. Ela não sabia a história de Rachel. Mas ela tinha sido forçada por pessoas mais cedo na vida dela para aceitar uma porção de coisas sobre si mesma e sua família e o mundo como um todo, então ela _sabia_ que não podia parar de forçar Rachel agora que ela tinha começado.

Rachel abaixou o queixo até o peito e deixou sair um longo jato de ar dos seus lábios depois de Quinn falar e antes dela retornar o olhar mais uma vez pro rosto de Quinn. E então suas mãos começaram a se mover rapidamente e com precisão. _Talvez todos os outros alunos em suas aulas entregaram o trabalho porque eles têm um Morrie em suas vida. Talvez todos eles tenham sido inspirados. Ou talvez alguns deles foram tocados pelo seu projeto enquanto outros realmente não dão a mínima. Para mim,_ Rachel gesticulou em direção a si com uma paixão que Quinn não tinha visto antes na outra garota, _meu coração_ _ **ânsia**_ _pela oportunidade de escrever um tributo tão impressionante para um mentor do meu passado ou meu futuro. Mas eu não tenho essa pessoa. E eu não posso fingir apenas escolher algum amigo aleatório para escrever sobre ou algum familiar qualquer para que eu finja me importar o bastante para entrevistar_. Rachel pausou os movimentos momentaneamente. _Eu respeito sua tarefa, e é por isso que eu não o completei._ Rachel finalmente desviou os olhos (os quais tinham começado a brilhar com lágrimas não choradas) dos de Quinn para as pregas da saia dela. _Se eu reprovar, eu reprovei_ , ela gesticulou sem olhar pra cima.

Um vasto silêncio as envolveu por um longo momento enquanto Quinn continuava a estudar o rosto de Rachel, sua postura, o jeito que os lábios dela abriram enquanto a sua respiração escapava arduamente enquanto ela tentava controlar sua raiva ou tristeza ou quaisquer emoções que estavam correndo pelas veias dela. Quando uma única lágrima caiu do canto dos olhos de Rachel para o colo dela, Quinn assistiu enquanto um das mãos de Rachel moveu-se para a frente e tocou a umidade que tinha aflorado pelo tecido da saia. Quinn sentiu um desejo inexplicável a estender algum tipo de conforto.

Ela levantou e andou ao redor da sua mesa antes de se apoiar na mesma mesa em que Rachel estava sentada. Uns poucos centímetros separavam sua coxa da de Rachel. Ela praticamente sussurrou as palavras (sem mover as mãos), "Do jeito que você fala, eu sinto como se houvesse alguém do seu passado que você estaria disposta a escrever sobre, mas que não está mais conosco por alguma razão."

A testa de Rachel mexeu e seu franzir aprofundou-se, mas ela concordou com a declaração de sua professora.

"Essa pessoa parece muito importante pra você, Rachel, e você está absolutamente certa quando se refere a esse projeto como um tributo impressionante. É isso que é, em todo sentido da palavra." A voz de Quinn estava delicada enquanto ela continuava. "Um dos meus professores favoritos que já tive, fez com que nós fizéssemos esse mesmo projeto quando eu estava no ensino médio. Eu escrevi sobre minha avó. Ela tinha câncer na mesma época do trabalho, então foi muito importante para mim fazer justiça ao projeto. Ela venceu o câncer, mas ela faleceu há apenas alguns anos." Rachel olhou pra sua professora agora e os papéis estavam inteiramente revertidos; os olhos de Quinn nadavam em lágrimas enquanto Rachel olhava com sinceridade. "Eu serei eternamente grata ao meu professor por me fazer terminar aquele trabalho porque, agora, é uma das únicas coisas reais de substância que me restam da minha avó."

Quinn respirou em silêncio antes de se virar pra Rachel e perguntar, "Seu eu mudar os requisitos ligeiramente mais tarde no projeto quando chegar a hora das entrevistas e tal, você estaria disposta a escrever sobre essa pessoa que tem em mente?"

Foi só questão de segundos antes de Rachel expressar concordância e Quinn ficou tentada a disfarçar o alívio que ela sentia ao resolver a questão. Quinn também sentia alívio de que ela falara palavras que ela nunca tinha falado com ninguém em muito tempo, ou nunca. Ela sentia como um fardo tivesse sido tirado do peito, e ela fez uma nota mental de reler o Projeto Morrie que ela fizera no ensino médio naquela noite quando chegasse em casa.

"Ok, então," Quinn disse, levantando-se e arrumando a blusa enquanto ela andava em direção ao quadro para apagar as anotações da classe anterior. "Obrigada pelo seu tempo, Rachel. E quando você entregar o trabalho dessa semana na Sexta, entregue também o trabalho da semana passada e nós diremos que estamos quites."

O suave bater dos sapatos de Rachel no chão colocou um sorriso no rosto de Quinn que ela não podia explicar. Rachel pegou a mochila e fez seu caminho pra porta antes de virar e encarar sua professora.

 _Obrigada_ , ela sinalizou.

Quinn colocou o apagador na bandeja e tirou o pó das mãos. Ela concordou e sinalizou, _De nada_ , sem vocalizar.

 _Obrigada_ , Rachel gesticulou novamente como se dizendo que uma vez só não podia expressar totalmente seus agradecimentos. Talvez não pudesse.

Quando a porta fechou atrás de Rachel, Quinn fez seu caminho de volta pra mesa. Ela enrolou suas mangas passadas novamente da sua blusa de manga comprida e de botões enquanto sentava. E, igual as outras vezes em que esteve sozinha com Rachel, Quinn sentiu uma cacofonia de questões nadando pela sua mente. Ela estava curiosa sobre a pessoa que Rachel iria escrever. Ela estava interessada em todo o aspecto da história de Rachel. Claro, ela ainda estava inequivocamente confusa sobre o silêncio auto-imposto de Rachel. Mas acima de tudo, Quinn não podia deixar se perguntar uma questão...

 _Por que eu estou tão curiosa em ouvir palavras deixarem os lábios de Rachel?_

Quinn trincou os dentes com os pensamentos correndo e começou a escrever um plano de aula detalhado para a próxima semana. Ela tentou ignorar a pontada angustiante de culpa que ela sentia por continuar a imaginar o cabelo suave e longo e a saia lascivamente curta de Rachel Berry enquanto seus dedos teclavam no computador.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cap 3

 _As pontas dos dedos de Quinn agarraram o apagador enquanto ela diligentemente removia qualquer traço da sua última classe do dia. A porta abriu à sua direita, mas seus olhos se mantiveram no quadro. Era como se ela não pudesse olhar pra outro lugar. O suave 'tap tap' dos sapatos se aproximaram. Era o único som no mundo dela e parecia quase opressivo de encontro aos seus tímpanos._

 _Mas então o barulho parou. Quinn olhou pra baixo, pra depois da linha da sua saia envelope e seus saltos pretos no piso de linóleo. A ponta de um sapatinho mal era visível atrás dela. Repentinamente, o passar mais leve de dedos pressionou o material da sua saia logo acima da cintura. Quinn tremeu._

 _Ela abriu os lábios pra falar. Mas até isso não fez sentido na mente confusa de Quinn. Era uma escola para surdos. Ninguém a escutaria. Exceto_ _ **ela**_ _; ela escutaria. Era ela? Era?_

" _Rachel?" Quinn disse a palavra pro silêncio. As pontas dos dedos se moveram pra frente; palmas pressionaram inteiramente as suas laterais, exercendo a menor das pressões, causando os olhos de Quinn a involuntariamente rolar pra trás do seu crânio, sem uso. Então ela repetiu o nome mais uma vez, amando as conseqüências da sua primeira elocução. "Rachel." Dessa vez, não foi uma pergunta._

 _A pessoa atrás dela abruptamente pressionou sua tenta totalmente nas costas de Quinn. Os braços enlaçaram a cintura de Quinn. O apagador caiu da bandeja inteiramente esquecido enquanto a própria mão de Quinn imediatamente abaixou praquelas na sua cintura. A suave pele embaixo dos seus dedos pareceu familiar enquanto ela inclinava o pescoço para olhar. Aquele esmalte de unha. As estrelas douradas em seus polegares. "Rachel," ela sussurrou novamente, sabendo._

 _Quinn sentiu uma mudança na postura de Rachel quando a garota menor ficou na ponta dos pés. A mão direita de Rachel saiu debaixo da de Quinn, trilhando corpo acima em direção ao cabelo loiro e solto e um pescoço delicado. Seus dedos trilhavam ao longo da pele exposta de Quinn, arrastando suas mechas sobre o ombro direito dela. Arrepios subiam com os dedos dela. A cabeça de Quinn caiu pra trás, pendendo inútil para o lado enquanto seu corpo a traía._

 _Traidor._

 _Respiração fez cócegas na pele suave da parte de trás da orelha esquerda de Quinn e seus joelhos cederiam se não houvesse a forma firme da sua aluna parada atrás dela, segurando-a firme no lugar. Quinn ouviu os lábios de Rachel se abrirem; nem um outro barulho discernível existente no vácuo de espaço consumindo seus sentidos. Outra respiração. Mas não havia som, não haviam palavras, não havia libertação._

" _O que, Rachel?" Quinn gentilmente insistiu, satisfeita que palavras coerentes tinham passados pelos seus lábios já abertos e conseguiram escapar pela respiração entrecortada e seu peito ofegante e seu corpo traidor. "Conte-me." Conte-me. Fale. Por favor._

 _Então a porta da classe de Quinn bateu e seus olhos abriram rapidamente._

* * *

"Oh, Quinn!" Will veio correndo envergonhado. "Mil perdões. Eu estava carregando as compras, e eu acho que a janela aberta fez com que a porta batesse."

Os lábios de Quinn estavam abertos e ela ainda respirava pesadamente. Mas ela não estava em sua sala de aula, nem sua aluna estava em qualquer lugar perto. Ela estava esticada no sofá da sala em um suéter da UEO gasto com um livro aberto no peito. Ela tinha mudado de roupa depois da escola, se preparando para um final de semana preguiçoso. A exaustão da semana tinha aparentemente pegado-a antes da página trinta e ela tinha dormido.

E ela tinha sonhado.

Totalmente acordada agora, Quinn sentou-se e removeu os óculos de leitura, esfregando levemente os olhos. "Não," ela disse, "sem problema. Apenas me assustou um pouco. Aqui, deixe-me ajudar você com suas coisas."

Ela deveria estar agradecida, provavelmente, pelo timing de Will ao entrar no apartamento. Enquanto ela colocava a nova caixa de cereal cheia de grãos e fibras de Will e outras coisas saudáveis perto do Fruit Loops dela, ela percebeu que sua mente tinha ido a um lugar muito estranho em seu cochilo. E o que era mais perturbador pra Quinn era porque... Bem, ela não tinha ficado perturbada nem um pouco.

Não, ela tinha ficado apenas desapontada que a porta tinha fechado e ela tinha deixado de escutar a voz de Rachel – a voz que ela nunca escutara e claramente nem podia imaginar em seus sonhos.

* * *

Sábado de manhã, Quinn acordou disposta com uma mente limpa. Ela abriu a janela do quarto. O ar tardio do verão estava leve e fresco. Essas últimas semanas antes do outono realmente começar – com as mudanças de folhas e ar mais frio – eram umas das favoritas de Quinn.

Ela mudou para roupa de malhar antes de deitar no chão do quarto para começar alguns abdominais. Música pra cima e feroz soava nos seus tímpanos pelo iPod. De pé e esticando seus braços sobre a cabeça, um sorriso encontrou o caminho para os seus lábios. Ela pulou pra cima e pra baixo algumas vezes antes de sair do quarto.

Ela saiu silenciosamente do apartamento, pisando no jornal da manhã no seu caminho pra sair. Will normalmente dormia até mais tarde do que ela nos sábados. Bem, ele dormia mais que ela em quase todos os dias.

O pavimento soava embaixo dos tênis dela enquanto corria. Havia a música em seus ouvidos e o piso embaixo dos seus pés e uma consciência quase inconsciente e tênue do ambiente que a cercava. Não havia muita coisa a mais.

Ela virou a esquina para uma rua mais movimentada e viu alguém saindo de uma loja com um café agarrado entre os dedos. Baixa estatura, cabelo castanho ondulado e os passos de Quinn falsearam. A morena segurou a porta aberta atrás dela para sua companhia, e elas continuaram para fora da loja pra calçada juntas, rindo enquanto caminhavam.

O coração de Quinn estava batendo tão forte, que ela tinha medo de que o casal por qual ela estava passando fossem escutar. Ela viu os lábios deles se movendo – um sinal que a garota _não era_ Rachel, no caso de Quinn ainda não ter descoberto isso. Mas ela _tinha_ descoberto isso – e ela se sentia incompreensivelmente abobalhada pelo seu comportamento, sua antecipação nervosa ao ver uma estranha que parecia com a garota dos seus sonhos, sua _aluna_. A conversa deles continuou sem interrupção pela sua presença, apesar do batimento rápido do coração de Quinn. E enquanto ela passava por eles, ela estava mais do que frustrada com ela mesma – por que por qual motivo ela sequer estava _pensando_ sobre Rachel _agora_?

Ela culpava o sonho dela da tarde anterior. O sonho que não tinha nada o que fazer no seu subconsciente. Era o que Quinn estava dizendo a si mesma. O sonho era totalmente aleatório. Era só uma pegadinha dos seus hormônios com a sua mente. Ou algo. Certo? Mas então Quinn relembrou uma Rachel consternada inclinada na mesa, lábios entre os dentes; Quinn relembrou aquele _sentimento_ que tivera – aquela ânsia indescritível de confortar Rachel. Ela quisera alcançá-la e tocá-la, abraçá-la, sussurrar naquele cabelo gostosamente suave (aparentemente) que tudo ficaria bem. Mas Rachel era sua aluna. Quinn era a professora, a adulta. Esses pensamentos eram inapropriados. Seu _sonho_ tinha sido inapropriado. Ela não ficou perturbada, mas _deveria_ ter ficado.

E foi ali que Quinn forçou seus pensamentos a parar, aumentando sua música para um volume que entorpecesse sua mente e explodiu em uma corrida para terminar seu exercício e exaurir seu corpo.

Retornando pra casa, ela andou agilmente para a calçada do seu prédio e subiu dois degraus de cada vez. Ela empurrou a porta pra abrir, removendo seus fones de seus ouvidos e amarrando o fio ao redor do iPod enquanto entrava.

"Dia, Quinn," Will disse do seu assento no balcão da cozinha. Ele tinha o jornal de sábado apropriadamente aberto em sua frente enquanto ele tomava goles do seu café super preto. As covinhas dele fez Quinn sorrir.

"Dia," ela disse, sua voz doce enquanto entrava na cozinha. Ela abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água. Enquanto engolia o líquido gelado, ela sentia-se agradecida de que seu coração tinha finalmente se acalmado – não do exercício, mas do seu sonho inapropriado sobre... Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Planos pra hoje?" Will perguntou enquanto virava as páginas do jornal. O som do jornal acompanhava o chilreio dos pássaros do lado de fora na janela aberta mais próxima e o sutil movimento do líquido garganta abaixo de Quinn.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho alguns trabalhos pra dar nota. Eu estava pensando em ir naquele café na Principal. Está um dia tão bonito. Eu achei que seria legal sentar do lado de fora e ler o trabalho dos jovens gênios das minhas turmas." Will olhou pra cima e pegou seu sorriso brincalhão. Ele riu. "E você?"

"Bem, _seus_ planos parecem ótimos. Infelizmente, eu prometi a Ken que eu daria a ele algumas lições de dança." Quinn riu. Ela tinha conhecido Ken Tanaka uma vez há algumas semanas. Ele era _interessante_ e aparentemente tinha dois pés esquerdos. "Então isso levará provavelmente a maior parte do meu dia hoje. Nosso conselheiro tem que tirar uma longa licença em breve para atender aos seus próprios problemas mentais e Ken ouviu que supostamente terá alguma jovem e gata conselheira para substituí-lo."

"Ahh," Quinn rolou seus olhos com sabedoria. "Ele tem planos para cortejá-la?"

"Naturalmente." Ele virou outra página.

Quinn terminou sua bebida e deixou a garrafa vazia próxima da pia. "Bem, vou tomar um banho. Se eu perder você antes de você sair, boa sorte com Ken!" Ela disse as palavras sobre o ombro e Will apenas rira e acenou pra figura dela que ia saindo.

* * *

A água quente batia na pele de Quinn, lavando a trilha de suor da sua corrida. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e correu os dedos pelo cabelo debaixo da torrente de água corrente. Seus olhos estavam bem fechados. Se ela focasse apenas a quantidade certa, ela podia imaginar o contato de um corpo parado há apenas alguns centímetros atrás dela...

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente. _Não_ , ela pensou consigo mesma. _Quinn má._

Rapidamente terminando seu banho, ela se enxugou e vestiu-se, totalmente percebendo que se ela não conseguisse domar seus pensamentos, isso iria se torna o final de semana mais longo da vida dela.

Não, não final de semana – _ano escolar_.

Quinn sentou à mesa dentro do café perto de uma janela aberta. A brisa gelada e os barulhos da rua filtrados pela janela, mas não eram fortes o suficiente para espalhar os papéis de Quinn. Ela pediu um chá verde antes de abrir a mochila e pegar uma pilha de papéis e uma caneta azul. Azul tinha sempre parecido mais gentil à Quinn no concernente à dar notas. Menos duro que vermelho.

Na metade da sua pilha de papéis e totalmente terminado seu chá, Quinn encontrou o primeiro material de Rachel para o projeto Morrie – aquele que ela tinha se recusado a entregar na última semana. Por muito tempo, Quinn apenas olhou o título do trabalho. El anão podia se levar a ir mais longe do que isso. Era como se quaisquer palavras que Quinn estivesse prestes a ler levariam a perder ainda mais o contato fugidio com a realidade da situação em que ela estava. Então ela lia as palavras de novo e de novo.

 _ **Talvez meu copo estivesse sempre meio cheio**_

 _Meu primeiro gole_

Quinn não sabia o que o título queria dizer, nem o subtítulo. Mas ela sabia que tinha que ler a sinopse de Rachel. Ela tinha que tentar entender o mistério dessa garota – essa garota que podia _falar_ mas se recusava a fazê-lo.

Então Quinn leu...

 _Eu pousei minha cabeça nos travesseiros. A fronha parecia tão suave de encontro aos meus dedos. Mas eu me recusava a permitir que eu sentisse o conforto, então eu fechei minhas mãozinhas de seis anos em punhos e fechei meus olhos bem forte de encontro às lágrimas._

 _Mais cedo naquele dia tinha sido a primeira vez que outras crianças na escola tinham rido de mim por ter dois pais._

 _Eu escutei o mais leve soar de falanges na porta do meu quarto. Eles nunca tinham realmente batido antes. Eu percebi que eles deviam ter me escutado chorar. Então eu funguei mais uma vez, então duas vezes. E rolei para me sentar na cabeceira da cama com os braços agarrados nos meus joelhos._

" _Entre," Eu mal pude chamar meus pais; os soluços do meu choro eram muito intensos. Eu sabia que seriam os dois. Eu sequer me lembro de vê-los separados um do outro. Eles nunca estavam separados. Talvez fosse por isso._

 _A porta entreabriu e Papai - com sua pele pálida e seus óculos – colocou a cabeça pra dentro._

" _Docinho?" ele perguntou. "Você está bem?"_

 _Ele não esperou por uma resposta. Ele apenas lentamente empurrou a porta para abri-la lentamente e entrou. Papaizinho o seguiu, sua mão morena agarrada na mão branca do seu Papai._

 _Na mão livre de Papai, havia um copo cheio de água._

 _Eu não pude responder. Soluços ainda estavam dilacerando meu diafragma e parecia que não conseguia recuperar o fôlego. Lágrimas deixavam caminhos pelas minhas bochechas. Meu cabelo estava achatado no lado esquerdo de onde eu tinha enterrado minha cabeça na fronha suave._

" _Aqui," Papai disse enquanto gentilmente me dava o copo de água. "Beba isso. E apenas respire."_

 _Então eu tomei um gole. E eu respirei. E um pouco da tristeza dissipou-se no ar ao redor de nós. Papai sentou ao meu lado na cama e envolveu seu braço fino ao redor dos meus ombros ainda mais finos. Papaizinho ficou parado ao lado dele e nos envolveu com sua própria presença reconfortadora, repousando uma mão amorosa no ombro de Papai._

 _E finalmente eu falei._

 _Eu contei a eles que eu tinha mencionados "meus papais" durante a aula mais cedo naquele dia. Eu contei a eles que alguns estudantes tinham se escondido por trás das mãos. Eu contei a eles que as crianças formaram algum tipo de círculo vicioso ao meu redor no intervalo. Eu contei a eles como eles tinham gritados insultos e finalmente, me empurrado fisicamente para o chão._

 _E no momento que eu terminei de contar minha história, eu me encontrei novamente mal conseguindo a quantidade de suficiente de ar nos meus pulmões. Eu pensei que as lágrimas nunca iriam acabar._

" _Querida," Papai sussurrou no topo da minha cabeça. Meu rosto estava enterrada no suave tecido de sua camisa. Eu finalmente consegui respirar fundo e absorvi seu cheiro gananciosamente. Era um perfume que eu acho que nunca conseguirei esquecer. Era o meu pai. Era confortante. Era o lar. Papaizinho acariciou meu cabelo com amor. "Querida," Papai disse novamente, "algumas vezes crianças fazem coisas maldosas. Eles fazem essas coisas porque eles não sabem se portar melhor. Alguém não ensinou a eles o certo do errado ainda. Eles aprenderão algum dia."_

" _Quando é algum dia?" Eu perguntara. Eu lembro de comparar a minha voz com a dele, como pequena a minha tinha soado._

 _Eu senti os músculos do rosto dele mudarem para um sorriso no topo da minha cabeça. "Algum dia vai acontecer mais cedo que você possa imaginar, mais cedo do que você sequer queira. Repentinamente, será algum dia e você se pegará pensando onde ontem foi."_

" _Estou pronta pra ser algum dia agora," Eu tinha murmurado. Papai e Papaizinho riram. Eu não entendi o que era tão engraçado._

" _Rachel," Papai disse, levantando minha cabeça para que eu fosse forçada a olhar o rosto dele. Seu rosto familiar, amoroso e sorridente. "Eu sei que hoje foi difícil. Pode ser que não seja o último dia difícil da sua vida. Mas eu prometo que seu papaizinho e eu sempre estaremos aqui para ajudar você a passar pelas coisas."_

 _Eventualmente, eles saíram do meu quarto para fazer o jantar. E eu me encostei na cabeceira novamente. Não havia muitas coisas que eu lembrava do meu quarto naquele dia. Mas eu distintamente lembro de olhar e ver aquele copo de água na minha mesa de cabeceira, me esticado pra pegar e trazê-lo aos meus lábios. Era uma grande copo de criança – até mesmo com um copo de tamanho adulto – e eu tomei cada gota daquela água._

 _Era como se a água estivesse entrelaçada com a amargura da minha tristeza e a rejeição dos meus colegas. Mas também tinha gosto doce, como as promessas e amor dos meus pais._

 _Tudo metafórico, claro. Afinal de contas, era apenas água._

 _Era apenas água..._

 _Eu coloquei o copo vazio de volta na mesa e rolei. Eu respirei e senti nada além do perfume do meu Papai. Eu me convenci que as coisas ficariam bem. Eu tinha meus pais e para o meu eu de seis anos, isso era tudo que eu precisava no mundo._

As mãos de Quinn começaram a tremer em algum momento na metade da leitura da sinopse de Rachel. Ela tinha sido forçada a repousar o papel na superfície suave da mesa para poder continuar lendo. Havia _algo_ sobre o que Rachel tinha escrito. Relembrara a Quinn da conversa que ela tinha tido previamente com sua aluna. _Meu coração ânsia pela oportunidade de poder escrever um tributo tão impressionante para o mentor do meu passado,_ Rachel dissera. _Eu respeito seu trabalho e é por isso que eu não o completei._

Mas agora, Rachel tinha completado seu primeiro trabalho. Ela tinha completado com uma paixão e convicção que Quinn não estava certa de ter lido de seus outros estudantes até agora.

Seus planos de dar as notas à pilha de papéis em ordem foi completamente jogada de lado, Quinn percorreu a pilha procurando o segundo trabalho escrito de Rachel, a tarefa _dessa_ semana. Quinn sentia um desejo inexplicável de ler mais sobre a história de Rachel, para retirar mais uma camada dessa misteriosa mulher silenciosa antes do final de semana estar terminado.

Finalmente, perto do fim da pilha, Quinn achou o segundo trabalho de Rachel. Ela o puxou, colocando em cima dos outros trabalhos não lidos da mesa.

Quinn se mexeu no assento, virando-se para a janela aberta. Ela permitiu que sua mente vagasse enquanto assistia as famílias passarem no seu passeio de bicicleta, patinadores com seus cachorros em coleiras e mães caminhando juntas com carrinhos. Carros passando rapidamente pela estrada para os seus destinos além da visão de Quinn, e uma bola de sorvete de uma garotinha cair do seu cone na calçada.

Mas tudo que Quinn podia pensar era sobre a pequena Rachel Berry de seis anos – sentada encostada na cabeceira da cama com seus braços agarrados nos seus joelhos. Uma Rachel Berry de seis anos – totalmente sem medo de falar.

 _Você não devia estar tão envolvida assim_ , _Quinn_ , ela disse pra si mesma.

Seus dedos batucaram sem sentir contra a moldura da janela enquanto seus olhos voltavam para os papéis de seus alunos em cima da mesa. _Você não devia estar_ , ela pensou, _mas você está._


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/T: A pedidos postei mais de um hoje ;)**

Cap 4

Uma hora e meia depois, Quinn se achou sentada na mesma mesa com a mesma pilha de papéis na frente dela. Exceto que agora, ela tinha dado nota em cada trabalho – _exceto_ pela segunda tarefa de Rachel. Ela tinha olhado de volta pra garotinha que estava visivelmente aborrecida com a perda do seu sorvete. E o lábio da garota tinha estado trêmulo. E seu pai estava inclinado pra baixo a confortando. E a garota tinha finalmente parado de chorar. Ela abraçou o pai com força ao redor da cintura, ficando nas pontas dos pés para fazê-lo, antes deles darem as mãos e andar pela calçada.

E tudo que Quinn pôde pensar era no quão crua e real a cena parecera.

Enquanto Quinn voltara para a pilha de papéis sem nota, ela não estava certa de qual cena ela estava se referindo – a garota aborrecida na calçada ou a imagem que já tinha começado a se formar na mente de Quinn, de uma Rachel Berry de seis anos inocente e ameaçada.

Então Quinn se inclinou pra frente novamente na sua cadeira, pairando sobre os papéis. E ela tinha movido a segunda tarefa de Rachel para o final da fila e continuou a dar notas – apesar de que 'fora de vista' não era necessariamente igual a 'fora da mente'. Mas o próximo capítulo da história de Rachel teria que esperar. Quinn não estava certa de que podia lidar com isso naquele momento.

 _Agora_ , ela não tinha mais a desculpa de duas dúzias de outros papéis pra ler primeiro. Eles estavam prontos, qualificados, completos. E havia apenas uma única folha de papel remanescente. Ela pegou o papel com o nome de Rachel na ponta, segurou próximo ao rosto. Seus dedos delicadamente ajustaram seus óculos e ela leu o título.

 _ **Talvez meu copo sempre estivesse muito cheio**_

 _Uma dose diária_

Antes dos olhos de Quinn terem uma chance de vasculhar mais a página – descobrindo segredos e verdades ao longo do caminho – seu celular vibrando do seu lugar no canto da mesa. Ela tirou os olhos das palavras delicadamente escritas por Rachel e pegou o celular. Ela sorriu pra mensagem de Caleb que enchia a tela do telefone.

 **Oi irmãzona. Só queria que você soubesse que estou pensando em você. Me desculpe por ter perdido nosso encontro no Skype essa semana, as coisas estão loucas com o novo show vindo pra galeria. Eu prometo não ser um irmão tão horrível na próxima semana. Como estão as coisas? Amo você!**

O sorriso dela cresceu quando respondeu, tirando onda com ele sobre como a "galeria" – isto é, a garota bonita com quem ele trabalhava na galeria citada – era mais importante que a irmã dele. Ela terminou a mensagem com um rosto piscando e vários 'X's para abraços e um 'eu amo você, também', pra deixar tudo bem.

E então ela começou a ler...

 _Papai tinha estado certo. Houve muitos mais dias difíceis. Todos falam sobre os testes e tribulações do ensino médio. Mas jardim de infância? Não tanto. Eu, entretanto, estava submetida à aquela tortura quase que diariamente._

 _E isso sempre me deixava com sede._

 _Eu vinha pra casa da escola e pendurava minha mochila no gancho do corredor. E eu andava pra cozinha pra pegar o copo grande do armário. Eu titubeava num banco de madeira precariamente para alcançar e agarrar o copo mais adulto que podia pegar e o enchia com água e bebia._

 _Porque eu não sabia dizer se eu estava triste ou só com sede._

 _Eu acho que eu estava triste._

 _Eu esperava estar só com sede._

" _Convide seus amigos pro seu aniversário na próxima semana, docinho," meu papaizinho disse uma noite no jantar. Eu engoli com dificuldade com o brócolis na minha boca. Convidar meus amigos pro meu aniversário?_

 _Que amigos?_

" _Eu não sei, papaizinho," eu respondi. Aparentemente minha falta de verbosidade o chocou e deixou em silêncio._

" _... Por que não? Será divertido. Nós daremos uma festa." Eu continuei a ficar em silêncio. "Talvez uma reuniãozinha? Só uma festa de pijamas com suas melhores amigas? Pode ser divertido."_

 _Papai estava quieto mastigando alguns aspargos ou outra coisa verde, mas os olhos estavam pousados nos meus. Eu peguei o olhar dele enquanto Papaizinho continuava a planejar a festa que eu sabia que nunca aconteceria. Quando Papai olhou pro meu lado do jeito que ele me olhara daquela vez, eu nunca falhei em experimentar uma corrente de conforto, amor e calor. Ele sempre entendia._

 _Papai colocou a mão no topo de uma de Papaizinho que estava loucamente gesticulando com as mãos parando-o de conversar mais sobre a tenda que ele iria amar no quintal. Papaizinho ficou em silêncio. "Marcus, querido," Papai disse, "Enquanto todos nós sabemos que seu coração está no lugar certo, o que você acha de uma viagem pra cidade?" Papai virou para sorrir pra mim. "Nós podíamos pegar um cinema e fazer algumas compras. O que você diz, Rachel, minha querida?"_

 _Minha querida. EU era a querida dele. E ele era o meu querido pai. Eu amava ambos os meus pais, isso deve ser deixado abundantemente claro. Mas Papaizinho apenas não entendia sempre. Papai entendia, sempre. Eu não sabia exatamente porque isso acontecia. É uma coisa que eu talvez nunca realmente entenda o porquê._

 _Papaizinho virou seus olhos em adoração para Papai. "Isso soa como uma diversão grande, Brendon. Querida?"_

 _Era pra mim agora. Mas isso não era uma decisão difícil. Eu já estava imaginando na minha mente: andar pelo shopping espremida entre meus papais, escolhendo em quais lojas entrar ou pular, debatendo qual filme nós iríamos assistir... Eles iram discutir comigo – brincando – mas eu iria ganhar. Afinal de contas, seria meu aniversário. E eu era a filha querida deles._

 _Então eu concordei e sorri. E quando eu sorri, era genuíno e eu sentia meu coração bater mais rápido. "Eu gostaria disso." Sim. Eu gostaria disso, muito._

 _Eram momentos como esse – quando felicidade se acomodava pesadamente no meu coração como um cobertor quentinho ou um animal de pelúcia favorito há muito perdido que eu finalmente achava e agarrava – quando eu nunca tinha problemas em confundir minha sede com tristeza._

 _Algumas vezes, sede era só sede._

* * *

Segunda de manhã, Quinn chegou cedo na escola para se preparar pras suas aulas. Ela normalmente preparava seu plano de aula pra semana em algum momento do Domingo. Mas ela tinha ficado emocionalmente drenada. Ela sentou com seu laptop várias vezes ao longo do dia; pela manhã com sua primeira xícara de chá quente, à tarde depois dela e Will cozinharem o almoço juntos, antes das notícias noturnas, depois das notícias noturnas...

Mas ela tinha ficado distraída. E ela realmente não tinha o ânimo ou confiança para dissecar exatamente _por que_ ela tinha ficado tão distraída – _por que_ ela estava deixando as palavras de Rachel afetá-la.

Claramente, Rachel era confiante o suficiente para escrever sobre suas experiências passadas – então porque Quinn não era confiante o suficiente para apenas lê-las e seguir com a sua vida?

Porque ela tinha sido tocada, esse era o motivo.

Quinn – que tinha lido Rand, Cummings, Tolstói, Plath e Shakespeare – tinha ficado _tocada_. Por uma aluna de ensino médio. Pelo fato de que a garota nas histórias de Rachel era a mesma garota sentada na mesa da sala de Quinn toda manhã, cinco dias por semana. Não mais uma criança, ao que parecia – mas por que?

Ela não sabia porque.

Então até o momento em que Quinn chegou na escola na manhã de segunda e sentou na mesa dela, ela fez isso com uma mente que estava livre (na maior parte, mas, tentando na verdade) de bagagem emocional acumulada depois de tudo que ela lera (e relera e lera mais uma vez) ambas as tarefas de Rachel sobre o passado dela, seus pais e seu tormento.

O som dos primeiros estudantes foram filtrados nos corredores e a abertura e fechamento de seus cadeados flutuaram pela sala de Quinn enquanto a porta abria. Ela olhou pra cima e sorriu pro seu convidado.

"Bom Dia, Srta. Fabray," Sr. Rumba disse (bem alto) enquanto ele andava pela sala em direção ao Quinn.

"Bom dia pra você também," Quinn replicou enquanto se inclinava pra trás na sua mesa.

"Como você sabe, eu sou o diretor do coral depois da escola muitas vezes na semana," Sr. Rumba começou, não perdendo tempo em chegar direto ao ponto. "Estou certa de que você pode imaginar os desafios especiais que enfrentamos enquanto o coro integrado apenas por surdos e ouvintes em estudantes pareados." Quinn concordou lentamente, não tão certa de onde o outro professor estava indo com esse trem de pensamento. "Bem, eu lembro de conversar com você há algumas semanas, e você mencionar ter um pouco de conhecimento em música. Eu estava imaginando se você estaria interessada em me ajudar com o grupo."

As sobrancelhas de Quinn levantaram. Ele não tinha, literalmente, escutado sobre um coro de surdos se apresentarem antes. Mas ela estava intrigada. E ela amava música. Mas, mais importante, ela amava seus alunos.

"Eu amaria ajudá-lo, claro!"

Antes dela poder dizer qualquer outra coisa, Sr. Rumba continuou com um sorriso largo no rosto. "Você me ajudaria a ensiná-los as músicas, talvez até se apresentar conosco – você toca algum instrumento musical?"

A excitação na voz dele estava tornando-se contagiante. Quinn concordou. "Sim, eu toco piano decentemente e um pouco de guitarra. Eu talvez esteja um pouco enferrujada mas –"

"Não importa," ele acenou com a mão. "Cada bocadinho ajuda. E nós temos um excelente pianista já! Se isso não for muito de última hora, você está disponível essa tarde às quatro? Nós normalmente nos encontramos Segunda, Quarta e Quintas à tarde."

Quinn concordou, "Claro, eu não tenho nada mais acontecendo, felizmente. Eu adoraria aparecer e fazer o que eu posso pra ajudar, conhecer todas as crianças."

Sr. Rumba se inclinou pra frente sobre a mesa de Quinn e ofereceu a mão. Quinn se levantou e apertou com um sorriso nos lábios. "Obrigada, Srta. Fabray. Estou ansioso para trabalhar mais com você."

"Sim, eu também."

"O que?" ele perguntou, derrubando a cabeça de lado. "Fale mais alto! Febre escarlatina, você sabe."

Quinn engasgou uma risada. "Estou ansiosa também," ela repetiu.

"Você tem uma coleção de trens? Eu sou surdo desse ouvido!"

"ESTOU ANSIOSA PELO ENSAIO!" Quinn praticamente gritou no rosto do Sr. Rumba. Enquanto ela terminava proclamar sua antecipação ávida pelo treino do coral, sua porta abriu e Quinn viu alguém entrar em sua sala pelo canto do olho. Os olhos de Quinn mudaram e ela encarou por alguns segundos enquanto Rachel tentava entrar na sala e observava a interação que acontecia.

"Oh," Sr. Rumba disse. "Bem, eu também, mas não há necessidade de gritar sobre isso!" Ele soltou o aperto de mão e se virou pra deixar a sala. "Te vejo às quatro," ele disse sobre o ombro.

A mandíbula de Quinn ficou ligeiramente aberta enquanto ela se encontrava espantada pela troca que ela tinha acabado de ter com o companheiro de ensino. Seus olhos finalmente deixaram a porta que se fechava para Rachel. O estômago de Quinn flutuou enquanto ela pegava a garota morder o lábio inocentemente – e geralmente parecia como se ela estivesse tentando muito não cair na gargalhada.

Apesar de que o que o Quinn não daria pra ouvir o som da gargalhada dela...

Quinn sinalizou com naturalidade e um leve sorriso nos lábios. "Não é engraçado," ela sinalizou e falou.

Os olhos de Rachel saíram dos seus sapatos de boneca para a professora parada na frente dela. O estômago de Quinn virou novamente enquanto Rachel sorria pra ela e ela viu uma faísca de regozijo nos olhos de sua estudante – e não era um traço que Quinn, antes, tinha necessariamente associado com a jovem mulher parada em frente à ela.

Ela descobriu que gostava bastante disso.

Mentalmente se sacudindo, Quinn perguntou, "O que eu posso fazer por você, Rachel?"

Rachel mexeu os livros em suas mãos para poder sinalizar melhor. _Eu só queria agradecer a você por me dar outra oportunidade de entregar o trabalho que eu perdi._

Quinn quase abriu a boca para falar mas então pensou melhor.

 _Eu fique pensando muito sobre o projeto,_ Rachel continuou. _Sobre o que você me contou sobre sua avó. Eu só queria deixar você saber que eu sou muito agradecida._ Ela olhou como se fosse se virar e deixar a sala, mas ela não o fez. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça uma vez pra esquerda e então pra direita antes de gesticular, _Eu estou agradecida por ambos os trabalhos e ter você como professora._

Quinn não pôde deixar de sorrir suavemente e dizer, "Isso quer significa muito pra mim, Rachel." Ela mastigou o lado interno de sua bochecha por um segundo antes de dizer, "Depois de ler seus trabalhos, eu tenho que dizer... estou satisfeita que você mudou de ideia sobre não completar o projeto." Quinn conseguiu manter sua felicitação simples, tentando conter o quanto ela gostou de ler o trabalho de Rachel para a garota parada na frente dela.

Quinn não estava bem certa de como poderia explicar para sua estudar como ela considerava cada palavra um presente.

Rachel abaixou a cabeça adoravelmente antes de sorrir – um sorriso totalmente honesto – e gesticular, _Te vejo na aula_ deixando a sala.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, durante o quarto período de Quinn, _Morte de um vendedor_ passava na tela da televisão que Quinn tinha tirado da biblioteca. A única luz da sala era da televisão e o quadrado de luz do corredor.

Quinn tinha o volume ligado – unicamente para ela e, obviamente, para Rachel.

O suave murmúrio dos personagens na tela ficou no fundo da mente de Quinn enquanto ela se inclinava na sua cadeira com um cotovelo escorado na mesa e seus joelhos cruzados. Sua mão estava no queixo enquanto ela assistia ao filme.

Enquanto ela _tentava_ assistir o filme. Mas seus olhos estavam exibindo uma vida própria, constantemente mudando ao redor dos corpos dos seus alunos em suas mesas. A maior parte deles estava assistindo a televisão com muita atenção, devorando as palavras no canto inferior da tela e as emoções nos rostos dos atores. E então ali estava Rachel – com seu cabelo solto emoldurando um lado do rosto dela e sua caneta furiosamente tomando notas no seu caderno aberto.

A cabeça de Quinn se virou um pouco para melhor encarar – _Não_ , ela pensou consigo mesma. _Não encarar! Observar –_ para melhor _observar_ Rachel.

E enquanto Quinn continuava a encarar – _observar_ – Rachel delicadamente colocou a ponta da sua caneta no lábio enquanto contemplava o papel antes de levantar os olhos pra olhar a tela. Quinn não pôde deixar de notar como a luz da televisão iluminava os detalhes faciais de Rachel – colocando alguns na sombra e trazendo outros pra um foco mais acentuado. Seus olhos estavam largos e brilhantes.

E então seus olhos estavam olhando diretamente pros de Quinn, sua cabeça tendo virado ligeiramente para o lado.

Tendo sido pega no ato de encarar – _observar_ – o cotovelo de Quinn deslizou com força pela ponta da mesa enquanto ela virava a cabeça rapidamente de volta para televisão. Como se isso não fosse óbvio...

Respirando profundamente pelo nariz, Quinn tentava acalmar seu batimento cardíaco acelerado. Por que uma menina de dezessete anos reduzia as emoções de Quinn as de uma adolescente? Não era justo. Ou normal. Ou apropriado, pra falar honestamente.

Quinn esperou vários minutos antes de tentar olhar disfarçadamente de volta pra sala. O rosto de Rachel estava virado pra baixo em direção ao seu caderno novamente, mas sua cabeça estava virada de forma que a luz ainda estava mostrando alguns detalhes do seu rosto. E ela estava dando um sorrisinho.

 _Dando um sorrisinho_.

Os olhos de Quinn se cerraram ligeiramente em nervosa indignação enquanto ela percebia que Rachel sabia _exatamente_ o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela novamente colocou a cabeça na mão enquanto suspirava – em defesa ou frustração ou resignação ou _algo_.

Seu movimento chamou a atenção de Rachel, e a garota novamente encarou diretamente nos olhos de sua professora. Mas dessa vez, Quinn não olhou pra outro lado. Ela apenas não podia.

* * *

Quando deu quinze pras quatro, Quinn fechou o livro que ela estava lendo e o guardou na sua mesa antes de pegar sua bolsa e deixar a sala, fechando a porta atrás dela. Suas passadas longas e confiantes rapidamente levaram-na para a sala do coral em outra ala da escola.

Sr. Rumba já estava lá, assim como uma boa quantidade de estudantes. O diretor avidamente a chamou pra frente, enquanto Quinn depositava sua bolsa de lado e começava a conhecer os alunos que ela não conhecia e cumprimentava os alunos que ela tinha nas aulas. Patrick, o primeiro estudante a quem ela tinha se apresentado em Haverbrook, sorriu brilhantemente pra ela e deu um aceno amigável.

"Tudo bem," Sr. Rumba suspirou. "Nosso pianista deve estar aqui a qualquer minuto. Desde que esse é o nosso primeiro treino do ano, algum de vocês tem alguma pergunta ou sugestão?"

Aparentemente as crianças tinham pesquisado – online ou perguntado aos seus amigos e família – sobre músicas populares e os gostos, e, eles na verdade tinham ótimas sugestões que Quinn estava ansiando para ajudá-los a aprender. Desde que um grupo de estudantes surdos não era a típica composição de coral, havia muitos elementos extras que eles teriam que praticar – memorizar o tato de vários tons, enunciação e sincronização, pra falar de alguns.

Enquanto as ideias eram trocadas, Quinn sentou no banco do piano ansiosa assistindo com seu cotovelo apoiado no piano e suas pernas cruzadas. Alguns minutos depois das quatro, a porta abriu e o pianista entrou, mas Quinn estava enredada na discussão e não percebeu até que outro corpo estava sentando no banco a alguns centímetros dela.

Ligeiramente assustada, Quinn virou os ombros pra cumprimentar o último membro de sua equipe.

E ela encontrou o olhar cada vez mais familiar de Rachel Berry.

"Oi," Quinn soltou em um suspiro, sem conseguir parar a palavra de deixar os seus lábios, tão assustada que ainda estava de que _Rachel_ fosse a pianista.

Rachel sorriu gentilmente antes de falar sem som, _Oi_ , de volta pra Quinn.

Quinn teve que desviar o olhar abruptamente quando ela percebera que os olhos se mantiveram um pouquinho demais nos lábios de Rachel depois que o fantasma da palavra tinha os deixado.

Dando aula em Haverbrook tinha sido o sonho de Quinn por muito tempo. Entretanto, quando ela assinou o contrato, ela não tinha a mínima ideia do que o ano escolar tinha reservado pra ela – mas até agora, tinha sido uma maldita aventura. E tinha acabado de começar.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/T: Pretty much, babes. Preparem os lencinhos...**

Cap 5

"... E se certifiquem de entregar sua tarefa Morrie antes de irem!" Quinn sinalizou e falou urgentemente para sua classe do quarto período enquanto eles começavam a guardar as coisas. "Há apenas algumas partes faltando do projeto antes de fazermos seus livros, então cada palavra é importante a essa altura."

Ela respondeu a algumas perguntas enquanto as crianças entregavam o trabalho. Marcus queria saber sobre o comprimento, Jennifer queria saber sobre adicionar fotos ao projeto e Michael tinha uma pergunta sobre os comentários da Srta. Fabray na última tarefa dele.

Quando a poeira metafórica do último minuto de ataque de questões baixou, Quinn se encontrou sozinha na sala com Rachel.

A cabeça da morena estava baixa, olhando pra mesa. Um cotovelo estava colocado sobre a superfície com sua bochecha descansando ligeiramente em sua palma, dedos batucando gentilmente na lateral do pescoço dela. Uma única folha de papel estava parada na frente dela, e, os olhos dela pareciam estar colados ali, sem se mover.

"Rachel?" Quinn questionou, lentamente cruzando a sala com o intuito de parar na frente de sua aluna. A cabeça de Rachel manteve-se abaixada e Quinn notou um ligeiro franzir aparecer nos ombros dela. Parte de Quinn – uma parte com que ela debatia-se e uma parte que ela _pensara_ ter enterrado bem fundo dentro dela – debatia-se, valentemente lutando contra a força de vontade enfraquecida de Quinn para alcançar e agarrar o queixo de Rachel, para forçá-la a olhar pra cima pros olhos de Quinn... Mas ela não o fez. Ela não fez menção de se mexer, ela não a tocou – ela lutou, mas suas mãos continuaram em suas laterais. "Rachel, há algo a incomodando?"

Talvez esta não fosse a mais sensível das perguntas. Mas Quinn nunca tinha possuído o mais racional dos pensamentos ao redor de Rachel – nem mesmo na primeira interação delas. Hoje não estava destinado a ser de qualquer forma diferente.

Rachel suspirou e os ouvido de Quinn se aprumaram e ela se inclinou pra frente ligeiramente – ela sabia que estava se segurando em quase nada, mas cada vez que a respiração passava pelos lábios de Rachel, Quinn lutava para achar um timbre ou tom ou _som_ dentro dela. Ela queria ouvir a voz da garota. Ela queria muito ouvi-la.

 _A tarefa dessa semana_ , Rachel sinalizou quando finalmente olhou pra cima, olhando bem nos olhos da professora. _Essa tarefa é..._ ela parou de falar, dando de ombros desanimadamente, rolando o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Os olhos dela dardejaram pela sala como se as palavras fossem aparecer magicamente, plastificadas nas paredes Ela se virou pra Quinn enquanto se empurrava da mesa e colocava a mochila sobre o ombro, sem assistência das frases fantasmas que nunca estariam ali. _Eu acho que você já se acostumou com meu jeito de escrever nas últimas semanas, então eu deixarei esse aqui falar por si._

"Eu estou ansiosa pra lê-lo, Rachel," Quinn disse enquanto pegava o papel das mãos estendidas de Rachel. Ela resistiu a ânsia de deixar as pontas dos seus dedos passearem pelas da sua aluna. "Você sabe, até mesmo pelo último mês, eu vi melhoras na sua escrita. Você deve ficar feliz com o que conseguiu até agora. Eu mal posso esperar pra ver todo o seu projeto colocado junto de qualquer forma que você escolha fazê-lo."

Rachel sorriu. Não alcançou os olhos dela. Ela iniciou uma mudança de assunto antes de sair e a parte de Quinn que ela ainda estava tentando suprimir esperou que talvez a garota parada na frente dela apreciasse esses momentos tanto quanto Quinn. _Você está pronta pra Seccionais no próximo Sábado?_ Rachel sinalizou.

Quinn sorriu. Alcançou seus olhos. "Oh, eu definitivamente estou! É muito excitante." Ela riu um pouco, a qualidade quase grave da sua voz se agitando pela sala facilmente. "Eu realmente acho que todos estão de acordo com nossa seleção final de música. Você fez uma grande escolha."

A mais leve nuance de rosa começou a tomar as bochechas de Rachel. _Obrigada_ , ela sinalizou, _mas realmente foi uma decisão do grupo_.

"Não há de quê. E sua musicalidade é muito apreciada por todos envolvidos, eu posso garantir," Quinn sinalizou, falando as palavras suavemente. "Tenha um bom fim de semana, Rachel." As palavras deixaram quietamente seus lábios... Talvez até mesmo intimamente. Ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente para clareá-la, esperando que Rachel não tivesse notado o tom dela, suas emoções, sua avidez não solicitada.

 _Você também, Srta. Fabray_ , Rachel replicou.

Ela se virou pra sair, e, Quinn caminhou para a sua mesa. Enquanto Quinn sentava, ela olhou pra cima pra ver Rachel parada com a mão agarrando fortemente a maçaneta da porta. Suas sobrancelhas franziram0se ela pareceu estar internamente debatendo-se consigo mesma.

Finalmente, como se a decisão tivesse sido tomada por ela, Rachel soltou a maçaneta da porta e andou determinada pela sala de volta para sua professora. Na metade do caminho – com os olhos de Quinn arregalados e os de Rachel ainda ligeiramente cerrados com incerteza – ela parou e sinalizou, _Por favor, não pense nada diferente de mim depois que você ler isso_. Seus olhos brilharam com força, como se lágrimas fossem cair espontaneamente dos seus dutos a qualquer momento se ela sequer piscasse errado.

Quinn abriu a boca uma vez e então a fechou novamente. Finalmente, ela levantou as mãos e sinalizou, _Nunca, Rachel. Eu nunca faria isso._

As feições de Rachel relaxaram. Seus ombros se ajeitaram. Ela concordou com a cabeça algumas vezes antes de permitir um pequeno sorriso atravessar seus lábios. Ela então se virou da mesa de Quinn e saiu da sala.

O coração de Quinn batia vigorosamente contra suas costelas – uma ocorrência que era um tanto quanto normal desde que ela viera ensinar em Haverbrook, desde que Rachel tornara-se uma fixação em sua vida cotidiana.

Ela sequer olhou o título da tarefa de Rachel dessa semana – outra parte do seu passado – sabendo que se ela o fizesse, ela provavelmente leria ali e naquele momento. E ali e agora não era o tempo ou o lugar. Pelas últimas semanas, os projetos dos alunos de Quinn estavam vindo juntos com crônicas do passado e do presente, entrevistas com os _'Morries'_ deles, e narrativas com a percepção que fez seus mentores individuais verdadeiramente inspiradores pra eles. Pela maior parte dos trabalhos dos seus estudantes, Quinn tinha vindo a conhecer mais sobre eles a cada vez. Mas pelo trabalho de Rachel, Quinn tinha vindo a aprender algo sobre si mesma e sobre a estranha conexão que ela sentia com Rachel. Sua aluna. Sua _aluna_...

 _Sua_ _ **aluna**_ _, Quinn_ , ela mentalmente se balançou antes de arrumar a pilha de papéis em sua mesa e preparar-se pra sua próxima aula do dia.

* * *

Quinn sentou na sua mesa em sua sala com um joelho levantando protegendo seu peito. Suas pedaços de neve flutuavam de encontro a sua janela fechada. Era a primeira neve da estação. O frio permeava até mesmo a suéter favorita usada de algodão suave de Quinn enquanto ela a puxava mais forte de encontro aos pulsos, tentando bloquear o frio.

Mas nem mesmo o frio podia distrair Quinn agora.

Ela tinha lido todos os outros trabalhos, como já tinha se tornado um hábito. E agora o trabalho de Rachel estava parado na frente dela, não lido e esperando pelos olhos de Quinn.

As últimas semanas tinham sido esclarecedoras, pra dizer o mínimo. Mas havia algo sobre o comportamento de Rachel em relação a história dessa semana que tinha levantado a curiosidade de Quinn ao máximo – e, bem, isso claramente queria dizer algo.

Quinn tinha lido sobre o amor de Rachel pelos pais e o tormento sempre presente e ridicularização de sua infância...

 _... Mas algumas vezes, meus pais apenas me ajudavam a esquecer todo o resto; ou no mínimo, eles tentavam. E eu sempre os amarei por isso. Uma garota de oito anos não foi feita pra sofrer as agruras do mundo. Eles sabiam disso. Até eu, no meu minuto de sabedoria, sabia isso. Mas as outras crianças da escola não pareciam saber isso. Os professores faziam vista grossa, o que eu nunca irei entender. Papaizinho tentava falar com eles, mas, Papai o advertia por gritar demais. Na maior parte dos dias, eu me prendia numa cabine do banheiro e sentava de pernas cruzadas no vaso e bebia da minha garrafa de água e esperava que ninguém me notasse durante o intervalo. Esses sempre eram os melhores dias; os dias onde eu sorriria pra Papai quando ele me buscava. Ele nunca me perguntava como meu dia tinha sido. Ele apenas virava pra mim com aquele sorriso especial, colocava uma mecha solta atrás da minha orelha e perguntava, "Você conquistou o mundo hoje, minha princesa?" Ele me fazia sentir como se eu pudesse..._

Quinn tinha lido sobre a paixão de Rachel por cantar, dançar e atuar...

 _... Meu primeiro recital de dança foi memorável até um certo ponto, mas, meu primeiro show de talentos escolar foi algo que eu nunca esquecerei. Eu tinha nove anos, eu tinha enfiado na cabeça que eu cantaria na frente de toda minha escola de primário. Papai – sempre o entusiasta musical – me ajudou a escolher uma música do meu repertório. Minha primeira lição vocal tinha sido na madura idade de seis anos e não havia muitas músicas que eu não tivesse pelo menos tentado cantar. Papaizinho estava hesitante sobre me deixar cantar 'Don´t Rain on My Parade' para uma plateia por causa do nível de dificuldade. Mas eu tinha firmado o pé, e Papai simplesmente disse, 'Ela consegue'." E eu consegui. E enquanto minha nota sustenida final cessava nos recantos do auditório, houve um momento de silêncio que eu nunca esquecerei – porque até mesmo as pessoas que me odiavam estavam sentadas na plateia boquiabertas por alguns segundos antes da vaia começar. E alguns dos alunos mais novos que ainda não tinham aprendido que supostamente deviam me odiar, na verdade, aplaudiram. Foi apenas um daqueles momentos no qual eu não estava com sede, parada ali naquele palco naquele momento de silêncio..._

Quinn tinha lido sobre as coisinhas na juventude de Rachel...

 _... Até jogando mini-golfe, Papaizinho de vez em quando tinha um temperamento. "Ele está apenas com inveja porque você está acabando com ele, docinho," Papai dizia enquanto Papaizinho bufava e indignado cruzava os braços e ficava de lado..._

 _... Eu torci meu tornozelo durante uma aula de dança. Eu pensei que minha vida estava terminada. "Broadway nunca me aceitaria se eu ficasse aleijada na minha juventude!" Eu proclamei, inteiramente distraída pelo pacote de gelo na minha extremidade inferior. Papai apenas sacudiu a cabeça dele e sorriu aquele sorriso gentil que eu estava certa de que ele sempre reservava pra mim. "Você se recuperará, e a Broadway não poderá lidar com você, minha querida." E por alguma razão, eu acreditava nele..._

 _..."Pessoas morrem, docinho. É parte da vida," Papai havia dito, segurando minha mão de forma reconfortadora enquanto Papaizinho abraçava seus parentes no funeral da mãe dele. Eu era jovem e inocente daquele jeito onde as questões mais simples levantavam as respostas mais complicadas. "Todo mundo morre?" Eu perguntei. Eu apertei a mão dele mais forte, esperando pela resposta dele. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou minhas bochechas com as mãos dele, usando os polegares dele para enxugar as lágrimas que eu não tinha percebido que tinha caído dos meus olhos. "Sim, minha querida. Todo mundo morre eventualmente. Entretanto, ninguém realmente vive." Eu tive muita dificuldade em entender o que ele estava dizendo na época. Eu acho que entendo agora..._

Havia algo sobre o passado de Rachel que Quinn não tinha descoberto ainda. Apresentava um sentimento nefasto de pressentimento toda vez que Quinn virava as folhas da vida de Rachel. Toda semana, ela imaginava se _essa_ era a semana que ela iria descobrir a verdade – aquele mínimo indício de razão para o comportamento de Rachel, para o _silêncio_ dela.

 _Talvez essa semana_ , Quinn iria pensar consigo mesmo quando começava a ler.

E toda semana enquanto ela terminava, ela pensava, _Talvez próxima semana..._

O sentimento que Quinn tivera quando segurara a única página da delicada escrita de Rachel entre os dedos não era promissor no sentido de que felicidade iria saltar das páginas – porque, afinal de contas, como podia um silêncio auto-imposto e uma aura de tristeza ser baseado em memórias _felizes_? Mas _havia_ promessa naquilo que Quinn sentia que finalmente iria conseguir algumas respostas para as perguntas que tinham preenchido cada espaço de sua mente desde o primeiro dia de suas aulas, desde que essa estudante fascinante tinha cativado sua atenção.

Quinn correu a palma da sua mão sobre os olhos uma vez, retirando qualquer indecisão que ela achasse ali, antes de colocar os óculos de volta no rosto para ler a história de Rachel.

 _ **Talvez meu copo sempre estivesse muito cheio**_

 _Então tinha que derramar eventualmente, certo?_

 _Tinha se tornado um tipo de ritual familiar celebrar meu aniversário todo ano da mesma forma._

 _Viagem pra cidade. Compras no shopping. Jantar no meu restaurante favorito. Filme da minha escola. Viagem de carro de volta com os Greatest Hits de Barbra gritando ou alguma trilha sonora da minha última obsessão da Broadway, cantando junto o mais alto possível..._

 _Eu era mimada._

 _Meu décimo aniversário foi especial. Nós sempre planejamos nossas viagens para o Sábado mais próximo da data do meu aniversário mesmo. Naquele ano, meu aniversário generosamente caíra diretamente no Sábado. Eu pensei que possivelmente fosse a coisa mais legal que já havia acontecido._

 _Eles sempre me deixavam 'dormir a mais' no sábado do meu aniversário. Mas eu nunca o fazia. Eu sempre estava muito excitada. Aquele dia não era nenhuma exceção. Eu acordei bem cedo. Nós três fizemos o café da manhã juntos. Papaizinho passou xarope na ponta do meu nariz. Eu gritei. Papai amorosamente limpou com a ponta do dedo dele._

 _Nós jogamos o jogo das placas no caminho pra cidade, um jogo difícil de jogar em Ohio. Eu acho que eles me deixavam jogar._

 _Minha intuição tinha me dito que esse aniversário iria ser especial, e eu sabia que estava certa quando nós paramos perto de uma loja de música que eu nunca tinha visto antes ao invés da nossa costumeira primeira parada no shopping. Eu gritei e pulei pra fora do carro, enrolando minha echarpe seguramente no meu pescoço para me proteger do frio de Dezembro. Meus pais estavam logo atrás de mim. E quando eu abri a porta da loja pra encontrar a maior seleção de partituras que eu já tinha visto na vida, meu coraçãozinho inocente de dez anos saltou._

 _Eu saí com três livros de música diferentes agarrados no meu peito – porque eu não tinha conseguido escolher e era meu aniversário, afinal de contas – e eu facilmente me senti como garota mais sortuda do mundo. Compras no shopping ficou pálida em comparação ao meu tesouro que estava no carro. E o filme que assistimos – apesar dos meus pais tentarem me direcionar brincando pra outra direção de menos animação – foi eclipsado pelo calor e felicidade que eu senti espremida entre meus pais. Eles enlaçaram os dedos no meu colo. Eu cruzei minhas pernas e coloquei minhas mãozinhas sobre as deles mais largas._

 _O cheiro da colônia de Papai flutuava sobre meus sentidos. Eu nunca pedia pipoca porque tudo que eu queria era deitar minha cabeça sobre o ombro dele e inspirava seu perfume maravilhoso e profundo. Alguns anos – e meu décimo aniversário em particular – eu achava impossível relembrar sequer o filme que assistimos. Eu fiquei muito atraída por olhar o chocolate e a baunilha das mãos dos meus pais entrelaçadas na minha frente e o cheiro reconfortante de Papai._

 _Nós corremos da frente do cinema pro carro porque começou a chover "Canivetes!" como Papaizinho diria. A parte do meu coração infantil pensou que fosse justo que devesse chover logo na última parte do meu aniversário. Mas isso foi logo esquecido pela promessa de cantar junto com Barbra e Broadway durante a viagem de volta pra casa com a voz de Papai harmonizando profundamente junto com a minha._

 _Na metade do caminho pra casa – e um cd inteiro depois – eu soltei meu cinto pra me inclinar pra frente pela parte do centro do carro para tirar o cd terminado do rádio e inserir o meu próximo. Papai pegou aquele que nós tínhamos acabado de terminar da minha mão estendida e o colocou de volta na caixa enquanto eu colocava o próximo. Eu devo ter aumentado o volume com meu cotovelo porque repentinamente estava gritando dos sistemas de alto falantes._

 _Papaizinho, que estava dirigindo, trincou a mandíbula com raiva e gritou. "Pelo amor de Deus, posso conseguir um pouco mais de silêncio pelo menos uma vez? Essa tempestade está tão ruim que eu mal posso ver a estrada na minha frente, e, o barulho não está ajudando!"_

 _Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer por 'barulho'. Eu fechei minha boca e congelei. Eu não queria ter o aborrecido, eu realmente não queria._

 _Papai virou pra Papaizinho e colocou a mão dele gentilmente no ombro dele e apertou levemente. "Está tudo bem, Marcus," ele disse. "Nós ficaremos calados pelo resto da viagem, ou pelo menos até a chuva parar." Eles se amavam, muito. Eu sabia. Eu nunca duvidei disso. "Aqui, querida," Papai disse, abrindo seu cinto e se virando pra me direcionar de volta ao meu assento. "Vamos colocar seu cinto." E ele se esticou sobre meu ombro e puxou meu cinto pelo meu peito pra dentro da fivela. Ele apertou meu joelho uma vez e eu ri porque fez cosquinha. Ele virou de volta pra se sentar, mas não antes de colocar um beijo na bochecha de Papaizinho._

 _E Papaizinho tirou o olho da estrada por um segundo. Apenas por um segundo. E eu vi o lado do rosto dele enquanto ele virava pra Papai e sorria timidamente, como se ele estivesse envergonhado da sua ação anterior. Mas ele sempre tivera um pouco de temperamento forte. Nós entendíamos. Nós o amávamos mesmo assim. Nós nos amávamos sempre._

 _E então luzes brilhantes preencheram nosso carro. E minha respiração ficou presa nos meus pulmões e meus olhos ficaram arregalados de terror. E Papaizinho gritou. Ele jogou o braço dele instintivamente pelo peito do Papai para protegê-lo enquanto apertava os freios. Mas o caminhão bateu em nós de cara. E Papai não estava com o cinto colocado._

 _Porque ele tivera que se certificar de que eu estava usando o meu._

 _Eu lembro dos sons de metal se amassando. O cheiro de borracha queimada. E eu lembro da profunda e repentina dor por todo meu corpo. E então eu não lembro de mais nada._

 _Papai me disse uma vez, "Sim, minha querida. Todos morrem eventualmente. Entretanto, nem todos realmente vivem."_

 _Quando minha consciência voltou, a sede queimava minha garganta como nunca antes na minha vida e parte de mim queria odiar Papai por estar certo._

Quinn expirou tremendo. Ela apertou seus olhos fechados com força – mas ela não sabia se ela estava tentando livrar sua mente da imagem mental que tinha se formado ou se ela estava tentando se segurar naquilo, nunca esquecer...

Ela passou a mão no rosto e ficou surpresa por achar umidade em suas bochechas.

O final da tarefa de Rachel tinha sido difícil pra ler. Mas ainda havia uma parte de Quinn que sabia... Esse não era o fim da história de Rachel.

Era meramente o começo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Cap 6

A semana passara bem rapidamente. Todas as semanas pareciam ter passado assim para Quinn desde que ela começara a ensinar. Ela amava isso, cada momento. E era essa alegria que ela experimentava todos os dias – aquele sentido de fluidez e pertencer – que tinha a levado a esse _sentimento_.

Felicidade.

Mas isso _era_ felicidade? Quando fora a última vez que Quinn se sentira _feliz_? Um ano atrás? No começo da faculdade? Ensino médio? Talvez quando ela fosse uma criança?

Ela não se lembrava. Mas isso não importava. Porque se alguém tivesse vindo até Quinn hoje, naquele momento, e perguntasse, ' _Com licença, Senhorita, mas eu estava apenas curioso – você está feliz?_ ' ela teria sorrido e seus olhos teriam brilhado, seu queixo teria abaixado momentaneamente para o peito dela antes de olhar pra cima pelos cílios, concordando com a cabeça ligeiramente e dito, ' _Sim.'_ Simplesmente, sim.

Apesar de não ter visto Caleb há muitos meses. Apesar da conversa forçada que tivera com a mãe no último domingo. Apesar do fato de que seu pai se recusar a falar com ela sequer por um momento durante aquela conversa. Apesar das perguntas não respondidas ainda flutuando pela mente de Quinn sobre Rachel Berry... Apesar de tudo. Quinn estava feliz.

Era um dia lindo. O sol tinha saído, e não havia neve residual no chão da semana anterior. Quinn quase se aventuraria a chamar de _quente_. Mas isso iria provavelmente azarar a sorte deles, então ela vestiu um casaco leve sobre os ombros de qualquer forma para combater a menor nuance de frio no ar. Ela estava vestida com as cores da escola, claro – Quinn tinha que representar os alunos dela, afinal de contas.

Ela parou no estacionamento umas filas depois do grande ônibus amarelo. Sr. Rumba estava saindo do próprio carro e indo em direção ao ônibus quando Quinn parou, e ele acenou pra ela enquanto ela desligava o carro. Quinn acenou de volta com um sorriso antes de agarrar a bolsa do banco do passageiro e deixar seu carro pra trás.

Enquanto ela entrava no ônibus atrás de um aluno, Quinn cumprimentou Sr. Rumba e o motorista de ônibus pro dia antes de sentar umas fileiras atrás. Enquanto ela colocava a bolsa do lado dela e se acomodava no assento relativamente barulhento e desconfortável, sua mente começou a viajar e ela se encontrou de volta na sua sala de aula mais cedo naquela semana...

* * *

 _Quinn rolou a cadeira pra frente pra debaixo da mesa enquanto seus alunos começavam a deixar a sala de aula, indo pro almoço ou onde quer que os horários deles requeressem-no depois. Ninguém se aproximou de Quinn, então ela começou a passar pelas páginas da sua cópia do último material de leitura deles, usando post-its para marcar seções particulares que eles iriam passar enquanto a semana progredisse._

 _Não passou um minuto cheio depois que a aula acabara – quando Quinn pensara estar sozinha – ela olhou pra cima e pela sala. E lá estava Rachel Berry. O cabelo da garota estava passado pelo ombro direito dela e seus dedos estavam brincando sem sentir com os cachos morenos dela enquanto ela olhava pra mesa. Quinn não pôde ver o que Rachel estava olhando, mas ela tinha uma ideia._

 _A última coisa que Quinn tinha feito antes da aula acabar foi devolver a tarefa Morrie da semana anterior._

 _Rachel estava sentada encarando o papel e Quinn se achara segurando a respiração. Ela sempre escrevia notas sobre os estilos de escrita dos seus alunos ou o conteúdo do trabalho deles, então ela presumiu que Rachel estava lendo essas palavras agora._

 _Quinn as tinha memorizado, repetindo-as na cabeça mais de uma vez antes de as colocar no papel imaculado da história de Rachel..._

 _Rachel, obrigada por sua coragem e obrigada por partilhar isso comigo._

 _Seu Papai estava certo – nem todo mundo vive._

 _Então eu acho que a única questão que você precisa se pergunta é essa:_

 _Você está vivendo?_

 _Estou ansiosa pelo resto da sua história._

 _Quinn mal tinha conseguido segurar a mão, levantando-a do papel antes dela inadvertidamente escrever algo nas linhas de 'você me move' ou 'a melhor parte do meu dia é quando eu consigo sentar e ler as palavras que você escreveu' ou 'você sente, também?'_

 _Porque Quinn sentia. Deus, ela sentia da cabeça aos pés. E ela tentara – muitas vezes – suprimir isso, simplesmente porque ela deveria. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que estava lá._

 _Tinha Quinn passado dos limites? Tinha sido desrespeitoso de Quinn jogar as palavras do pai de Rachel de volta na cara dela como tivera feito? Ela estava se perguntando agora, mas Quinn tinha decidido há semanas que Rachel precisava ser forçada._

 _A cabeça de Rachel continuou abaixada por mais um minuto ou dois – Quinn não estava certa do tempo porque ela não tinha tirado os olhos da forma de Rachel desde que ela percebera que ela ainda estava na sala._

 _Tinha se tornado um hábito, encarar Rachel._

 _Finalmente, ela se abaixou e pegou a mochila, tudo enquanto mantinha os olhos na mesa e – Quinn presumiu – as palavras que Quinn tinha escrito no papel dela. Lentamente – reverentemente, Quinn gostava de pensar – Rachel colocou o pedaço de papel dentro da mochila e se levantou, ajeitando a saia enquanto o fazia e arrumando a manga da camisa ligeiramente. E então ela andou pra porta, sua cabeça bem alta agora._

 _Mas ela nunca olhara pra Quinn._

 _A figura de Rachel parou na porta. Mas a pausa foi tão leve que Quinn depois se convenceu que ela tinha imaginado tudo._

 _E então ela fora embora, e, Quinn não podia fazer nada além de sentar e esperar pelo próximo capítulo da história de Rachel. Ela estava rapidamente tornando-se uma prisioneira das próprias emoções e sua falta de controle sobre eles._

* * *

Restavam apenas alguns minutos antes do ônibus estar marcado pra sair do estacionamento. Sr. Rumba tinha reiterado várias vezes na semana passada que eles não podiam sair nenhum minuto atrasado se eles quisessem chegar nas Seccionais a tempo.

Nesse momento, o ônibus estava quase totalmente cheio de alunos animados. Muitos deles nunca tinham conseguido viajar para coisas tais como competições de escola, e a energia no ar era palpável. Quinn não pôde manter o sorriso fora do rosto, até quando Sr. Rumba se inclinava e (alto) sussurrava para ela que eles não podiam esperar muito mais pelo último aluno.

"Ela estará aqui," Quinn disse. "Eu estou certa que ela não ia querer perder isso."

Mesmo quando Quinn falava essas palavras, um carro velho muito batido estacionou ao lado do ônibus. O coração de Quinn bateu um pouco mais rápido à visão de Rachel saindo do carro. Enquanto ela começava a fechar a porta do passageiro da qual acabara de sair, uma mulher com cabelo longo e escuro se inclinou dentro do carro, claramente gritando algo pra chamar a atenção de Rachel. Rachel se virou e aceitou algo da mão estendida da mulher antes de fechar a porta.

A motorista do carro acelerou pra fora do estacionamento antes mesmo de Rachel ter dado alguns passos em direção ao ônibus.

"Rachel!" Sr. Rumba exclamou com felicidade, levemente batendo no ombro da garota enquanto ela subia. "Tão feliz de ver nossa pianista conosco nessa manhã."

Rachel gentilmente retornou o sorriso dele antes dos olhos dela vagarem pelo ônibus, tentando achar um lugar desocupado pra sentar. Seus olhos brevemente se encontraram com os de Quinn antes de se mover pelo corredor para o último assento vazio remanescente no ônibus. Quinn sorriu encorajadoramente e concordou com a cabeça em direção ao assento desocupado, e Rachel sorriu timidamente em retorno antes de sentar.

Poucos minutos depois da viagem começar, a cabeça do Sr. Rumba estava inclinada pra trás no banco em frente à Quinn, e ele estava roncando levemente. Quinn sorriu ligeiramente pra si mesma enquanto olhava pro colo dela, ajeitando sua longa saia flutuante contra suas coxas, alcançando a mochila dela pra pegar um livro que seus estudantes estavam lendo agora mesmo. Ela abriu o livro e começou a ler de onde tinha parado.

E passou menos de cinco minutos antes da cabeça de Quinn estar se movendo pra direita para pegar uma olhadela da garota do outro lado do corredor. A cabeça de Rachel estava abaixada, e, suas pernas estavam cruzadas enquanto ela encarava o livro que estava aberto em seu colo. Quinn sorriu levemente pra si mesma, descansando sua cabeça na mão enquanto ela encarava sem pudor – _observava_ – Rachel.

Passou apenas alguns minutos antes de Rachel balançar a cabeça pra esquerda, pegando Quinn encarando desavergonhadamente – _observando_ – e Quinn ficou aliviada quando os lábios de Rachel mudaram para um sorriso conhecido ao invés de um franzir de cenho triste. Quinn se recuperou rapidamente ao ser pega e sinalizou, _Livro bom?_ antes de gesticular em direção ao livro no colo de Rachel.

Rachel respondeu virando pra capa do livro e o mostrando pra sua professora. Quinn encarou "A redoma de vidro" momentaneamente antes de perguntar, _Você está gostando até agora?_

Rachel não tinha conversado diretamente com Quinn a semana toda. Talvez Quinn ainda estivesse forçando a barra, e talvez ela estivesse forçado demais agora. Mas a parte de Quinn que ansiava comunicação com a outra garota estava furiosamente batendo a parte de Quinn que percebera que ela devia deixar a garota em paz. Ela apenas não podia, não agora que ela tinha começado.

E quando Rachel respondeu, Quinn estava certa de que o seu sorriso estava iluminando toda sua face. _É um ótimo livro_ , Rachel sinalizou. _Eu já li antes, mas há muito tempo._ Ela parou e Quinn inclinou a cabeça no seu assento, simplesmente esperando Rachel continuar. _Eu comecei a ler novamente há alguns dias. Na verdade, por causa de você._

As sobrancelhas de Quinn arquearam-se perigosamente pra cima enquanto ela gesticulava em direção a si mesma. _Eu?_ Ela perguntou.

Rachel concordou. _Sua anotação_ , ela disse. _Me fez pensar bastante._

Quinn concordou, momentaneamente olhando pra baixo pro colo dela antes de se virar novamente para sinalizar, _Eu fiquei preocupada de que eu talvez tivesse forçado muito a barra_. Ela estava constantemente preocupada de que ela podia ainda forçar ainda mais a barra se ela ainda não o tivesse. Mas ela não tinha planos de parar.

 _Foi tudo bem_ , Rachel sinalizou. _Como eu disse, isso apenas me fez pensar bastante._ Ela virou de volta pro colo dela e abriu o livro novamente, voltando algumas páginas. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais do corredor e segurou o livro pra cima em direção de Quinn, gesticulando pra ela ler algumas sentenças que estavam sublinhadas. Quinn se inclinou pra frente, gentilmente pegando a parte esquerda do livro entre os dedos.

As peles delas não se tocaram. Mas Quinn podia sentir o calor do ombro de Rachel enquanto ela se inclinava pra frente pra ler.

" _O silêncio me deprimia. Não era o silêncio do silêncio. Era o meu próprio silêncio."_

Quinn estava hesitante ao pensar em se inclinar de volta do calor e da proximidade do corpo de Rachel, mesmo ela tendo terminado de ler as palavras em frente delas várias vezes já. Então ela não o fez, ela apenas balançou a cabeça entre os ombros na direção da sua aluna e sinalizou, _Isso a lembra de si mesma, do seu próprio silêncio?_

 _Você leu meu trabalho que entreguei ontem?_ Rachel perguntou ao invés de responder a pergunta de Quinn.

Quinn balançou a cabeça. _Eu ainda não tive a chance._

Rachel lentamente concordou com a cabeça enquanto encarava longamente os olhos de Quinn. _Você devia provavelmente lê-lo então, antes de tentar descobrir mais o que está debaixo da superfície, tentando descobrir quem sou eu._ Ela se afastou levemente, de volta ao assento e o corpo de Quinn doeu com a perda. _Eu não valho realmente o trabalho._

E então o coração de Quinn doeu e pareceu quebrar dentro do seu peito – porque Rachel tinha dito isso tão despreocupadamente que Quinn estava convencida de que ela queria dizer isso mesmo, que ela realmente acreditava nisso. E isso era a coisa mais triste que Quinn já tinha escutado em sua breve vida.

Porque ela realmente pensava que Rachel valia todo trabalho possível no mundo.

* * *

Quinn e os membros do coro Haverbrook andaram pelo saguão do auditório onde as competições das Seccionais seriam. Sr. Rumba andou em direção à mesa de registro e as crianças começaram a se enturmar, ainda animados com a aproximação da apresentação.

Quinn logo ficou assustada quando ouviu seu nome ecoou pelo saguão.

"Maldita Quinn Fabray!" Quinn virou rapidamente no mesmo lugar, olhando ao redor enquanto tentava achar a pessoa gritando pra ela. "Eu mal posso acreditar nos meus olhos!"

E então repentinamente, Quinn parou de girar e ali estava parada Santana Lopez: o primeiro amor de Quinn.

* * *

"Então me deixe entender isso _direito_ ," Santana disse, rindo levemente com o próprio trocadilho. "Você foi pra faculdade e acabou namorando um _cara_?" Quinn concordou, uma mão descansando levemente nos joelhos cruzados e a outra colocada nas costas do sofá onde elas estavam sentadas, corpos direcionados uma pra outra. "Depois que namoramos _dois anos e meio_ , você namorou algum _cara_ chamado... Qual é o nome dele mesmo?"

"Finn," Quinn respondeu, rolando os olhos e levemente socando a perna de Santana. Mas Santana apenas riu e se esticou, agarrando a mão de Quinn entre as dela antes que ela pudesse se afastar. Quinn mordeu o lábio e olhou pra baixo pras mãos juntas e como seus dedos tinham se juntado sem esforço. A pele de Santana sempre tinha sido suave mais suave do que as de Finn. Os lábios dela, também.

" _Finn"_ , Santana balbuciou, rolando o nome pela língua. "Nojento, Q. Então você sofreu de trauma craniano ou...?"

Quinn sorriu silenciosamente, seus ombros sacudindo. E então um rubor cruzou suas bochechas percebendo que Santana estava sorrindo pra ela com _aquele_ sorriso no rosto dela, então ela se recompôs e respondeu, "Não, trauma craniano não. Chame de crise de identidade."

"Uma crise lésbica de identidade?" A sobrancelha de Santana levantou (Quinn teve que aprender aquilo em _algum lugar_ , afinal de contas). "Agora, _isso_ soa completamente desarrazoado." Elas trocaram sorrisinhos naquele momento de silêncio que se seguiu antes de Santana falar novamente. "Então, você virou sua bunda gay, hétero, teoricamente falando? Porque eu acho que seria uma tragédia para população lésbica de Ohio se você _não_ jogasse mais no nosso time."

Quinn sorriu e disse, "Não precisa preocupar sua cabecinha, eu aprendi minha lição. Ele era um completo tonto e nunca pareceu certo. Mas me conte sobre você. Uma competição de coral? Você lutou comigo até as últimas para não se juntar ao glee no nosso ensino médio, eu sempre pensei que você odiava – mesmo sua voz sendo incrível."

"Bem, eu tive que manter as aparências. Eu sempre fui fodona demais pra me juntar ao clube glee pela minha própria vontade! E eu sou só a assistente do direito por agora, mas esses garotos de Carmel são muito bons. Eu conseguir a posição de ensinar e então eu gravitei em direção ao grupo mais talentoso na escola – você sabe como eu sou. Então agora, aqui estou eu!" Santana deu um sorrisinho antes de se aproximar mais e imitar a posição de Quinn. Seus dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados e seu polegar estava gentilmente movendo-se pra cima e pra baixo no de Quinn. "Então, Haverbrook? Você quis ensinar lá desde sempre. Eu não estou nem um pouco surpresa. E estou orgulhosa de você, Quinn, eu realmente estou." As palavras de Santana eram sinceras e Quinn finalmente percebeu o que era aquele sentimento de dor em seu peito...

Ela realmente tinha sentido falta dessa garota.

"Obrigada, eu realmente amo lá..." Quinn se desconcentrou e seus olhos inadvertidamente se moveram pelo espaço do saguão ao redor delas, rapidamente pousando em ninguém menos que Rachel Berry.

Maldito seja seu subconsciente...

Infelizmente para Quinn, ela não pode olhar pra outro lugar rápido suficiente pois, Santana rapidamente seguiu seu olhar para a pequena morena sentada do outro lado do saguão num banco, encarando seu livro.

" _Sério,_ Quinn? _Sério?_ " Santana perguntou com um aperto na mão de Quinn.

"O que?" Quinn pulou, envergonhada de ter sido pega encarando – _observando_ – uma estudante.

"Quinn, esse é um território perigoso." Santana virou de volta pra Rachel e pareceu pensar por um momento antes de falar. "Mas pelo menos ela é gostosíssima." Ela empurrou o ombro de Quinn com o próprio. Quinn começou a ficar bem vermelha enquanto Santana – num momento não tão raro de honestidade crua – tomou conhecimento _facilmente_ contra o que Quinn estava lutando por meses. "Bem, baby, eu preciso voltar pras crianças. Boa sorte hoje e promete manter o contato?"

Santana ficou de pé, puxando Quinn pra levantar com ela. Quinn era normalmente uns poucos centímetros mais alta, mas Santana estava usando um par de saltos altos hoje que a colocava em pé de igualdade com a loira. "Eu prometo, 'Ana,'" Quinn sussurrou levemente.

Santana apenas sorriu antes de olhar bem o local e então de volta pra Quinn. "Alguém está assistindo sua professora favorita," ela riu. Quinn usou toda sua força de vontade para manter seus olhos travados nos de Santana. "Já que ela está assistindo..." Santana disse antes de se inclinar pra frente, colocando uma mão gentilmente na bochecha de Quinn e levemente colocando um beijo longo perto do canto dos lábios de Quinn.

A respiração de Quinn falhou por um tempo – não apenas pelo toque da pele de Santana que ela não sentia há anos, mas do olhar queimador que ela sabia que Rachel estava dando pra ela naquele momento.

"Eu ainda mando bem?" Santana perguntou, adotando sua atitude falsa do gueto que era o usual quando elas ainda iam pra escola juntas.

Quinn balançou a cabeça ligeiramente com um sorriso nos lábios. "Claro que sim."

E então elas estavam se despedindo, e, Quinn foi deixada no saguão, mais confusa sobre seus sentimentos por Rachel do que nunca antes – porque, _sim_ , ela estava começando a admitir que eles eram _sentimentos_ legítimos.

E _isso_ , como Santana tinha sabiamente reconhecido, era de fato território perigoso.


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/T: Jen, eu pretendo ficar postando todas as quintas-feiras, mas, sabe comé, às vezes a vida não deixa hahaha por isso algumas vezes vou postar mais de um capítulo por semana. Obrigada por acompanhar ;)**

 **P.S.: Não leiam no trabalho, risco de inundação...**

Cap 7

Haverbrook não ganhou as Seccionais. Eles não se encontraram no segundo lugar também. Eles sequer podia escutar a plateia aplaudi-los.

Mas eles a viram ficando de pé em ondas, e, viram suas mãos se movendo; eles viram suas bocas sorrindo e aplaudindo.

E isso era o suficiente.

Estava escuro lá fora quando Quinn foi pro ônibus com os estudantes de Haverbrook e Sr. Rumba ao seu lado. Ele apertou o ombro dela encorajadoramente, quietamente (pelo menos uma vez) falando perto do ouvido dela, "Nós os pegamos ano que vem." Quinn apenas sorriu pra ele em retorno enquanto o sentido de familiaridade e pertencer abatia-se sobre ela como uma onda.

Patrick correu detrás de Quinn, brincando de assustar um dos seus amigos e recebeu um soco em retaliação. Ele pegou seu braço tirando onda antes de sorrir pra Quinn e colocando a mão pra cima pra ela bater. Ela riu e bateu a palma da mão contra a dele, e, ele sorriu brilhantemente pra ela antes de praticamente pular pra conversar com alguns outros membros do coral.

Enquanto os olhos de Quinn seguiam o caminho de Patrick pra frente e pra esquerda, ela se pegou vendo Rachel Berry, iluminada por um dos postes do estacionamento. E a garota estava dando um sorrisinho.

 _Dando um sorrisinho._

Mas Quinn não estava surpresa, porque Rachel Berry tinha dado sorrisinhos para Quinn por todo o maldito dia.

* * *

 _Quinn viu Santana se distanciar e ela mentalmente se disse pra manter os olhos em qualquer lugar a não ser o outro lado do lugar, para não ceder ao desejo de ver como Rachel tinha reagido ao beijo inesperado de Santana._

 _Ou se ela sequer tinha reagido de alguma forma._

 _Mas a força de vontade de Quinn tinha estado tão focada em controlar todos os_ _ **sentimentos**_ _dela ultimamente que ela simplesmente não pôde achar dentro de si, a força para_ _ **não**_ _olhar pra cima e pra..._

 _E lá estava Rachel Berry, dando um sorrisinho._

 _Ela estava_ _ **dando um sorrisinho**_ _._

 _E enquanto as bochechas de Quinn distintamente avermelhavam-se, ela lutou contra o impulso de olhar pra outro lugar. Ao invés disso, ela ajeitou os ombros e resolutamente andou em direção ao banco onde Rachel estava sentada e sentou ao lado dela. No tempo que levou para Quinn atravessar o saguão, Rachel tinha levantado o livro na frente do nariz novamente, mas Quinn ainda conseguia facilmente distinguir o sorrisinho nos lábios da outra garota._

 _Cruzando os joelhos e ajeitando a saia, Quinn cruzou as mãos no colo e perguntou, "O livro ainda está interessante?"_

 _Rachel piscou algumas vezes, continuando com o sorrisinho nas páginas à frente dela, antes de abaixar o livro pro colo dela e se virar em direção à Quinn. Ela sinalizou,_ _ **O livro é bom, mas algumas vezes realidade é mais interessante.**_

 _Ela ficou olhando pra Quinn, encarando a diretamente no olho e geralmente se recusando a olhar pra outro lugar. "Sim, bem," Quinn respondeu, certa de que o vermelho em suas bochechas estavam tornando-se mais pronunciando a cada segundo, "Santana nunca foi uma conhecida pela modéstia."_

 _Rachel concordou._ _ **Ela é uma mulher muito bonita.**_

 _Quinn tentou discernir o que as palavras de Rachel significavam – ela estava dando dica da sexualidade dela? Ela estava com ciúmes? Ela estava apenas fazendo uma observação? "Sim," Quinn disse, olhos parados na lateral do rosto de Rachel enquanto a garota olhava pra baixo para o agora fechado livro em seu colo, "ela sempre foi muito linda."_

 _ **Você a conhece há muito tempo?**_ _Rachel questionou, olhos mais uma vez levantando-se pro rosto de Quinn._

" _Sim, desde que nós tínhamos doze anos. Nós namoramos por muito tempo no Ensino Médio."_

 _Rachel concordou com a cabeça e sorriu pra Quinn._ _ **Então, ela foi uma jovem muito sortuda**_ _._

 _Quinn gargalhou (e ficou um pouco mais vermelha). "Ela seria a primeira a dizer a você que eu era a sortuda, mas essa seria a arrogância de Santana para você."_

 _ **Eu mantenho a minha declaração**_ _, Rachel disse com um movimento sucinto e gracioso das mãos dela._

 _Então Sr. Rumba estava de repente lá, juntando os alunos para uma conversa de ânimo de último minuto antes da apresentação deles e Quinn foi deixada de lado do grupo enquanto assistia. E quando seus olhos viram os de Rachel do outro lado do círculo, seu coração pulou uma batida ao ainda presente sorrisinho nos lábios dela. Os olhos delas permaneceram conectados por uma extensão de tempo que era provavelmente inaceitavelmente socialmente, mas Rachel não cederia, então nem Quinn iria._

 _Quinn ainda não podia acreditar que Rachel não pensava que valesse a pena._

 _E Deus a ajudasse, porque Quinn estava bem perto de alguns Problemas Sérios se isso não mudasse logo._

* * *

Havia menos estudantes no ônibus na volta pra escola. Muitos pais de alunos tinham orgulhosamente feito a viagem de três horas para onde as Seccionais estavam sendo, e a maior parte dos alunos escolheu voltar pra casa no conforto dos veículos dos pais.

Enquanto Sr. Rumba tirava os nomes da lista dele para se certificar de que todos os estudantes estavam lá, Quinn tirou o casaco dos ombros e o dobrou certinho, colocando ao lado dela no assento. Ela sentou e levantou a mochila procolo dela, tirando a pilha de tarefas Morrie que ela precisava dar nota, uma pequena luz pra ler e sua usual caneta azul. Rumba deu ao motorista do ônibus o sinal de que todos estavam presentes e contados antes de propriamente cair no banco na frente de Quinn e desmaiar.

Tinha sido um longo dia.

Quinn colocou os óculos de leitura no nariz e começou a ler o primeiro trabalho no colo dela. Com alguns minutos, ela tinha finalizado a correção, feito anotações e o colocado no final da pilha. Antes de ler o próximo trabalho, ela deu uma olhadela pro outro lado do corredor onde Rachel estava sentada.

A garota estava abaixada em seu banco com os pés fora do chão e seus joelhos pressionados no assento na frente dela. Enquanto Quinn assistia, Rachel bocejou, cobrindo a boca com as costas da mão. Seus olhos fecharam com o bocejo, mas eles abriram mais uma vez e mudaram pra direção de Quinn uma vez que passeavam. Quinn sorriu ao quase olhar envergonhado que cruzou a face de Rachel uma vez que ela percebera que Quinn tinha visto o bocejo dela.

 _Óculos fofo_ , Rachel sinalizou, inclinando a cabeça pra trás contra o vinil barulhento do banco.

 _Obrigada_ , Quinn replicou. _Cansada?_ Ela perguntou.

Rachel sorriu. _Um pouco, sim._ O sono nos olhos dela a traiu com a verdade e Quinn sabia que ela estava prestes a desmaiar.

 _Aqui_ , ela sinalizou, _pegue meu casaco. Estou certa de que fará um travesseiro um tanto quanto decente._ Ela se inclinou pelo corredor, estendendo o casaco pra Rachel. A outra garota olhou pra baixo pra roupa na mão estendida de Quinn, hesitando só por um momento antes de aceitá-lo.

 _Obrigada_ , ela sinalizou.

Quinn sorriu suavemente, mais com os olhos do que os lábios. _Sem problema._

Rachel se acomodou no assento novamente e Quinn se acomodou na rotina confortável de dar notas aos trabalhos.

Depois de dois terços da jornada pra casa estar completa, Quinn se achou colocando o trabalho mais recente com nota no final da pilha e vindo a encarar a história de Rachel. Ela não devia estar surpresa; ela sabia que estava lá, que era apenas questão de tempo antes dela ser presenteada com a oportunidade de aprender sobre a garota que estava dormindo há apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

Mas talvez ela não percebera o tamanho da ansiedade que ela estava pra esse momento. Rachel pensou que o que quer que estivesse nestas páginas não garantia a ela valor e isso ao mesmo tempo entristecia e assustava Quinn.

Então ela começou a ler com a esperança de ganhar algum tipo de entendimento...

* * *

 _ **Talvez meu copo sempre estivesse cheio demais**_

 _Vamos apenas esmagar o maldito copo na parede logo_

 _Talvez eu só tivesse dez anos de idade, mas eu sabia o que tinha acontecido._

 _Naquela noite enquanto eu sentara próximo à cama de hospital de Papaizinho, eu sabia que Papai tinha falecido mesmo que ninguém tivesse me dito isso._

 _Meu corpo estava machucado e dolorido e enquanto o cinto de segurança deixara-me bem machucada ao longo do meu peito, aquilo tinha salvado minha vida._

 _Papai tinha salvado minha vida._

 _Eu lembro de acordar em um ponto antes da ambulância chegar lá. Eu podia vagamente ouvir as sirenes à distância, mas eles entravam e saíam de foco enquanto a chuva continuava a cair ao redor do carro e trovões soavam alto na noite. Minha cabeça estava nadando em uma névoa de confusão e dor. Eu não podia realmente mover meu braços, apesar de tentar. Meus olhos não focaram primeiro na cabeça de Papaizinho enquanto ela repousava frouxamente no descanso de cabeça à minha frente, mas no banco do passageiro frontal vazio e o buraco no para-brisa e o sapato no painel._

 _Lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto e então minha consciência novamente ficou escura. Da próxima vez que eu acordei, eu estava em uma cama de hospital e eu estava sozinha, assustada e imaginando onde meus pais estariam. Mas então eu relembrei do sapato no painel e tudo caiu no meu peito como uma tonelada de tijolos. E eu tinha dolorosamente forçando meus membros a uma posição fetal, enrolada em mim mesma enquanto soluçava pela noite._

 _A enfermeira chamou o médico e ele checou minha concussão. 'Um milagre', o doutor dissera, 'que você mal tem um arranhão em você.' Eu não me importava. 'Posso ver Papaizinho?' Eu perguntei de volta. Ele tinha concordado e a enfermeira me acompanhou até o quarto de Papaizinho. Eu andei numa cadeira de rodas pela primeira vez na vida e eu não podia me importar menos._

 _Papaizinho estava machucado. Eu vi gessos em ambas as pernas dele e em um dos braços dele. Sua cabeça estava envoltas em ataduras e o sangue tinha visivelmente encharcado uma área. Quando a enfermeira veio logo depois que ela chegou para trocar as bandagens, e eu perguntei a ela se ele ficaria bem. Ela olhou com simpatia pra mim e eu tinha mentalmente me encolhido. Mas ela me disse que ele ficaria bem._

 _Eu tinha dez anos de idade e eu acreditei nela._

 _Alguns dos parentes de Papaizinho nos ajudaram a voltar pra casa dois dias depois quando nós pudemos deixar o hospital. Eles começaram a planejar o funeral de Papai no dia seguinte. Eu fiquei em pé na porta da cozinha enquanto vovô agarrava o ombro de Papaizinho e o ajudava a escolher qual tipo de caixão eles achavam que Papai iria gostar. Papaizinho olhava e eu fiquei de coração partido pelo olhar vago dele._

" _Você entende o que aconteceu, Rachel?"_

 _Nunca antes eu tinha escutado aquele tom de voz vir dele. Ele soava como se ele tivesse morrido naquela noite junto com Papai._

 _Talvez ele tivesse._

 _Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Eu acho que sim... Papai está... Papai faleceu?"_

 _Papaizinho não concordou. Ele não disse nada. Mas ele me encarou por alguns momentos antes de me puxar pra frente e me abraçar._

 _Essa foi a última vez que ele me abraçou._

 _Eu fiquei perto de Papaizinho na cadeira de roda deles enquanto eles abaixavam o caixão de Papai pro chão. Foi uma cerimônia de caixão fechado. A última imagem mental que eu terei de Papai era ele se inclinando pra trás no carro, colocando meu cinto, apertando meu joelho com um sorriso. Ou talvez fosse aquele sapato no painel. Papaizinho tinha ficado frustrado e difícil todo o dia por causa do melhor terno dele – aquele que Papai escolhera pra ele e amava vê-lo nele mais do que tudo – não coubera nos gessos dele._

 _Quando nós fomos pra casa naquela tarde, vovô ajudou Papaizinho a sair da cadeira de rodas pra cadeira da sala. Ele colocou o controle perto da mão de Papaizinho, mas ele não fez nada._

 _Eu estava parada no corredor, encostada na parede, quando vovô perguntou pra mim, "Posso pegar algo pra você, querida?"_

 _Eu balancei a cabeça. Tão logo meu avô saiu, eu fui pra cozinha, me estiquei na ponta dos pés e peguei um copo. Eu enchi de água e cuidadosamente carreguei pro meu quarto, tentando não derramar nada. Mas meu dedinho bateu no último degrau e eu saí voando, acidentalmente jogando o vidro pra frente e deixando água por todo lado. Caiu no chão e saiu rolando pela parede enquanto eu me encolhia das queimaduras do carpete que queimava meus joelhos. Eu fiquei de pé tremendo e andei pra frente, apanhando o copo. Eu entrei no meu quarto sem uma gota pra beber, encarando o copo vazio na minha mão. E então, antes de eu realmente entender tudo o que eu estava fazendo, eu joguei do outro lado do quarto tão forte quando meus braços conseguiam._

 _Quebrou em um milhão de pedaços e eu afundei no chão com a realização de que eu nunca mais o veria novamente._

 _Eu chorei pelas memórias que nós tínhamos feito juntos._

 _Eu chorei pelo futuro com ele que eu perdera._

 _Eu chorei pelas trilhas sonoras de show que ele nunca cantaria comigo novamente._

 _Eu chorei pela dor que eu sabia que Papaizinho estava passando, porque eles sempre foram inseparáveis._

 _Eu chorei pela morte do meu pai._

 _Uma semana passara e eu ainda não tinha voltado pra escola. Quando vovô passava à noite, ele nunca perguntava de verdade o motivo por eu não voltar. Mesmo se ele tivesse, ele não poderia ter entendido. As crianças sempre me atormentavam por ter dois pais, e não havia nenhum jeito possível de eu poder lidar com o fato de que agora um deles estava morto._

" _Marcus, você precisa tomar seu remédio." Papaizinho não respondeu. Ele apenas sentara ali encarando a tela da televisão. Era vago e sem vida, assim como ele. "Você precisa sair dessa, filho. Você tem uma filha que conta com você!" Eu não acho que vovô sabia que eu podia ouvir o que ele estava dizendo._

 _Papaizinho vivia naquela cadeira por dias, mal se importando em sair dali a não ser pra usar o banheiro. Eu levava pra ele um copo de água de vez em quando ou fazia pra ele um sanduíche. Ele nem comia, mas eu jogava fora antes de vovô chegar para que ele se preocupasse menos._

 _Uma tarde enquanto eu jogava o sanduíche fora, Papaizinho falou comigo. "Se você apenas tivesse ficado quieta..." ele disse, sua voz ficando dura. Eu parei enquanto meu sangue ficava gelado nas minhas veias. Eu tinha virado pra ele, confusão e dor escritas no meu rosto, contando a história de dor e traição que eu estava sentindo profundamente no meu coração. Mas ele não disse mais nada. Eu sabia. Eu entendia._

" _Tome seu remédio, filho," vovô continuava dizendo até que um dia Papaizinho finalmente ouviu._

 _Eu acordei cedo naquela manhã – não que eu dormisse muito ultimamente, de qualquer forma, se eu dormia algo – e suavemente desci as escadas. Havia um silêncio no ar quando eu alcancei o último degrau, o que causou minha respiração ficar presa na minha garganta. Ao invés de ir pra cozinha e me fazer uma tigela de cereal, eu achei meus pés descalços me carregando pra sala._

 _Eu sabia antes de sequer andar ao redor da cadeira de Papaizinho o que ele tinha feito._

 _Aquele frasco grande de pílulas estava no chão vazio e descartado no chão embaixo de da mão parada de Papaizinho, aberto. Ele estava pálido como um fantasma e suas feições estavam paradas e não naturais. O choque, o horror da situação, fez com que eu completamente quebrasse. Eu não podia respirar. Eu não podia mais aguentar. Eu me afastei tremendo em direção à parede mais próxima e então deslizei sem cerimônias pro chão._

 _Foi assim que meu avô me achou doze horas ou perto disso depois, com meus olhos arregalados e não vendo, além dos meus joelhos presos fortemente presos no meu peito._

 _Eu não lembro muito do funeral além do fato do caixão estar aberto. Eu lembro de andar em direção ao caixão antes de qualquer pessoa. Eu agarrei as pontas embaixo das pontas dos dedos e olhei dentro. Um mínimo de sorriso tinha se formado nos lábios de Papaizinho. E eu sabia ali, naquele momento, que ele estava mais feliz sem mim – que ele estava mais feliz achando paz dentro da liberação da morte._

 _Mas eu não estava amargurada com Papaizinho. Eu apenas esperava que – onde quer que ele estivesse – ele estivesse com Papai. E, pelo menos agora que ele tinha ido, ele podia ficar livre de mim, livre da pessoa que tinha causado a morte do único amor dele no mundo._

 _Eu ainda sentia falta de Papai a uma extensão quase insuportável._

 _Houve alguns dias de confusão enquanto eles tentavam descobrir o que fazer comigo. Vovô estava velho, mas ele ainda podia ter cuidado de mim, estou certa. Entretanto, meus papais tinham especificado de outra forma._

 _Uma mulher alta com cabelo ondulado e escuro apareceu uma tarde. Vovô a cumprimentou e eles foram pra sala conversar. Ao andar pro sofá, ela me pegou com o olhar no corredor e segurou meu olhar por um breve momento. Seus olhos estavam tristes e confusos._

 _Depois que eles conversaram, vovô me chamou pra sala e explicou o que estava acontecendo. A morte dos meus pais e suas especificações no último documento deles me colocava na custódia de ShelbyCorcoran. Minha mãe biológica._

" _Olá, Rachel," Ela tinha dito, estendendo a mão em minha direção. Minha mão na dela parecia estranho. Tudo que eu podia imaginar era as mãos de papais entrelaçadas na minha frente no cinema e minhas mãos em cima das deles. "É um prazer conhecê-la." Sua voz soava insegura. "O que você acha de talvez vir viver comigo?" Eu sabia que não era um talvez; eu sabia que ia acontecer. Era o que os meus pais queriam, eu acho. Então eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. "Eu vivo bem longe daqui. Você acha que se importaria de ir a uma escola diferente?" Eu imediatamente balancei a cabeça, mas enquanto essa revelação devia trazer algum tipo de alegria pra minha vida, eu não podia achar dentro de mim pra mostrar algum sinal de me importar realmente._

 _Ela provavelmente achou estranho eu não responder vocalmente, mas ela não disse nada sobre isso ali. Ela me ajudou a empacotar meus pertences naquela tarde e eu parti com ela no próximo dia pra um lugar chamado Lima. E ainda, ela não perguntou sobre meu silencio. E quando eu voltei com livros de libras da biblioteca pública, ela não me questionou. Mas uma vez que ela percebera o que eu estava fazendo, ela começou a pedir emprestados os livros antes de eu devolvê-los._

 _Shelby nunca tinha sido uma mãe antes, mas com o que ela tinha pra trabalhar, eu não acho que ela tinha sido tão má._

 _A morte de papai era algo pela qual eu me culpava muito com o passar dos anos. Apesar do papel que eu tive na morte dele e no subsequente suicídio de Papaizinho, eu nunca perdi aquele senso de amor familiar enquanto eu lembrava de ser espremida entre eles no cinema no meu aniversário ou sentir o olhar amoroso deles nas minhas costas enquanto eu passava fila por fila de partitura musical com alegria estampada no meu rosto e no meu coração._

 _Eu ainda bebia água como um camelo quando eu me sentia assustada, perdida ou triste, mas eu parei de jogar copos contra paredes com frustração ou raiva. EU ainda pensava em Papai todo dia – o homem que ele era, o homem que ele ainda podia ser, a perfeição que ele era como um pai amoroso e as breves lições de vida que ele conseguiu me ensinar antes de ir._

 _E eu parei de falar. Porque silêncio é um amigo que nunca trairá._

* * *

A mão de Quinn estava agarrada à boca enquanto seus ombros balançavam e ela tentava mascarar o soluço que estava ameaçando escapar, rasgar sua garganta com uma vingança odiosa. Ela se inclinou pra frente com sua mão livre e apagou sua luzinha e decaiu para a escuridão no seu minúsculo espaço do assento do ônibus.

Seu coração estava batendo violentamente contra as costelas. Fazia tanto sentido agora que _doía_ e fazia com que Quinn quisesse _gritar._ Tudo que ela queria era cruzar os poucos centímetros de pé descalço entre ela e a garota dormindo no outro lado do corredor, para sacudi-la até acordar, para gritar a _verdade_ e forçar Rachel a ver que seu papaizinho estivera errado. Não era culpa de Rachel, não era. Que bem fazia seu silêncio? O que mais ela podia ter a esconder agora que sua história tinha sido contada?

Quinn queria, mas não o fez.

Entretanto, ela colocou todos os papéis na mochila, colocando-a gentilmente no chão, antes de se virar de lado no banco e puxar os joelhos pro peito. Ela se inclinou de lado no encosto do banco e encarou Rachel. A luz esparsa ao longo da rodovia permitia flashes não freqüentes de iluminação dentro do ônibus e Quinn avidamente visualizou cada uma das feições de Rachel quando ela podia.

Uma atmosfera de paz linda de quebrar o coração envolvia a garota enquanto ela dormia e Quinn se sentiu finalmente deslizando para os braços de Morfeu naquele momento.

O ônibus finalmente parou no estacionamento da escola. Rachel acordou do seu cochilo e timidamente retornou o suéter de Quinn sinalizando um obrigada antes de tirar o celular e rapidamente digitar uma mensagem.

Muitos dos pais dos alunos já estavam esperando a chegada deles e rapidamente saíram do estacionamento com seus filhos atrás. Depois de apenas dez minutos, o motorista tinha partido, deixando só Sr. Rumba, Quinn e Rachel.

"Você falou com sua mãe, Rachel?" Sr. Rumba questionou a garota.

 _Sim_ , ela sinalizou em resposta, piscando sonolenta. _Ela já está a caminho. Ela deve estar aqui a qualquer momento._

Sr. Rumba concordou e então bocejou alto, esticando ambos os braços acima da cabeça. Quinn puxou a alça da mochila mais pra cima em seu ombro e disse, "Por que você não vai indo pra casa? Posso ficar e me certificar de que Rachel chegue em casa a salvo com a mãe dela."

Ele agradeceu à Quinn e desejou a ambas um bom final de semana enquanto ele cansadamente caminhava pro carro dele. Em breve, as duas jovens mulheres eram as únicas no estacionamento. O frio causou um calafrio na espinha de Quinn e ela novamente deu o suéter à Rachel. A garota agradecidamente o pegou quando Quinn a certificou de que tinha outro casaco no carro, o qual ela rapidamente retirou. Rachel tinha seguido Quinn até o carro e agora estava parada numa posição semi-estranha.

"Vamos nós sentar, certo?" Quinn perguntou, gesticulando em direção ao capô do carro. O sorriso pequeno de Rachel serviu como aquiescência e ambas em breve sentaram na quietude pacífica do ar da noite parada.

"Eu li as tarefas Morrie no ônibus na viagem de volta," as palavras deixaram os lábios de Quinn quietamente depois que elas tinham sentado amigavelmente em silêncio por muitos momentos. Ela olhou para a direita dela tentando pegar a reação de Rachel. A cabeça da outra garota se levantou rapidamente e seus olhos vasculharam o rosto de Quinn questionadoramente por sua própria resposta. "Eu nunca conheci ninguém mais merecedora de ser conhecida na minha vida inteira, Rachel."

Inicialmente, Rachel pareceu hesitante ao aceitar as palavras que Quinn tinha acabado de proferir. Mas essa era a garota que tinha – por _anos_ , aparentemente – dito a si mesma dia sim e dia não que sua voz, a pessoa que, diretamente resultara na morte dos pais. Um comentário de louvor de alguém que ela mal conhecia não iria virar o jogo inteiramente.

Mas era um começo.

Rachel cuidadosamente desceu pro asfalto e se virou pra ficar parada diretamente na frente de Quinn. _Eu vou te abraçar agora, se tiver tudo bem_ , ela sinalizou.

Quinn podia apenas acenar enquanto Rachel se movia pra frente, abraçando as costas de Quinn com força e a segurando como se o mundo fosse acabar. A cabeça de Quinn flutuou com a proximidade da outra garota e ela se achou gananciosamente respirando o ar que envolvia Rachel, o cheiro do xampu dela. Ela se achou segurando com força as costas de Rachel, sentindo o tecido da sua blusa de botão e o calor da pele debaixo.

Luzes entraram no estacionamento e Rachel se separou lentamente. Quinn lutou para respirar propriamente.

 _Obrigada_ , Rachel sinalizou com um sorriso meio amargo nos lábios.

 _Pelo que?_ Quinn sinalizou de volta. Ela não confiava em sua voz.

Rachel continuou a sorrir enquanto sinalizava, _Por ter me dado o melhor aniversário que eu tive em muito tempo._

E então Rachel estava correndo ao redor do carro de Shelby para entrar no banco do passageiro. Shelby acenou na direção de Quinn e esta conseguiu acenar de volta. E então elas foram embora.

Enquanto Quinn entrava no seu carro tremulamente e dava a si mesma alguns momentos para recompor a mente e o corpo, ela mais uma vez se pegou imaginando o que diabos ela ia fazer sobre a bagunça gigante que ela se achava.


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/T: Feeling hot hot hot ;) NalaTonks vivendo para servir, que bom que está gostando :) E hoje vai ter surra de capítulos, vou postar até o 10.**

 **P.S.: Para maiores interações fiz um twitter :D black_sphynxy qualquer coisa tou lá**

Cap 8

 _A porta bateu alto na moldura e Quinn imediatamente se achou deitada na cama._

"' _Ana'" ela gemeu no ar frio da noite, cabeça jogada de encontro ao material suave da fronha dela. Sua blusa estava jogada na já esquecida pilha perto da porta e sua amante estava impacientemente puxando o botão do jeans dela. Ela gemeu novamente enquanto a outra garota momentaneamente abandonava sua missão de deixá-la nua e empurrava o material do seu sutiã pra longe dos seios dela, os acariciando rudemente e sugando na pele sensível logo embaixo. Ela provavelmente deixaria uma marca, mas Quinn não podia se importar menos; faltava a ela a capacidade de pensar em protestar tais trivialidades naquele momento._

 _E não era uma coisa tão ruim, realmente, ser marcada._

" _Foda-se," Santana grunhiu. Suas mãos estavam repentinamente de volta na cintura de Quinn e o botão saiu voando enquanto ela rasgava o fecho. Quinn teria rido – se ela não tivesse ficado excitada além da compreensão. "Desculpe pelas suas calças, baby," Santana sussurrou contra a carne suave e tenra logo abaixo do umbigo de Quinn. A respiração quente e os dentes dela e sua língua seguiu as palavras dela, e, os olhos de Quinn estavam rolando pra trás em sua cabeça._

" _Tudo bem," Quinn ofegou, destituída de todo pensamento coerente. "Tudo bem." Um dos seus punhos agarrou o tecido da cama ao seu lado – era branco, fofo, suave e um objeto incrível pra se segurar quando sua namorada estava a provocando sem misericórdia dessa forma. "Não me provoque mais," Quinn implorou. "Apenas me foda."_

 _Santana não respondeu imediatamente. O ar estava leve e a atmosfera era surreal quando Quinn olhou pra baixo pras linhas retas do corpo dela – quando ela olhou pra baixo pros olhos de Santana a outra garota olhou pra ela de onde estava pairando logo sobre o centro exposto de Quinn. Os olhos da Latina brilharam com força enquanto pareciam absorver as poucas luzes no quarto e os refletia de volta pros de Quinn e a loira sentia sua respiração falar à necessidade, o querer e a pura lascívia direto pra ela. Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem poder engolir ao redor da sua garganta apertada causada pelo seu próprio tesão crescente. 'Por favor,' ela teria sussurrado se fosse possível. 'Por favor, apenas entre dentro de mim logo', mas ela não podia. Felizmente para seu corpo fortemente estimulado, Santana a conhecia._

 _Deus, e como._

" _Seu desejo é uma ordem, baby." As palavras subiram junto com o gemido incisivo de Quinn para o teto e para o nada enquanto a língua de Santana finalmente conectava com a umidade da sua amante._

 _As coxas de Quinn se fecharam com força enquanto seus dedos encurvavam e seu corpo balançava com as suas mãos freneticamente procurando algo pra agarrar, encontrando os cachos longos e suave do cabelo negro de Santana, e os seus olhos se fecharam rapidamente. "San... San, porra. Deus... eu sequer posso..." E então Quinn estava gritando, "Baby!" E ela queria proclamar que ela estava à beira do precipício, ela estava caindo, ela iria gozar – e ela iria gozar com força – mas ela não podia dizer uma palavra. Porque seu corpo estava aberto como um maldito manancial, pronto pra explodir a qualquer momento. Ela podia apenas existir enquanto as ondas de prazer atravessavam seu corpo sem descanso, enquanto gemidos frenéticos escapavam dos seus lábios despreocupadamente, e as pontas dos seus dedos agarravam e soltavam o suave cabelo embaixo delas._

 _Alguns momentos se passaram. Quinn sentiu a gentil carícia de lábios na sua pele tenra e doce da parte interna da sua coxa. Suas pálpebras se fecharam mais uma vez enquanto ela se rejubilava no momento que tinha vindo e indo e a alegria que foi deixada em seu passar. Ela acariciou o topo da cabeça que ainda estava entre suas pernas antes de abrir os olhos e olhar pra baixo. Os ombros suaves entre suas coxas sutilmente ondularam enquanto sua amante manuseava as mãos pra cima e pra baixo nas pernas de Quinn. E o corpo de Quinn ainda estava em polvorosa do seu orgasmo, então tudo que ela pode fazer foi continuar a tremer, gemer e pingar._

" _Baby," ela finalmente conseguiu sussurrar para as ondas negras de cabelo obscurecendo o rosto da sua amante. "Venha aqui pra cima comigo," ela adicionou num meio sussurro. "Por favor."_

 _Dentes brincaram com a carne antes do cabelo bagunçado do sexo fosse jogado pelo ombro – um ombro que antes era um quadro em branco mas que agora estava pintado com uma única sarda que fez com que Quinn involuntariamente lambesse os lábios – e então ela se deparou com algo que fez suas paredes internas se apertarem e sua boca encher de água e seu rosto certamente esquentar com desejo como ela nunca havia sentido antes na vida._

 _Porque Santana tinha se abaixado no corpo dela, e, Santana tinha dado prazer à Quinn há apenas alguns minutos como ela já tinha feito muitas vezes no que parecia uma outra vida. Mas agora, não era Santana engatinhando sedutoramente pelo seu corpo com o lábio inferior entre os dentes e o cabelo caindo pelo ombro em ondas e os olhos literalmente ardendo de paixão._

 _Era Rachel._

 _Quinn finalmente conseguiu expirar, e, tomou mais auto-controle do que ela já tinha exercitado em toda a sua vida. Porque se ela não convencesse seu corpo a respirar nesses preciosos momentos, ela iria desmaiar. E isso não podia acontecer._

" _Rachel..." Quinn disse, ainda com medo de quebrar qualquer que fosse o feitiço que a tinha tomado. "Como isso aconteceu?"_

 _Mas quer Quinn desejasse ou não que as palavras saíssem dos lábios sorridentes de Rachel com todo seu corpo e alma, isso não serviu de nada – porque Rachel apenas se moveu mais pra cima no corpo de Quinn, suas mãos em cada lado da cabeça de Quinn e suas pernas prendendo os quadris de Quinn. Ela podia sentir o calor emanando da outra garota e ela quase gozou outra vez enquanto a morena abaixava a cabeça para o lado do seu rosto. Sua respiração quente e doce engolfou a pele de Quinn enquanto Rachel se movia da orelha pra bochecha pros lábios dela._

 _Mas a pele delas nunca se tocou. O que Quinn teria dado naquele momento – para simplesmente se inclinar para frente e arrebatar os lábios dela, dirigida pela frustração que ela sentia por ainda não saber os sons que a outra garota podia produzir, dirigida pela piscina de desejo entre suas pernas, dirigida pela escuridão e o desconhecimento e as possibilidades infinitas escondidas dentro daqueles olhos sábios a encarando._

" _Rachel, eu não –"_

 _Mas Quinn parou de falar quando Rachel se inclinou ligeiramente pra trás, colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios em um gesto pedindo por silêncio. Então Quinn parou de falar – ela quase parou de respirar, pelo amor de Deus – e ela apenas escutou. E o silêncio a arrebatou. E ela podia ouvir seu coração batendo em seus ouvidos enquanto o sangue corria pro sul. Ela ouviu quando a língua de Rachel saiu para umedecer os lábios e ela assistiu Rachel trilhar um dedo pelo seu próprio pescoço e entre os seios, passando pela sua área mais íntima e entre os corpos delas._

 _E então Quinn jogou a cabeça pra trás e gritou quando os dedos de Rachel a acharam na escuridão._

* * *

Quinn literalmente se acordou quando um gemido escapou de sua garganta. Ela imediatamente fechou os olhos novamente, naturalmente inclinada a procurar o contínuo prazer do magnífico sonho de escape que ela tinha sido sortuda o suficiente para ter naquelas horas matutinas. Seu coração estava batendo em seu peito, e, levou um minuto inteiro de estar deitada ali, desejando que o sono viesse pra ela novamente, antes que ela percebesse que o este não iria agraciá-la com a sua presença.

Ela grunhiu e se sentou na cama, piscando lentamente muitas vezes e imaginando por qual motivo seu subconsciente tão obviamente a odiava.

Dando uma olhada no relógio, ela notara que passaria ainda uma hora inteira antes do seu relógio despertar. "Merda," ela murmurou enquanto se inclinava pra baixo, esticando as costas e tocando seu cobertor com os dedos dos pés.

Então Quinn jogou as cobertas e se vestiu com suas roupas de malhar e ela correu até os músculos das suas pernas queimarem – qualquer coisa para tirar sua mente da dor pulsante entre suas coxas.

* * *

Quinn quase escorregou num bloco de gelo na frente de Haverbrook. Ela riu consigo mesma uma vez que percebeu não ter quebrado o pescoço. Ela acenou pra alguns parentes enquanto eles deixavam as crianças e continuou em seu caminho para as portas frontais. A echarpe ao redor do pescoço dela estava se soltando, então ela agarrou uma das pontas e a enfiou apropriadamente em outro giro quente de encontro a sua pele fria.

Invernos em Ohio podiam realmente ser um saco.

Enquanto Quinn se aproximava da porta, passos rapidamente se aproximavam. Ela virou a cabeça ligeiramente pra dar uma olhada em quem quer que estivesse vindo em direção à escola em consonância com ela e então ela se viu perdendo um passo em _outro_ bloco de gelo. Ela começou a cair, mas um braço rapidamente segurou sua cintura e a outra mão do seu salvador estava pegando uma as suas mãos enluvadas, estabilizando-a.

Uma vez que eles tinham atravessado o bloco de gelo com sucesso, Quinn virou pra agradecer –

Rachel Berry.

"Obrigada, Rachel," ela sinalizou e falou as palavras. E se suas bochechas já não estivessem com um tom rosado pelos ventos frios, elas poderiam ter ficado com seu embaraço. Porque foi tão bom sentir aquele braço ao redor da sua cintura que Quinn tinha tido certeza de quem exatamente tinha a segurado sem nem ter que ver o rosto da garota.

 _De nada_ , Rachel respondendo, sorrindo com força e se esticando pra segurar a porta aberta pra Quinn.

Quinn apenas sorriu gentilmente antes de passar pra dentro do edifício, tirando a echarpe. Ela assinou o ponto e procedeu em direção à sala de ala. Ela não pode deixar de olhar ao redor do corredor pra ter um vislumbre de Rachel, mas a garota já tinha desaparecido.

Enquanto ela liberava a última classe do dia – e o último dia de aula antes do semestre acabar e as férias de inverno começar chegar ao fim – Quinn suspirou contente antes de se jogar na sua mesa, algo que ela não tivera a oportunidade de fazer o dia todo pois seu horário tinha mantido-a muito ocupada. E enquanto Quinn finalmente se permitiu a começar a guardar as coisas para o feriado, ela achou um envelope verde enfiado entre uma pilha de papéis.

Curiosa agora, Quinn deslizou a ponta do dedo embaixo do selo e o abriu, puxando um bonito cartão de feriado no processo. Ela leu as palavras – da alegria e felicidade da estação e do típico cumprimento comercial de feriado – antes de tracejar as palavras que estavam escritas à mão embaixo da mensagem contida no cartão.

 _Obrigada por tudo que você fez esse semestre._

 _Eu realmente aprecio mais do que eu poderia adequadamente expressar._

 _Aguardando ansiosamente vê-la novamente no novo ano,_

 _Rachel_

E próximo da escrita redonda de Rachel que Quinn se acostumara, havia um adesivo de estrela dourada.

Quinn sorriu; tinha iluminado seu rosto e feito seus olhos enrugarem de felicidade.

Enquanto ela terminava de arrumar as coisas, Quinn não notou a figura de Rachel Berry espiando pela janela da porta da sala. Quando Quinn tinha sorrido pras palavras que Rachel tinha escrito, delicadamente correndo os dedos na parte interna do cartão, Rachel não pôde deixar de sorrir de orelha a orelha antes de abaixar a cabeça pro peito e ir pra casa pros feriados.

* * *

"É um grupo de pessoas relativamente pequeno mas dedicado. Nossos números estão crescendo!" Will exclamou excitado do assento do motorista do carro dele enquanto dirigia pela cidade de Lima. Eles estavam indo pro Teatro Comunitário de Lima para ajudar a começar a construir os cenários e fazer as roupas para a produção vindoura do _Conto de Natal_ que o grupo estava se preparando.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça pra Will, mesmo ele estando a olhar pelo limpador de pára-brisa e para a noite escura que estava girando com a neve que caía rapidamente, então ele claramente não podia ver o gesto dela. "Parece ótimo. Eu sempre amei a história do Dickens, e já faz alguns anos desde que eu ajudei uma produção teatral."

Will continuou a falar sobre as produções anteriores da companhia – especificamente a produção da primavera anterior de _Les Miserables_ a qual tinha Will como astro principal. E então, antes de Quinn sequer sentir os rumos da conversa mudarem, Will estava mencionando a conselheira linda e ruiva que Ken estava tentando cortejar pelos últimos meses. "É, ela é absolutamente ótima! Um pouco no lado obsessivo, mas é mais adorável do que qualquer coisa, sabe?"

"É, do que você me disse dela, ela parece charmosa." Quinn sorriu na direção de Will e ele retornou o sorriso quando pararam no sinal vermelho.

"Eu realmente não acho que ela esteja interessada no Ken. É uma vergonha na verdade, porque o coração dele tem estado apaixonado desde que ele colocou os olhos nela."

Quinn podia ouvir na voz dele. Will estava seriamente _gostando_ com essa Srta Pillsbury. "Então ela não corresponde aos sentimentos do Ken?"

Will franziu ligeiramente e balançou a cabeça. "Não," ele respondeu. "Eu realmente não acho que ela corresponda."

"Bem, talvez ela tenha os olhos em outro alguém." Quinn disse com um tom brincalhão na voz.

Mas Will claramente não pegou o tom de humor quando a cabeça dele virou pra ela imediatamente. "O que? Quem você acha que ela poderia gostar?"

Quinn não pôde deixar de rir atrás da mão enquanto Will continua a parecer como um veado prestes a ser atropelado à sugestão de que Emma podia estar desejando outro membro docente. "Will," Quinn conseguiu dizer entre risadinhas, "Eu quis dizer _você_. Ela provavelmente tem sentimentos por _você._ "

O rosto de Will se acendeu e seu sorriso com furo no queixo foi imediatamente contagiante. "Você realmente acha isso?"

* * *

Quando eles chegaram no teatro, Quinn rapidamente – mas com cuidado – correu do carro do Will para a entrada dos fundo. A nevasca já estava bem perto de se transformar em condição de tempestade a esse ponto e Quinn começou a se preocupar de que eles teriam dificuldades de voltar pro apartamento deles quando eles terminassem o cenário.

"Brrr," Will disse alto enquanto corria pra dentro logo atrás de Quinn, deixando a porta bater com força atrás dele. "Está começando a ficar feio lá fora!" A chegada deles gerou interesse no elenco e produção que estavam ocupados trabalhando no cenário e reformando vestidos e calças pra caber. Will saiu do casaco e do cachecol dele antes de anunciar alto, "Olá a todos! Essa é a Quinn. Eu a convenci a nos ajudar hoje à noite."

Um coro de cumprimentos assaltou os sentidos de Quinn e ela sorriu gentilmente enquanto numerosos membros da companhia se moviam pra apertar a mão dela e se apresentar. Quinn fez o melhor para memorizar os nomes e os rostos, mas era um grupo muito grande, na verdade, então ninguém podia culpá-la de não lembrar _todos_.

Mas quando uma mulher se apresentou, balançou a cabeça e disse, "Olá, meu nome é Shelby. É um prazer conhecê-la." Quinn sabia que ela não iria esquecer esse rosto. Porque era tão parecido com aquele que ela literalmente via quase todos os dias (e quase todas as noites também, na verdade).

"Oi, é um prazer conhecê-la também," Quinn respondeu, sorrindo com força e deixando simples. _Eu imagino_... Os pensamentos de Quinn se desviaram enquanto Will acenava chamando-a. Ela pediu licença pra Shelby e o seguiu pelo cômodo onde a lateral meio-pintada de uma casa estava erguida.

"Aqui Quinn, nós começaremos leve com você! Rachel aqui está começando a colocar as demãos finais de tinta em todas essas peças, então você pode ajudá-la a terminar. Agora, se você me der licença, eu tenho uma roupa para ser reformada." Will sorriu com inocência que vinha dele ser verdadeiramente _inocente_ enquanto ele sem saber apresentou professora à aluna e saiu valsando pelo lugar.

E Quinn ainda não tinha dito nada porque ela estava momentaneamente travada pela imagem que estava atualmente preenchendo sua visão: uma Rachel Berry com o cabelo pra cima num rabo de cabalo e tinta no nariz, olhando através de uma das janelas abertas da casa cenográfica. Ela acenou pra Quinn pela janela com um sorriso adorável no rosto e Quinn se sentiu sorrindo como uma boba e acenou de volta.

"Olá Rachel," Quinn disse, suas mãos se movendo com alegria e talvez traindo o quão feliz ela realmente estava de ver a garota.

Três semanas inteiras longe talvez fosse bem mais do que Quinn podia suportar, então isso foi uma surpresa que ela estava mais do que à vontade para lidar.

 _Olá Senhorita Fabray_ , Rachel respondeu. Suas mãos também se moveram com rapidez, e, Quinn viu mais do que meros traços de alegria nas feições da outra garota. _Há um pincel extra atrás de você. Eu quase terminei esse lado e então poderemos ir pra próxima peça._

Quinn concordou e caiu facilmente numa conversa com a outra garota enquanto elas continuavam a pintar. E pintar, e pintar. Era divertido, mas traiçoeiro – porque Quinn estava ameaçando _aquela linha_ e seus dedos continuavam a deslizar e ir pro lado errado. Com cada toque da mão dela no ombro de Rachel, com cada resvalar do polegar contra a mancha de tinta na bochecha da outra garota, Quinn estava perdendo outra batalha na guerra que ela estava travando contra seus sentimentos, por meses agora.

De repente, todo o teatro – incluindo a coxia onde muitas pessoas ainda estavam ocupadas trabalhando – foi jogado inteiramente no escuro. Alguém do outro lado do lugar à esquerda de Quinn gritou. A tempestade de neve – porque agora era definitivamente uma tempestade oficial a essa altura – devia ter causado o corte de energia.

O pincel que ela estivera usando estava pendendo, esquecido, nas pontas dos dedos da mão direita de Quinn. Mas enquanto a comoção iniciou no espaço ao redor delas – pessoas gritando por velas ou lanternas ou qualquer coisa, realmente, para iluminar o lugar completamente escuro – Quinn ficou assustada quando de repente haviam dedos tocando a mão esquerda dela. E antes dela ter tempo de respirar, reagir ou se afastar, a mão de Rachel tinha encontrado completamente o caminho pra sua.

Talvez tivesse algo a ver com a tempestade. Ou a escuridão. Ou o quase pânico de homens e mulheres completamente crescidos estavam sentindo ao redor de Rachel. Mas o que quer que fosse, tinha assustado-a suficiente para que Quinn pudesse sentir o tremor nos dedos de encontro aos seus.

Então sem pensar na repercussão, sem considerar estigmas negativos ou a diferença entre o certo e o errado, Quinn levemente, confortando, apertou a mão de Rachel na sua. Ela virou a cabeça na direção que ela sabia que o corpo de Rachel estava localizado e ela disse, "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo." E com a única forma de comunicação abafada pela luz, Quinn só podia reassegurar Rachel através de sussurros. E Rachel podia apenas passar seus agradecimentos a Quinn pelo toque dos dedos delas.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cap 9

A escuridão continuava a permear a visão de todos na área da coxia. Eles estavam meio frenéticos, passos abafados e sussurros, mas nada sendo realmente resolvido.

Houve um momento no qual alguns bravos (ou talvez ligeiramente loucos) membros do elenco tentaram abrir a porta dos fundos. A menor das luzes iluminou um pedaço de chão em direção à área de costura, mas a neve estava muito empilhada no lado de fora e a porta não pôde abrir mais. Também, estava muito frio. Então a idéia foi rapidamente abandonada.

" _Ficará tudo bem, eu prometo_."

Rachel agarrou com mais força na mão da Srta. Fabray, mas ela também se agarrou desesperadamente naquelas palavras.

Porque a escuridão assustava Rachel por alguma razão que ela não podia explicar bem. A escuridão assustava Rachel quase mais do que o pensamento de falar novamente.

Porque Rachel tinha definitivamente pensado sobre falar novamente...

O silêncio dos últimos oito anos tinha sido uma salvação. Tinha sido uma salvação, sólido e intocável. Mas de repente, havia essa nova pessoa na vida de Rachel – uma professora, pra falar a verdade – que estava forçando-a. Srta. Fabray – linda, adorável Srta. Fabray com seus olhos gentis e seu sorriso sincero. Rachel sentia isso. Ela sentia isso todo dia na aula. Ela via em cada nota escrita à mão em suas tarefas. Ela sabia que isso estava ali no primeiro segundo que ela entrou na sala de aula e brevemente encarou os olhos com a professora. Mas depois de várias semanas, Rachel tinha _notado_ coisas. E ela tinha _sentido_ coisas que ela absolutamente _não_ queria sentir pela Srta. Fabray.

Porque Rachel queria sentir aquelas coisas por _Quinn_. E Rachel percebera que tudo bem com isso – porque ela _definitivamente_ sentia isso por Quinn. Ela nem questionou por sequer um segundo.

Sim, os olhos da Srta. Fabray eram gentis e seu sorriso era sincero. Mas os olhos _de Quinn_ eram profundos e apaixonantes. E o sorriso de _Quinn_ era sexy e cativante. Quando Rachel pegou _Quinn_ a olhando durante o filme na aula, seu coração flutuou rapidamente e seu estômago virou – mas o virar era inesperadamente prazeroso e caloroso e...

 _Okay._

Porque Rachel sabia que havia _tanta coisa_ errada com a situação em que elas se achavam.

Mas Rachel não conseguia se importar.

Desde que Quinn tinha escrito aquelas palavras na sua tarefa – " _Você está vivendo?_ " – Rachel estava perdida. Ela tinha percebido que, não, ela não estava em absoluto. E o pensamento de que ela não estava vivendo – o pensamento de que ela estava potencialmente desapontando Quinn e provavelmente os pais em algum nível – não pareceu certo no peito de Rachel. Na jovem idade de nove anos, ela tinha aberto a boca, cantado e _maravilhado_ pessoas. E se ela não tivesse parado de cantar? Como o talento dela estaria se manifestando _agora_? Ela levaria pessoas às lágrimas com a profundidade e largura da habilidade crua que possuía?

Essas questões eram relativamente novas para a consciência de Rachel porque ela realmente não se permitira pensar sobre elas em _anos_ – elas eram irrelevantes para a vida dela porque ela tinha tomado a decisão de _torná-las_ irrelevante há muito tempo. Até um certo ponto – o certo ponto em que Quinn tinha valsado pra dentro do palco e tinha deixado-a incerta e frágil para o que exatamente ela estava fazendo, _diabos_ – Rachel tinha estado resoluta quanto à dedicação ao seu auto-imposto voto de silêncio. Mas agora, Rachel estava questionando _tudo._

Porque ela queria viver, aprender e crescer como pessoa. Ela queria falar novamente.

Ou talvez ela só quisesse falar novamente porque estava escuro e frio e ela estava assustada e ela não podia se comunicar com _ninguém_ – muito menos a pessoa com quem ela mais queria falar. A pessoa que ela mais _queria_...

Rachel pensou sobre como seria falar novamente. Ela literalmente não tinha falado em oito anos. Apesar de haver algumas noites quando ela se acordava, soluçando incontrolavelmente no sono. E havia sons discerníveis em seus choros naqueles momentos entre sono e consciência. Então ela sabia que suas cordas vocais ainda funcionavam.

Era um pequeno alento.

Talvez ela tivesse exterminado qualquer talento com o qual tivesse sido abençoada em sua juventude por se calar, escondendo-o. Se sua voz não fosse mais adaptada pro palco – ou sequer pro chuveiro, pelo que Rachel sabia – ela sentia que podia viver com isso. Mas só porque, realmente, era um preço que ela pensara que merecia pagar. E quer sua voz fosse ou não funcional era de menor importância pra Rachel.

Porque seu silêncio tinha a posto no caminho direito pra Quinn Fabray.

E Rachel pensara que parecia algo muito a ver com destino...

* * *

Os olhos de Quinn tinham quase que totalmente se ajustado ao escuro. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, passando a silhueta de Rachel rígida e trêmula e viu uma pilha de caixas – ou algo no formato de uma caixa. A escuridão dificultava saber com certeza. Com um aperto da mão de Rachel na sua, Quinn fez com que a outra garota a seguisse alguns passos onde elas se sentaram juntas, se inclinando nas – confirmadas – caixas. Quinn cruzou suas pernas na frente dela. Na escuridão, ela viu Rachel puxar os joelhos pra cima pra perto do peito, descansando a cabeça nas coxas.

Estava começando a ficar gelado no prédio. Os olhos de Quinn passeavam pelo cômodo. Algumas pessoas tiraram os celulares, tentando achar alguma fonte alternativa de energia na escuridão que tudo consumia. A sobrancelha de Quinn cerrou-se quando ela percebera que seu celular estava na mesa do seu quarto.

"Você tem um celular com você, Rachel?" Quinn perguntou baixo.

Ela viu Rachel sacudir a cabeça dizendo que 'não', mesmo nas trevas. Mas Rachel, muito incerta se Quinn tinha ou não entendido, virou a mão de Quinn na sua e escreveu a palavra na pele da palma de Quinn. A ponta do indicador dela permaneceu, pairando, sobre a pele sensível da mão de Quinn por alguns momentos – alguns momentos nos quais Quinn teve que se forçar a respirar.

"Tudo bem," Quinn respondeu. "A escuridão não é tão ruim." Rachel estava em silêncio, mas Quinn não esperara realmente outra coisa dela. E isso não era problema.

"Uma vez, quando eu era uma garotinha, eu lembro dessa terrível tempestade de neve que atravessou a cidade. Era apenas oito da noite, mas já estava bem escuro lá fora e nossa rua inteira estava às escuras." Os dedos de Rachel estavam novamente agarrados na mão de Quinn. "Minha mãe tinha esse armário que estava cheio de velas, então foi pra lá que fomos primeiro. Eu bati meu dedinho no corrimão enquanto estava tentando andar atrás da minha mãe." Quinn se achou acariciando a pele nas costas da mão da outra garota, achando incrível a suavidade e o fato de que Rachel tinha parado completamente de tremer. "Nós finalmente chegamos na cozinha e no armário e começamos a puxar todas as velas. E então nós percebemos que não havia um único isqueiro em qualquer lugar perto." Quinn riu levemente com a memória, a atmosfera surreal da casa que estava totalmente escura com a busca vã da sua mãe por um isqueiro que acabou não existindo. "Eventualmente, nós achamos algumas lanternas. Meu primeiro instinto dói agarrar uma e correr de volta pra cima pro quarto do meu irmãozinho. Ele estava escondido embaixo da cama dele, mas eu o tirei de lá e nós fizemos fantoches de sombra na parede."

Quinn não pensara nessa noite há muito tempo. Ela não pensara sobre como deveria ter sido pro pequeno Caleb encontrar seu sentido mais apurado de repente inútil, sua única forma de comunicação tirada tão facilmente dele. Ele tinha estado com medo quando Quinn o achara. Ele tinha estado tremendo e chorando silenciosamente com seus braços agarrados no dinossauro de pelúcia. Mas Quinn o tinha confortado e acalmado seus medos. E quando a energia voltou e a tempestade tinha quase acabado, ele agradecera a ela com um abraço que a tinha nocauteado no chão.

Rachel apertou a mão de Quinn e era como ela tivesse perguntado silenciosamente, ' _E então?'_

"E então... as luzes voltaram," Quinn terminou. As palavras saíram num sussurro e Quinn queria acreditar que ela não estava se inclinando pra frente. Ela queria acredita que Rachel também não estava se movendo pra frente. Mas elas estavam e ela sabia que era verdade porque seus olhos estavam bem ajustados a esse ponto. _Deus_ , ambas estavam se movendo pra frente e Quinn estava segurando a respiração e elas não estavam apenas segurando as mão mas entrelaçando os dedos juntas e Rachel estava _bem_ próxima à Quinn com seus joelhos se tocando e –

E então... as luzes voltaram.

Quinn sentiu como se tivesse azarado a situação. Ela se achou momentaneamente atordoada enquanto suas pupilas se ajustavam às luzes brilhantes sobre sua cabeça enquanto a força novamente surgia por todo o edifício. Algumas pessoas aplaudiram. Sandy Ryerson podia ser ouvido gritar, "Já não era sem tempo, pessoal! Agora, vamos voltar ao trabalho! Há coisas a se fazer e tempo nenhum pra descansar. William, _não_ , essa é absolutamente o tom errado de lavanda para seu tom de pele..."

A situação era uma _daquelas_. Uma daquelas onde, novamente e de novo _e de novo_ , Quinn se achava escorregando, caindo e _perdendo_. Ela estava _desesperadamente_ perdendo, na verdade. Porque seus lábios estavam abertos e molhados e ela estava respirando pesadamente por eles. E tudo isso era porque as pupilas de Rachel ainda estavam totalmente dilatadas, mesmo com as luzes agora brilhantes e ela estava encarando Quinn com o olhar, possivelmente, mais _intenso de todos os tempos_.

O que pareceu vários minutos apenas se traduziu em alguns poucos segundos e Quinn ficou feliz quando sua razão finalmente voltou e ela se inclinou pra trás rapidamente, soltando os dedos de Rachel dos seus. "Viu?" ela disse, sem conseguir quebrar a conexão que ela tinha forjado entre seus olhos e os de Rachel. "Eu disse a você que ficaria tudo bem."

* * *

"Noite de estréia sempre me deixa nervoso," Will disse enquanto ele andava ao redor da bancada da cozinha, ajustando sem sentir a lapela do blazer que ele iria usar no primeiro ato. Sua camisa era de um vermelho bem escuro, mas só porque Sandy tinha insistido que lavanda era absolutamente odioso.

Sentada na pequena mesa da sala de jantar com seu laptop aberto na frente dela e seus óculos pendurados no nariz, Quinn virou a cabeça momentaneamente para a direção de Will. Ela rapidamente o visualizou da cabeça aos pés antes de virar para a tela e digitar algumas notas finais sobre seu trabalho de primavera. "Você está ótimo, Will," ela disse facilmente. O pequeno sorriso no rosto dela deu às palavras uma qualidade genuína, um eco de conforto e certeza, então Will finalmente parou de andar e se sentou na cadeira do outro lado dela.

Ele ajeitou os punhos das suas mangas uma última vez antes de colocar os braços na mesa à frente dele. "Emma vai hoje à noite."

Quinn fechou o laptop e tirou os óculos. Fechando-os e os colocando de lado, ela observou Will. Havia uma leve camada de suor na testa dele e ela podia sentir a perna dele balançando pra cima e pra baixo embaixo da mesa.

Ele estava legitimamente _em pânico_.

Algo sobre esse demonstrar não característico de ansiedade fez com que Quinn desse uma risadinha. Will pareceu escandalizado enquanto Quinn tentava suprimir a risada dela. "Desculpe," ela conseguiu dizer, "mas é um tanto quanto adorável que você esteja tão aterrorizado agora." A expressão de Will mudou pra uma de falsa irritação e Quinn colocou as mãos pra cima num gesto apaziguador. "Não, não. Me desculpe. Novamente. Escute, você é um ator há muito tempo. Uma vez que esteja naquele palco, seus nervos não serão um problema. Apenas não pense muito sobre isso." Will pareceu cético de que isso pudesse ser tão fácil assim. "Tudo ficará bem," Quinn adicionou.

"Você está provavelmente certa, Quinn," Will replicou, se levantando novamente e rapidamente checando para se certificar que ele não tinha arruinado o vinco nas calças dele. "Bem, eu vou pra lá agora. Eu deixei um ingresso pra você na frente, então você está coberta."

"Ótimo! Obrigada, Will." Ela sorriu pra ele enquanto este ia pra porta da frente, pegando o casaco no caminho. Quando a mão dele estava na maçaneta, Quinn chamou, "Ei, Will?"

Com a porta meio aberta, ele virou na direção dela. "Sim?"

O sorriso de Quinn cresceu à medida que ela dizia. "Quebre a perna hoje à noite."

Ele riu enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás, um sorriso adorável de covinhas no rosto. Ele piscou pra Quinn e disse, "Você conhece," enquanto se dirigia pra porta.

Muitos minutos depois, Quinn achava-se em seu quarto, tentando (e falhando espetacularmente) escolher uma roupa. Não devia ter sido tão difícil. Ela sabia que queria se arrumar – era noite de estréia, afinal de contas – mas também ela sabia que tinha que pensar sobre o tempo frio. Seria provavelmente sábio ser prática nessa situação.

E ainda, havia uma parte de Quinn que não podia deixar de pensar... _Rachel_ estaria lá.

Então Quinn abriu seu guarda-roupa e retirou o vestido vermelho escuro, colado e adorável que ela tinha procurado uma oportunidade para usá-lo há algum tempo. Ficava logo abaixo do joelho, e ela tinha um par de saltos que os complementaria perfeitamente. E com a cor, era meio que natalino, certo?

Quinn não se importava. Ela só queria parecer gostosa.

Mesmo quando pensava as palavras, um sentido de culpa a queimava ao longo do peito e do estômago. Mas Quinn ignorou-o enquanto subia o zíper do vestido. Ela colocou os saltos e arrumou seu cabelo em um pequeno coque com suaves mechas de cabelo loiro deslizando pela sua face. Ela se observou no espelho nas costas da porta do quarto.

E então – com o senso de culpa ainda revirando incessantemente seu interior – ela deixou o apartamento e dirigiu-se para o teatro. A viagem inteira, ela manteve-se lembrando sobre _a linha_. Não cruzá-la. _Não cruze a linha, Quinn_ , ela disse várias vezes pra si mesma. Mas o quase – _quase –_ beijo da semana anterior flutuava pra frente da sua mente e Quinn percebia que ela não devia dizer a si mesma para não cruzar a linha, não realmente.

Não, Quinn percebeu que ela devia dizer a si mesma para _correr_ – para correr o mais rápido e o mais longe possível daquela linha que ela possivelmente podia e que ela devia começar a correr _agora_.

Mas ainda outra parte de Quinn permaneceu calma com o entendimento de que ela tinha perdido toda a habilidade de virar as costas pra situação há muito tempo.

* * *

Quinn graciosamente aceitou seu ingresso da mulher na bilheteria antes de entrar na área principal. Ela tomou um assento do lado esquerdo, algumas fileiras atrás da primeira. Ela quietamente verificou o programa por alguns minutos. Outros membros do público lentamente entraram, tomando os assentos ao redor de Quinn. Mas ela se recusou a olhar pra cima, sabendo que havia um indivíduo em especial que ela procuraria se o fizesse.

E quando aquela pessoa em específico tomou o assento à direita dela, Quinn soube quase imediatamente.

Permitindo aos seus olhos lentamente subirem, Quinn avistou uma bela forma de Rachel Berry em um vestido preto apertado nas curvas. Claramente, ela tinha se vestido bem em honra da noite de abertura também. Sua mãe era uma das outras protagonistas, então fazia sentido.

"Boa Noite, Rachel," Quinn falou e sinalizou. "Você está ansiosa pra hoje à noite?" Ela esperou que não fosse tão óbvio que ela estava excitada, nervosa e _assustada_. Ela se sentia como uma garotinha novamente, uma garotinha com um crush.

Rachel sorriu com os olhos, seus lábios se curvando fofamente sem mostrar os dentes. Era doce e charmoso e Quinn pensara – não é a primeira vez ou sequer a vigésima vez – que ela estava num problemão. _Boa Noite, Srta. Fabray. Estou muito ansiosa. Shelby tem realmente esperado por isso. Ela também parece muito apaixonada pelo seu colega de quarto, só pra você saber._

As sobrancelhas de Quinn levantaram. Primeiro, porque Rachel não se referira à mãe como tal. Segundo, porque parecia que Will – a epítome do solteirão convicto – tinha agora _duas_ potenciais amantes.

Escandaloso.

"Muito interessante," Quinn disse, realmente curiosa sobre esse desenvolvimento. Rachel balançou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e questionou Quinn com os olhos, imaginando o que exatamente Quinn não estava dizendo sobre o colega de quarto dela.

Antes de qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita entre as duas, os últimos membros da audiência foram enviados para seus assentos enquanto as luzes brilharam sobre suas cabeças.

 _Hora do show_ , Rachel sinalizou. Quinn sorriu e concordou, cruzando a perna esquerda sobre a direita, colocando suas mãos sobre o programa no seu colo.

Foi apenas questão de momentos antes das luzes diminuírem inteiramente, voltando lentamente para a primeira cena da peça.

E foi apenas uma questão de quinze minutos antes de Rachel cruzar a perna direita sobre a esquerda. Foi apenas alguns segundos depois que o pé dela bateu gentilmente – quase imperceptivelmente – na perda esquerda de Quinn. Quinn tentou não reparar. Ela tentou focar em Will entregando suas falas e o quão maravilhoso o cenário estava, como ela tinha ajudado essa peça a se formar na última semana de preparação. Ela _tentou_ , mas falhou. Porque o pé de Rachel não estava apenas batendo em sua pele, estava agora descansando na parte de trás da sua panturrilha. E Quinn podia sentir _tudo_ – o toque suave e quente do pé de Rachel nela, o pressionar tão incrivelmente sutil ali...

Quinn não pôde se controlar. Ela tirou os olhos da cena e olhou pra suas mãos, mas então seus olhos mudaram pro colo de Rachel – onde o vestido dela, já tão curto para o maldito frio de Ohio, tinha subido ligeiramente. Engolindo com dificuldade no bolo que tinha se formado na sua garganta, Quinn tentou não pensar muito sobre a pele exposta da coxa de Rachel. A pele que, nos seus sonhos, Quinn estava mais do que familiarizada...

Enquanto Quinn forçava os olhos pra longe da vizinhança traidora das pernas de Rachel, ela tentou uma olhadela sutil no rosto da outra garota. E o que ela viu – mesmo que depois ela imaginou por que esperara qualquer coisa menos de Rachel – era conhecimento em uma forma de um sorrisinho. Porque Rachel sabia _exatamente_ o que estava fazendo. E, a esse ponto, Rachel também sabia que _Quinn_ sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Mas qualquer conhecimento a mais de qualquer uma das partes podia causar a queda do seu castelo de cartas precário.

Então Quinn imitou Rachel, voltando-se para peça e continuou a assistir com atenção renovada. Mas os sentidos de Quinn não estavam focados nos atores e suas falas, mas, em cada movimento – toda _carícia –_ da pele de Rachel na sua. Porque Quinn podia estar familiarizada com o toque de Rachel em seus sonhos, mas isso era vida real.

Ao tempo que a peça terminou, a perna de Quinn estava terrivelmente com câimbras de permanecer parada o tempo todo. Mas valeu a pena.

* * *

Quinn ficou pra trás e viu de um dos corredores enquanto Will aceitava abraços, apertos de mão e congratulações dos espectadores e companheiros de elenco depois do show. O sorriso dele era contagiante enquanto ele abraçava uma ruiva pequena – uma adorável jovem mulher que Quinn presumiu que fosse Emma. Quinn não deixou de perceber a expressão levemente amuada no rosto de Shelby Corcoran enquanto Will pegava as mãos de Emma nas dele e conversou animadamente com ela por longos minutos.

Depois de quase todo mundo ir embora, Will pulou do palco e se encaminhou pra Quinn. Ele abriu os braços e ela entrou neles, dando um abraço e dizendo o quanto ele tinha sido ótimo e como impressionada ela estava. Ele apenas sorriu e convidou Quinn para os drinks com o resto dos membros adultos do elenco. Ela concordou entusiasmada e disse que ela com certeza os encontraria no bar do outro lado da cidade que era – aparentemente – o único que valia a pena ser freqüentado em Lima.

Quando Quinn se virou pra sair, ela viu Rachel e Shelby com o rabo do olho. Mudando pra direção delas, ela acenou um tchauzinho na direção de Rachel. A outra garota facilmente pegou o gesto, retornando enquanto mordia o lábio de um jeito _não_ tímido. Quinn tentou não tropeçar no próprio pé.

O frio frígido devia ter sido o primeiro aviso para Quinn de que ela deixara seu casaco lá dentro. Mas, por _alguma_ razão, Quinn estivera distraída. Ela tinha estado dirigindo por alguns minutos antes de perceber o que fizeram e tomara a decisão de voltar, esperando que o teatro ainda estivesse aberto e ela pudesse correr rapidinho lá dentro e pegar seu casaco antes de ir encontrar Will e os outros.

A entrada da frente ainda estava aberta – a equipe de limpeza estava provavelmente limpando depois da produção – e Quinn deslizou para dentro rapidamente, limpando alguns flocos de neve do ombro dela que tinham acabado de começar a cair. A maior parte das luzes estavam desligadas, mas Quinn achou seu caminho para a área principal. Havia uma parede parcial perto da entrada dos fundos e Quinn parou atrás dela quando entrou no teatro principal. Todas as luzes dessa área estavam desligadas.

Exceto por uma no palco. E lá estava Rachel Berry com uma guitarra acústica. Quinn reconheceu a guitarra. Pertencia a um dos atores e ele sempre a tivera consigo nas cozias quando eles estavam trabalhando. Aleatoriamente durante o tempo que Quinn estivera ajudando com o cenário, ele iria lá e apanhava-a, facilmente dedilhando alguma melodia ou outra, cantando lindamente junto; logo, todos estariam cantando e rindo junto com ele. Todos, isso é, exceto por Rachel.

Quinn continuara parada, completamente hipnotizada pela garota no palco. Ela estava sentada no palco; suas pernas estavam cruzadas novamente com a guitarra descansando na sua coxa. Ela estava dedilhando suavemente, parecendo sem propósito ou direção. Mas os ouvidos de Quinn já tinham se acostumado há muito tempo a procurar pelo mais leve timbre, tom ou _som_ vindo de Rachel Berry e lá havia definitivamente um som saindo não só da guitarra. Quinn podia ouvir o mais leve eco de cantarolado e seu coração começou a bater furiosamente na sua costela.

Ela tentou se amoldar na parede, abruptamente e inexplicavelmente desesperada para não ser vista. Esse era um momento de Rachel que Quinn não se sentia a vontade para se intrometer. Mas ela também não conseguia se virar e ir embora. Ela não podia sequer se quisesse e ela realmente não queria.

Repentinamente, o dedilhado tomou um padrão. Em apenas alguns acordes, Quinn reconheceu a música. Ela estava segurando a respiração, esperando pela entrada da voz. Porque ou Rachel ia cantar, ou não ia.

E Quinn estava certa de que ela ia se perder de qualquer jeito.

Chegou o tempo das letras serem cantadas e Quinn fechou os olhos com força.

E o que ela ouviu a seguir foi a voz de Rachel.

 _When I was younger,_

 _I saw my daddy cry,_

 _And curse at the wind._

 _He broke his own heart,_

 _And I watched_

 _As he tried to reassemble it…_

Seus olhos imediatamente se abriram. Ela notou o cerrar da sobrancelha de Rachel enquanto as palavras saíam suaves e graves, sua voz inadequadamente respondendo à falta de uso. Mas as feições de Rachel mudaram e a respiração de Quinn ficou na garganta ao ver o olhar de pura determinação no rosto da outra garota.

 _And my mama swore_

 _She would never let herself forget._

 _And that was the day that I promised,_

 _I´d never sing of love_

 _If it does not exist…_

Um tom mais suave e mais legal estava se esgueirando de volta pra voz de Rachel. A gravidade estava se dissipando e as letras estavam fluindo dos seus lábios agora. Era quase sem esforço. Quase.

 _But darlin´_

 _You are the only exception,_

 _You are the only exception…_

Mas ao final do primeiro coro, _era_ sem esforço. Foi como a mais linda transformação vivenciada por qualquer um em todo o mundo que estava tomando lugar na frente dos olhos de Quinn. E seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima com essa visão.

 _Maybe I know, somewhere,_

 _Deep in my soul_

 _That love never lasts._

 _And we´ve got to find other ways_

 _To make it alone,_

 _Or keep a straight face._

 _And I´ve always lived like this,_

 _Keeping a comfortable distance._

 _And up until now,_

 _I had sworn to myself that I´m content_

 _With loneliness._

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk…_

Quinn tinha sua mão sobre a boca para manter qualquer grito – de alegria, alívio, satisfação ou _qualquer coisa_ – de ecoar pelo teatro e quebrar o momento de Rachel em milhões de pedacinhos. Porque Rachel estava _definitivamente_ tendo um momento. E mesmo dessa distância, Quinn podia dizer que Rachel estava mais feliz do que ela já vira antes. Seu rosto estava iluminando e ela estava sorrindo enquanto as palavras saíam graciosamente de seus lábios.

 _You are the only exception,_

 _You are the only exception…_

E então Quinn ficou maravilhada, porque Rachel finalmente abrira _de verdade_ a boca e _cantara_. Ela cantara como se estivesse estado presa por quase uma década, sua voz trancada em alguma cela concreta onde palavras não podiam escapar. Ela cantara como se sua _vida_ dependesse disso. Ela cantara e Quinn _escutara_ – porque não havia jeito daquela garota no palco ter dito qualquer coisa que Quinn não quisesse ouvir. E quando Rachel cantara, Quinn sentia como se o mundo inteiro devesse parar e apreciar cada sílaba.

 _I´ve got a tight grip on reality,_

 _But I can´t let go of what´s in front of me here._

 _I know you´re leaving in the morning when you wake up,_

 _Leave me with some kind of proof it´s not a dream!_

Os olhos de Quinn estavam novamente fechados enquanto Rachel cantava o coro final, mas elas os abriu novamente quando Rachel cantou as linhas finais, sorvendo-as com entusiasmo. Ela permitiu que seus olhos traçassem cada linha do rosto de Rachel, as mãos e os braços de Rachel, as pernas de Rachel, o cabelo de Rachel caindo sobre o ombro... Quinn apenas assistiu e escutou e seu coração continuou a bater furiosamente.

 _And I´m on my way to believing._

 _Oh, and I´m on my way to believing…_

Enquanto a última palavra ecoava no ambiente, deixando um dos silêncios mais lindos que Quinn já tinha ouvido na vida, ela notou as lágrimas que estavam correndo pelas bochechas de Rachel. Mas também notou que havia um sorriso brilhante nos lábios da garota.

Rachel inclinou a testa pro topo da guitarra e os ombros dela sacudiram. Quinn considerou dar um passo adiante, o instinto de confortá-la tomando conta momentaneamente do corpo de Quinn. Mas então Rachel jogou a cabeça pra trás e Quinn percebeu que ela estava rindo, não soluçando.

Quinn queria bater palma ou gritar ou apenas jogar seu punho pra cima para o que Rachel tinha acabado de fazer. A risada de Rachel ressoou na tranqüilidade que sua música tinha deixado e Quinn pensou que sua risada era tão bonita quanto o seu cantar.

Quinn se permitiu um último olhar na garota no palco antes de se virar quietamente e sair do teatro, dando à Rachel alguns momentos finais sozinha, mesmo que ela não tivesse percebido que Quinn estivera lá pra começo de conversa.

Enquanto ela saía na noite fria, Quinn decidiu que seu casaco podia esperar pra outro dia. Ela de repente não estava mais com frio.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cap 10

O alarme de Rachel começou a tocar. Sua mão saiu de debaixo das cobertas e apertou o botão da soneca. Ela piscou pra luz do começo da manhã que já tinha começado a entrar pelas cortinas do quarto dela.

E repentinamente, o mais estranho dos pensamentos do seu alarme veio a despertar em sua mente. Será que o barulho do relógio tinha sido um constante lembrete diário para Shelby de que sua filha podia escutar mas ainda assim escolhia não falar, tinha escolhido se comunicar apenas pela língua dos sinais? Tinha sido um lembrete de que Rachel vivera sob o teto de Shelby todos os dias por oito anos sem querer realmente dizer uma única palavra pra ela?

A culpa subiu na forma de um bolo doloroso em sua garganta e Rachel tentou engoli-lo juntamente com as lágrimas que tinham enchido seus olhos. O quão egoísta ela tinha sido? Será que Shelby tinha chorado até dormir, assim como Rachel, apenas para acordar de manhã com os olhos inchados e uma consciência culpada? Rachel ainda acreditava que seus pias estavam mortos por causa que ela tinha, em sua infância, sentido a incessante necessidade de cantar, conversar ou se comunicar de alguma forma a toda hora – então eles tinham ido, morrido e sido enterrados, ela tinha decido parar de falar, ponto. Porque essa era a única maneira de não machucar aqueles ao redor dela, era a única penitência _real_ por seus pecados que ela podia dar aos seus pais.

Rachel estava quase enojada consigo mesma porque ela não pedira por aquele sorriso que cobrira sua face depois. Ela apertou os olhos bem fechados e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro. Porque sim, ela ainda se sentia culpada por perder seus pais – mas ela tinha acabado de se permitir lembrar o quão _incrível_ era cantar naquele palco na noite anterior. O palco era pequeno. A acústica era bem longe da ideal. Seu tocar na guitarra era medíocre pra ser sincero.

Mas Rachel ainda podia _cantar_. E Rachel estava agora bem certa de que não havia muito mais que ela queria fazer com o resto da vida dela, droga.

Sua aula de inglês – e sua adorável professora, claro – tinha lidado com a procura por respostas para esse tipo de questões... Quem sou eu? Onde estou indo? Qual é o meu lugar no mundo?

Rachel tinha lido toda a leitura prevista. Ela tinha assistido e tomado notas quando filmes eram envolvidos. E, mais importante, ela tinha completado o Projeto Morrie – apesar do quão difícil fora reviver o passado dela. Mas não foi até ela ter começado a tocar aquele violão com o único propósito de cantar junto em algum ponto que ela _soubera_ que ela estava perdida. Porque ela estava _tão_ perdida. Ela não tinha direção, não tinha sonhos, não tinha ambições. Mas agora – talvez, de alguma forma, por algum milagre – Rachel tinha redescoberto sonhos há muito enterrados.

Pelas últimas semanas enquanto deliberava se ela devia ou não falar novamente – se ela era ou não forte o suficiente – Rachel não tinha se permitido considerar pensamentos de arrependimento. Como sempre, ela considerava seu silêncio como o catalisador que a levara a Srta. Fabray. E não importava quais as experiências que ela potencialmente perdera entre as idades de dez e dezoitos anos por causa do silêncio, ela se recusava a ficar triste, envergonhada ou aborrecida de qualquer forma por causa disso. Porque agora ela conhecia Quinn. Porque agora... ela podia apenas estar se apaixonando pela outra garota apesar do seu silêncio e apesar da distância entre elas – a distância que, ultimamente, parecia estar diminuindo rapidamente.

Mas enquanto Rachel estava deitada na cama e considerava o que exatamente ela tinha _feito_ pra Shelby, ela chegou bem próximo ao arrependimento verdadeiro que ela já tinha possivelmente experimentado desde que ela achara o Papaizinho dela – frio, pálido e sem vida na cadeira dele.

Então foi com uma determinação ferrenha que Rachel jogou as cobertas e plantou seu pé firmemente no chão. Ela ligou o iPod – internamente se encolhendo novamente com o possível tapa na cara que aquela compra tinha sido pra Shelby – e colocou seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo enquanto ia pro elíptico. No seu caminho pelo quarto, ela parou na mesa dela e agarrou um pedaço de papel da impressora e um marcador. Ela escreveu letras garrafais imensas ao longo do papel antes de colocar o marcador de volta na mesa dela. Ela se virou pra ir embora, mas então parou. Ela mordeu o lábio, mas só hesitando um momento antes de pegar o marcador de volta e escrever algumas palavras finais no papel.

Rachel colocou o papel na parede na fronte do elíptico dela e o encarou determinada pelos próximos quarenta e cinco minutos enquanto suas pernas metodicamente se mexiam no ritmo da batida da música dela.

JUILLIARD, se lia em grandes letras garrafais.

E logo embaixo do nome da escolha dos recentes sonhos renovados de Rachel, ela tinha escrito, _Mostrar à Quinn que está tudo bem em me amar_.

* * *

Depois de tomar banho e se vestir pro dia, Rachel lentamente desceu as escadas. O cheiro de waffles recém-feitos estava permeando a escada. Normalmente, o cheiro deixaria Rachel feliz. Ela amava waffles. Ao invés disso, o estômago dela girou violentamente. Ela estava nervosa pelo que ia fazer. Cantar sozinha num teatro vazio era uma coisa, mas isso era diferente.

Finalmente entrando na cozinha, Rachel se moveu pra frente e sentou em um dos banquinhos da bancada da cozinha. Shelby virou-se quando ouviu o banquinho arrastar nos azulejos da cozinha. "Dia, Rach. Waffles?" Ela perguntou sobre o ombro.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça enquanto colocava as mãos no balcão, entrelaçando os dedos e olhando pra eles. Shelby se virou de volta pra máquina de waffles na frente dela e suavemente sorriu. Depois de apenas alguns segundos, ela levantou a ponta da máquina e sabia que o waffle estava pronto. Ela colocou em um prato e colocou na frente da filha dela, agarrando o xarope aquecido do microondas e deslizando-o pela bancada em direção de Rachel, também.

Shelby tinha acabado de pegar a massa pra fazer outro waffle quando ela ouviu um limpar de garganta e palavras suavemente ditas, "Obrigada." Ela quase derrubou a tigela. Felizmente, ela teve a presença de espírito de simplesmente colocá-la de lado.

Rachel viu quando Shelby abaixou a cabeça, ambas as mãos no balcão. Rachel segurou a respiração, esperando pela inevitável bronca ou gritaria ou _qualquer coisa_ que estivesse vindo. Ela tinha falado. Rachel tinha falado com Shelby pela primeira vez _em toda a vida_ , e parecia como uma pressão grande e aterrorizante ainda estava sentada em seu peito, recusando-se a deixar sua respiração sair de forma correta.

"Shelby?" Rachel questionou baixinho. Sua voz, meramente mais alta que um sussurro, conseguiu atravessar o pequeno espaço entre elas. Rachel queria alcançá-la. Ela queria tocar o ombro da mulher mais velha e a girar pra ver a emoção nos olhos dela. Não importava o que Rachel fosse ver nos olhos da mãe dela, ela apenas tinha que _ver_. Ela tinha que _saber_.

Rachel estava com mais medo da rejeição naquele momento do que ela já tivera em sua vida. Esperar pela reação de Shelby – aqui, no conforto e segurança da causa que elas tinham compartilhado por quase uma década – era quase tão assustador quanto a noite anterior quando ela abrira a boca, inteiramente incerta se ela ainda possuía ou não a capacidade de falar.

Shelby finalmente se virou e os olhos dela imediatamente procuraram os de Rachel. O coração de Rachel caiu ao ver as lágrimas enchendo os olhos da mãe, o caminho molhado de lágrimas que já tinha se formado nas bochechas dela...

Mas então Rachel foi quase derrubada da sua cadeira quando Shelby foi instantaneamente para o seu lado – a abraçando e _a amando_ e chorando lágrimas de alegria e alívio e quem sabe talvez até outra coisa que Rachel não podia entender completamente. Em sua surpresa, Rachel hesitara por um momento em retornar o gesto. Então quando ela recuperou seus sentidos, Rachel envolveu a cintura da sua mãe com os braços e apertou seus corpos bem juntos. As lágrimas delas se misturaram e suas respirações eram um pouco mais do que soluços rasgados enquanto Rachel quietamente sussurrava _'obrigada, obrigada'_ e _'me desculpe'_ várias vezes e tudo que Shelby pôde dizer em retorno foi, ' _Você não tem nada para se desculpar, amorzinho'._

* * *

Quinn tinha ficado mais do que só um pouco desapontada quando Caleb a informara de que ele não conseguiria ir pra casa pros feriados do Natal nesse ano. Ela tinha sorrido quando sinalizara de volta, dizendo a ele que tudo bem e que ela esperava que as coisas se acalmasse logo no trabalho. Eles tinham dito ' _Eu te amo'_ antes de desligar.

Tinha tomado uma grande parte da força de vontade de Quinn para não se levantar da mesa e se jogar com força na cama com um bufo de frustração e tristeza. Mas a força de vontade de Quinn tinha sido reforçada recentemente. Então ela simplesmente fechou o laptop, andou pra sua cama e se jogou nela com um _meio_ bufo de frustração.

E então Quinn chorou. Porque esse seria o primeiro Natal de todos onde ela ficaria sozinha.

Claro, seus pais moravam relativamente perto. Ela podia vê-los se quisesse. Mas Quinn não os tinha procurado a companhia dos pais de bom grado desde que ela terminara o Ensino Médio. Seu pai iria virar o nariz pra ela e sua _preferência sexual_ enquanto sua mãe iria misturar bebidas no canto e tentar levar a conversa em _qualquer_ outra direção – qualquer uma pra distrair do silêncio desconfortável e terrivelmente estranho.

Pelos últimos cinco anos, as crianças Fabray tinham cultivado meio que uma tradição. Caleb passava a primeira metade das férias de Natal com Quinn e a última metade em casa – mais pra agradar a mãe deles. Os irmãos acordavam cedo na manhã de Natal e abriam os presentes um do outros e assistiam _Uma história de Natal_ pelo menos uma vez. Era a oportunidade única deles no ano de comer coisas que eles provavelmente não deviam comer, fofocar sobre escola e trabalho e no geral atualizar um ao outro sobre coisas aleatórias que estavam rolando na vida deles.

Então sim, Quinn chorara quando descobrira que Caleb não a visitaria nesse ano. Especialmente com todo o terremoto interno que ela estava enfrentando, Quinn tinha ansiado muito uma face familiar, amorosa e cala para ajudá-la a se manter firme.

Mas isso foi há semanas. Natal tinha vindo e passado há alguns dias. Will tinha cortesmente convidado Quinn para o jantar de Natal com a família dele, mas Quinn tinha recusado. Emma também estaria á e Quinn seria literalmente um candelabro. E havia algo incrivelmente esquisito sobre aquela situação inteiramente hipotética de qualquer forma...

Lima estava experimentando um recorde de temperatura alta naquele dia particular do ano – apesar de se traduzir em algum lugar nos altos quarenta – então Quinn decidira sair pra uma corrida.

Enquanto ela amarrava seus tênis de corrida, ela contemplou exatamente onde ela iria correr hoje. Então, do nada, Quinn lembrou o casaco que ela tinha deixado no teatro. Seria muito esquisito correr de volta com ele, então quando Quinn desceu as escadas do seu apartamento a um passo respeitável, ela decidiu que iria lá e o pegaria.

A temporada da peça tinha acabado na noite anterior e Will tinha chegado em casa para encontrar Quinn sentada no sofá com seus óculos, suéter e um romance. Ele tinha se sentado na cadeira de braço do outro lado da sala com um sorriso ridiculamente feliz no rosto antes de ficar falando sobre como tinha sido o melhor show deles de todos os tempos. Aparentemente os direitos pra próxima peça já tinham sido comprados e o diretor estava insistindo que Will fizesse o teste pro protagonista masculino. Quinn estava feliz por ele.

Ao tempo que Quinn chegou ao teatro, havia alguns caminhões e carros estacionados nos fundos. Parecia que as pessoas já estavam desmontando os cenários e restaurando o palco ao seu antigo jeito nu em preparação para a próxima rodada de shows. Quinn diminuiu o passo para uma andada rápida enquanto passava ao redor do prédio e se aproximava da entrada frontal. Sandy estava saindo pela porta da frente quando ela entrou, então ela segurou a porta aberta pra ele enquanto este instruía a criança atrás dele – que estava carregando um pedaço de cenário duas vezes do tamanho dele e sem ter a mínima idéia de onde estava indo – para o carro dele.

Quinn rira enquanto entrava no prédio. Uma das moças encarregadas de vender os ingressos direcionou Quinn para o escritório onde o casaco de Quinn tinha sido guardado a salvo pra ela. Agradecendo-a profusamente – tinha sido uma compra ligeiramente cara – Quinn o segurou em suas mãos enquanto entrava na parte principal do teatro. Ela queria ver o progresso que eles estavam fazendo em tudo, talvez pra saber se eles precisavam de alguma ajuda.

Parte dela só queria ver se talvez Rachel estava ali. Tinha passado uma semana inteira desde aquela noite que Quinn tinha assistido a performance dela no palco e ela tinha rapidamente percebido que qualquer tempo maior que um final de semana era simplesmente tempo demais sem ver a outra garota. Especialmente agora que Rachel tinha começado a utilizar as cordas vocais novamente. Quinn estava mais ansiosa do que ela queria admitir pra escutar Rachel realmente falar pela primeira vez.

Logo tornou-se aparente que as mãos no palco e voluntários tinham feito um trabalho rápido no cenário – o palco estava inteiramente de volta ao original, condição impecável. Um grupo de pessoas estava parada no meio do palco, conversando e rindo juntas enquanto eles provavelmente celebrava a conclusão bem sucedida do show. Quinn ficou parada atrás da parede parcial nos fundos do teatro como ela ficara na semana anterior, descansando os cotovelos na parede, segurando seu queixo com o braço. Um sorriso involuntário passou pelo seu rosto, enrugando seus olhos, enquanto ela via e ouvia Rachel Berry sorrindo. Parecia que ressoava no telhado e reverberava pelo espaço direto para os tímpanos de Quinn.

Era adorável e Quinn estava – mais uma vez, eternamente, insuportavelmente, _deliciosamente_ – em apuros quando percebera que não havia muito mais que ela queria na vida do que fazer aquela garota bonita sorrir e gargalhar daquele jeito.

Um vermelho floresceu nas suas bochechas quando Rachel de repente olhou pra ela. As luzes estavam ligadas e Quinn era um alvo fácil de se ver. Rachel acenou feliz e Quinn retornou o gesto quase envergonhada. Alguém perguntou a Rachel algo e ela virou pra responder. Quinn tomou isso como sua deixa pra escapar.

Ela se direcionou para o banheiro do teatro. Uma vez que ela se posicionou na frente da pia, Quinn colocou sua jaqueta no balcão e jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto. Ela colocou algumas mechas soltas do seu cabelo levemente suado pra trás das orelhas. Pesadamente descansando os cotovelos na superfície, Quinn se inclinou pra baixo e murmurou, "Controle-se, Fabray." Seu coração estava batendo dolorosamente – uma ocorrência comum ao redor de Rachel – e sua respiração estava qualquer coisa menos constante e tranquila.

Antes que Quinn pudesse se levantar, a porta do banheiro se abriu. Quinn olhou pro espelho e ficou face a face com ninguém menos que Rachel, claro.

"Olá," Quinn sussurrou. Como já havia acontecido em outra ocasião antes, a palavra simplesmente deixou seus lábios antes que ela pudesse parar ou mudar o tom – teria sido legal, afinal de contas, não soar tão _carente_ quando ela dissesse olá pra outra garota.

Rachel apenas sorriu de volta, movendo-se para ficar parada na frente do espelho, também. Algumas pias de distância as separavam e Quinn estava agradecida por isso. Logo que Rachel entrara, Quinn tinha ficado quase dolorosamente ciente do short curto da garota e da camisa de manga longa e colada no corpo. Distância era boa no momento. Distância era muito boa.

Quinn tinha vindo a apreciar silêncio mais do que antes em sua vida nesses últimos meses e em grande parte graças a garota que estava encarando a lateral do seu rosto agora. Mas havia algo quase desconcertante sobre esse silêncio. Levava uma promessa de algo maior do que a vida e algo sobre isso a amedrontava demais. Havia algumas coisas que Quinn apenas não estava preparada pra encarar ainda. Então ela direcionou a conversa para o que ela esperava que fosse uma direção segura.

"Então eu vi que todos os cenários já foram retirados," ela disse. Não era realmente uma pergunta. Mas não era uma declaração também. Quinn estava certa de que Rachel percebera o que realmente era – um preenchimento doloroso pro silêncio. Quinn continuou a encarar Rachel no espelho, mas ela só via o perfil de Rachel enquanto os olhos dela estavam grudados no próprio perfil dela. Ela viu Rachel concordar. "Will mencionou que eles estão procurando o elenco da próxima produção."

Rachel concordou novamente e Quinn estava momentaneamente convencida de que ela iria falar – seus lábios deram o menor dos sorrisos e os olhos dela se acenderam. "Eu ouvi você gargalhando," Quinn disse de repente. Novamente, as palavras deixaram seus lábios antes que Quinn pudesse se parar. Mas ela queria que Rachel soubesse que ela sabia que a outra garota estava falando agora. Ao menos uma vez, ela não se importou que a carência cobrisse suas palavras – ela queria que Rachel soubesse que ela _necessitava_ ouvi-la falar. "Você acha que vai fazer o teste?"

A garota menor repentinamente olhou para os sapatos e Quinn pôde ver que os dentes dela estavam mordendo a parte interior da bochecha. "Me desculpe," Quinn disse de repente, virando o rosto pro de Rachel. "Eu não quis subentender nada... Quero dizer, é sua decisão, obviamente. E eu acho que só porque eu ouvi você gargalhar, não quer dizer que você esteja falando ou... ou nada..." Quinn disse pateticamente, mas era o melhor que ela podia fazer. Porque Rachel olhou pra cima novamente e seus olhos estavam penetrando os de Quinn e ela deu um passo adiante.

Porque Rachel estava de repente tão perto que Quinn não podia ver nada além dos olhos chocolate de Rachel. Quinn não podia ouvir nada mais além do menor dos suspiros saindo da outra garota e seu próprio coração batendo nas orelhas. Quinn não podia cheirar nada além do perfume qualquer que Rachel estava usando. E Quinn tão certo quanto o inferno não podia formar um único pensamento coerente além do nome da garota...

"Rachel," Quinn disse. Foi quase inaudível, mas não havia jeito de Rachel não ter escutado. Ela estava de repente na frente de Quinn e as costas desta estavam pressionadas no balcão do banheiro. Havia talvez centímetros de espaço entre os corpos delas e a mente de Quinn rapidamente voltou pra noite de abertura – o pé de Rachel na sua perna, pele contra pele. Para se prevenir de algo que ela realmente não devia fazer, Quinn colocou os braços pra trás, agarrando a ponta da pia com os dedos.

Mas Rachel estava se aproximando mais e Quinn não entendia mais nada. Ela não sabia o que era certo e o que era errado – mas ela também não sabia o que era em cima ou embaixo, esquerda ou direita, pra frente ou pra trás. Tudo estava confuso, balançado, fugindo pra longe dela. Tinha sempre sido perigoso m as agora elas tinham alcançado um outro nível novo e intenso de perigo.

Quando Rachel se aproximou ainda mais – quando seus corpos estavam finalmente se tocando e Quinn não podia achar a força dentro dela para só _respirar_ e os olhos de Rachel estavam piscando pra ela através de lindos e espessos cílios e Quinn estava perdendo, perdendo, _perdendo_ – ela finalmente soube que ela não podia mais mudar de assunto. Algumas coisas precisavam ser colocadas às claras. Quinn estava com medo de que ela iria explodir em pedacinhos se ela não dissesse o que precisava ser dito – e se ela não dissesse _agora_.

"Rachel, eu preciso que você saiba –" Mas suas palavras foram cortadas quando Rachel colocou o dedo na frente da própria boca. A pele traiçoeiramente parecendo suave dos lábios de Rachel pressionados no dedo esguio dela e Quinn tremeu ao lembrar da Rachel dos sonhos fazendo uma ação similar. O corpo de Quinn estava traindo-a na presença da outra garota porque ela estava certa de que Rachel tinha sentido o arrepio que passou da cabeça aos pés dela. Elas estavam próximas _assim_ e Quinn estava lutando _esse_ tanto para manter algum tipo de controle sobre a situação.

Rachel lentamente retirou os dedos dos lábios mas Quinn se manteve em silêncio. Não pela primeira vez nos minutos em que elas estavam no banheiro juntas Quinn estava se perguntando se isso estava ou não realmente acontecendo. As mãos da garota menor pareciam lentamente passear pelo espaço entre elas até que estavam descansando nas laterais do quadril de Quinn de encontro ao balcão. Mas Quinn podia definitivamente sentir os pulsos de Rachel no material fino da camisa em que ela correra e ela podia definitivamente ver cada corzinha nos olhos de Rachel e ela podia definitivamente ver cada gota brilhante de umidade nos lábios de Rachel enquanto a garota se inclinava pra frente.

Quinn lutou para manter suas pálpebras abertas. Sua força de vontade tão treinada estava quase sendo posta à prova quando os lábios de Rachel estavam de repente bem na frente dos dela. O corpo de Rachel estava _bem ali_ , pressionando levemente a parte da frente de Quinn. A deliciosa e dolorosa sensação de _querer_ junta com _restrição_ estava ameaçando dilacerar Quinn em pedaços.

Os lábios de Rachel abriram ligeiramente e ela finalmente sussurrou, "... _Ainda não_." As palavras voaram dos lábios dela para os de Quinn, e se não fosse pelo corpo de Rachel tão perto do dela, Quinn estava certa de que ela teria caído ali naquele lugar, seus joelhos dobraram às palavras da outra garota e o que elas implicavam. Rachel se esticou e gentilmente – quase imperceptivelmente – acariciou a bochecha de Quinn, levemente passando o polegar na pele embaixo antes de se afastar.

E quando Rachel foi embora e Quinn estava sozinha novamente, seu corpo ficou todo mole de encontro às pias e ela imaginou qual delas tinha _realmente_ sido o recipiente das palavras de Rachel. Quinn sabia que elas se aplicavam a _ela_ , mas ela não pode deixar de esperar que Rachel quisesse aplicá-las a _ela própria_ também.

 _ **Ainda não**_ implicava _**algum dia**_ **.** E Quinn podia viver com isso.


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/T: Quinn merecia um prêmio pelo autocontrole, minha gente hahah  
Só lembrando podem gritar no twitter também ;) black_sphynxy**

Cap 11

Os pés de Quinn estavam novamente batendo no pavimento como um metrônomo. Os olhos dela estavam focados nos poucos pés à frente dela, mas ela não estava vendo realmente. Seus pensamentos estavam na batida dos seus passos.

Rachel.

Rachel

Me

Tocando.

Rachel.

Os Lábios

De Rachel,

Tão

Perto.

Rachel.

Respire,

Quinn,

Respire.

Rachel...

Ela quase passou o edifício mas se recompôs antes de chegar no próximo quarteirão. No momento em que ela chegou no quarto, tudo que ela queria era tomar um banho. E tudo que ela queria depois era cair na cama, agarrar seu travesseiro no peito com seus olhos bem fechados e _desejar_ e _esperar_ que as coisas pudessem ser mais fáceis. Mas não havia tido realmente um momento na vida de Quinn que as coisas foram _fáceis_. Então ela devia estar acostumada por agora, certo?

Certo. Mas isso era uma inteiramente nova – perigosa, assustadora – experiência de _não fácil_. Essa era um tipo de _não fácil_ onde você está amarrada no peito de algum cara prestes a se jogar de um avião ou o tipo de _não fácil_ onde uma corda de bungee estava atada aos seus tornozelos quando voe começar a titubear sobre a ponte de algum vasto cânion. Esse era o tipo de _não fácil_ onde Quinn estava potencialmente prejudicando não só seu próprio futuro, como também _o de Rachel_.

E foi só ouvir Rachel cantar uma vez para Quinn saber que ela nunca faria nada para prejudicar os sonhos da garota.

A água bateu nos músculos das costas dela, tensas da postura rígida e dura da última hora. Era como se ela estivesse prensada muito apertada, pronta pra explodir no nada de repente. Ela mal tivera tempo de lavar o cabelo já que á água já estava ficando gelada. Ela não tinha percebido quanto tempo ela ficara embaixo do vapor constante.

Com a toalha aperta forte ao redor do peito, Quinn andou do banheiro pro quarto. Estava frio quando ela derrubou a única coberta no chão uma vez que a porta estava fechada. Empilhou-se ao redor dos seus pés e ela se moveu sem ver em direção ao espelho dela. E então ela apenas ficou parada mais um pouco, encarando seu reflexo desnudo. _Essa sou eu_ , ela pensou, _e isso é tudo._

Não passou muito tempo antes de arrepios subirem por toda sua carne descoberta. Podia ter estado mais quente hoje do que o usual, mas Quinn ainda estava nua e levemente molhada e ficou logo aparente que ela devia se vestir. Ao invés disso, entretanto, ela simplesmente andou para a cama, se encolhendo embaixo das cobertas e descansando a cabeça no travesseiro. A posição fetal era confortável e quente, e, Quinn começou a se sentir viajar enquanto seus pensamentos continuavam a girar tempestuosamente com visões de Rachel, a guitarra e o palco, sua voz levantando-se angelicamente para os caibros...

Os olhos de Quinn se abriram antes que o sono tomasse totalmente conta dela. Da mesinha de cabeceira há alguns centímetros do rosto dela, seu telefone bipou. Ela esticou um braço nu dos confins das cobertas pra olhar. **1 NOVA MENSAGEM** , dizia. Então ela abriu e um sorriso imediatamente encontrou o caminho para o seu rosto.

 _Ei, Q. Estou na cidade visitando os velhos por um tempo. Nós já acabamos com a maior parte da loucura dos feriados. Você por favorzinho me encontraria pra um café amanhã? Eu preciso de um tempo da insanidade!_

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto lia a mensagem de Santana, rapidamente digitando uma resposta.

 _Eu adoraria, Ana. Que tal amanhã de manhã pro café? Um cafezinho na terceira com a principal. Eu vejo você lá pelas 8._

Os dedos de Quinn hesitaram de repente. E então ela digitou uma última frase antes de apertar enviar.

 _Nós temos muito o que conversar._

Porque Quinn _realmente_ precisava de alguém pra conversar. Ela sentia falta do irmão. Ela sentia falta de Santana. Quinn estava finalmente lá fora vivendo e fazendo o que ela sempre quis fazer, mas ela nunca tinha se sentido tão _sozinha_ antes. E com essa _coisa_ pesada de Rachel mexendo com sua cabeça, ela realmente precisava de alguém em que pudesse confiar, alguém que ela pudesse conversar sem se preocupar em se segurar.

Quinn precisava da melhor amiga que ela não tinha tido desde a escola.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Quinn caiu na cama com um livro nos joelhos. Ela alcançou os óculos, colocou-os no nariz para começar a ler. Uns poucos capítulos depois, ela ficou distraída enquanto imaginava o que ela deveria vestir no café da manhã no dia seguinte...

"Droga!" Ela repentinamente exclamou, parcialmente pela revelação e parcialmente pela exasperação. "Eu deixei meu casaco no banheiro," ela distraidamente murmurou pra si mesma. _Oh bem,_ ela pensou enquanto colocava os óculos e o livro na cabeceira e desligava a luz, caindo embaixo dos cobertores e finalmente permitindo seu corpo e mente descansar.

Mesmo que sua mente estivesse realmente correndo em círculos ao redor dos mesmos pensamentos escorregadios que estivera pelos últimos meses.

 _Rachel_... o último pensamento de Quinn flutuou pela mente dela enquanto ela exalava, e então ela estava dormindo e sonhando e tudo estava certo no mundo.

* * *

Sem saber – e apenas há alguns bairros de distância – Rachel estava tendo uma experiência similar à de Quinn. Ela deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, ajeitou o alarme pra próxima manhã e escolheu uma música que a ajudaria a acordar positivamente. Sua mente desviou pro pedaço de papel na parede em frente do elíptico dela. Rachel sabia que tinha muito planejamento a fazer em ordem pra conseguir realizar seus sonhos, mas ela estava preparada, com vontade e excitada – ela possuía o otimismo de uma jovem mulher que não tinha falhado há um longo tempo, simplesmente porque ela não tinha _tentado_ há um longo tempo.

 _Juilliard_ , ela pensou. _Quinn,_ ela pensou. E com um sorriso nos lábios e determinando correndo por cada fibra do seu ser, Rachel também dormiu. E em seus sonhos, todos os desejos dela viraram realidade.

* * *

Quinn andou algumas quadras para o café, na manhã seguinte. Ela chegou cedo com sua echarpe ao redor do pescoço e um casaco (diferente) a envolvendo, mantendo-a quente. Pegando um lugar na mesa mais reclusa nos fundos com um chocolate quente, ela pegou um livro e começou a ler. Ela chegara cedo, mas estava alegre em finalmente ver e passar algum tempo de qualidade com Santana.

Quinze minutos antes das oito, o sino acima da porta soou e Quinn olhou sobre os óculos para ver uma Santana totalmente coberta fazendo seu caminho pro balcão. Estava bem mais frio do que no dia anterior. Maldito clima de Ohio...

Santana viu Quinn olhando pra ela depois ter feito o pedido, sorriu e piscou na direção de Quinn antes de aceitar o latte perfeitamente feito – e escaldante – do barman.

Chegando na mesa, Santana colocou seu copo sobre ela e apontou contente. "Olhe!" Ela exclamou. "Eles fizeram um macaco na espuma!" Ela estava tirando o casaco e ela tinha um sorriso ridiculosamente contagiante no rosto.

Quinn riu enquanto se levantava e abraçava a outra garota, aproveitando os momentos de contato antes de cortar o contato. Com as mãos nos ombros de Santana, Quinn disse, "É bom te ver novamente."

"Oh, vamos, Quinn," Santana disse enquanto sentava e envolvia as mãos no copo quente de latte. "Não fique toda piegas pra cima de mim."

"Ambas sabemos que eu sempre fui aquela mais facilmente movida a demonstrar emoção," Quinn disse facilmente, tomando um gole da sua bebida, removendo seus óculos.

"Você devia ficar com os óculos," Santana dissera. "Eles te deixam parecendo toda inteligente e sexy."

Ela balançou as sobrancelhas e Quinn rolou os olhos. "Tão charmosa, você é, Lopez."

"Então, falando em ser charmosa," Santana murmurou, "Eu tenho um problema sério, Q." Quinn cerrou as sobrancelhas. Santana sempre soubera quando agir séria e quando ser a vida da festa. Essa Santana sentada na frente dele estava pra lá de séria, então Quinn se ajeitou na cadeira e concordou com a cabeça para Santana continuar. "Quinn, eu..." Ela estava claramente lutando pra dizer o que queria dizer, então Quinn esticou a mão pra frente e cobriu a de Santana, gentilmente a reconfortando. Santana respirou fundo e pulou do abismo metafórico da conversa. "Quinn, eu acho que eu perdi o jeito!"

A sobrancelha de Quinn imediatamente subiu. "Seu... jeito? Explique."

"Sim," Santana suspirou. "Meu 'jeito'. Minha habilidade inata de cortejar as moças. Eu acho que foi _embora_."

E ela disse a última palavra com tanta devastação e certeza, Quinn teve que morder a bochecha fortemente para não rir alto. "Santana, eu realmente duvido que tal coisa seja possível. Por que você acha isso?"

"Bem, nós todos sabemos como eu sou incrível," Santana disse e Quinn concordou brincando com a cabeça para que a outra mulher continuasse. "Quero dizer, tudo que eu tinha que fazer era elogiar os seus sapatos e você praticamente pulava em cima de mim na escola."

A boca de Quinn ficou boquiaberta em raiva de mentira. "Isso é absolutamente absurdo! Eu não _pulava em você_ porque você elogiava meus sapatos." Santana arqueou a sobrancelha perigosamente alto e Quinn suspirou. "Eu quero dizer, eu posso ter pulado em você por causa do elogio aos meus sapatos, _mas havia muitos outros fatores, também!_ " Ela expeliu as últimas palavras, mas não mudou o fato de que Santana estava rindo loucamente ou não queria dizer que Quinn não tinha acabado de provar o ponto de Santana. "Certo," Quinn rolou os olhos – novamente. "Você tinha um jeito. Mas o que faz você pensar que o perdeu agora?"

Santana rapidamente parou de rir, todo o jeito sério voltando a cair sobre as suas feições como um véu. "O nome dela," ela começou, "é Brittany Pierce. E eu estou loucamente apaixonada por ela."

"Isso é ótimo, Santana!" Quinn disse, genuinamente feliz pela sua amiga pra lá de dramática que tinha finalmente se apaixonado novamente. Mas o olhar perdido no rosto de Santana estava seriamente entristecendo a situação. "Qual é exatamente o problema, então?"

"Eu... eu não consigo falar com ela!" Santana disse, jogando uma mão pro alto em um gesto dramático de aborrecimento. "Ela passa, todas as formas de fofa em seu uniformezinho de professora de educação física com cordas de pular e bolas e ela diz, ' _Olá Santana!'_ e tudo que eu consigo fazer é _acenar_ e parecer uma completa _idiota_! Estou apaixonada, Quinn, e essa merda é _insana_."

Quinn e Santana tinham estado juntas pela maior parte do colégio. Elas tinham se separado amigavelmente – com um beijo nos lábios e as testas juntas – na noite anterior da mudança de Santana para estudar em Purdue. Quinn partiu uma semana depois para Estadual de Ohio. Elas tinham mantido contato naqueles primeiros meses. Talvez até o ano escolar inteiro. Santana frequentemente recontava suas noitadas e Quinn podia ler entrelinhas para achar implicações ocasionais de uma namorada legítima, mas Santana nunca tinha ficado _séria_ naquele ano.

Elas tinham se tornado mais do que apenas amantes durante o tempo delas juntas – elas tinham se tornado melhores amigas. Então Quinn não gostava de ver Santana se espalhando tão facilmente. Tinha sido doloroso daquela forma _meu-primeiro-amor-é-meio-que-uma-vadia-agora ,_ mas Quinn tinha mantido aquele ouvido gentil para Santana confidenciar, e Santana tinha, claro, sido o mesmo para Quinn. Mas depois do primeiro ano, as ligações terminaram. Os emails completamente deixados de lado. E então e só então Quinn percebera que elas saíram uma da vida da outra inteiramente.

"Eu não quero ser aquela garota da faculdade," Santana disse suavemente, a frustração quase totalmente deixando a voz dela, enquanto a calmaria tomava conta. "Eu quero ser aquele tipo de garota que alguém sinta orgulho em dizer, ' _É, aquela garota? Ela é minha.'_ E eu tipo _realmente_ quero que a garota a dizer isso seja Brittany." Quinn sorriu com conhecimento de causa na direção dela. Santana notou e rolou os próprios olhos pra variar. "Pelo menos por um tempinho," ela murmurou, tentando manter alguma parte da arrogância dela.

Mas era tarde demais e Quinn a conhecia bem demais – mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos que passaram entre elas. "Santana, você é uma garota linda com uma mente e um coração incríveis. Você possui a habilidade de ser gentil, doce e tão genuína que você provavelmente vai fazer a cabeça dela girar de pura felicidade. Só isso deve dar a você a confiança para _ao menos_ dizer oi de volta pra garota."

Santana se apoiou na cadeira, cuidadosamente levando o latte aos lábios e tomando um longo gole. Ela lambeu a espuma residual dos lábios enquanto colocava o copo de volta na mesa. Inclinando-se para frente nos cotovelos, ela disse, "Você está certa, Quinn." Ela sorriu pra sua amiga antiga, amante antiga, confidente antiga e âncora. "Santana Lopez é uma fodona que está totalmente preparada para cortejar e subsequentemente fazer uma Brittany Pierce ficar apaixonadinha."

As garotas trocaram sorrisos, risadas e goles das bebidas quentes e então se sentiram como crianças novamente – em paz e contentes pra deixar que qualquer que fosse o momento em que elas se encontravam, tocasse como uma gravação em sua simplicidade.

O soar do sino na frente da loja arrastou os olhos de Quinn da amiga sentada diante dela. E ela estava momentaneamente – completamente e perfeitamente – distraída pela forma de Rachel Berry toda encasacada entrando pro balcão, tirando as luvas das mãos enquanto ia.

Santana rapidamente notou que a atenção da sua companhia tinha sido distraída, então ela acompanhou o olhar de Quinn para a morena do outro lado da loja. Com um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto, ela voltou pra Quinn e disse. "Ahh, sim. Você _disse_ que nós tínhamos muito o que conversar, não disse, Q?"

Quinn ficou vermelha enquanto abaixava a cabeça, virando-se para Santana. A conversa que ela sabia que estava prestes a ter seria tudo menos chata e confortável. E enquanto elas começavam a conversar – em tons baixos com as cabeças abaixadas em direção uma da outra – Quinn permitiu que os tons suaves e indecifráveis de Rachel fazendo o pedido do outro lado da loja corressem por ela.

* * *

Enquanto Rachel esperava pelo cappuccino, ela não pôde deixar de notar as mulheres sentadas no canto do estabelecimento. Elas estavam claramente em profunda conversa, mas Rachel pegou o olho de Quinn uma vez. A mulher mais velha imediatamente abaixou a cabeça, mas o sorriso e o vermelho que se espalhou pelas bochechas dela já tinha feito a manhã de Rachel substancialmente melhor.

Recebendo sua bebida – com um coração ironicamente apropriado desenhado na frente – Rachel se encaminhou para um dos dois computadores que estavam disponíveis para uso público. Ela abriu o navegador e digitou sua primeira busca.

 _Juilliard_

Rachel tinha precisado sair de casa. Mesmo com as preparações para a peça, a estréia do show e as festividades do feriado, Rachel achou que vinha passando tempo _demais_ enfurnada em casa. Ela só precisava sair e esse era seu lugar favorito pra ir pra se afastar, pra pensar. E Rachel tinha muito o que pensar.

Enquanto a home Page de Juilliard aparecia na tela dela, Rachel sentia um estranho sentimento de excitação. Era parecido com o que ela tinha sentido ao estar sentada naquele palco, algumas noites antes, dedilhando as cordas da guitarra e cantando aquele último verso. Uma parte de Rachel nunca tinha desistido do Sonho de Broadway, convencendo Shelby a deixá-la fazer aulas de dança. Uma parte dela saboreava aqueles momentos no palco – quando ela podia se sentir bela, graciosa e completa sem palavras ou discursos ou músicas. Uma parte dela foi ressuscitada quando ela finalmente cantara novamente – uma parte dela que queria dançar _e_ cantar _e_ atuar. Rachel não estava certa se ela ainda tinha a oportunidade de ser uma estrela como ela sempre quisera quando estava crescendo – assistindo Barbra, Liza, Patti, Angela e Bernadette. Mas uma parte de Rachel agora sabia – determinadamente e sem mais um momento de hesitação – que ela iria fazer tudo que ela pudesse para tentar fazer esse sonho se tornar realidade.

O tempo passou rapidamente enquanto Rachel compilava a informação que precisava. Ela estava, aparentemente, bem a tempo de se inscrever. Mas ela teria que trabalhar duro para conseguir tudo pra escola a tempo da inscrição ser considerada. Ela precisava de transcrições e cartas de recomendação, uma gravação de si mesma e uma redação...

Rachel sabia que com prática e perseverança, sua gravação podia ser ótima. Mas a redação, ela sabia, que ajudaria a ela se destacar ainda mais. Porque ela olhou pro tema e ela soube _exatamente_ o que queria dizer. Estava praticamente se escrevendo na cabeça dela.

Repentinamente, o som mais fascinante de risada genuína passou através da cafeteria para os ouvidos de Rachel. Ela fechou bem os olhos para seu outro objetivo – nunca esquecido, sempre _tão_ perto da superfície – se apresentando novamente em sua mente. E antes que Rachel pudesse se parar, ela estava digitando sua segunda busca.

 _Escolas para surdos em Nova York_

Porque no sonho de Rachel da noite anterior, ela tinha sido uma estrela. Mas havia uma loira linda e orgulhosa sentada na platéia com um sorriso gracioso e olhos brilhantes, e, Rachel não estava mais incerta se Quinn pertencia ou não ali.

Um pouco depois, Rachel finalmente fechou o navegador, tomou o último gole do seu cappuccino e se encaminhou para a saída. Ela parou na porta, abotoando seu casaco e colocando suas luvas de volta. Rachel levou um momento – mas só um momento – para virar os ombros na direção de Quinn. Ela pegou o olhar da outra mulher e acenou com um sorriso gentil no rosto antes de se dirigir pro frio para andar pra casa, pensamentos de _Juilliard_ e _Quinn_ e seu _futuro_ flutuando facilmente pela mente dela.

O tema da redação reapareceu e tomou a frente dos seus pensamento e Rachel sabia que ela precisava sentar na frente do seu computador em casa para escrever.

 _Descreva o obstáculo mais desafiador que você teve que transpor. Discuta o impacto dele e nós diga o que você aprendeu da experiência..._

* * *

"Você ainda ficará pela cidade por mais alguns dias, né?" Quinn perguntou quando elas finalmente se levantaram e se preparam pra tomar caminhos separados.

"É, só até quinta. Então eu vou voltar pra Carmel para me preparar pra escola na segunda."

"... E?" Quinn insinuou provocando enquanto elas colocavam os casacos.

" _E_ ", Santana imitou, "Vou chamar Brittany pra um encontro tão logo a veja."

"Boa garota," Quinn disse, batendo de brincadeira na cabeça da outra garota.

Santana a empurrou, mas imediatamente a puxou pra um abraço apertado. Seus dedos se espalharam pelo material da camisa de Quinn por baixo do casaco da garota. "Quinn," Ela disse no pescoço da garota, "Eu senti tanto a sua falta."

Quinn começou a se desfazer – algo que ela tinha até agora evitado com sucesso. "Ana," ela sussurrou baixinho enquanto pensamento da escola, seu jovem amor, toques, beijos e _memórias_ de repente a assaltaram. "Eu senti sua falta também, mais de que eu percebera antes." Sua voz tremeu involuntariamente à medida que suas emoções a alcançavam. "Obrigada. Por tudo."

Santana se afastou um pouco e inclinou a cabeça pra frente. Quinn fez o mesmo, abaixou a cabeça pra pressionar gentilmente a testa na dela. "Quinn, por favor tome cuidado."

As palavras de Santana eram quietas e intensas e Quinn estava escutando bem de perto, como ela fizera durante toda a discussão de antes. "É como aquele cara disse, ' _Você deve desistir da vida que você planejou pra ter a vida que está esperando por você.'_. Apenas se certifique de qual é qual, ok?"

Quinn se sentou no banco do passageiro do carro de Santana enquanto a garota a levava em casa. Suas mãos se encontraram no espaço central, se agarraram e tiraram força uma da outra. Quinn sabia que ela tinha que ser corajosa o suficiente pra ver exatamente quais cartas o universo estava colocando pra ela.

Santana estacionou no edifício e Quinn se inclinou, colocando um beijo demorado na bochecha de Santana. "Obrigada," Quinn disse. Ela parou quando se afastou e mexeu a cabeça pra frente e pra trás. "Novamente," ela adicionou.

Com uma piscada, Santana respondeu, "Ambas estamos apaixonadas, Q, e tem algo bem desagradável sobre isso. Mas isso também completamente, totalmente, _absurdamente_ incrível."

Elas se despediram e prometeram ligar e mandar mensagem pra se encontrar novamente e toda aquela coisa que as pessoas sempre prometem. Quinn virou e mexeu no bolso do casaco procurando a chave. Ela finalmente olhou pra cima enquanto se aproximava dos degraus, e, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta com a visão que teve.

"Caleb!" ela exclamou antes de se jogar pra frente. Seu irmão estava sentado nos degraus e pulou quando ela chegou mais perto, pegando-a em um dos maiores abraços que ela recebera nos últimos tempos. "Ai meu Deus," ela continuou murmurando. Ela estava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, assim como ele. Ele não podia ouvir a risada compartilhada deles, mas podia sentir. E quando Quinn finalmente reganhou compostura suficiente para fazê-lo entrar no apartamento dela, ela percebeu que o dia dela tinha sido incrível. E, como sempre, Santana tinha estado certa – coisas estavam meio que completamente, totalmente, _absurdamente_ incríveis agora.


	12. Capítulo 12

**N/T: A bae pede, a gente atende! Mais dois capítulos antes do dia pra vocês :D**

 **Jen, obrigada pelo elogio, principalmente por ser uma tradução que algumas palavras/expressões não tem no português :D Que minha escrita continue fluida \o/**

Cap 12

Quinn estava deitada de bruços na cama. Os seus pés desnudos no ar e seu queixo colocado sobre os braços cruzados. Caleb estava sentado há alguns dela na cadeira perto da mesa dela. Ele estava vestindo uma blusa vermelha de botão, jeans escuro e seu cabelo loiro ondulado estava substancialmente mais longo do que a última vez que Quinn o vira. Ele nunca teve um estilo, sempre escolhendo bagunçá-lo correndo os dedos por eles quando ficavam no rosto dele. Mas o look ainda ficava bem nele.

Eles sentaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, cada um contente pelo simples fato de estar na presença do outro. A cabeça de Quinn ainda estava processando a presença inesperada do irmãozinho dela. Ela sabia que as férias da escola estariam acabadas em alguns dias, então ela estava ao mesmo tempo contente que ele estava ali no quarto dela e triste porque provavelmente isso não seria por muito tempo.

Finalmente, Quinn se empurrou para se sentar encostada nos travesseiros com os tornozelos cruzados na frente dela. "Eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui." Ela sinalizou as palavras mas também as falou. Ela ouviu as lágrimas na voz dela antes delas se fazerem conhecidas nas bochechas dela.

Caleb estava inclinado pra frente com os cotovelos no joelho. Ele sorriu e Quinn sentiu como se estivesse olhando num espelho. Quando eles eram mais novos, todo mundo sempre comentara o quão similar suas feições eram, como seus sorrisos pareciam. Caleb podia levar pro lado pessoal, aborrecido com o fato de que as pessoas o comparavam tanto com sua irmã. Ao invés disso, ele sempre dizia algo parecido com _Bem, ela é sortuda por ter herdado a mesma lindeza que eu._

 _Quinn,_ ele eventualmente gesticulou, _não chore._

Mas quando ele disse essas palavras pra ela, ela apenas chorou mais. Seu irmãozinho rapidamente se colocou ao lado dela, segurando-a nos braços. Ele beijou a têmpora dela e cantarolou na pele dela, e, Quinn se sentiu a salvo. _Eu apenas senti sua falta demais,_ ela sinalizou. Ela não falou. Era um daqueles momentos onde a voz dela não estava estável o suficiente para lidar.

 _Eu senti sua falta também, irmãzona_ , ele sinalizou enquanto tirava os sapatos e sentava na frente dela com as pernas estiradas paralelamente ao lado da dela.

Quinn se permitiu meio minuto antes de falar novamente. "Ok, chega de ficar triste. Me diga como você está aqui! Eu não estava esperando vê-lo até as férias da primavera ou algo do tipo."

 _Eu apenas bati pé com a chefe! Sue leva uma operação dura, mas eu não sou nenhum escravo. Então eu disse a ela que iria pra casa por alguns dias pra ver minha família, e, que quando eu voltasse, eu seria o melhor empregado dela novamente._ Ele sorriu e se inclinou sobre os cotovelos.

"Entendo," Quinn disse enquanto concordava com a cabeça e parecia impressionada com a demonstração de iniciativa do irmão dela. "E sobre _Tina_ ," ela chacoalhou a cabeça com um pouco de atitude ao dizer o nome do interesse amoroso do irmão. "Ela não sentirá sua falta enquanto você estiver aqui?" Ela sorriu brilhantemente para mostrar a Caleb que ela estava brincando mas que ela também estava interessada em saber mais sobre a garota sobre quem ele sempre estava falando.

Ele suspirou e disse alto, "Quinn!" enquanto rolava pra fora da cama. Mas o sorriso de Quinn não falhou porque ela ouvia o mesmo sorriso na voz de Caleb. Ele começou a andar ao redor da cama, gesticulando alegremente o tempo todo. _Toda brincadeira de lado, eu acho que estou apaixonado_!

Quinn fez com a boca as palavras ' _apaixonado'_ de volta pra ele e ele apenas concordou vigorosamente com a cabeça, ainda andando.

 _Apaixonado, Quinn. Eu a amo. Ela é linda e talentosa. Ela tem o melhor olho pra arte, e ela canta como uma deusa!_ Aqui, Caleb olhou sobre o ombro e viu Quinn com as sobrancelhas levantadas. _Disseram-me_ , ele adicionou para confirmar com um sorrisinho nos lábios. _Ela gosta de mim._ Ele sinalizou as palavras e então ficou parado com os braços cruzados na frente dele, uma mão vindo pra se apoiar no queixo.

"Isso é ótimo, Caleb. Estou tão feliz por você! Você já disse a ela que está malucamente apaixonado por ela?" Quinn pegou um travesseiro e segurou-o no peito. Algo dentro dela se derreteu um pouco ao pensar em amor. Seu irmão estava apaixonado e ela também. Ela sabia disso com certeza agora. Era algo que ela tinha lentamente aceitado há alguns meses – lutando, debatendo-se mas finalmente aceitando. E Quinn estava excitada pelo futuro novamente – porque o comportamento de Rachel indicava que ela podia sentir o mesmo, não importando o quão delicada toda situação era. Então Quinn tinha esperança de que as coisas iam dar certo.

"Ei," Caleb falou alto novamente e os olhos de Quinn se focaram novamente no aqui e agora. _Onde você foi?_ Ele questionou.

"Desculpe," Quinn respondeu. Suas mãos se moveram rapidamente, tentando dissipar quaisquer questões que ela sabia já estar se formando no rosto do irmão. Porque _algo_ estava acontecendo e ela não queria lidar com isso agora. "Então me conte sobre suas aulas pro próximo semestre! Você tem alguma com a Tina?"

 _Quinn_... Caleb sinalizou. _Você não está me enganando._

 _O que você quer dizer?_ Quinn replicou, abandonando as palavras e mordendo a bochecha.

 _Eu sou um homem apaixonado e eu vejo isso no seu rosto. Quando você ia me contar que estava saindo com alguém?_ Ele estava de repente na frente dela novamente.

Quinn não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele estava excitado por ela. Caleb tinha sido sempre a única pessoa na família dela que _realmente_ valia a pena conversar. E enquanto Quinn tinha conversado exaustivamente com Santana mais cedo sobre essa mesma situação, algo dizia a ela pra não ir por esse caminho com Caleb ainda. Só, não ainda.

"Eu não estou saindo com ninguém," ela respondeu. E isso era verdade até um certo ponto. Ela não estava namorando. Ela não estava num relacionamento. Mas seu coração estava definitivamente tomado e ela via Rachel mais do que ela tinha visto qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida.

 _Você está dizendo meias-verdades,_ Caleb disse, cruzando os braços, dando a ela sua cara com beicinho patenteada.

Se nada mais, isso foi bom pra fazer Quinn rir. "Caleb, eu prometo. Não estou namorando ninguém." Ela não conseguiu dizer, _'Não há ninguém,'_ porque ela sabia que isso era falso e algo sobre isso não parecia realmente justo com Rachel. Mas Caleb estava dando a ela _o olho_ e Quinn estava preocupada que ele continuaria investigando. E se ele continuasse investigando, ela sabia que ele encontraria coisas que Quinn não estava preparada pra ele achar. "Se eu ficar séria sobre alguém novamente, você não acha que eu diria a você?"

Ele esticou a mão e Quinn colocou a dela na dele. Ele tinha calos nos dedos e na palma, mas o topo da mão dele era suave e delicado. Eles sentaram e se encararam por alguns minutos e Quinn sabia que eles estavam bem. Ela também sabia que ele estava deixando de lado o assunto. Ela deu um suspiro de alívio e valentemente tentou fazer com que não parecesse um suspiro de alívio.

Quinn puxou a mão para gesticular, "Eu encontrei Santana mais cedo hoje. Eu não a via há muito tempo. Foi realmente legal saber as novidades dela."

As sobrancelhas de Caleb levantaram. _Foi ela quem deixou você mais cedo? Aquela vadia maluca, como está? O que ela está fazendo agora?_

E desse jeito, eles mudaram de assunto. Eles rapidamente caíram na familiaridade que partilhavam como irmãos. As horas passaram, a conversa fluiu entre eles, e, Quinn finalmente percebeu o quanto ela sentira falta do irmão. Era legal finalmente se sentir menos sozinha.

* * *

Rachel pegou os rolinhos do fogão e os trouxe pra mesa. Ela colocou o pano de prato que utilizara pra pegá-los de lado. Shelby sorriu e deu a ela os feijões verdes e Rachel colocou alguns no prato antes de devolvê-los. A refeição delas foi passada na maior parte em silêncio. Rachel ainda estava se acostumando a falar novamente. As conversas delas até agora – se você podia chamar isso assim, na verdade – tinham sido curtas e objetivas. Mas Shelby tinha sempre um sorriso no rosto depois, então Rachel sentia que cada pequeno passo era bom.

"Então eu fiz alguma pesquisa hoje," Rachel disse entre mordidas. "Para faculdade e tal..."

Os olhos de Shelby imediatamente voaram pro rosto de Rachel mas ela tentou não parecer muito animada. Ela se voltou para o prato e cortou um pedaço de frango antes de colocar na boca. Ela mastigou lentamente e engoliu antes de dizer, "Ah é?" Rachel nunca tinha – nem uma vez – mencionado planos para faculdade. Uma semana antes, Shelby tinha ficado assustada pelo futuro de Rachel. Ela não queria que sua filha acabasse trabalhando sessenta horas por semana só pra sobreviver, como ela tinha feito pelos últimos quinze anos. Mas sem _planos_ reais – até onde Shelby sabia – era o que parecia que iria acontecer. Então conversa de faculdade? O interesse de Shelby estava mais do que um pouco alertado.

"É humm... Bem, eu decidi na verdade me inscrever em Juilliard." A voz de Rachel estava tudo menos firme enquanto as palavras deixavam seus lábios. Era uma coisa planejar tudo. E outra inteiramente diferente era dizer pra sua mãe. Porque mães? Elas sempre dizem a real. E algumas vezes, isso era realmente assustador.

Shelby manteve uma fachada exterior calma enquanto ela colocava o garfo no prato e se inclinava na cadeira. Ela olhou pros olhos de Rachel, respirando várias vezes antes de perguntar, "Juilliard?"

Rachel concordou. "É, Juilliard. Eu chequei tudo que eu preciso fazer pra me inscrever hoje mais cedo... Não... Não é tarde demais." Shelby concordou lentamente com a cabeça. "Eu posso fazer isso, eu sei que posso."

"Estou certa de que Juilliard é muito competitiva." Shelby disse as palavras, mas ela também tinha visto os vídeos caseiros de Rachel quando criança. Ela iria achá-los no videocassete. Rachel algumas vezes os assistia até tarde da noite quando Shelby estava dormindo. Ela acharia Rachel no sofá de manhã, a tela da televisão estática em preto e branco e uma pilha de lenços usados ao redor da filha. Ela acordaria Rachel e a mandaria tomar banho antes da escola, e, ela se sentaria e veria os vídeos. Mesmo com nove anos, Rachel tinha sido magnífica.

"Ano passado, eles só aceitaram cinco por cento do total de inscrições," Rachel disse, concordando com a cabeça sabendo o desafio que iria encontrar. "Mas eu cantei recentemente, e, isso foi tudo em que eu pude pensar desde então. Eu sonhei em estar na Broadway quando eu era uma criancinha e eu repentinamente _sinto aquilo_ novamente. É quase irresistível, esse sonho que eu tive há um tempo... Mas ele foi ressuscitado ou algo do tipo e não há nada mais que eu queira fazer."

Shelby colocou a mão no queixo enquanto se inclinava para colocar os cotovelos em cima da mesa. "Ok," ela finalmente disse e a palavra pareceu libertadora enquanto cruzava os lábios dela – para ambas, mãe _e_ filha.

"Ok?" Rachel perguntou, um sorriso imediatamente florescendo em seu rosto. Era quase bom demais pra ser verdade. "Você tem certeza? Quero dizer... Nova York é bem longe. São cem dólares apenas para inscrição. E quando eu inevitavelmente for chamada pra uma audição, será caro também..." Ela parou de falar e seu sorriso falhou. Ela sabia o quão duro Shelby trabalhava para prover pra ambas.

Shelby acenou com a mão. "Rachel, você se lembra quando eu falei com você há alguns anos sobre o dinheiro que seus pais deixaram para você numa conta?" Rachel concordou. "Não é a maior quantidade de dinheiro nem nada, mas é substancial. Eu deixei guardando porque eu queria que você tivesse algo, sabe, pra começar sua vida. Dinheiro pra faculdade ou pagamento em uma casa, um carro ou algo. Mas se você está seriamente pensando sobre se inscrever em Juilliard, eu digo que não há realmente melhor tempo do que o presente para pensar sobre usar parte do dinheiro pra se certificar de que você vai chegar lá."

Rachel sorriu novamente e concordou freneticamente com a cabeça. "Isso seria fantástico!" Antes dela saber o que estava acontecendo, ela estava chorando. Mas eram lágrimas de felicidade. Porque as coisas pareciam certas. Olhando pro futuro dela, Rachel via as coisas se ajustando. Agora, ela só tinha que fazer tudo acontecer no presente.

Elas limparam os pratos e se sentaram à mesa da cozinha. Rachel espalhou os materiais da inscrição na frente delas. Elas conversaram por horas – sobre esperanças, sonhos e o futuro, de fazer Juilliard e Nova York uma realidade. Aquela noite, ambas dormiram com sorrisos nos rostos e sem lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

Quinn fechou a mala do carro alugado depois que Caleb jogou a mochila dele. Eles se viraram um pro outro e se abraçaram com força. Ele tinha estado lá por apenas dois dias, mas ele já parecia como uma presença permanente na vida de Quinn – algo que acontecia toda vez que eles passavam algum tempo juntos, mas algo que nunca ficava mais fácil de lidar quando chegava a hora dele ir embora.

"Eu amo você, irmãozinho," Quinn murmurou no pescoço de Caleb.

Ele sentiu as vibrações das palavras dela na pele dele e sorriu no cabelo dela. "Eu amo você," ele disse. Suas palavras não eram faladas perfeitamente já que ele nunca tinha realmente tomado o tempo para tentar aperfeiçoar a habilidade. Mas eram claras o suficiente e Quinn teria entendido de qualquer forma.

Ela se afastou. "Diga a Mamãe que eu disse oi, ok?"

 _O que, e não pro Papai?_ Caleb perguntou provocando, um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto balançava as sobrancelhas em tom de brincadeira. Quinn socou o ombro dele. "Ow!" ele exclamou. _Tudo bem, tudo bem_ , ele sinalizou. _Eu mandarei pra mamãe seu amor._

"Espero que você tenha um bom vôo de volta pra D. C. Não trabalhe demais. Seja bom pra Tina. Vá à todas às suas aulas e estude, ok?" Quinn listou suas expectativas enquanto Caleb andava de costas para o lado do motorista do veículo.

Ele levantou as mãos apaziguadoramente. _Tudo bem, tudo bem! Sim senhora, você pode apostar. Eu serei um bom garoto na escola._ Ele piscou pra ela e Quinn correu pra abraçá-lo mais uma vez ao redor do pescoço.

Ela se afastou e seus olhos amendoados combinando se olharam. "Tome conta de você."

Ele concordou. _Você também_.

Eles não disseram ' _até logo_ ', mas, isso nunca foi o jeito deles.

Naquela tarde enquanto Quinn estava limpando o apartamento, ela se ajeitou de repente. Escola estaria de volta em alguns dias e ela realmente queria seu casaco de volta! Determinadamente fazendo sua mente, Quinn foi até o quarto. Ela colocou um par de jeans e alguns sapatos antes de pegar outro casaco e ir pra porta.

Quinn iria voltar pra casa com aquele casaco de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Não haviam carros estacionados na rua perto do teatro, mas Quinn decidiu arriscar quando ela andou em direção à porta da frente. Ela puxou a maçaneta e estava sem sombra de dúvidas fechada. Mas quando Quinn pressionou o rosto no vidro, ela podia ver as luzes lá dentro. Havia definitivamente alguém ali.

Envolvendo-se com os braços pra se proteger do frio, ela rapidamente andou ao redor do edifício. Ela correu os últimos passos para a entrada dos fundos, sua respiração formando uma pequena nuvem de condensação na frente do seu rosto. A porta dos fundos estava aberto e as suspeitas dela que _alguém_ estava lá foi finalmente confirmada quando ela entrou.

E quando ela finalmente entrou, Quinn imediatamente ouviu a voz inimitável de Rachel Berry. Ela podia contar as vezes que ela escutara a voz da garota até agora em uma mão, mas ela sabia que ninguém _em lugar nenhum_ se compararia. Ao menos, não pra Quinn.

Quinn desabotoou o casaco enquanto entrava na coxia. "Oi, Rachel," ela disse depois que a outra garota terminou a última nota da canção. Rachel tinha se abaixado pra pegar algum objeto preto do chão do palco e ela rapidamente se virou com a voz de Quinn.

"Oi," ela respondeu com um sorriso surpreso no rosto.

Foi uma palavra. Era realmente apenas uma palavra, nada mais, nada menos. Provavelmente não deveria ter feito o coração de Quinn bater mais rápido e provavelmente não deveria ter causado o sorriso que causou. E Quinn provavelmente não deveria estar tão terrivelmente agradada consigo mesmo por finalmente ter conseguido uma resposta vocal de Rachel que parecia algo como as linhas de uma conversa _normal_. Mas ela estava. A confiança de Quinn também foi aumentada em cem vezes pelo fato de que Rachel estava vestindo o suéter _dela_ , aquele que ela tinha emprestado naquela noite depois das Seccionais.

"Isso pareceu ótimo," Quinn disse. "Eu quero dizer, eu só entrei e escutei as últimas notas, mas foi ótimo." Rachel sorriu e mexeu no que quer que estivesse em suas mãos. "Então," Quinn começou de novo, desesperada para estender o tempo dela com a outra garota. Ela andou uns passos pra frente. "O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha? E o que você estava cantando?" Talvez se ela perguntasse coisas suficientes, Quinn tornaria o cumprimento de uma palavra em uma conversa real.

Quinn tinha descido os degraus do lado do palco e sentado no centro da primeira fileira. Rachel se moveu pra frente e se sentou na ponta do palco, um pouco para a direita. "Sr. Ryerson está me deixando usar isso –" ela indicou o objeto em sua mão "- para eu me gravar cantando. E ele me deixou entrar aqui para que eu pudesse usar o palco. É o melhor lugar que eu pude pensar para fazer isso. A acústica não é das melhores, mas é bem melhor que a minha cozinha."

Rachel olhou pro colo e puxou as pontas do suéter de Quinn mais sobre os ombros. Quinn riu e disse, "É, isso é compreensível. Então porque você está se gravando?" Ela estava praticamente tonta com toda a situação e ela estava dando duro para controlar as emoções na voz dela.

"Estou na verdade me inscrevendo pra faculdade e eu tenho que mandar uma gravação da minha voz cantando com a aplicação inicial. E eu estava cantando _My Man_ de _Funny Girl_. É... Bem, é provavelmente a música mais difícil que eu já cantei." Ela olhou direto no olho de Quinn. Elas sorriram uma pra outra. "Mas quero mostrar... eu não sei, tudo? Não só meu alcance ou minha técnica, mas qualquer profundidade emocional que eu consiga achar dentro de mim."

Quinn balançou a cabeça entendendo. "Então você acertou a música? Tempo, tom e tudo isso?"

Rachel riu. "Sim, eu tenho o tom perfeito. E eu estive cantando quase sem parar pelos últimos dias tentando conseguir que tudo fosse perfeito. Essa não foi a primeira música que tentei, mas essa é definitivamente com a qual eu vou ficar. Eu acho que Barbra aprovaria." Ela levantou de novo e andou pro banquinho que estava no meio do palco com um som nele. Ela brincou com ele por alguns momentos antes de se virar pra Quinn. "Você se importa se eu tentar novamente? Sr. Rumba mencionou antes que você tem alguma formação em música e eu adoraria qualquer contribuição que você pudesse me dar."

Nunca foi realmente uma questão se Quinn ia ou não ouvir. Claro que ela iria. Ela concordou novamente. "Claro, eu adoraria. Mas é só uma pequena formação, então não espere que eu seja super útil."

Rachel sorriu e Quinn podia praticamente sentir que qualquer tensão que existia antes deixou o cômodo. "Algumas vezes só ter uma audiência é o suficiente para trazer o melhor num artista."

Quinn se inclinou no assento e cruzou as pernas. Ela viu Rachel se mover pra frente e colocar a câmera digital há alguns passos da ponta do palco. Enquanto ela estava perto de Quinn, Rachel olhou pra cima no olho dela por um momento. Ela mordeu o lábio e Quinn apertou mais forte as pernas.

Ainda inclinada com uma mão no objeto, Rachel levou o dedo aos lábios. Quinn inalou e exalou lentamente pelo nariz, imaginando se Rachel sabia o que um gesto tão simples estava fazendo com ele. Completo e absoluto silêncio encheu o ar ao redor delas e Rachel pressionou o botão de gravar. Ela se levantou e foi de ponta de pé até o som antes de pressionar play. Uma faixa instrumental encheu o ar enquanto Rachel se virava e tomava alguns passos pra frente e pra esquerda, formando algo como um triângulo entre ela, o gravador e o som.

Como ela tinha feito na primeira vez que ouvira Rachel cantar, Quinn fechou os olhos e segurou a respiração. Ela esperou para a voz de Rachel quebrar sobre ela como uma onda e ela não foi desapontada.

 _Oh my man, I Love him so._

 _He´ll never know._

 _All my life is just despair,_

 _But I don´t care._

 _When he takes me in his arms,_

 _The world is bright, alright…_

Quinn teve que colocar a mão na frente dos lábios. Ela já estava tentando e falhando espetacularmente em controlar suas emoções. Ela sabia que a garota podia _cantar_ , mas isso era algo completamente diferente. Quinn podia literalmente sentir _tudo_. Era quase demais para seus nervos em frangalhos lidar. A mera _presença_ da outra garota era normalmente o suficiente para que Quinn ficasse nervosa por horas depois, mas ouvi-la cantar levou as coisas a um nível completamente diferente.

 _What´s the difference IF I say_

 _I´ll go away,_

 _When I know I´ll come back on my knees someday?_

 _For whatever my man is,_

 _I am his forever more._

O instrumental estava aumentando e Quinn podia ver no rosto de Rachel. Era como se cada palavra fosse verdade, como Rachel estivesse expressando seus desejos mais secretos. Talvez até desejos que ela tivesse medo de colocar em suas próprias palavras.

O arranjo era diferente do filme – Quinn tinha visto _Funny Girl_ uma ou duas vezes e reconhecia que havia alguns versos faltando – mas isso era indescritivelmente poderoso quando Rachel começou a cantar o mesmo dois versos novamente.

 _Oh my man, I Love him so._

 _He´ll never know!_

 _All my life is just despair,_

 _But I don´t care._

 _When he takes me in his arms,_

 _The world is bright, alright…_

Enquanto ela segurava o _alright_ , Quinn sentia cada cabelo na nuca dela ficar em pé ao final. Seus braços estavam completamente arrepiados. Rachel estava emulando Barbra perfeitamente naqueles momentos.

 _What´s the difference IF I say_

 _I´ll go away,_

 _When I know I´ll come back on my knees someday?_

 _For whatever my man is,_

 _I am his forever more._

O poder e paixão na voz dela era tocante. Mas Quinn estava completamente tomada de veneração e adoração mais pelas lágrimas correndo no rosto da garota mais jovem enquanto a faixa acabava do que qualquer coisa.

Os ombros de Rachel se levantaram uma vez, e, mais uma permitindo que sua respiração se acalmasse. Então ela desligou o som antes de ir pra próxima faixa e ela se moveu rapidamente para frente do palco para parar a gravação.

Quando ela tinha claramente apertando o stop e estava parada em frente de Quinn, Quinn perguntou, "Você... Você pegou tudo na gravação, certo?"

Trazendo a câmera pro rosto, Rachel clicou alguns botões antes de olhar de volta pra Quinn. "Sim, peguei tudo."

Quinn se levantou e deu à Rachel o aplauso em pé que ela merecia. "Isso foi incrível."

Rachel abaixou a cabeça enquanto um vermelho genuíno cobriu suas bochechas. Ela enxugou as lágrimas. "Sério?" Ela perguntou.

"Rachel, isso foi... eu não tenho palavras. Eu não acho que _existem_ palavras para eu descrever o quão bonito isso foi, quanto você me tocou agora. Como você faz?"

Balançando a cabeça pro lado, Rachel perguntou. "Faço o que?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça. A garota sequer percebia... "A emoção, a paixão por trás das suas palavras. Você nos levou _ambas_ às lágrimas," Quinn disse, gesticulando para a umidade nas mãos dela enquanto enxugava as próprias bochechas. "Isso é _poderoso_ , Rachel. E lindo."

"Não prejudica que eu tenha alguém em mente quando canto essa música," Rachel disse baixo. Quinn quase perdeu isso. De fato, ela estava certa de que tinha entendido tudo errado. "De fato, se eu não estivesse tão obsessiva em manter a integridade da música, eu provavelmente mudaria os pronomes."

A boca de Quinn abriu enquanto a outra garota virava nos sapatos e andava de volta pro banco no palco. _Ela acabou de insinuar_...

"Então você está certa que essa foi a tomada?"

Quinn não tinha ouvido nenhuma das outras tentativas de Rachel. Mas ela não precisava. "É," ela respondeu. "Estou certa."

"Estou agradecida que pense assim. Eu me senti realmente bem sobre essa. E eu estive cantando sem parar por um tempo agora, eu preciso descansar minha voz. Eu vou mandar uma mensagem pra Shelby e direi a ela que já acabei –"

"Onde você mora? Posso levá-la em casa," Quinn ofereceu. _Morda sua língua, Quinn_! Ela mentalmente se bronqueou. Mas a coisa já estava feita.

Rachel observou por um momento antes de responder. "Bem do lado leste, perto de Lima Heights."

"Oh!" Quinn exclamou. "Perfeito! Eu moro realmente perto de lá. Vamos, eu levo você. Mande mensagem pra sua mãe se você quiser pedir permissão a ela, ok?"

Rachel concordou e recolheu as coisas dela, enrolando o fio do som segurou ao redor do mesmo e o colocando embaixo do braço dela. Eles começaram a andar de volta pra porta dos fundos.

"Então pra que escolas você está se inscrevendo?" Quinn perguntou enquanto colocava o casaco de volta e o abotoou.

"Oh, eu só vou me inscrever pra uma escola."

"É?" Quinn perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas curiosamente.

"É," Rachel respondeu enquanto andava pela porta de trás que Quinn estava segurando pra ela. "Juilliard."

Com a boca próxima do chão novamente, Quinn encarou a garota andando pra longe dela. "Juilliard?" ela sussurrou, mais pra si do que qualquer outra pessoa desde que Rachel já estava bem a frente dela nesse momento. " _Nossa."_

Ela tentou não encarar os quadris de Rachel balançando sensualmente enquanto ela contemplava essa garota que tinha sido um enigma desde o primeiro dia e que _claramente_ não ia mudar em nenhum momento no futuro próximo. _Mas realmente,_ Quinn pensou, _eu não faria de nenhuma outra forma._ Ela seguiu Rachel pro carro dela, imaginando por todo o caminho que tipos de surpresas ela poderia ter que lidar depois.


	13. Capítulo 13

Cap 13

O aquecedor jogou uma mecha de cabelo no rosto de Quinn. Fez um pouco de cócegas na pele dela antes dos seus dedos alcançarem-na, e colocar a mecha seguramente por trás da orelha. Ela se manteve parada depois disso, o mais sem se mexer que ela pôde entre as mudanças de marcha no carro dela. Ela estava agradecida pela transmissão manual – ela estava agradecida por ter uma desculpa fácil para manter ambas as mãos ocupadas. Sendo uma boa motorista, Quinn também tinha a segurança de olhar pra estrada – e não pra garota no assento do passageiro. E ainda, cada vez que a luz ficava vermelha ou um sinal de parar se apresentava, Quinn involuntariamente virava a cabeça pra direita. Só um pouco e só por alguns momentos.

Mas sem falhar, Rachel levantava o queixo ligeiramente pra esquerda e sorria na direção d Quinn. Quinn sorria timidamente em retorno antes de se voltar pra estrada. Os sorrisos de Rachel eram suaves e charmosos. Eles faziam a cabeça de Quinn parecer leve e seu coração feliz, como se tudo estivesse certo no mundo – ou ao menos no espaço interior e compacto do carro dela. E de vez em quando, Quinn via _mais_ no rosto de Rachel – ela via aquela garota do banheiro e ela sentia a pressão calorosa do corpo de Rachel no dela.

Era tudo o que Quinn podia fazer para não deixar sua mão se virar no próximo sinal vermelho, para não convidar Rachel a tocar a pele sensível do seu pulso, sua palma, seus dedos, para entrelaçar os dedos delas...

"Você está pronta pra escola na segunda?" Rachel perguntou depois de vários minutos na silenciosa viagem de carro que tinha passado por elas.

Quinn engoliu com dificuldade no bolo em sua garganta enquanto ela era retirada de seus pensamentos pela linda voz que seu coração tinha ansiado escutar por tanto tempo. "Eu estou," ela respondeu. "Eu amo férias. Claro, quem não? Mas eu anseio para voltar ao ritmo das coisas."

Na sua visão periférica, ela viu Rachel abrir a boca para falar as próximas palavras – ela cuidadosamente observou o sutil passar da língua sobre os lábios carnudos. Quinn estava surpresamente agradecida de que as mesas tinham virado do tempo delas passado no teatro, com Rachel sendo aquela a continuar a conversa por sua própria vontade ao invés de Quinn ter que impulsioná-la. "Eu sinto falta, também." Quinn não tinha explicitamente dito que _sentia falta_ , mas era obviamente aparente – e Rachel estava certa, claro. Quinn sentia falta. E ela sentia muita falta de ver Rachel Berry cotidianamente. "Vai ser estranho, dizer adeus em alguns meses. Mas..." ela parou de falar e Quinn resistiu o desejo de interromper, para perguntar. Ela podia praticamente ver Rachel com os lábios pressionados fortemente juntos e suas mãos seguras no painel na frente dela, preparada pra sinalizar as palavras que pareciam muito difíceis – talvez muito esperançosas – para falar alto. "... Eu estou mais do que excitada pelo futuro do que eu já estive em muito tempo."

Quinn sorriu em resposta pra Rachel e ela se achou novamente tendo que fortemente resistir o desejo de apertar o joelho de Rachel ou dar uns tapinhas no ombro dela em algum tipo de _parabéns_ ou... ou algo do tipo.

"Wow," Rachel respirou pelos lábios um pouco abertos. "Eu mal posso acreditar no quão bom é falar isso." Sua voz estava de repente triste e Quinn queria consertar isso.

"Por que não devia se sentir bem em admitir que você está feliz?" Quinn perguntou, girando a cabeça pra direção de Rachel enquanto ela parava num sinal de pare.

Rachel sequer perdeu uma batida antes de responder, "Culpa."

Com sua sobrancelha franzida, Quinn abriu a boca pra falar mas Rachel rapidamente a cortou.

"Não, está tudo bem," ela disse, sua voz baixa mas cheia de certeza. "Eu _estou_ feliz, eu posso admitir isso apesar da culpa. É só que eu algumas vezes imagino os rostos deles, e as beiradas estão enevoadas... E isso só serve pra fazer a culpa ainda mais insuportável." De repente, ela fechou a boca, como se ela tivesse percebido que tipo de palavras tinham acabado de sair livres dos lábios dela e precisava diminuir o fluxo antes de se permitir falar mais alguma coisa.

Quinn queria mais do que _nunca_ se esticar e pegar a mão de Rachel na sua – segurar apertando e nunca deixar ir. Porque ela sentia que Rachel estava se fechando e esse era um sentimento assustador.

"Pegue à esquerda aqui." Quinn concordou com a cabeça, mas Rachel estava olhando pela janela e não viu o gesto. "É logo ali à direita, aquela com as telhas verdes."

Quinn parou o carro na frente da casa com telhas verdes e passarela vazia. Shelby aparentemente não estava em casa naquela tarde de final de semana.

Como se Rachel tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ela disse. "Ela trabalha muito na maior parte dos dias." Sua cabeça estava abaixada e seu olhar estava direcionado pros seus dedos enquanto brincava com a bainha do suéter de Quinn no seu colo.

Concordando com a cabeça, Quinn virou ligeiramente no banco em direção à Rachel – esperando que a outra garota continuasse. Quando ela não o fez, Quinn falou. "Eu espero que o resto do seu final de semana seja ótimo. E eu desejo a você boa sorte com a inscrição pra Juilliard e tudo mais."

Os olhos de Rachel se iluminaram – uma mudança que Quinn estava agradecida em ver – e ela rapidamente virou a cabeça na direção de Quinn. "Falando nisso, eu escrevi a redação de admissão. Você acha que pode ler na próxima semana e revisá-la? Eu preciso enviar logo mas eu adoraria algum feedback. E você foi tão boa durante as tarefas Morrie que você foi a primeira pessoa em que pensei pra pedir."

"Claro, Rachel, eu adoraria." As palavras caíram dos lábios de Quinn sem muito pensar, ou sem pensamento nenhum. Quinn percebeu que a maior parte das suas ações, comportamentos, pensamentos, palavras, gestos, quando ela estava na presença da outra garota vinham sem esforço, sem inibição ou pensar nas conseqüências.

Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, perigoso.

Os braços de Quinn estavam cruzados sobre o peito e o aquecedor estava fazendo suas bochechas ficarem rubras – ou era o intenso olhar de Rachel? De qualquer forma, ela abaixou a cabeça e abriu a boca pra falar, pra dizer tchau – porque era a coisa apropriada a se fazer em tal situação. Mas novamente, Rachel estava cortando-a. "Eu vejo você na segunda, quarto período."

Rachel foi e colocou uma mão sobre a de Quinn. Suas mãos ficaram assim por um momento próximas ao braço de Quinn e ela se sentiu inteira. Rachel correu os dedos pra frente e pra trás sobre a pele quente de Quinn e tudo o que Quinn pôde fazer foi respirar profundamente pelo nariz. "É, Segunda." Foi a declaração mais coerente que Rachel ia conseguir dela naquele momento.

Por um breve flash, Quinn pensou que Rachel estava se inclinando pra frente – ela pensou que a garota estava ignorando a bolha pessoal de Quinn e iria abraçá-la ou, melhor (pior) ainda, _beijá -_ la. Mas Rachel estava apenas se debruçando pra baixo e puxando a porta pra abri-la, nunca quebrando o contato visual com Quinn. Então ela estava saindo do carro e tinha quase fechado a porta quando ela finalmente abriu-a novamente. "Oh!" ela exclamou. "Eu preciso devolver seu suéter."

A roupa já estava metade pra fora da forma dela antes de Quinn recuperar a maravilhosa habilidade de falar para basicamente gritar, "Não!" Rachel parou os movimentos. "Não, uhh.. Pode ficar com ele. Fica bom em você." _Eu gosto de ver você nas minhas roupas_ , Quinn pensou mas nunca podia vocalizar isso.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho," ela rapidamente confirmou.

"Obrigada." Rachel respondeu, sorrindo brilhantemente e gentilmente fechando a porta do carro antes de andar pros degraus da frente e entrar numa casa vazia.

Quinn assistiu atenciosamente enquanto Rachel fechava a porta da frente atrás dela, e ela não partiu até ver uma das luzes acender dentro da casa.

* * *

Na segunda de manhã, Quinn chegou mais cedo na escola do que ela costumava. Ela assinou a entrada e andou por corredores vazios. A quietude tinha sido onipresente desde o primeiro dia de Quinn, mesmo com os estudantes vagando pelos corredores. Então, ela tinha contemplado se era confortante ou esquisito.

Agora, ela tinha finalmente definido como _confortante._

Com vinte minutos para o dia escolar começar, a porta da sala de Quinn abriu-se. Ela olhou de sua mesa onde ela estava inclinada na sua cadeira com as pernas cruzadas e um livro aberto na frente do rosto. A visão de Rachel Berry andando com confiança pelo chão em direção à ela, causou um sorriso nas feições de Quinn. Ela marcou o lugar que estava no livro e se inclinou pra frente, o colocando na mesa.

"Bom Dia, Rachel."

"Bom dia, Srta. Fabray." Rachel respondeu. Ela sorriu – com olhos iluminados e lábios traiçoeiros – antes de alcançar a bolsa no lado dela e puxar um envelope de madeira. Ela o entregou pra professora e Quinn sorriu pras palavras escritas em letras perfeitas e negritadas letras na frente: **REDAÇÃO DE ADMISSÃO, Ingresso pra fora de Ohio**.

"Você terminou?"

Rachel concordou. "Esse é provavelmente o sétimo rascunho ou perto disso." Elas compartilharam um sorriso e o interior de Quinn doeu com o olhar apaixonado e determinado com que Rachel segurava seu olhar. Era o olhar que Quinn tinha (tentado) se acostumar, mas ela não estava certa de que ela pararia de sentir borboletas ao redor da garota mais jovem. "Bem, eu vou tentar achar o Sr. Rumba. Eu quero falar com ele sobre as coisas do coral pro próximo ano, pra depois que eu for embora e tal."

Quinn passou o dedo pelo canto do envelope e piscou uma vez antes de responde, "Ótimo, Rachel. Vejo você na aula."

Rachel não disse nada, mas ela virou nos saltos e graciosamente saiu da sala – deixando Quinn, como sempre, com mais pensamentos na mente do que ela tinha experimentado antes da chegada da garota.

Quinn encarou brevemente o lugar na porta onde a saia de Rachel tinha desaparecido antes de olhar pro envelope que continha o ensaio que estava sobre a sua mesa. Ela sorriu e abriu, ávida pra ver o que Rachel tinha feito pra impressionar o comitê de admissão de uma das melhores escolas de arte do mundo inteiro.

* * *

A Confrontação (como Quinn estava chamando em sua mente) que ela tinha experimentado na parada do feriado com Rachel naquele banheiro – seus corpos se tocando e seus lábios perigosamente próximos e as palavras faladas de Rachel acariciando seus lábios – era algo sobre o que Quinn pensava bastante. _Quem não pensaria_? O que ela _mais_ se preocupava, entretanto, era de que maneira A Confrontação afetaria sua habilidade em se manter profissional durante a escola. Porque Quinn tinha analisado, contemplado, repensado e analisado muito mais a situação _inteira_ e ela estava quase cem por cento convencida de que Rachel sentia algo por ela – e que ela sabia que _Quinn_ sentia algo por _Rachel._

E isso potencialmente faria com que houvesse muitas circunstâncias interessantes no ambiente escolar – pegadinhas, escorregadias, complicadas e talvez até circunstâncias esquisitas.

Rachel foi a primeira a passar a porta pra aula – ela tinha há muito deixado de ser a sexta e última pessoa a sentar no Inglês Avançado. Ela puxou o caderno e caneta e começou a escrever algo em uma das páginas. Quinn tentou não encará-la. Rachel estava sendo tão calma, de boa e composta e Quinn estava ao mesmo tempo impressionada e com inveja. Ela era a _adulta_ nessa situação e ainda assim lá estava ela sentada em sua mesa – um poço de nervos em frangalhos – enquanto Rachel atuava despreocupadamente como se nada estivesse fora do normal.

Era provavelmente pro melhor, então Quinn seguiu seu exemplo. E as coisas foram surpresamente nem um pouco esquisitas.

A aula passou suavemente, como tinha sido as outras aulas de Quinn naquele dia. Quando a hora terminou e todos se arrumavam, Quinn fez menção para que Rachel ficasse pra trás um momento.

Ela andou até a mesa e pegou o envelope de madeira antes de andar pra onde Rachel ainda estava sentada. O último aluno saiu da sala com um pequeno aceno na direção de Quinn que retornou com um sorriso doce antes de se virar pra Rachel. "Aqui está," ela disse, entregando o envelope. "Eu li antes da aula começar algumas vezes, e, fiz algumas anotações entre classes."

"Você..." Rachel ficou sem palavras enquanto encarava a mão estendida de Quinn. "Você já acabou?" Ela sorriu e Quinn pensou que ela parecia cheia de uma alegria jovem naquele momento. Rachel estendeu a mão e pegou o envelope de Quinn, de propósito passando os dedos nos de Quinn.

Com um vermelho já florescendo em suas bochechas, Quinn retraiu as mãos. "Sim, terminei."

"Pensamentos?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn apenas sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça gentilmente. "Eu acho que você sabe o quão perfeito foi, Rachel."

* * *

Tinha passado um mês, três semanas e dois dias. Cinquenta e quatro dias desde que Rachel mandara sua inscrição, ensaio, cartas de recomendação e a gravação de _My Man_ para Nova York, para Juilliard.

Rachel andou pela rua até sua casa da parada de ônibus. Ela procurou pelas chaves no bolso da frente da sua mochila enquanto se aproximava da porta. Ela se deixou entrar, depositou suas coisas no corredor antes de se abaixar para pegar a correspondência. Andando pela cozinha, ela colocou meia dúzia de envelopes na mesa antes de agarrar o copo pra pôr alguma água – velhos hábitos. Ela tomou alguns goles do líquido gelado enquanto olhava as cartas.

Depois de só duas contas e um cartão postal da tia de Shelby, Rachel se encontrou cara a cara com o selo oficial de Juilliard.

Uma hora e meia depois, Shelby entrou dentro de casa. "Rachel!" Ela chamou. "Estou em casa!" Entrando na cozinha, ela viu Rachel sentada na mesa. "Oi querida, o que você quer pro jantar? Estou faminta." Ela começou a abrir os armários e tinha pego metade dos ingredientes necessários pro macarrão antes dela olhar e perceber que sua filha não tinha se movido um milímetro. "Rachel? O que há de errado?"

Rachel finalmente piscou, seus olhos se movendo do envelope para as pontas dos dedos dela. O selo brilhava na luz. Era surreal. Ela virou e olhou pra sua mãe. "Eu recebi uma carta."

"O que?" Shelby perguntou, se movimentando pelo cômodo e olhando sobre o ombro de Rachel. Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Rach, querida... Abra."

"Eu não posso."

"Sim, você pode."

"Não, eu realmente não posso."

"Por que não?"

"Porque é o meu _futuro_ na jogada."

"Você nunca saberá até abri-la."

"Estou com medo."

"Você quer que eu o faça?"

Rachel concordou e deu sobre o ombro pra Shelby ante de instantaneamente colocar a testa na madeira gelada da mesa da cozinha. Ela respirou profundamente pelo nariz enquanto ela escutava o rasgar do papel e o desdobrar da carta.

"Rachel..."

Rachel começou a balançar a cabeça pra frente e pra trás, ainda com o rosto pressionado na mesa. A voz de Shelby não dizia nada, mas Rachel já estava cantando, _Não não não não não, isso não pode estar acontecendo,_ em sua cabeça.

"Rachel, você quer saber o que diz ou não?"

Rachel se sentou direito, balançando a cabeça e suspirando de um jeito dramático. Finalmente, ela concordou. "Sim, por favor."

Shelby não perdeu tempo. "Rachel, eles querem que você vá fazer uma audição e entrevista pessoalmente!"

Elas pularam ao redor da cozinha por uns bons cinco minutos, gritando, chorando, rindo, se abraçando e dançando à uma musica que não estava tocando. Rachel tinha se proposto um objetivo e ela tinha conseguido. Agora, era hora dela viajar pra Cidade e fechar o acordo.

* * *

Naquela tarde de sexta – depois de muita conversa e deliberação entre mãe e filha e um acordo final sobre a situação – Shelby andou pra Haverbrook enquanto a última aula do dia terminava. Rachel a encontrou na recepção e, juntas, andaram pra sala da Srta. Fabray, sala 107.

Rachel bateu suavemente na porta – algo que ela não fazia _normalmente_ , mas algo que pareceu certo naquele momento – antes de entrar, Shelby bem próxima dela. "Srta. Fabray?" ela perguntou.

A cabeça de Quinn se levantou rapidamente de onde ela estava dando notas à uma pilha de provas. Ela retirou os óculos e se levantou quando viu a mãe de Rachel acompanhando-a. "Oi Rachel, Shelby. É muito bom vê-la novamente." Ela se moveu pra frente e apertou a mão de Shelby.

"É bom ver você também, Quinn," Shelby respondeu. Rachel simplesmente sorriu e se sentou na sua mesa de costume.

"Como posso ajudá-la?" Quinn perguntou, se movendo pra se apoiar na ponta da sua própria mesa com os tornozelos cruzados na frente dela. Sua saia envelope acabava logo abaixo dos joelhos e seus olhos brevemente mudaram de Shelby pra Rachel. Quinn conseguiu pegar a outra garota encarando as pernas dela. Ela sorriu mais largo – numa tentativa de esconder o sorrisinho que estava ameaçando escapar ao ter pego Rachel comendo-a com os olhos.

"Bem, nós recentemente recebemos notícias muito boas," Shelby começou, imediatamente entrando no modo Pai Orgulhoso. "Rachel recebeu uma oferta de entrevista e audição na Juilliard em algumas semanas!"

"O que?" Quinn exclamou. "Rachel! Isso é incrível!" Rachel abaixou a cabeça timidamente, e Quinn viu o tom rosa nas bochechas dela. Ela apenas a amou mais por isso. "Parabéns," ela continuou, seu tom ligeiramente mais suave, tentando cobrir tudo que ela não podia dizer com Shelby ali na sala – coisas que ela talvez nem tivesse a coragem de dizer se Shelby _não estivesse_ ali.

"Obrigada," Rachel replicou baixo. Ela olhou pra cima da sua mesa e Quinn suprimiu um tremor. Seus belos olhos castanhos olhando pra Quinn através de cílios longos e grossos, seu lábio inferior seguro delicadamente entre os dentes, sua mão levantada e apoiada na bochecha dela...

Quinn ficou grata quando Shelby começou a falar novamente.

"Infelizmente, nós meio que temos um problema."

"Um problema?" Quinn perguntou.

"Bem, é realmente um pequeno detalhe e nós estávamos esperando que você pudesse nos ajudar – que você pudesse ajudar _Rachel_. Isso significa mais pra ela do que qualquer outra coisa e eu quero ter certeza de que será feito da forma certa."

Quinn concordou enfaticamente com a cabeça. "Absolutamente," ela foi rápida em reassegurar a mulher na frente dela. "Por favor me deixe saber em que eu posso ajudar."

Shelby começou a falar rapidamente. Ela tinha muito chão pra cobrir. "Meu trabalho não me permite a flexibilidade de mudar meu horário a não ser com seis ou oito semanas de antecedência. Eu trabalho muitas horas na maior parte da semana, e, a audição de Rachel cai num final de semana que eu estou agendada pra uma conferência. Então eu sequer estarei em Lima para viajar com ela, estarei em Columbus. Agora, há algum dinheiro que foi posto de lado para Rachel que ela e eu decidimos usar para ter certeza de que seu sonho sobre Juilliard se torne verdade. E nós estávamos esperando, Quinn, que você possivelmente pudesse acompanhar Rachel para a audição dela? Nós vamos, claro, pagar pela sua passagem de avião. E nós íamos reservar um quarto de hotel de qualquer forma se eu fosse, então não vai haver nenhum gasto a mais se você for. A audição é no sábado, então _se você puder ir com ela_ , você sairia de Cincinnati na sexta à noite e então voltaria no domingo. Eu _sei_ que é muito pra pedir, mas Will e Rachel sempre falam _tão_ bem de você. Não há mais ninguém em quem eu confiaria minha filha durante um final de semana tão importante pra ela."

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram e seus lábios se abriram ligeiramente em uma forma muito discernível de 'oh' enquanto as palavras de Shelby passavam pela sua mente. Ela olhou mais uma vez na direção de Rachel, mas o rosto da garota estava inexpressivo e de nenhuma ajuda.

"Por favor, você faria isso pra mim, Quinn? Eu entendo se você tiver outras coisas acontecendo, mas você foi a primeira pessoa que eu queria perguntar."

 _Não... não, não,_ _ **não**_ _,_ a mente de Quinn estava **gritando** pra ela. _Não faça isso, Fabray._

 _Pense sobre isso por um único segundo e você verá os riscos –_ _ **riscos desnecessários!**_

 _ **Não se atreva a dizer sim!**_

 _Isso não é nada além de problema._

 _Não._

 _Coisas ruins podem vir disso._

 _Coisas ruins provavelmente_ _ **virão**_ _disso._

 _ **Resista ao desejo.**_

 _Não._

 _ **NÃO.**_

"Claro," Quinn disse e ela imaginou quando diabos ela tinha perdido toda a aparência de auto-controle.


	14. Capítulo 14

**N/T: A pessoa atende e ainda recebe reclamação por causa de um cliffhangerzinho à toa hahahaha**

 **Mais dois caps hoje pessoal :)**

 **Twitter: black_sphynxy**

Cap 14

Quinn ficou parada no armário dela, mordendo o lábio e verificando as roupas com os olhos apertados de forma crítica. Ela olhou seu vestidinho preto pensando e imaginando se haveria realmente uma oportunidade no clima de final de fevereiro para usá-lo. Ela deu de ombros antes de tirar do cabide e andar de volta pro quarto.

Will estava parado logo na porta de agasalho e camiseta. Ele estava jogando uma raquete pra cima e pra baixo, algumas vezes pegando-a logo acima do ombro esquerdo dele. "Eu estou com tanta inveja de você agora, Quinn. Você acha que você e Rachel terão tempo de ver qualquer show do Broadway enquanto estiverem lá nesse final de semana?"

Dobrando o VP cuidadosamente no local apropriado antes de colocado no topo da sua mala quase totalmente feita, Quinn balançou a cabeça pensando. "Eu acho que provavelmente teremos tempo. Eu olhei alguns lugares que nós podemos conseguir ingressos, então eu talvez leve Rachel a um show depois da audição."

"Wow," Will disse, uma nota de legítima reverência na voz dele. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar que ela está tentando Juilliard. Isso é incrível demais! Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que o Will de quinze anos atrás não estaria um pouco com inveja, mas isso é tão legal pra ela."

"Você já a ouviu cantar?" Quinn perguntou enquanto se voltava pro armário pra pegar um par extra de jeans – só pra se assegurar.

"Eu não ouvi, mas Shelby mencionou uma ou duas vezes. Eu não posso dizer se Rachel é realmente do calibre da Broadway ou se Shelby só está sendo um parente semi parcial que ela tem todo direito a ser."

Quinn colocou a cabeça pra fora do armário e colocou a mão na maçaneta pra se manter firme. Ela esperou até Will ter pego a raquete dele de novo e mudar os olhos dele para os delas antes de dizer apropriadamente, "Ela não está sendo parcial."

"Wow..." Will disse novamente, distraindo-se com outro olhar de admiração no rosto. Se a garota fosse realmente boa _assim_ , essa audição talvez já estivesse no papo.

Tendo se vestido previamente em roupas confortáveis pra viajar, Quinn rapidamente agarrou outro vestuário de viagem para domingo enquanto ela voltava pra cama e abria a mala. Elas tinham que sair de Lima na próxima hora pra chegar a Cincinnati a tempo de pegar o vôo direto pra Cidade, então ela estava tentando ser o mais eficiente possível. Ela estava indo pro banheiro pra pegar todas as coisas de usar no banheiro quando uma batida soou na porta do apartamento.

Sem sequer saber se era ou não Rachel ( _Vamos lá, Quinn, é totalmente Rachel_ ), o coração de Quinn começou imediatamente a correr. Ela era como uma criancinha, hipoteticamente pulando de um pé pro outro enquanto os pais enchiam o carro para uma grande viagem de férias de verão ou algo do tipo.

Ela tinha borboletas e ela meio que amava isso.

"Eu vou atender," Will disse sobre o ombro, já na metade do caminho no corredor para a sala de estar antes que Quinn tivesse tempo de se virar do banheiro pra entrada. Ela continuou a agarrar as coisas dela, pretendendo parecer como se ela não estivesse totalmente tonta de excitamento em ver Rachel Berry passar pela porta.

* * *

"Eu estarei com meu celular a _todo_ momento nesse final de semana. Eu quero que você me ligue tão logo você saia da audição pra me deixar saber como tudo foi, ok? E me ligue hoje à noite quando você chegar no hotel para que eu saiba que vocês chegaram bem. E Domingo antes de você entrar no avião!" As palavras de Shelby eram apressadas. Ela se sentia culpada, mas ela tinha que deixar Rachel na casa de Quinn e ir pra Columbus o mais rápido possível pra chegar a tempo do banquete obrigatório naquela noite. Ela estava totalmente no Modo Mãe Preocupada. Ela estava triste por não poder acompanhar Rachel, mas estava contente que alguém tão amável e digna de confiança como Quinn estaria com sua filha todo o final de semana.

"Sim, eu prometo ligar em todas as vezes que você acabou de mencionar." A voz de Rachel estava entremeada do menor traço de brincadeira e júbilo, e Shelby sorriu junto com ela antes de se esticar pelo console central e esmagar Rachel com um abraço. Rachel a sentiu fungar no seu cabelo. "Ei, sério, não chore. Você me fará chorar. Esse vai ser um final de semana magnífico, não tem nada pelo que ficar triste."

"Eu sei," Shelby soluçou, se afastando e cuidadosamente enxugando o rímel que estava escorrendo embaixo dos olhos dela. "Eu só estou tão orgulhosa de você, Rachel."

Rachel sorriu de volta pra mãe. "Obrigada por tudo." Elas trocaram sorrisos enquanto Rachel alcançava a mão de Shelby e dava um aperto. "Agora vá! Você nunca vai chegar a tempo nesse passo." Ela saiu do carro e pegou a mala do assento traseiro (era rosa choque) antes de se inclinar pra trás dentro da janela frontal abaixada. "Dirija com cuidado," ela disse suavemente.

"Diga a Quinn que eu disse o mesmo!"

Rachel rolou os olhos. "Oh, por favor. Você deve ter dito isso a ela pelo menos três vezes na noite passada. Para alguém tão confiante na habilidade dela em conseguir me manter a salvo por um final de semana, com certeza você está sendo autoritária."

"Eu sou uma mãe," Shelby replicou com um sorriso choroso. "É o que eu faço."

Elas disseram a última rodada de adeus antes de Rachel se encaminhar pro apartamento 205.

* * *

"Entre, Rachel!"

Quinn ouviu a voz de Rachel do outro cômodo antes de vê-la. "Obrigada, Sr. Schuester."

Colocando a cabeça pra fora da porta do quarto, Quinn viu a estudante dela. Rachel estava colocando a mala perto da parede enquanto Will dava a ela boas vindas.

"Eu sequer posso imaginar o quão animada você deve estar. Já faz vários anos desde que eu fui à Cidade, e eu sei que você deve estar tão excitada..." Will continuou a falar e Rachel concordou e respondeu em todos os lugares certos.

Mas seus olhos tinham visto Quinn. Will estava jogando a raquete pra cima e pra baixo enquanto continuava a falar sobre Broadway e Times Square e todas as luzes brilhantes e a ótima comida e blá blá blá. Então ele não notou quando os olhos de Rachel continuaram fixados logo acima do ombro direito dele. Ele não notou ela morder o lábio e levantar a mão esquerda no ar, lentamente balançando os dedos na direção de Quinn em cumprimento.

E quando Quinn percebeu que tinha sido pega encarando – observando – ela não correu. Ela não se escondeu. Ela não tentou fingir que ela não estava encarando – _observando -_ de forma alguma. Ela simplesmente permitiu que suas emoções tomassem conta naquele momento.

E foram aquelas emoções que causaram o maior sorriso possível _de todos os tempos_ a cobrir o rosto dela.

Esse final de semana era real. Esse final de semana estava acontecendo. E parte de Quinn estava flutuando ligeira pra atmosfera com a percepção de que isso fosse _mais_ do que uma viagem para Nova York, _mais_ do que ela acompanhando Rachel para a audição da Juilliard.

Esse era o começo de algo muito, _muito_ maior.

* * *

Will saiu do apartamento atrás delas. Antes de fechar e trancar totalmente a porta, ele perguntou, "Vocês pegaram tudo?"

Quinn concordou. "Sim, chequei duas vezes e ainda uma terceira."

Ele riu e deu uma última rodada de ' _boa sorte'_ e _'tenham uma boa viagem'_ antes de entrar no carro dele e ir em direção à academia pra um encontro amigável com o Ken.

Quinn destrancou o carro dela de forma automática enquanto elas iam em direção dele, abrindo o bagageiro remotamente. Ela levantou totalmente a mala antes de colocar a mala dela dentro. Rachel rolou sua mala rosa (chocante) e empurrou a alça pra baixo. Ela se inclinou pra pegá-la e colocá-la no bagageiro, Quinn correu pra frente. "Não, não. Deixe-me fazê-lo."

Quinn conseguiu só _internamente_ se encolher com o quão brega ela soou.

Rachel não segurou nenhuma parte do seu sorriso extra-luminoso ao gesto. Tinha sido cavalheiresco, pra dizer o mínimo.

O vermelho nas bochechas de Quinn quando ela finalmente se colocou atrás do volante era algo que ela tentou sem sucesso culpar o vento frio. Certificando-se que sua protegia do final de semana colocasse o cinto, Quinn colocou o próprio e as dirigiu para fora do estacionamento. "Eu espero que você não se importe," Quinn disse, "mas eu tive o pior momento pra me lembrar de pegar meu casaco do teatro. Eu realmente gostaria de tê-lo para esta viagem, então eu vou fazer um pequeno desvio primeiro. Nós devemos ter ainda muito tempo pra viagem."

"Claro," Rachel rapidamente respondeu, esticando a mão para tocar com os dedos as costas da mão de Quinn na marcha. "Não é um problema." Ela quase teve que morder a língua para evitar adicionar o ' _Quinn'_ no final da declaração dela.

Quinn rapidamente sorriu pra Rachel. Ela não moveu a mão dela, nem fez qualquer tentativa de afastar Rachel. Ela apenas sorriu pra Rachel como isso fosse uma ocorrência natural do dia a dia e retornou seus olhos pra estrada à frente.

 _Progresso,_ Rachel pensou, _é uma coisa linda._

 _A mão dela_ , Quinn pensou, _é tão loucamente macia_.

* * *

Os pensamentos de Rachel estiveram cheios co um pouco mais do que a viagem para Nova York desde que ela recebeu a carta. Ela tinha pensado sobre seleções de música e o que ela iria vestir, ela tinha pensado sobre possíveis perguntas da entrevista e o que eles iriam dizer sobre a redação de admissão dela, ela tinha pensado sobre como seria estar _longe_ e _com Quinn_ por três dias. Mas seus pensamentos não eram uma bagunça gigantesca – eles eram claros, precisos e ela sabia _exatamente_ o que ela queria.

Rachel queria Nova York.

Rachel queria que as aspirações à Broadway eventualmente se tornassem realidades.

Rachel queria Quinn Fabray.

Elas estacionaram atrás do teatro. "Oh, ótimo! Eu vejo o carro da Sherry." Ela colocou o carro em uma vaga e deixou o carro ligado. "Eu estarei de volta em alguns minutos, Rach."

Então Quinn correu em direção ao prédio, abriu a porta dos fundos e entrou. E Rachel foi deixada com os lábios entreabertos e sua respiração difícil. Um sorriso floresceu no seu rosto quase instantaneamente, e uma risada surgiu em seu peito, escapando para os confins da sua garganta antes de ela sequer perceber que a risada era de pura felicidade. Porque Quinn tinha a chamado de ' _Rach_ ', e isso tinha acontecido como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo inteiro.

Quando algo é certo, é só certo.

Rachel de repente teve o desejo de _não_ esperar no carro. Ela tirou o cinto e desligou o veículo antes de entrar no edifício. Ela entrou na coxia e rapidamente fez seu caminho pro palco.

Apenas recentemente Rachel tinha realmente se tornado readaptada ao palco, readaptada com o que significava estar sob o holofote. Ela tinha cantado _My Man_ para Quinn, e ela tinha cantado praticamente toda a música que ela conseguiu pôr as mãos nas últimas duas semanas no espelho do quarto (e para Shelby quando ela estava em casa). Mas havia algo sobre o palco – até mesmo esse palco relativamente pequeno com apenas uma luz fantasma iluminando suas costas na escuridão – que fazia Rachel se sentir como se estivesse em casa.

Quinn estava de repente andando pelo corredor no palco a direita. Rachel mudou os olhos para o único balcão de assentos quando Quinn falou. "Imagine como se sentirá quando você estiver num palco real da Broadway."

Rachel sorriu confiantemente de volta para sua... sua... professora?

Sua amiga?

Sua confidente?

Sua futura... amante?

Sua _Quinn_.

"Tomara!" Rachel disse simplesmente. Quinn estava parada na frente do palco agora, seu casaco dobrado sobre os braços. "Pronta pra ir?"

"Estou pronta se você estiver," Quinn respondeu. Rachel esperou que ela quisesse dizer que ela estava pronta pra algo _mais_ do que apenas a viagem pra Cincinnati. Mas parte de Rachel sabia que Quinn queria dizer exatamente aquilo.

Uma garota podia sonhar. Mas _**não ainda**_ estava começando a parecer muito com _**a qualquer momento, agora**_ **.**

* * *

Quinn virou a página no livro dela lentamente. O papel estava áspero embaixo de seus dedos, e ela sentia mais do que ouvia o ranger da página e a menor dobradura na lombada entre suas mãos. Ela e Rachel estavam sentadas uma ao lado da outra no portão delas, esperando o número do seu grupo ser chamado para o vôo.

Olhando para Rachel, Quinn notou que a outra garota estava encarando sem se mexer para o avião que elas iriam embarcar em apenas alguns minutos. Ela colocou o livro no colo enquanto ela realmente tomava um tempo pra encarar – _observar_ – Rachel (como se ela não o fizesse normalmente). A perna direita da morena estava balançando, mas era tão de leve que Quinn não notara antes. Suas mãos estavam firmemente cruzadas no colo dela.

Quinn tamborilou no braço de Rachel. Rachel se virou rápido, parecendo retirada de quaisquer pensamentos que povoavam sua mente. Quinn não falou, mas ela levantou as mãos e perguntou, _Há algo errado?_

O sorriso mais doce que Quinn já tinha visto no rosto da garota mais jovem repentinamente apareceu. Quinn não estava certa se era porque ela tinha gesticulado a pergunta pra Rachel ou porque ela fizer a pergunta, ponto. _É meio bobo_ , Rachel respondeu. Os movimentos da mão dela eram menos confiantes do que Quinn estava acostumada a ver.

 _Estou certa de que não é bobo, de jeito nenhum. Por favor, me diga_ , Quinn gesticulou em retorno.

Rachel mordeu a parte interna da bochecha antes de finalmente soltar. _Eu nunca viajei de avião antes. Eu realmente não sei o que esperar. É..._ ela parou como se procurasse a palavra certa ... _assustador._

Quando Quinn sorriu em resposta, não era depreciador ou desprezando. Era simplesmente apoiador e compreensível, e seu coração quase convenceu seu cérebro a convencer suas mãos a puxar Rachel para um abraço confortador ali mesmo. _Ficará tudo bem_ , Quinn gesticulou. _Eu voei várias vezes. É um sentimento interessante na primeira vez, mas acho que você vai gostar._

 _Tem certeza?_

 _Tenho._

Se Rachel confiava ou não nela importava mais pra Quinn do que ela se importava em admitir.

* * *

Quinn dobrou cuidadosamente seu casaco e o colocou em cima de sua mala no bagageiro do avião. Ela pegou seu livro com a mão direita de onde ela tinha enfiado embaixo do braço esquerdo. Sentando-se no banco ao lado de Rachel, Quinn afivelou o cinto dela enquanto simultaneamente notava que Rachel já tinha feito o mesmo.

Inclinando o ombro um pouco no espaço pessoal de Rachel, Quinn a empurrou levemente para conseguir a atenção dela. Tão logo aqueles lindos olhos castanhos olharam nos de Quinn, ela sabia que faria tudo para deixá-los menos temerosos. Ela estava de repente vendo aquela garota – encurralada, descoberta – do primeiro dia das aulas. _Hey_ , Quinn sinalizou. Rachel sorriu fraco, mas foi de lábios fechados e os olhos dela não brilharam daquele jeito cativante que Quinn estava acostumada. _Eu prometo que não há nada pra ter medo_ , Quinn tentou confortá-la.

 _Parte de mim entende o quão irracional estou agindo_ , Rachel sinalizou em resposta. _Mas eu não consigo me sentir menos amedrontada por alguma razão_.Ela novamente cruzou as mãos no colo e inclinou a cabeça pra trás contra o encosto estranhamente desconfortável.

Quinn de repente encontrou os olhos dela distraídos com a extensão suave da pele da mandíbula de Rachel até o adorável suéter preto com gola em v generosamente preenchido que ela estava vestindo. A pele dela era mais escura do que a de Quinn. Parecia macia, e, Quinn se sentiu mexendo-se em seu assento em direção à Rachel, cruzando o joelho direito dela sobre o esquerdo e permitindo que os joelhos quase se tocassem. _Rachel_ , ela sinalizou o nome da garota deliberadamente. O medo de Rachel já tinha diminuído um pouco debaixo do olhar intenso de Quinn. _Você tem alguma idéia do quão linda você está nesse momento? Nada pode tocar você, Rachel. Você é verdadeiramente destemida, esse vôo não é nada. Não fique com medo._

Naturalmente, Rachel se fixou na primeira declaração. _Linda?_ Ela perguntou.

Quinn inclinou a cabeça pra trás no próprio encosto de cabeça. _Foi isso que eu disse,_ Quinn respondeu. _E eu quis dizer isso._

Os joelhos de Rachel também se mexeram e seus tornozelos estavam de repente pressionados juntos pelo material dos jeans delas. O tornozelo de Rachel cruzou sobre o de Quinn, descansando ali como se eles fossem peças de quebra-cabeça que tivessem acabado de encontrar seu par. Quinn engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo quase como se a maior parte tivesse sido sugada pra fora do avião. Ela respirou pesadamente uma vez pelo nariz dela antes dos seus olhos olharem pra baixo, notando que a mão de Rachel estava perigosamente perto da sua. Quando ela sinalizou novamente, foi parcialmente para remover sua mão traiçoeira da situação – a mão que ela sabia que estava bem desejosa de se enrolar ao redor da de Rachel se a outra garota desse o sinal a ela que isso era normal.

 _Supostamente eu não devia querer isso,_ Quinn sinalizou. Um enorme peso saiu do seu peito simplesmente porque ela _tinha acabado de dizer isso_! Supostamente ela não devia admitir tais coisas. Ela devia aceitar isso, claro, ela estava se apaixonando por uma aluna – que ela talvez já tivesse feito exatamente isso. Mas reconhecer isso em frente da citada aluna? Não. Ela supostamente não era pra... Ela não devia ter...

Então Rachel estava sinalizando, _Mas você quer._

E o peso desapareceu de repente, porque os gestos de Rachel tinham sido uma _declaração_ e não uma _pergunta._ Quinn estava de volta naquele banheiro agora com os quadris de Rachel pressionados nos seus, compartilhando o mesmo ar e o mesmo espaço e o mesmo tempo. E ela estava imaginando aqueles lábios na frente dela, respirando uma à outra. _**Não ainda**_ era... era _**agora?**_

Não, não _**agora,**_ mas _**logo**_. Deus, Quinn esperou contra todo o pensamento racional que isso – o que quer que _isso_ se tornasse – estivesse chegando mais perto.

Os olhso de Rachel olharam abruptamente sobre o ombro de Quinn. Um olhar amedrontado caiu sobre suas feições, e ela estava repentinamente se afastando completamente de Quinn e cruzando os braços sobre a barriga.

Mias do que um pouco curiosa, Quinn rapidamente se virou no seu assento para ver o corredor e ver o que diabos tinha feito Rachel se fechar. Um homem de meia idade usando calças e uma camisa listrada com uma gravata nova estava encarando-as do outro lado do corredor. As defesas de Quinn imediatamente se levantaram enquanto ela se levantou metaforicamente desafiadora. "Posso ajudá-lo com algo?" Quinn perguntou alto mas ela também sinalizou as palavras.

As sobrancelhas do homem se levantaram. Não só porque Quinn o surpreendeu por falar, mas porque ela estava usando um olhar que ela tinha ensinado a Santana há anos. Haviam rumores de que Santana fez com que os fracos se urinassem, mas Quinn podia causar até mesmo aos fortes perderem suas funções corporais. "Você pode falar?" ele perguntou.

"Sim e eu posso ouvir. E eu posso ver perfeitamente bem e eu não aprecio sua encarada." Quinn não teria adicionado essa última frase, mas os olhos dele continuavam a ir de Quinn pra Rachel e vice-versa. Encarar só era ok quando era _observando_ e quando era feito por _ela mesma_ , não esse imbecil.

O rosto do homem virou momentaneamente, aborrecido por ter sido bronqueado por uma mulher – ou algo do tipo, Quinn tinha certeza. Ele a relembrou dolorosamente do pai dela, e, isso _seria_ algo perto de ' _insubordinação'_ para uma fêmea ter o enfrentado nessa situação. Entretanto, ao invés de reagir, o homem simplesmente bufou antes de se virar para sua revista _Sky Mall_ e passou a ignorar a loira.

Quinn se ajeitou no assento, inclinando a cabeça pra trás. O avião começou a taxiar pela estrada e Quinn sentiu a pressão no braço dela. Ela olhou pra braço e então pra Rachel. Dessa vez quando os olhos dela se olharam, Quinn não viu medo. Ela conectou-se com aquelas piscinas castanhas brilhantes e sentiu o seu corpo relaxar imediatamente.

 _Obrigada_ , Rachel sinalizou. Quinn começou a balançar a cabeça e explicar que Rachel não precisava agradecer a ela, mas a garota interrompeu. _Obrigada por ser meu cavalheiro de armadura brilhante._ Quinn sorriu com o sentimento e Rachel continuou. _Você está linda também, você sabe, quando me defende desse jeito._

 _Eu estava nos defendendo._

 _Você estava sendo protetora. Isso foi adorável._

Quinn sorriu e se inclinou de volta na cadeira dela novamente, olhando pra frente enquanto o avião começava a correr, pegando velocidade na sua ascensão pro ar. Repentinamente, a pele da bochecha de Quinn estava em _chamas_. Os lábios de Rachel estavam pressionados ali e Quinn pensou que o avião devia ter batido porque isso era o paraíso. Então os lábios de Rachel foram embora e sua respiração estava ali no ouvido de Quinn – como se fosse um sonho – e ela estava sussurrando, _"Obrigada."_

Olhando para o lado, Quinn encontrou uma nervosa – mas não assustada – Rachel, olhando pela janela enquanto o chão corria embaixo delas. Quinn tinha feito as coisas antes sem pensar ou hesitar quando dizia respeito à Rachel, e quando ela pegou a mão direita de Rachel com a sua esquerda, envolvendo Rachel em seu calor, conforto e segurança, pareceu certo e justo e relativamente inofensivo. E logo antes das rodas do avião saírem do chão, Rachel se voltou e olhou pra Quinn nos olhos e entrelaçou os dedos dela deliberadamente juntos.

O olhar de Rachel parecia muito com voar sobre as nuvens e Quinn estava estranhamente em _perfeita_ paz com a situação pela primeira vez desde que conhecera essa magnífica jovem mulher sentada ao lado dela.


	15. Capítulo 15

**N/T: Preparem-se ;)**

Cap 15

Rachel olhou pra revista na frente dela. "Eu sou tão ruim em palavras cruzadas."

Quinn sorriu enquanto preenchia outra caixa no sudoku dela. "É, eu também."

"Bem, então quem vai me ajudar com o infame jogo do New York Times de domingo?"

Arqueando as sobrancelhas mas mantendo os olhos na própria página, Quinn replicou, "Você não vai conseguir nenhuma ajuda de mim. A não ser que você queira que eu procure as respostas pra você no meu telefone."

Mesmo com os olhos abaixados, Quinn ouviu o sorriso na voz de Rachel enquanto dizia, "Eu acho isso perfeitamente aceitável, Quinn."

Quinn deu uma olhada na direção de Rachel por um momento. Rachel não percebia o que tinha acabado de dizer – o primeiro nome de Quinn – mas estava ali. Ela imaginou se havia alguma coisa que pudesse cruzar aqueles lindos lábios e soasse qualquer coisa além de simplesmente perfeito. Ela sorriu enquanto colocava a mão esquerda na bandeja, segurando a revista enquanto ela fazia outra marca em outro quadrado. E então Rachel estava abandonando o próprio lápis e colocou a mão direta delicadamente sobre a de Quinn.

Nenhuma olhando uma pra outra, elas estavam ambas sorrindo pra si mesmas. Elas eram Quinn e Rachel, Rachel e Quinn. Não importava como você olhasse a situação, só _era_.

* * *

Rachel lidou com a aterrissagem surpreendentemente bem – mesmo que o avião tenha literalmente pulando três ou quatro vezes antes de finalmente se acomodar na pista de concreto. Finalmente se sentindo segura com o confortador barulho dos freios, Rachel soltou o aperto forte na mão de Quinn. O braço da loira estava totalmente esticado no colo de Rachel, já que Rachel estava segurando bem forte com todos os dez dedos dela. Mesmo com ela soltando o aperto, Quinn não tirou a mão do lugar. Rachel sorriu docemente pra si mesma ao silencioso gesto de apoio (e talvez até algo mais).

Quinn se esticou pro bolso traseiro da cadeira na frente dela com a mão livre e ligou o celular. Depois de alguns momentos, Rachel ouviu o glorioso som da risada quieta de Quinn. Ela apertou a mão de Quinn. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Quinn não respondeu verbalmente, ao invés disso escolheu mostrar à Rachel a mensagem que recebeu. Era da amiga de Quinn, Santana.

 **Hey Q, Brittany está no meu apartamento agora mesmo. NO MEU APARTAMENTO! OK, não me mande mensagem de volta porque eu estarei ocupada, se vc entendeu o que eu quero dizer. ATÉ!**

Estava completo com um emoticom piscando. Rachel se achou sorrindo junto com Quinn e imaginando quando exatamente isso que elas tinham, caiu numa zona de facilidade e conforto uma com a outra. Ela não conseguia precisamente saber, mas ela achava que não importava realmente.

Quando o sinal de cinto de segurança foi desligado e Quinn se levantou abruptamente, andando pro corredor e checando o homem que tinha ficado focado nelas desconcertantemente no começo da viagem, Rachel se apaixonou ainda mais do que estivera antes.

* * *

As duas mulheres sentaram atrás no táxi do JFK até o hotel delas e discutiram por cinco minutos inteiros sobre quem pagaria a corrida.

"Você comprou pra gente aqueles pãezinhos antes de entrarmos no avião –"

"Você e sua mãe compraram as passagens –"

"Você nos levou até o aeroporto, então você pagou pela gasolina –"

"Você está pagando pelo hotel –"

"Você está tomando tempo e energia para –"

"Rachel," Quinn finalmente disse, seu tom abruptamente causando a boca de Rachel fechar e seus olhos brilharem. "Você e sua mãe já colocaram dinheiro demais nisso. Por favor não discuta comigo sobre dinheiro nesse fim de semana, ok? Eu não poderia estar aqui de forma alguma se não fosse por você, então deixe estar."

Rachel mordeu o lábio e Quinn se achou querendo mordê-lo também. "Você tem certeza?" ela perguntou de leve.

Quinn concordou, mas ela não pôde retirar os olhos daqueles lábios. Entretanto, ela não deixou passar um minuto antes de responder. "Tenho certeza."

Quando Rachel só sorriu, colocando as mãos no colo e encarando as luzes brilhantes da cidade ao redor delas, Quinn começou a acreditar que Rachel realmente confiava nela, mesmo que ela não dissesse isso ainda. Talvez apenas existiam palavras que nunca teriam que ser faladas.

* * *

"Aqui estamos, senhoras," o motorista de táxi falou sobre o ombro antes de abrir o bagageiro e sair do veículo. Quinn tomou nota da corrida e agarrou a quantia apropriada de dinheiro mais a gorjeta – ele tinha sido um motorista extraordinário, bem longe da má reputação que os taxistas de Nova York tinham – antes de sair pro meio fio. Rachel deslizou pelo assento e saiu atrás dela.

Quinn não pôde deixar de tomar um momento pra olhar pra cima e ao redor, internalizando as luzes e as vistas, o som e as pessoas. A noite já tinha começado a cair, mas parecia que tudo estava ainda funcionando normalmente.

"Por que você acha que cheira tão molhado?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn não pode deixar de rir enquanto ela olhava a expressão tonta no rosto de Rachel. "Eu não tenho a menor idéia, Rach."

Depois de pagar o motorista de táxi, elas andaram ombro a ombro em direção ao hotel. O porteiro abriu as portas pra elas, e ambas agradeceram sinceramente a ele. Andando em direção à recepção, Quinn parou na fila atrás de um homem idoso e uma mulher que parecia ser a mulher dele. Elas andaram e esperaram até ser a vez de Quinn. Seus olhos os seguiram brevemente enquanto andavam, sorrindo pra si mesma às mãos dadas deles.

"Boa Noite, madame. Bem Vindo à Na Avenida. Como eu posso ajudá-la nessa noite?"

"Oi, nós estamos aqui pra fazer o check-in. Deve haver uma reserva sob o nome de Corcoran," Quinn respondeu educadamente enquanto procurava o cartão de crédito na bolsa dela que Shelby tinha usado pra fazer a reserva.

O jovem homem trabalhava na recepção sozinho, aceitou o cartão com um sorriso no rosto enquanto procurava a informação no computador dele. "Ótimo, parece que está tudo certo. Nós temos vocês em um dos nossos quartos com vista panorâmica no décimo sexto andar com uma vista linda e de tirar o fôlego de Manhattan da sua varanda. É um só com a opção de serviço de camareira, você gostariam disso, senhoritas?"

A sobrancelha de Quinn se semicerrou. "Espere, não – não é pra ser um só –"

Rachel rapidamente olhou sobre o ombro direito de Quinn, uma mão na de Quinn enquanto ela começava a protestar sobre a escolha do quarto. "Nós queremos!"

A porta do elevador abriu e Quinn seguiu Rachel pra dentro. A outra garota estava claramente animada, avidamente apertando o botão para o andar delas, o **16** iluminando-se por baixo da ponta do dedo dela enquanto ela se afastava. Um jazz suave tocava ao redor delas enquanto o elevador começava a subir. Elas estavam sozinhas, cada uma encostada em paredes opostas, ainda encarando intensamente a outra. Palavras não foram ditas, mas o ar estava espesso com a tensão que se recusava a se dissipar até que as portas do elevador abriram e uma voz suave proclamou, " _Décimo sexto andar, descendo._ "

Quinn saiu primeiro com Rachel bem perto. Elas seguiram as placas até o quarto delas – 1517. Destravando a porta com o cartão-chave, Quinn empurrou pra dentro e segurou a porta pra Rachel entrar primeiro. Rachel abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso adorável no rosto antes de entrar. Quinn a seguiu, mas parou enquanto Rachel ligava a luz e engasgou com o silêncio do quarto.

"Ai meu Deusinho," Rachel disse suavemente, continuando a se mover pra frente. Ela colocou a mala na parede próxima à mesa. "Quinn..." E então ela estava abrindo a porta que levava à varanda do lado de fora, Quinn estava se movimentando rapidamente pra segui-la, depositando a própria mala de lado em uma cadeira.

"Oh, wow," Quinn disse enquanto se movia pelo balcão. Rachel estava parada no parapeito, olhando para vista da cidade abaixo delas. Manhattan estava espalhava ao redor delas, transcendentalmente linda. Quinn se sentou em um dos sofás longos, escuros e de vime. A almofada cor de creme era macia em suas mãos.

Elas ficaram assim – sozinhas mas juntas – por alguns momentos. Quinn, encarando Rachel com os braços espalhados para os lados, mãos no parapeito e seu cabelo solto ao vento na brisa fria. Eventualmente, Rachel se virou. Ela pegou Quinn encarando – _observando_ – mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre. Ela andou até o sofá onde Quinn estava sentada (ao invés de outra das duas cadeiras de vime disponíveis) e se abaixou para a almofada logo ao lado de Quinn. Seus olhos se mantiveram conectados o tempo todo, o olhar de Rachel só por um momento se afastando pra olhar de volta pra vista. "O que você acha?" Rachel perguntou baixo.

 _Linda_ , Quinn sinalizou quando os olhos de Rachel voltaram pra ela.

Ela queria dizer a vista. Ela queria dizer a cidade. Ela queria dizer a estadia. Ela queria dizer a hora.

Ela queria dizer _Rachel_.

As pernas de Rachel estavam dobradas embaixo dela com os joelhos tocando a coxa direita de Quinn. "É, não é mesmo?"

O tom de voz que Rachel usou deixou Quinn saber que ambas sabiam _exatamente_ o que a outra pessoa que era _linda_.

Encostando levemente a cabeça na mão, seu cotovelo apoiado nas costas do sofá, Rachel colocou a mão livre no joelho dela. Seu dedo indicador coçou suavemente o tecido do jeans de Quinn. Se elas estivessem um pouco mais perto, ela teria sentido Quinn tremer ao toque. "Que horas são?" As palavras de Rachel quebraram o silêncio que caíra sobre elas.

Quinn puxou o telefone do bolso dela. "Passa um pouco depois das nove. Eu não sei a que horas você planeja ir pra cama..."

"Oh, ainda não."

Quinn engoliu.

"Não até irmos à Times Square, pelo menos!" Rachel riu com o olho arregalado no rosto de Quinn enquanto ela se levantava, oferecendo as mãos pra Quinn. A loira aceitou e foi puxada facilmente pra ficar de pé pela garota menor.

E então Rachel estava envolvendo Quinn com os abraços, abraçando-a tão suavemente e tão forte ao mesmo tempo que Quinn ficou com medo de desmaiar só pela proximidade. No seu nevoeiro Rachel Berry, Quinn fez a única coisa em que ela podia fazer – ela levantou os braços e envolveu Rachel, puxando-a pra mais perto do seu corpo o quanto ela podia agüentar, suas panturrilhas pressionadas no sofá. Elas ficaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos, mas Quinn não estava reclamando, nem Rachel.

"Está tudo bem?" Quinn sussurrou naquele cabelo deliciosamente cheiroso na bochecha dela.

Ela sentiu Rachel concordar na clavícula dela. "Ficará."

Alguns minutos depois, elas se separaram. Mas Rachel rapidamente entrelaçou os dedos nos de Quinn, puxando-a de volta pra dentro. Quinn fechou a porta da varanda atrás delas. Elas pegaram o que precisariam pra excursão da Times Square – câmera, carteiras, telefones – e foram em direção da porta.

Rachel estava na metade do caminho pro elevador enquanto Quinn estava fechando a porta do quarto delas. A última coisa que ela viu lá dentro foi o iluminado, imaculadamente branco conforto da única cama king size no quarto. Ela engoliu com a visão e ouviu o som pulsar em seus ouvidos. Ela sabia que esse final de semana seria interessante, mas não interessante _assim_.

Depois de conhecer Rachel Berry nos últimos sete meses, ela devia estar mais atenta.

* * *

Quando o táxi encontrou um lugar decente pra estacionar nas ruas ocupadas perto da Times Square, Quinn praticamente jogou a nota de vinte dólares no motorista delas antes de agarrar o pulso de Rachel e as arrastarem rapidamente pra fora do veículo.

"Bom Deus," Quinn disse dramaticamente. " _Ele_ era um motorista _terrível."_

Rachel riu enquanto olha a compleição pálida de Quinn. "Ele nos trouxe aqui intactas, não?"

"Por pouco," Quinn disse. "Eu acho que eu usaria uma bicicleta ou algo do tipo se eu morasse aqui."

"E se arriscar a ser atropelada por motoristas de taxi malucos tais como esse cara? De jeito nenhum."

Quinn sorriu. "Contanto que você admita que ele era doido."

Rachel deu um sorrisinho em retorno. "Contanto que você admita que você está considerando como seria morar aqui."

Hesitando apenas pelo mais breve dos momentos, Quinn rolou os olhos brincando. "Okay. _Ambas_ ganhamos."

A discussão delas foi esquecida quando Rachel agarrou a mão de Quinn e a puxou para o coração da Times Square. Ela começou a girar lentamente no mesmo lugar, percebendo tudo ao redor dela – os outdoors que pareciam infinitos, as luzes brilhantes, as fachadas das lojas, as pessoas. Por muitos momentos, foi tudo que ela fez. Ela não tirou fotos e seus olhos nunca pararam de se mover. Quinn ficou há alguns passos de distância, só olhando.

Finalmente, Rachel parou de girar e seus olhos pousaram nos de Quinn. Ela levantou as cabeças acima da cabeça e perguntou alegremente, "Você vê isso?" enquanto gesticulava ao redor da multidão e a cidade ao redor delas.

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça quando as sobrancelhas se levantaram perguntando mais. "Eu só vejo _você_." A voz de Quinn era suave, mas os olhos de Rachel estavam fixados nos lábios perfeitos e doces de Quinn. De jeito nenhum ela podia ter perdido as palavras que saíram deles e pareciam se despejar direto na alma dela, nas fibras mesmo do seu ser.

"Eu vejo você também, sabe," ela finalmente respondeu, andando pra frente e explodindo a bolha do espaço pessoal de Quinn em milhões de facetas de cor e luz.

Parecia impossível, mas de repente Rachel estava ainda mais perto do que antes. A respiração de Rachel falhou. Ela estava de volta naquele banheiro em meio segundo. Elas estavam sozinhas, rodeada de peles de porcelana e palavras que não estavam prontas pra ser ditas. E agora, elas estavam no meio de milhares de outros indivíduos, milhares de outras vidas, milhares de outras histórias desenrolando logo ali na brilhante Times Square.

Quando as mãos de Rachel suavemente pressionaram o tecido da camiseta de Quinn – dentro da jaqueta dela, logo acima da cintura do jeans dela – Quinn tremeu novamente. Dessa vez, ela _sabia_ que Rachel sentira aquilo. Rachel estava parada com os pés juntos e os quadris pressionados em Quinn, e elas estavam tão próximas que as únicas opções de Quinn agora eram cair pra trás ou esticar os próprios braços e tocar a garota parada na frente dela. Não havia pia pra se apoiar dessa vez.

Em algum lugar no caminho, o cérebro de Quinn tomou a decisão instintiva de não cair. Suas mãos envolveram as costas de Rachel e ela nem pôde lembrar disso acontecendo. Mas tinha claramente acontecido, porque Rachel estava – novamente – mais perto. A garota com seus olhos brilhantes deslumbrantes e o lindo sorriso tinha as mãos subindo pelas costas de Quinn por dentro da jaqueta dela. Elas estavam descansando na pele quente logo abaixo das escápulas do ombro de Quinn.

A diferença de altura permitiu que Quinn olhasse direto pelo nariz dela para os olhos de Rachel, olhos que estavam olhando pra Quinn através de cílios impossivelmente longos e grossos.

Quinn sabia com uma claridade assustadora que _**ainda não**_ tinha oficialmente se tornado parte do passado delas.

Rachel lambeu os lábios, e, Quinn sentiu os dedos da outra garota apertando com força – mas não desconfortável – na carne das suas costas. Era mais reconfortante do que qualquer outra – uma indicação de que isso era vida real, de que isso estava acontecendo. "Rach," Quinn disse pesadamente. A palavra era menos do que um sussurro. Quinn nem podia ouvir sobre o tráfico e as multidões ao redor delas e então tudo foi embora, existindo só por um mero segundo antes de ser varrido pelo vento.

"Sim, Quinn," Rachel respondeu, não realmente uma pergunta – apenas palavras.

Nenhuma das duas estava olhando no olho uma da outra agora. Elas estavam focadas somente nos lábios, línguas, palavras e respirações. Quinn sentia _aquilo_ que ela estivera contemplando antes de correr em direção delas, então ela disse a única coisa que ela sabia que era permitido se dizer naquele momento. "Uma vez que formos lá, não há volta."

Quinn viu Rachel concordar com a cabeça algumas vezes. Ela moveu os olhos de volta pros de Rachel. Ela estava procurando, procurando dúvida, incerteza ou medo. Tudo que Quinn viu, entretanto, foi um sentimento arrebatador de paz e confiança. A garota que entrou na sala de Quinn no agosto passado não era a garota parada nos braços de Quinn agora, não no sentido do seu passado quebrado ou sua habilidade esquecida de confiar – confiar em qualquer pessoa, mas principalmente em si mesma.

"Quinn," Rachel começou depois do que pareceu ao mesmo tempo uma eternidade e uma infinitésima pequena fração do tempo. "Nós duas sabemos que deixamos essa opção pra trás há muito tempo." Quinn abaixou a cabeça, pressionando a testa na de Rachel enquanto concordava em aquiescência e entendimento, seus olhos se fechando enquanto sentia a respiração quente de Rachel no seu rosto. "E, Quinn," Rachel continuou num tom apaziguador que fez os olhos de Quinn abrir mais uma vez, percebendo todo espectro de cor e toda faísca de intensidade que ela achou de repente dentro da profundidade daquelas piscinas de chocolate. "Eu não _quero_ voltar."

"Tem certeza?" Quinn estava fazendo essa pergunta agora ao invés de ser aquela a dar a resposta. Ela estava oferecendo sua confiança, da mesma fora que pedira pela de Rachel antes.

Rachel concordou e o sorriso mais brilhante que Quinn já tinha visto, instantaneamente floresceu no rosto da garota. "Eu tenho certeza," ela disse. "Eu nunca estive mais certa de outra coisa em toda a minha vida."

E ali mesmo, na Times Square com buzinas buzinando e pessoas gritando, as palavra de Quinn e Rachel caíram no silêncio à medida que seus lábios se encontravam pela primeira vez. Pessoas passavam por elas enquanto os lábios de Rachel deslizavam suavemente sobre os de Quinn. Algumas pessoas assobiaram enquanto Quinn inclinava a cabeça ligeiramente pra esquerda pra alcançar o ângulo perfeito. E ninguém no mundo inteiro importava, enquanto uma das mãos de Rachel se desvencilhava dos confins da jaqueta de Quinn e pressionava a base do pescoço de Quinn, fazendo o impossível, trazê-las ainda mais perto pra uma da outra do que já tinha acontecido na convivência delas.

Os cachos negros de cabelo de Rachel estavam sendo jogados pelo vento enquanto seus dedos se espalhavam pela pele quente. Quinn respirava entre os lábios dela, saboreando a doçura de Rachel com cada partícula de ar que ela inalava. Ela sentia a pele de Rachel na carne debaixo da gola da sua camiseta, contra seus lábios e debaixo das suas mãos.

O mundo estava girando, tropeçando, caindo. Novamente, Quinn se achou naquele banheiro. Cima virou embaixo, e, esquerda tornou-se direita e pra frente virou pra trás. Certo era errado e errado era _pecadoramente_ certo. Quinn não podia se concentrar além da suavidade dos lábios de Rachel nos dela.

Eventualmente, seus lábios se separaram por meros centímetros. Não por falta de oxigênio, mas porque o momento tinha se tornado tão intenso que a funcionalidade cerebral estava sendo ameaçada.

Quando os olhos de Quinn conseguiram abrir, eles imediatamente procuraram os de Rachel. A garota mais jovem estava sorrindo e suas pupilas estavam mais dilatadas do que Quinn já tinha visto antes, mas Quinn estava aliviada por não achar nenhum traço de arrependimento no comportamento dela. Porque se Rachel tivesse se arrependido, Quinn não poderia colocar isso contra ela. E então Quinn teria que talvez explodir pra longe dela, parar de existir.

Com os braços de Quinn ainda firmemente envolvendo a cintura de Rachel, esta se inclinou pra trás dentro do abraço protetor de Quinn. Seus lábios mantiveram o sorriso perfeito deles enquanto soltava suas mãos, as trazendo entre os corpos dela, apontando para si mesma.

 _Eu_.

Ela então cruzou os braços sobre o peito dela.

 _Amo._

Quinn não podia respirar enquanto Rachel pressionava o dedo indicador dela no tecido da camisa de Quinn, logo em cima do coração dela.

 _Você._

E então seus braços estavam de volta ao redor de Quinn. Seu olhar não era ansioso. Ela não presumiu que Quinn iria dizer as palavras de volta. Ela simplesmente puxou Quinn para ela, segurá-la, _amá-_ la enquanto o coração de Quinn batia dolorosamente de encontro à sua costela. Sua respiração finalmente a deixou em um tremor contra a têmpora de Rachel enquanto ela se inclinava pra trás, imitando a posição de Rachel de antes com os braços fortes da garota menor a única coisa a manter sua bunda longe da calçada.

 _Eu amo você_ , Quinn sinalizou. E ela disse isso como nunca tinha dito antes na vida dela.

E então os lábios delas se encontraram novamente. Em algum lugar, música estava tocando. Em algum lugar, pessoas estavam rindo. E na bolha de Rachel e Quinn, tudo estava perto e nada podia tocá-las.


	16. Capítulo 16

**N/T: Aproveitem ;)**

Cap 16

As luzes eram brilhantes antes do beijo, mas quando Quinn se afastou – seus lábios passando delicadamente na pele suave da bochecha de Quinn – elas pareciam de alguma forma mais brilhante. Os sons estavam ressoando mais límpidos nos tímpanos dela. Pessoas andando estavam de repente perceptíveis novamente. Cores estavam mais visíveis, e, outdoors estavam maiores, largos e mais impressionantes. Cheiros que ela não tinha notado antes, preencheram seu nariz e seu estômago estava de repente grunhindo.

Uma risada leve caiu pelos seus lábios sorridentes e entreabertos. "Bem, então," ela começou, "essa foi uma experiência e tanto."

Rachel sorriu e se inclinou pra frente, descansando a cabeça no peito de Quinn. Os olhos de Quinn fecharam enquanto ela se permitiu aproveitar o momento – a proximidade, a simplicidade, a liberdade. Porque isso era Nova York e ninguém as conhecia lá. Mas Lima, Ohio, era outra entidade societária em si mesma.

Quinn sentiu um ar quente no seu braço esquerdo enquanto ela continuava a segurar Rachel firmemente – segura, apertada – em seu abraço protetor. "Definitivamente foi," Rachel respondeu.

Pedestres – que, antes, eram um pouco mais do que figuras passando na periferia do amor delas – agora eram centenas de pedaços de quebra cabeças, partes de uma figura maior, mudando enquanto tentava achar o lugar delas. Quinn e Rachel estavam paradas sozinhas num mar de gente, duas peças vizinhas daquele mesmo quebra-cabeça que tinham sido sortudas o suficiente para se acharem meses antes. E momentos antes, elas tinham mostrado o quão perfeitamente elas se encaixavam.

Quinn permitiu sua bochecha pressionar a testa dela enquanto elas balançavam no mesmo lugar aos sons ao redor delas. Não havia nenhuma melodia discernível agora – os artistas de rua variados, táxis e vozes tinham se tornando uma cacofonia sinfônica de som – mas isso não fez com que as garotas deixassem de dançar à sua própria música, mexendo lentamente no lugar e esperando silenciosamente que o feitiço permanecesse inquebrável.

Repentinamente, o estômago de Quinn roncou novamente. Rachel se afastou, preocupação refletindo em Quinn gloriosamente dos olhos brilhantes dela. "Você está com fome," ela disse. As palavras eram simples e eram apenas para dizer o óbvio. Mas o coração de Quinn fez aquele **som** palpável, corrente, incontrolavelmente destemido contra a sua costela que era bem sintomático de estar perto de Rachel. Tudo que ela podia fazer era passar os dedos na pele suave e fria da bochecha da outra garota antes de colocar mechas de cabelo negro por trás de uma orelha. E então ela concordou porque, sim, ela _estava_ com fome.

Rachel se afastou lentamente e Quinn tentou ignorar o seu estômago caindo com a perda de contato. O sorriso no lábio da outra garota era quase o suficiente para consertar o fato de que só suas mãos estavam se tocando agora. "Vamos achar algo pra comer," Rachel sugeriu, já se virando e andando em uma direção bem aleatória. "Nós podemos pedir pra viagem e voltar pro hotel."

"Isso parece bom," Quinn concordou.

E então elas estavam andando. Elas estavam simplesmente andando entre corpos e existindo juntas em plena Times Square, apontando para outdoors da Broadway e fachadas impressionantes. Algumas vezes, Rachel as puxou pra uma ponta de calçada para deixar uma nota de dólar num chapéu de músico ou comprar uma fotografia brega de turista do Edifício Empire State. Eventualmente, elas viram um lugar decente para comer. Rachel gesticulou em direção ao local e Quinn concordou encorajando. Elas entraram, e por todo o trajeto, Quinn não pôde deixar de imaginar.

Imaginar sobre a absoluta normalidade das ações delas. Imaginar sobre a facilidade que elas fluíam juntas e separadas, como uma só e como indivíduos. Imaginando exatamente o que aquele homem que tinha acabado de acenar com a ponta do chapéu na direção delas diria se ele soubesse que Rachel era aluna de Quinn...

"Ah, o número três parece bom."

Quinn foi sacudida dos seus pensamentos enquanto Rachel continuava a passar pelo menu em voz alta. "Ei, você ainda não ligou pra sua mãe." Rachel olhou em direção de Quinn, parecendo não se preocupar nenhum pouco. "Eu não quero que ela me odeie. Vá ligar pra ela pra ela saber que está tudo bem. Eu pego o número três pra você e te encontro na porta em alguns minutos."

Os cantos dos lábios de Rachel começaram a se movimentar pra cima bem de leve. "Tudo bem, Quinn," ela respondeu depois de alguns segundo de só encarar a loira. "Vou ligar pra ela. Apesar de que eu posso afirmar a você que ela tenha tido uma noite muito ocupada com a conferência dela, então provavelmente ela não está preocupada." Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha delicadamente desenhada. Rachel sorriu. "Ainda," ela adicionou, apertando a mão de Quinn uma vez e andando de costas pra porta.

Depois de Quinn fazer o pedido delas, ela sentou à mesa e esperou. Seus olhos automaticamente procuraram os de Rachel e ela se achou encarando – ou, você sabe, aquela _outra_ coisa – Rachel enquanto ela conversava com Shelby. Quinn amava o jeito que Rachel falava com as mãos, gesticulando pra tudo ao redor dela enquanto descrevia a Times Square e o hotel delas e a vista da cidade da varanda delas para Shelby do outro lado da linha, mesmo que Shelby não pudesse vê-la de forma alguma. Quinn amava esses momentos bonitos quando seu mundo parava de girar porque a risada de Rachel alcançava os ouvidos dela. Quinn amava o jeito que Rachel passava os dedos pelo cabelo, jogando tudo sobre o ombro esquerdo antes de mexer sua franja pra direita e pra esquerda, as deixando parar em algum lugar no meio. Quinn amava quando os olhos de Rachel passeavam pelo local para fixar-se nos dela.

Quinn amava todas essas coisas. Porque Quinn era uma mulher _apaixonada_. E não importava o quão traiçoeira a situação tinha sido, ainda era, e iria se tornar, elas podiam enfrentá-la – juntas.

* * *

O ar gelado mandou um arrepio pela espinha de Quinn. Apesar da hora extremamente tarde e as temperaturas decrescentes, a vista de Nova York da varanda delas à noite era muito tentadora para ser ignorada. Então elas sentaram – com as caixas de comida nas mãos e coxas se tocando e olhares longos entre orbes chocolates e amendoados sendo trocados entre elas. A viagem de volta para o hotel tinha sido feita em silêncio. Quinn sorriu pra si mesma enquanto comia, se maravilhando com a falta de esforço do jeito que elas se moviam juntas – da calçada para o táxi e de volta pra calçada perto do hotel, Quinn segurou a porta do elevador para Rachel quando ela parou pra amarrar o sapato e Rachel segurou a porta do quarto aberta para Quinn entrar na frente dela, cada uma sentando no sofá separadamente mas conseguindo se encontrar no meio do caminho.

"Como você está se sentindo sobre amanhã?" Quinn perguntou assim que ambas terminaram de comer.

A audição de Juilliard era algo que elas tinham discutido brevemente. Quinn se achara na maior parte hipnotizada pela revelação de que Rachel estava se inscrevendo, mas ela não sofria de falta de fé nas habilidades de Rachel, não depois de escutá-la cantar _My Man_ naquela tarde no auditório. E quando ela lera a redação de admissão de Rachel, Quinn tinha sabido ali – pelo menos isso – Rachel faria essa viagem. Teria sido impossível para alguém ler as palavras de Rachel e _não_ querer conhecê-la, impossível _não_ querer ver esse indivíduo único e hipnotizante pessoalmente.

"Eu estou... excitada. Mas nervosa," Rachel respondeu.

Quinn concordou enquanto se mexia em seu assento, colocando os pés na mesa à frente dela e colocando sua cabeça na almofada embaixo dela. "Isso é compreensível. É um grande momento pra você." Rachel concordou e se colocou um pouco mais próximo, colocando os joelhos próximos ao peito. Seus pés descalços se esticaram, se colocando gentilmente embaixo da coxa de Quinn. Esta sorriu e colocou a mão no tornozelo de Rachel. A pele suave embaixo dos seus dedos era intoxicadora e ela de repente ficou com medo de permitir que o momento ficasse muito íntimo. "O que você terá que fazer na entrevista? Eu presumo que você irá cantar pra eles, certo?"

Os olhos de Rachel mudaram de lugar, se arrastando relutantemente da linha do braço de Quinn que levava ao seu pulso para a mão descansando de encontro à pele fria, esquentando-a instantaneamente. Quinn tremeu involuntariamente com o olhar em chamas nos olhos de Rachel quando os olhares delas finalmente se conectaram. "Haverá questões, provavelmente sobre meus objetivos, ambições. Esse tipo de coisa. Estou certa de que eles querem determinar se eu quero ou não o suficiente para merecer um lugar na escola deles."

"E você quer," Quinn declarou.

Concordando com a cabeça, Rachel continuou. "Eu quero. Demais. Eu quis desde que eu era uma garotinha. A oportunidade de aprender dos melhores, fazer contatos com os melhores, _ser_ a melhor que eu posso possivelmente ser... Para quem sabe – talvez, algum dia – acabar na Broadway. Eu não questiono se eu vou conseguir ou não convencê-los de que eu preciso de Juilliard. Eu acho que é mais importante que eu os convença de que _Juilliard_ precisa _de mim_."

Quinn sorriu à isso. Ela não respondeu, mas, fez círculos tranqüilizadores no osso do tornozelo de Rachel, mergulhando o polegar mais embaixo e esfregando na pele sensível do calcanhar de Rachel. A outra garota sorriu e Quinn se sentiu leve.

"Eu terei que cantar também, nisto você está certa."

"Algo em particular?"

"Sim," Rachel respondeu. "Há algumas peças que eu tive que preparar que são padrões pra todos que vão participar da audição. Mas eles também pediam que você preparasse algo próprio. Algo pra mostrar quem você é – ou, melhor, pra mostrar que você é capaz de ser, se isso faz sentido."

Cantarolando suavemente, Quinn concordou. Seus olhos pularam dos olhos de Rachel para a língua dela que lambia o lábio superior. "Então você escolheu outra música para cantar?"

Rachel riu. "Bem, esse é o problema. Eu tenho muitas músicas no meu repertório. Eu não decidi oficialmente o que eu vou cantar."

Quinn piscou. "Mas sua audição é amanhã de manhã." _E você só tem cantando novamente há alguns meses,_ ela adicionou mentalmente. _Então,_ Quinn gentilmente se relembrou, _eu vi o quão dedicada ela é capa de ser. É mais que possível que ela já tenha dúzias de músicas pra escolher._

"Certo," Rachel concordou, balançando a cabeça mais uma vez. "Eu sempre posso ir pela via da Broadway. _Without him, the world around me changes – the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!"_ Rachel cantou. Quinn não pôde deixar de sorrir como uma fã. "Ou até mesmo _I gotta fly once – I gotta try once – only can die once – right sir?"_

Elas riram juntas, mas Quinn sentia como se fosse muito precipitado dela dizer exatamente o que as explosões de música despreocupadas de Rachel estavam fazendo ao seu coração.

"Mas então, Broadway seria algo que eles esperariam," Rachel disse baixo, sua voz suave e sua persona completamente diferente de quando ela estava cantando. "Eu sempre posso cantar pop hits. Como _When I´m not with you, I lose my mind – give me a sign – hit me, baby, one more time._ Ou até mesmo algo como _When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives your hell_ iria provavelmente quebrar a monotonia do dia dos juízes." A mandíbula de Quinn estava começando a ficar pendurada perigosamente baixa a esse ponto.

"Mas eles podem não apreciar a profanidade..." Rachel disse, balançando a cabeça contemplativamente para o lado enquanto ela considerava as próprias palavras. "Talvez _Who do you think you are? Runnin´round leavins scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing Love apart."_

A mandíbula de Quinn estava agora praticamente descompensada.

"Músicas românticas são sempre uma opção viável," Rachel continuou. "Talvez _Whenever I´m alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again."_ Quinn não pôde deixar de ficar vermelha. "Ou então uma canção de amor não correspondido? _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn´t stay away – I couldn´t fight it…_ Não," Ela se interrompeu, "muito triste."

Apesar da boca de Quinn estar aberta, ela não falou. Era outro daqueles momentos – onde o menor dos movimentos errados podia estilhaçar o encanto. Ela não queria que Rachel parasse de cantar hoje à noite – se fosse de qualquer forma possível, ela não queria que ela parasse de cantar _nunca_.

"Que tal _If I could, baby. I´d give you my world – open up, everything´s waiting for you?_ " Suas sobrancelhas levantaram, e, Quinn percebeu que essa era a deixa dela.

Concordando com a cabeça, ela limpou a garganta para conseguir responder direito sem guinchar. "É, Fletwood Mac seria uma aposta segura. Pelo menos, eles conhecerão."

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Seguro é um bom lugar pra estar algumas vezes, mas eu não estou me sentindo particularmente confiante em ficar segura." Ela piscou pra Quinn e esta respondeu com um aperto leve no tornozelo de Rachel, se mexendo no lugar para permitir que a perna descansasse sobre a de Rachel. "Eu sempre posso fazer um pouco de _Baby, you´re a firework!"_

"O que quer que você faça," Quinn disse para o espaço mínimo que estava as separando, "Eu sei que você será incrível."

O eco quase inexistente das buzinas de carro e de portas batendo, pessoas gritando e um saxofonista solitário tocando na rua embaixo eram carregados para o lugar delas no décimo sexto lugar. Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento – aproveitando a companhia uma da outra, cada uma tentando não pensar sobre como seria deixar a cidade pra trás.

"Eu realmente quero beijar você agora." Quinn quase mordeu a língua, momentaneamente assustada consigo mesma por ser tão direta, tão carente.

Rachel apenas sorriu e seu olhar foi tão desconcertante e sexy que Quinn não estava certa de que ela podia lidar com uma cama só no outro cômodo. "Então porque você não o faz?" Rachel perguntou.

Elas tinham percorrido um longo caminho em apenas algumas horas.

Quinn mordeu a bochecha por dentro e virou a cabeça, olhando pro céu noturno. "Estar aqui, sozinha... É diferente de estar lá fora. Era seguro, beijar no meio da Times Square."

"Por quê?"

"Porque me prevenia de fazer algo mais do que beijar você," Quinn replicou, virando a cabeça de volta pra Rachel, tentado dizer através do olhar exatamente quanto ela queria a garota sentada ao lado dela – mas também exatamente quão imperativo era que elas não ultrapassassem essa linha ainda.

Rachel segurou o olhar de Quinn por mais alguns segundos antes de movê-los, levando ambas as mãos para pegar as de Quinn que tinha estado a tocar sua pele exposta. Ela trouxe a mão de Quinn aos lábios, seus olhos fechado enquanto ela beijava reverentemente cada dedo antes de virar a mão e beijar suavemente a palma de Quinn. Finalmente, ela pressionou o rosto na mão de Quinn, segurando-a no lugar com a própria. "Eu entendo," ela disse. "Prometo que eu entendo."

Quinn concordou com a cabeça. "Então você sabe... que nós temos que esperar." Novamente, ela procurou os olhos de Rachel – desejando que Rachel entendesse através de apenas seu olhar que ela não _queria_ esperar, mas que elas _precisavam_ esperar.

A mão que Rachel não estava usando pra segurar a de Quinn no lugar, traçou padrões pra cima e pra baixo na parte interior do antebraço de Quinn. Arrepios floresceram pelos dedos dela. "Cento e onze," Rachel disse. Suas palavras eram baixas, suaves e Quinn quase não as escutou.

"... O que?"

"Cento e onze," Rachel repetiu.

Quinn sorriu suavemente. "Certo, mas cento e onze _o que_ , exatamente?"

"Cento e onze dias."

A sobrancelha de Quinn se encolheu enquanto ela tentava colocar sentido no que escutava, mas não estava dando certo. "Até...?"

"Cento e onze dias até eu me formar. Até você e eu poder estar juntas do jeito que ambas queremos estar." De repente, a percepção caiu sobre Quinn e ela imediatamente reconheceu o desafio que os próximos cento e onze dias iriam significar pra elas. "Mas não quer dizer que você não possa me dar um beijo de boa noite."

E então Quinn se inclinou pra frente sem mais hesitação, suavemente passando os lábios nos de Rachel. Ela talvez tenha suspirado, ou talvez tenha sido Rachel – na verdade, foram ambas. Peles de seda se amoldavam deliciosamente juntas, e, Quinn sabia que essa experiência devia tem alguma semelhança com o paraíso.

Se separando antes que qualquer uma das duas tivesse a oportunidade de se perder, Quinn disse, "Vamos pra cama. Está ficando tarde." Suas palavras sussurradas acariciaram os lábios de Rachel e os olhos da morena fecharam em resposta. Quinn teve que respirar profundamente para se manter de se inclinar pra frente e se religar a Rachel. O momento era quente e pesado e a noite fria de Nova York estava fazendo pouco pra ajudar a aliviar os sentimentos de puro e irrestrito tesão.

Eventualmente, elas conseguiram se levantar e entrar de mãos dadas. Rachel foi pro banheiro escovar os dentes e Quinn foi deixada ao lado da sua mala encarando.

Encarando aquela maldita cama king size em toda sua glória branca e inocente.

Quinn suspirou e murmurou pra si mesma, "Vai ser uma longa noite..."

Depois de Quinn escovar os dentes e trocar pra roupas confortáveis de dormir, ela saiu do banheiro e deu um passo pro canto. Sua respiração ficou na garganta ao ver Rachel sentada na cama – um suéter grande demais pendurado em um ombro e shorts de dormir minúsculos de dormir praticamente não cobrindo nenhuma coxa. Quinn engoliu com a percepção de que não havia definitivamente nada embaixo do suéter de Rachel. Ela cruzou os braços sobre seu próprio peito sem sutiã e se moveu pra cama.

Rachel olhou pra cima quando Quinn se aproximou. "Oi," ela disse.

"Oi," A voz de Quinn soou pequena, até mesmo pros seus próprios ouvidos.

Rachel virou de volta pra televisão. Ela estava zapeando pelos canais, mas finalmente parou com um sorriso contente no rosto. Duas belas mulheres estavam na tela e elas estavam deitadas uma ao lado da outra na cama. Uma era loira e a outra morena. Quinn olhou curiosamente enquanto a cena passava na frente dela.

Depois de alguns minutos, Quinn sacudiu a cabeça levemente antes de dizer, "Elas são..."

A pergunta não perguntada não foi perdida em Rachel. "Rizzoli e Isles?" ela perguntou, não tirando os olhos da tela. Quinn concordou e Rachel viu o movimento na sua visão periférica. "Juntas?"

"É..."

Rachel ficou rindo. "Não tenho certeza," ela respondeu com o menor dos sorrisinhos nos lábios, "Mas bem que parece, né?" Quinn pegou o controle entre elas e rapidamente desligou a televisão. "Ei, eu realmente gosto desse episódio!" Rachel protestou.

Quinn rolou os olhos de brincadeira enquanto ela puxava o edredom para cobrir a cintura dela. "A última coisa que precisamos nesse quarto de hotel é mais duas mulheres irradiando tensão sexual, Rach."

Rachel se acomodou na cama ao lado de Quinn, deitando de lado com o braço direito embaixo do travesseiro que estava sob sua cabeça. Quinn virou, sorrindo brevemente pra Rachel antes de se esticar e desligar a lâmpada de cabeceira. A escuridão as envolveu.

Antes de qualquer tipo de estranheza pudesse cair sobre elas, o celular de Quinn começou a toca na mesa próxima a cama, iluminando parte do quarto. Ela se esticou e pegou, aceitando a ligação de Santana e imaginando o que diabos ela precisava às onze da noite.

"Alô?" Quinn perguntou, fazendo com a boca um rápido ' _Desculpe'_ para direção de Rachel. A luz do telefone brilhava o suficiente para que Quinn visse Rachel sacudir a cabeça em resposta, um vestígio de sorriso se formando nos lábios dela. Quando Quinn percebeu que Santana não tinha respondido, Quinn tentou novamente. "Santana? _Alô_?" Mas ainda, sem resposta.

E então, Quinn ouviu.

"Oh Deus," Ela murmurou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos – como se isso pudesse possivelmente a poupar da imagem que já estava se formando em sua mente.

"O que?" Rachel perguntou, confundindo o tom de Quinn por um de pânico – apesar de meio que _ser."_ "Quinn, o que está errado?"

"Eu sequer posso..." Quinn perdeu o trem do pensamento, sacudindo a cabeça e segurando o telefone longe do rosto.

Corajosamente, Rachel se esticou e pegou o telefone dela. Segurando-o no ouvido, um olhar de confusão surgiu em suas feições. "O que..." E então, como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado, Rachel começou a dar risadinhas. "Massa," ela finalmente disse.

Suas palavras tiraram Quinn do seu estupor mortificado o suficiente para que ela se esticasse pela extensão da cama e agarrar o telefone da mão de Rachel, terminando a chamada e tentando terminar sua própria estranheza – e frustração sexual.

Porque Santana tinha acidentalmente ligado para Quinn. E ouvi-la fazer sexo com a sua nova namorada, Brittany, _não_ era a solução ideal de Quinn para diminuir a tensão sexual no quarto.

Novamente, escuridão. Novamente, silêncio. Novamente, Quinn queria se esticar, rolar, pra ficar mais perto de Rachel. Mas ela resistiu, apesar da magnitude do empuxo que ela estava sentindo em direção à outra garota.

"É onze e onze," Rachel sussurrou na escuridão, para o silêncio.

Quinn balançou a cabeça em direção a mesinha de cabeceira e o relógio que estava projetando levemente os números. "É," ela respondeu, sua voz também quase um sussurro.

"Você fez um desejo?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn estava encarando a negritude em direção ao teto. Ela fechou os olhos e fez um desejo. _Eu desejo que os sonhos de Rachel se tornem realidade._ Alto, ela disse, "Sim. Você?"

O suspiro de Rachel foi doce e suave e os dedos de Quinn doíam pra se aproximar dela. "Você acha que fazer mais do que um desejo anula todos?"

"Não tenho certeza," Quinn respondeu. "Por que?"

Outro suspiro. "Porque eu quero tudo demais."

O som da voz de Rachel – o olhar no rosto dela Quinn podia imaginar, mesmo no escuro – era tão apaixonante que Quinn se achou segurando a respiração e contando até três. Ela não podia se deixar alcançar, tocar, sentir.

Elas caíram no silêncio novamente e Quinn sentiu a cama mexer enquanto Rachel se movia pra mais perfeito. "Isso pode funcionar," ela disse.

Sua voz vinha de meros dois centímetros ou por aí à esquerda de Quinn e Quinn fechou os olhos bem fechados. "Eu concordo, Rachel. Mas isso não vai ser fácil."

Estava tão quieto que Quinn ouviu quando Rachel lambeu os lábios, quando sua mão se moveu pelo tecido do travesseiro. "Nós nos encontramos em algum lugar... Em algum lugar entre o som e o silêncio. Era um lugar onde era só você e era só eu. Só nós. Nós apaixonamos juntas, mas separadas. E tudo isso, só serve pra nos tornar _mais fortes_. Você não acha que isso será o suficiente para as pessoas ao nosso redor?"

Quinn ficou tocada pelas palavras de Rachel. _Em algum lugar entre o som e o silêncio_. Mas ela não perdeu tempo em responder. "Não, Rach, não será o suficiente para eles." E a parte triste era que Quinn sabia que estava certa mesmo enquanto as palavras passavam pelos seus lábios. Não seria o suficiente para os outros. Shelby? Will? Os outros professores em Haverbrook? Os colegas de Rachel?

As próximas palavras de Rachel interromperam os pensamentos dela. "Então deixe ser o suficiente para gente. Não pode ser suficiente pra nós?" O lençol na cama enrugou levemente entre elas enquanto a mão de Rachel enrolava-o na mão dela.

Quinn moveu a cabeça em direção à Rachel e esticou a mão. Seus dedos passaram pelos de Rachel e ela sentiu os músculos de Rachel relaxarem enquanto ela soltava o aperto nos lençóis, optando por levantar o dedo indicador e o passou gentilmente ao longo da palma de Quinn. "Sempre foi o suficiente para nós," Quinn sussurrou destemidamente, confortando. "Foi o suficiente pra gente desde antes de nós sequer saber o que precisamos."

Mais nenhumas palavras, e elas adormeceram com os dedos delicadamente tocando-se no espaço entre os corpos delas. Era um ato bem distante do abraço íntimo na Times Square, mas algo sobre isso parecia ainda mais intenso do que qualquer outra coisa que elas tinham previamente compartilhado entre elas. Sozinha, em silêncio – com nada entre elas a não ser o sussurro dos cobertores. E em pouco tempo, até mesmo isso diminuiu no nada.


	17. Capítulo 17

**N/T: A pedidos dois caps ou três... Neste capítulo a audição de Rachel ;)  
**

Quinn acordou ao mesmo tempo assustada e animada com a sensação de cair. Seus músculos sofreram espasmos incontroláveis enquanto seu corpo acordava, retornando do precipício do mundo cheio de sonhos. O aquecedor zumbia suavemente sobre a cabeça dela e Quinn sentiu seu corpo começar a relaxar na quietude relativa do quarto. Quando ela acordou, o silêncio completo caiu sobre ela e ela não podia ouvir nada de nada.

A lua estava alta no céu e os seus raios entravam pelas cortinas. Em algum ponto durante a noite, Quinn tinha chutado as cobertas. Suas pernas estavam frias mas ela se recusou a se mover para cobri-las. Porque algo macio, quente e confortador estava pressionando em seu braço.

Ela virou a cabeça pra esquerda e ela viu a mão de Rachel pressionada no seu antebraço. O corpo da morena estava em um ângulo longe dela, mas ela ainda conseguia manter um leve agarrar em Quinn no escuro. A luz suave permitia a Quinn ver os cachos castanhos jogados pelo travesseiro, o perfil forte iluminado esparsamente pela noite, o contínuo e confortante subir e descer do peito da garota.

Quinn rolou para o lado dela, cuidadosamente para não perturbar o aperto de Rachel. O momento estava de repente chocante em seu surrealismo. Quinn realmente estava aqui? Rachel Berry estava na mesma cama que ela? Essa era a mesma estudante que tinha entrado na vida de Quinn sete meses atrás? Elas realmente haviam conversando sobre o amor que sentiam uma pela outra?

Sim.

Sim.

Sim.

E sim.

Era real. Estava acontecendo. E enquanto Quinn via a subida e descida do peito de Rachel, um sinal de vida dentro do corpo dela, seu coração não só batia em seu peito – soava à alturas que ela nunca tinha antes sequer ousado imaginar. Tudo de _errado_ sobre a situação não podia tocá-las dentro dessas quatro paredes. Todas as impossibilidades que elas enfrentariam no futuro não podiam segurá-las. Era perigoso – isso _sempre_ tinha sido perigoso. E Quinn sabia os riscos que elas estavam assumindo – a carreira dela e a de Rachel. Quinn sabia que ela tinha apenas começado a ver um _pouquinho_ do real potencial de Rachel e a garota seria uma estrela. Ela nunca se deixaria ficar no caminho de Rachel.

Quinn fechou os olhos e esperou pelo sono. O sono ajudaria a manter as mãos no lado _dela_ da cama. Sono manteria os pensamentos sobre a garota ao lado dela – referente a sua pele nua e macia e lábios beijáveis – dentro da sua mente. Sono manteria seu cérebro de instruir seus braços a envolver aquela cintura esguia.

Mas sono também traria sonhos e isso era algo que Quinn não estava certa de que poderia lidar bem.

Seus olhos lentamente abriram e ela sentiu o sentimento mais estranho de alívio ao ver Rachel novamente. Vê-la, do jeito que ela tinha deixado antes dos seus olhos se fecharem. Sabendo disso, ela deveria fechar seus olhos novamente e adormecer, Rachel ainda estaria lá quando ela acordasse.

Enquanto ela continuava a piscar sonolentamente na escuridão, contente de meramente encarar – _observar –_ Rachel por enquanto, Quinn sentia incrivelmente e totalmente em paz.

De repente, o mais suave dos gemidos escapou dos lábios de Rachel. Quinn sequer estava certa se sua imaginação tinha construído isso ou se tinha acontecido realmente. Seu corpo se tornou vivo, todos os traços de sonolência dissiparam-se no ar parado do quarto de hotel delas. Enquanto ela via, o corpo de Rachel começou a tremer. Os gemidos ficaram mais pronunciados. A cabeça de Rachel virou e ficou de frente à Quinn diretamente, e, Quinn notou que suas sobrancelhas se cerraram. Depois de alguns momentos, o corpo de Rachel ficou parado novamente, mas Quinn manteve um olhar atento nas feições dela e um aperto seguro na mão de Rachel. Quinn não estava certa de quando colocara a mão sobre a da outra garota – tudo que ela sabia era do quão certo parecia isso.

* * *

 _Rachel estava correndo, mas ela não entendia o porquê ou para onde. Ela apenas ouvia o pavimento embaixo dos pés dela e o som do vácuo pressionando nos tímpanos dela. Ela mal podia respirar enquanto ela corria em frente pra dentro da noite._

 _Ela estava correndo pelas linhas duplas amarelas e brilhantes da rodovia. Haviam árvores grossas e impenetráveis à esquerda e à direita dela. O sol estava baixando mais e mais a cada segundo. E então de repente o sol ficou suspenso no ar, no horizonte ao final da estrada esticada sem fim. Ela continuava correndo e correndo e correndo, mas ela nunca chegava mais perto. Era de um laranja brilhante, e sua luz permeava tudo ao redor dela. O chão aos seus pés estava tingindo com seus últimos raios antes de se pôr. As folhas das árvores assopravam rudemente com o vento que Rachel não podia sentir nas suas bochechas._

 _O céu estava sem nuvens, laranja e tranquilo – apesar do coração acelerado de Rachel. Mas ela piscou. Uma vez, duas. E de repente, nuvens negras gigantescas estavam consumindo sua visão onde previamente não havia nada. Os céus se abriram acima dela e deixaram cair a fúria deles em ondas sobre ondas de chuva. Relâmpagos atravessavam violentamente o céu e o trovão rolava ameaçador logo em seguida._

 _Rachel continuou correndo. Ela tinha que fazer isso. Ela não podia parar. Se ela parasse, tudo seria pra nada. Ela não sabia o motivo ou como. Mas ela estava com medo de achar as respostas. Então seus pés batiam metodicamente embaixo dela. Suas pernas queimavam e lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. A salinidade misturada com a água da chuva, diluía quase que totalmente antes de chegar aos seus lábios ávidos._

 _E quando formas começaram a se formar à distância, Rachel sabia exatamente para onde estava correndo. Isso não era novo. Ela devia esperar isso. Mas sonhos eram confusos. E esse continha imagens que ela tentava reprimir cotidianamente._

 _Seu passo acelerou, algo que ela pensara antes que fosse impossível. Seu coração ameaçou explodir na cavidade peitoral, deixando-a como uma massa bagunçada vazia na estrada pra lugar nenhum, pra todo lugar – para o começo, para o fim._

 _Finalmente, Rachel permitiu que seus pés parassem. A quarenta e cinco metros estava o Lexus amassado que seus pais dirigiam. O caminhão que Rachel sabia que eles tinham batido de frente no seu aniversário não estava em lugar nenhum pra ser visto, mas isso não era a vida real._

 _Isso não era a vida real. Isso não era a vida real. Isso não era a vida real._

 _A chuva continuava a cair pela face de Rachel. Ela levantou a mão para os olhos e os enxugou, mas mil outras gotas caíram pela sua testa para seus cílios novamente. Ela respirou profundamente antes de se mover pra frente._

 _O carro estava em ângulo para o lado quando ela se aproximou. Fumaça estava saindo de debaixo do capô, instigada pela chuva batendo nas peças quente por debaixo. Rachel se aproximou da porta detrás do motorista. Ela pressionou o rosto pela janela._

 _Uma pequena Rachel Berry estava jogada pra frente em seu assento, suspensa somente pelo cinto de segurança que estava passando pelo seu peito. Rachel pressionou os dedos pelo vidro frio da janela. Seu corpo agora estava pesado com soluços reprimidos – tristeza pela garotinha no baco e os demônios que ela ia enfrentar, os obstáculos que ela teria que ultrapassar. A solidão, a fragilidade e o desespero._

 _Rachel se afastou de Rachel. Suas costas estavam retas, e, sua cabeça baixa. Seus dedos iam janela abaixo para o lado do carro pressionado contra sua coxa. Ela tocou a bainha dos seus shorts. Eles estavam ensopados de água. Ela devia ter estado quente da corrida. O ar estava sufocante. Mas seu corpo começou a tremer do frio que parecia vir de dentro dela._

 _Ela se virou e se moveu pra frente para encarar o banco do motorista. A cabeça do seu Papaizinho estava frouxa no encosto de cabeça atrás dele. Rachel amava seu papaizinho mesmo agora, com pensamentos dele girando na mente dela como se eles tivessem acontecido ontem – da depressão dele, quando ele finalmente desistiu, achando-o naquela cadeira com frascos de pílulas vazias embaixo dos seus dedos frios e mortos._

 _Rachel se afastou rapidamente da janela dessa vez._

 _Ela se virou para olhar a noite. Porque o sol – previamente suspenso no ar – tinha se posto inteiramente no horizonte agora. Uma luz estranha atravessava a escuridão ao redor de Rachel, mas ela não podia ver além dela. Ela andou pra frente, ao redor da parte frontal do carro. Seu coração tinha lutado contra a pressão exercida sobre ele pelo esforço físico da corrida à velocidade intensa, mas agora, batia mais rápido do que antes. Ela deu mais um passo, e ela sabia que seu Papai deveria estar aqui. Só, aqui. Deitado no escuro molhado e frio. Rachel virou a cabeça pro lado e ela viu o vidro quebrado no para-brisa – o buraco grande o suficiente para um homem adulto. Virando de volta pro pavimento, ela não viu nada._

 _Onde ele estava? Pra onde ele tinha ido? Quem o tinha levado?_

 _Ela pisou em vidro quebrado e fez barulho. Ela não tinha percebido antes, mas seu pé estava nu e exposto às condições duras dos destroços. Ela olhou pra baixo e a chuva que corria pelos seus dedos para a escuridão estava manchada do vermelho do seu sangue._

 _Aproximando-se da porta do passageiro, Rachel ignorou a dor em seu pé. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e alcançou o buraco no para-brisa. Seus dedos agarraram o couro gasto e suave de um dos sapatos favoritos do seu Papai. Era o sapato esquerdo…_

 _Ela o agarrou em suas mãos, pressionou contra a bochecha, correu os dedos pela sola. Os passos que ele tinha dado nesse sapato. As coisas que ele tinha feito, as pessoas que ele tinha visto. Seus últimos momentos._

 _Relâmpagos iluminaram o céu noturno, um rugido retumbante seguiu imediatamente depois. A cabeça de Rachel girou pra direita, pra baixo ao chão. O sapato direito estava lá. E Rachel sabia que tudo que ia levar eram alguns passos pra frente, e, ela o veria. Ela teria aquela última olhada que ela nunca tivera antes. Ver o rosto dele uma última vez…_

 _Mas a memória seria manchada? Ela olhou pro sapato em suas mãos. Era dessa forma que ela sempre lembraria dele. O rosto sorridente virado pra ela, colocando o cinto nela. O sapato no painel. O bater da chuva no teto do carro._

 _Ela olhou de volta pra estrada e deu um passo adiante. E repentinamente, a voz de uma Rachel Berry de dez anos estava gritando seu próprio nome. "Rachel, não!" E tudo que Rachel pôde ver era chuva descendo ao redor dela e do destroço da sua vida com seus pais espalhados ao longo da estrada. Ela caiu de cotovelos e joelhos, e, vidro machucou sua pele. E ela chorou e chorou e chorou enquanto encarava o sapato em suas mãos._

* * *

"Rachel," Quinn sussurrava fervorosamente pra garota que estava abertamente soluçando em seu sonho. "Rach, por favor. Acorde." Ela fez tudo menos sacudi-la, pânico começando a tomar conta de seu corpo quando ela não conseguia extrair uma resposta de acordar da outra garota. De joelhos no escuro, Quinn pairou sobre o corpo trêmulo de Rachel. Ela correu as mãos pra cima e pra baixo nos braços de Rachel, tentando infundir calor de si mesma para a garota sonhadora abaixo dela.

Abruptamente, os fungados de Rachel caíram na quietude parada do quarto. Mas enquanto Quinn olhava pra uma face assustada iluminada suavemente pela luz do luar, seu coração quebrou sem querer em seu peito. "Rachel," ela sussurrou mais uma vez.

"Quinn," Rachel engasgou. Suas bochechas estavam molhadas enquanto Quinn permitia suas mãos alcançarem-nas e acariciá-las suavemente.

"Está tudo bem, Rach. Foi só um sonho."

Rachel piscou várias vezes enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam à escuridão, finalmente pousando nos olhos brilhantes à frente dela. "Um pesadelo," ela corrigiu,

Quinn deitou na cama novamente, abrindo os braços e puxando Rachel pra ela. Espaço pessoal e limites eram as menores das consequencias naqueles momentos quando Rachel estava assustada e procurando conforto. Ela se enrolou no lado de Quinn e esta não pôde deixar de inalar profundamente o perfume do xampu de Rachel. "Você quer conversar sobre isso?" Foi o primeiro pensamento que Quinn teve. Essas eram as palavras que sua mãe iria dizer a ela toda vez que ela acordava de um pesadelo em sua infância.

"Não," Rachel murmurou no pescoço de Quinn. Suas mãos agarraram com força o material da camisa de dormir de Quinn, logo abaixo dos seios dela. "Eu só quero esquecer." Silêncio engolfou-as em seu abraço protetor, envolvendo os corpos dela e as confortando tanto quanto o silêncio podia. Alguns minutos se passaram, e Rachel falou mais uma vez enquanto os lábios de Quinn pressionavam delicadamente a testa dela e seus dedos tracejavam amorosamente a pele do braço dela. "Eu tenho tentado esquecer por tanto tempo..."

"Adormeça comigo, Rachel." Quinn sentiu Rachel concordar suavemente no ombro dela. Quinn esperou até escutar a respiração de Rachel ficar profunda e mesmo antes dela novamente acariciar a bochecha da garota e sussurrar no silêncio, "Eu desejo a você só o mais doce dos sonhos..."

* * *

O som de água batendo na parede atrás dela, acordou Quinn. Luz solar estava começando a entrar no quarto e ela imediatamente percebeu que ela estava sozinha na vasta imensidão da cama king size. Logo tornou-se aparente que Rachel estava tomando uma chuveirada no banheiro.

E só esse pensamento foi o suficiente para Quinn acordar totalmente.

Ela esticou os braços sobre a cabeça e rolou de volta pro seu lugar original na cama. Ela pegou o telefone e viu a hora. A audição de Rachel era às onze horas daquela manhã, mas era só sete da manhã agora. Elas teria bastante tempo pro café da manhã e a curta corrida de táxi pra Juilliard.

Quinn se levantou e pegou da mala dela as coisas que ela precisaria para o banho dela. Ela colocou-as na ponta da cama antes de sentar próxima a elas com as pernas cruzadas embaixo dela, ligando a televisão. As notícias passavam suavemente pelas ondas aéreas para os ouvidos de Quinn e ela esperou.

Quando o chuveiro desligou, Quinn se levantou e ligou a cafeteira. Ela percebeu que não sabia como Rachel gostava do café, mas ela estava determinada a descobrir. Alguns momentos depois, Rachel saiu do banheiro com nada mais do que uma toalha envolta no peito e outra nas mãos, esfregando para secar o cabelo dela.

"Bom dia," ela disse baixo e Quinn detectou um traço de timidez na voz dela.

A última coisa que Quinn queria era que Rachel se fechasse ou a deixasse de fora por causa do pesadelo que ela tinha tido na noite anterior. Enquanto Rachel passava na frente dela na cama, Quinn se esticou e envolveu os dedos no cotovelo da outra garota, puxando-a pra mais perto. Os olhos de Rachel piscaram com _algo_ enquanto ela de repente estava parada diretamente na frente de Quinn, olhando pra baixo pros olhos dela. "Bom Dia," Quinn respondeu, passando a mão pela extensão do braço de Rachel para descansar nas costas da mão dela. "Como você toma seu café?"

Rachel sorriu e se afastou timidamente do alcance de Quinn. "Dois açúcares," ela disse enquanto se virava e pegava as roupas das costas da cadeira da mesa e voltava correndo pro banheiro.

Quinn estava apenas feliz em ver o sorriso no rosto dela.

* * *

O café da manhã tinha sido bem silencioso. Elas tinham andado pela rua perto do hotel delas e acharam um café de esquina que servia alimento fresco. Rachel pediu chá quente com mel ' _para as cordas vocais dela',_ claro, e Quinn pediu um chá verde. As multidões ao redor delas não as pararam de sentar uma do lado da outra na mesa, a mão de Rachel se esticando e esporadicamente descansando no joelho de Quinn de tempos em tempos. Quinn se inclinou pra trás em sua cadeira e apreciou a magnitude de Rachel Berry sentada ao lado dela. Ela tinha sido testemunha da transformação da garota pelos últimos meses e ela se sentia privilegiada nesse sentido – mais do que ela poderia sequer expressar com a inadequação das palavras.

Durante a corrida de dez minutos de táxi para a escola, Rachel tinha feito exercícios vocais. O motorista tinha a olhado curiosamente no retrovisor e Quinn tinha dado um pequeno sorriso na direção dele. Quando elas saíram do táxi, Quinn se inclinou para pagá-lo. "O nome dela é Rachel Berry," ela disse. "Hoje, ela está fazendo um teste para Juilliard. Apenas lembre o nome dela, porque ela será uma estrela em alguns anos."

Quinn se virou e andou para o meio fio, vindo a ficar face a face com Rachel. A morena encarou Quinn com um olhar questionador em suas feições. "Você realmente acredita nisso?"

"Sim, Rach. Eu realmente acredito nisso." Quinn sorriu pra ela e envolveu a garota em seus braços. "Você está pronta pra isso?"

Rachel suspirou no ombro de Quinn. "Eu acho que é melhor eu estar, certo?"

Com o braço de Rachel ao redor da cintura de Quinn e o braço de Quinn sobre o ombro de Rachel, elas andaram pro edifício imponente na frente delas. E Quinn não pôde deixar de pensar que era melhor Juilliard estar pronta pra Rachel Berry, porque Rachel Berry tinha finalmente chegado.

* * *

Uma hora depois e elas ainda estavam esperando do lado de fora de uma sala de teste à prova de som. Havia, pelo menos, doze estudantes sentados do lado de fora quando Rachel tinha sido direcionada pra tomar um assento. As pessoas que ocupavam o cômodo originalmente estavam diminuindo constantemente enquanto novas pessoas estavam regularmente preenchendo seus lugares vazios. A vez de Rachel deveria chegar logo.

Quinn se inclinou de volta em sua cadeira e passou os dedos pelas páginas de seu livro. Seus olhos viajaram para a jovem mulher ao lado dela. Rachel estava passando as páginas do seu arquivo de músicas que continha páginas e mais páginas de partituras laminadas. Mesmo só de dar uma olhada em alguns títulos de música, Quinn estava impressionada mais uma vez pelo alcance musical de Rachel. Porque Quinn não duvidava nem por um segundo que Rachel tinha chegado à perfeição em cada uma das músicas em seu colo.

"Rachel Berry," uma voz chamou.

A cabeça de Rachel virou rapidamente em direção à porta onde alguém estava segurando uma prancheta. "Bem aqui," ela disse suavemente. O monitor da sala chamou-a com os dedos, indicando para ela segui-lo.

A cabeça dela virou pra Quinn. "Quebre uma perna," Quinn sussurrou, dando um tapinha confortador no ombro de Rachel.

"Obrigada," Rachel sussurrou.

Logo antes de Rachel desaparecer atrás da porta, ela virou na direção de Quinn. Quinn levantou a mão simbolizando ' _Eu amo você'_ , e Rachel sorriu rapidamente de volta, antes de retornar o gesto.

E então ela foi embora.

* * *

Quando Rachel entrou na sala, ela imediatamente tomou nota do pianista sentando do outro lado da sala – sua barba, óculos e seu cabelo castanho avermelhado – antes de se virar para olhar a mesa dos juízes. Havia quatro deles, e, cada um pareceu mais entendiado do que o juiz anterior.

"Bom Dia," Rachel disse com um sorriso doce agraciado seus lábios.

Uma das mulheres levantou a cabeça. "Bom Dia," ela respondeu. "E seu nome?"

"Rachel," ela respondeu. "Rachel Berry."

"Ótimo. Bem, Rachel, vou dizer como vamos fazer isso. Antes de você cantar as peças requeridas e responder algumas perguntas pra nós, nós gostaríamos de ouvi-la cantar algo de sua própria escolha." Rachel concordou. "Então Rachel, o que você cantará pra gente hoje?"

Rachel andou vigorosamente pelo piso de mármore, os saltos dos seus sapatos ressoando prazerosamente no ar. _Ótima acústica_ , ela pensou consigo mesma enquanto se aproximava da mesa dos juízes.

"Na verdade," Rachel disse, "Eu não escolhi nada pra cantar pra vocês."

Um momento de silêncio passou pela sala enquanto os juízes aparentavam estar completamente estupefatos. Um juiz diferente daquela que instruíra Rachel previamente falou, o mais leve tom de gozação em sua voz. "Ah, _é_?"

Rachel concordou e outro juiz falou dessa vez. O tom dela, entretanto, não soou desdenhador – ela soou mais curiosa do que qualquer outra coisa. "O que você quer dizer, Rachel?"

Um sorriso Rachel Berry brilhante se espalhou completamente pelo rosto dela. _Eles já estão lembrando meu nome_ , ela pensou. _Hora de fechar o negócio_. Ela colocou sua pasta de música na mesa e abriu na frente deles. Ela gesticulou para uma _dúzia_ de música dentro dos seus confins e simplesmente respondeu, "Escolha dos juízes."

* * *

Quinn tentou não ficar nervosa quando checou a hora no seu telefone – não pela primeira ou quinta vez na última meia hora. Os alunos antes de Rachel não tinha levado mais do que quinze ou vinte minutos cada um. Rachel estava atualmente bem perto de fechar a hora inteira dentro da sala de teste. Quinn desejava muito poder escutar o que estava acontecendo, que ela pudesse ser uma mosca na parede, que ela pudesse testemunhar o rosto impressionado e em admiração dos juízes quando Rachel os maravilhasse com a voz poderosa dela.

Havia pouca dúvida na mente de Rachel de que ela tornaria os sonhos dela realidade. Seu primeiro objetivo, Quinn sabia, foi receber o convite pra entrevista. E aqui estava ela, fazendo justamente isso. Mas quando Quinn pensou na leitura da redação de admissão de Rachel, ela sabia que não havia questão nenhuma se Juilliard iria querer ou não saber mais sobre Rachel Berry…

* * *

 _ **Rachel Berry**_

 _ **Redação de admissão de Juilliard**_

 _No dia do meu décimo aniversário, tragédia caiu sobre minha família. Algo dentro de mim quebrou em milhões de pedacinhos de desesperança, e eu levei oito anos pra começar a me refazer de novo. Durante esses oito anos, eu estava completamente em silêncio. Sem palavras, sem letras, sem música. Nada cruzava meus lábios e eu permiti que meu silêncio fosse minha companhia mais próxima._

 _Durante meu auto-imposto período de isolamento emocional e discrição, o mundo falhou em me cativar rotineiramente. Cores eram sem graça, sons eram rudes, vozes eram sempre fortes demais e autoritárias. E sempre, eu fiquei cercada pela minha culpa. Infelizmente, era quase impossível se reestabelecer quando seu único camarada vinha à sua presença na forma de culpa e silêncio._

 _Enquanto uma parte de mim ainda luta com a sempre presente contrição de saber que eu continuo viva e respirando enquanto outros próximos e queridos ao meu coração não foram tão sortudos, outra parte de mim perceber que minha escolha de não mais cantar ou falar estava esmagando qualquer espírito que eu tinha conseguido segurar da minha infância. Quem estava se beneficiando do meu silêncio? Certamente não eu. Quem estava me considerando responsável por supostos pecados que eu tinha certeza de ter cometido em minha juventude? Acabou sendo, ninguém. Por que não me permitir novamente experimentar a alegria e euforia que cantar trazia pra minha vida naquela época? Então eu abri minha boca, e cantei uma vez mais._

 _Minha jornada não tem sido fácil, mas eu aprendi a mais importante lição que eu poderia possivelmente descobrir em toda minha vida: o maior obstáculo que eu tenho ou terei de ser forçada a enfrentar é nada mais e nada menos que_ _ **eu mesma**_ _. Nada pode mudar as circunstâncias que levaram ao meu silêncio e eu nunca poderei ter de volta os oito anos em que eu meramente existi. Mas agora que eu escolhi_ _ **viver**_ _ao invés de_ _ **existir,**_ _o mundo se põe aos meus pés. Nada é impossível, nada está muito fora do meu alcance. Ao conquistar meus próprios medos e desolação, eu dei a mim mesma o maior presente do mundo: o presente da esperança._

 _A gravação que está anexada com essa inscrição não é meramente para convencê-los de que eu sou digna de ser ouvida – a gravação é para provar para mim mesma que eu sou maior do que até meus sonhos mais selvagens. E porque eu finalmente me permiti cantar mais uma vez, eu não tenho dúvidas de que aqueles sonhos estão mas perto do que nunca de se tornar a minha realidade._

* * *

Quinn estava encarando o espaço, relembrando a brevidade da redação de Rachel mas a magnitude de emoção que tinha embutido em sua simplicidade.

Ela quase não notou quando Rachel saiu da sala de teste. Ela estava na metade do caminho para Quinn antes que esta sequer percebesse. Quinn levantou de repente com incontáveis perguntas em seus lábios.

"Oi," Rachel interrompeu antes que Quinn pudesse dizer nada.

"Oi," Quinn riu. Adrenalina estava correndo por suas veias enquanto ela inexplicavelmente sentia um enorme jorro de adrenalina ao ver Rachel novamente. "Você vai me fazer adivinhar?" ela perguntou avidamente. Rachel deu um sorrisinho. "Como foi?"

Rachel sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, olhando pros sapatos. "Bem, eu não sei ainda, obviamente." Ela olhou de volta pra Quinn pelos cílios dela – aquele olhar que ela fazia _tão_ bem. "Mas eu acho que eu fui muito, _muito_ bem."

Quinn puxou a garota pra um abraço e riu contente no cabelo dela. "Isso é ótimo, Rach. Eu sabia que você seria incrível." Ela se afastou e elas começaram a andar para fora da área de testes e para frente do prédio, ombro a ombro. "Que tal, a título de celebração, nós vermos um show da Broadway?"

Mais uma vez, Quinn achou o sorriso que se espalhou no rosto de Rachel e a risada que borbulhava deliciosamente dos lábios dela se o suficiente pra fazer todo teste e tribulação que elas podiam possivelmente enfrentar tolerável. Na verdade, Quinn não tinha sido desafiada há muito tempo. E enquanto ela percebia que não era necessariamente sábio em dar boas vindas à adversidade, ela achou seu pulso correndo com a sensação do desconhecido.


	18. Capítulo 18

**N/T: Date night ;)  
**

Quinn ficou parada na frente do espelho do banheiro do hotel. A ponta da pia estava pressionando o quadril dela, já que ela estava inclinada pra frente, delicadamente inserindo os brincos em seus lóbulos. Eles tinham sido um presente de sua mãe – em algum tempo distante e outra vida, ao que parecia. Porque tudo fora das últimas vinte e quatro horas parecia surreal, como parte de uma existência de outra pessoa. Ela era uma atriz, trabalhando pelas cenas com sua coprotagonista linda e morena. As tomadas seriam sem falhas, o filme terminaria e elas seriam jogadas de volta pra suas vidas gloriosas sem eventos.

Uma batida leve na porta ecoou no espaço parado do banheiro. "Quinn?" uma voz chamou do outro lado. "Quase pronta?"

Mas não – essa era a vida de Quinn, não um set de filmagem. E ela sorriu ao pensamento – porque parecia certo e porque ela podia.

"É, Rach, só um segundo."

Se inclinando pra trás, Quinn admirou sua figura. Ela estava contente por ter colocado seu vestidinho preto favorito. Parecia bom nela e ela sabia. Apesar de que sua própria opinião importava bem menos do que a de Rachel inevitavelmente importaria. Suas pernas longas e torneadas pareciam destemidas com seus modestos saltos, e, seu cabelo parecia sexy sem esforço já que realmente ela não tinha posto muito esforço nele. Já haviam dito a ela antes que sua beleza era natural, então colocar isso à favor dela era realmente a única coisa lógica a se fazer.

Suas mãos se moveram pra baixo na frente do seu vestido, passando por material preto e suave desfazendo qualquer amassado não existente. Tentando acalmar os nervos e acalmar as borboletas flutuantes em seu estômago, Quinn respirou profundamente – _pra dentro, pra fora_ – antes de abrir a porta.

E quando ela abrir a porta vendo Rachel com os braços cruzados na frente dela e as pontas dos dedos de uma mão descansando nos lábios, Quinn teve que exercitar todo o auto controle como nunca antes na vida. Porque Rachel parecia absurdamente linda no vestido amarelo brilhante que caia logo ao redor dos joelhos. Seu cabelo estava pra baixo grande negros e ondulados. Sua maquiagem era simples mas ainda sim atraente e Quinn estava se apaixonando ainda mais. Rachel era o desenho da inocência e perfeição e os pensamentos de Quinn eram _tudo_ menos inocentes naquele momento.

" _Vamos deixar pra lá jantar e Broadway. Vamos apenas ficar aqui. Seu vestido está lindo e você parece um anjo, mas eu gostaria ainda mais dele no chão – preferivelmente dentro dos próximos cinco segundos."_ Esses foram os pensamentos não ditos de Quinn enquanto ela encarava sem piscar Rachel de onde ela ainda estava dentro do banheiro. Os olhos da outra garota se moveram em seu rosto, e Quinn estava certa de que ela estava apreciando Quinn boquiaberta e sua expressão impressionada.

Rachel, sempre a mais equilibrada nessa relação em construção, graciosamente deu um passo à frente. Ela colocou a mão na bochecha de Quinn antes de ficar de ponta de pé – apesar de que com seus saltos matadores, ela não teve que se esforçar muito – e beijou Quinn levemente nos lábios.

Três segundos, no máximo – Quinn estava certa disso. Foi por quanto tempo Rachel a beijou ali na moldura da porta. Mas o tempo delas juntas em Nova York fez Quinn apreciar cada segundo como se só fosse ocorrer uma vez na vida delas. Então talvez fosse só uma beijoca e talvez fosse só três segundos de pele tocando pele e respirações se misturando gostosamente e calor do corpo radiando pra o espaço pessoal do outro – mas isso era outra memória que Quinn subconscientemente sabia que nunca iria perder.

Rachel pressionou o corpo no de Quinn enquanto seus lábios se separavam, as girando pro lado e então empurrando Quinn pra frente – e pra fora do banheiro. "Se você me dá licença..." Rachel disse timidamente enquanto ela fechava a porta suavemente na cara de Quinn.

Virando-se para o espelho do outro lado do quarto, Quinn percebeu seu olhar levemente embaçado e sua expressão sonhadora. "É," Quinn murmurou pra si mesma, "você está caidinha, Fabray."

"O que foi?" Rachel chamou do outro lado da porta.

"Nada!" Quinn foi rápida em reassegurar enquanto se movia pelo pavimento para pegar a bolsa. _Será uma longa noite,_ ela pensou consigo mesma enquanto Rachel saía do banheiro e elas se encaminhavam pra fora do quarto. Mas um sorriso estava no seu rosto, e, as coisas pareciam _certas_.

Entrando no espaço vazio do elevador, Quinn pressionou o botão para o térreo antes de se encostar na parede traseira. Quando Rachel deslizou para o espaço ao lado dela, pressionando-se na lateral dela e entrelaçando os dedos delas conjuntamente, Quinn pensou que seu coração talvez fosse capaz de sair direto do seu peito. E quando o casal mais velho que tinha feito o check-in logo antes de Quinn na noite anterior entrou no elevador no décimo segundo andar, Rachel não se afastou. Ela simplesmente deu a ele um sorriso charmoso e falou um suave " _Olá"_.

O homem tocou em seu chapéu na direção de Rachel. "Boa Noite."

Alguns minutos depois, Quinn e Rachel estavam situadas na traseira de um táxi.

"Pra onde, senhoritas?"

Rachel deu uma olhada curiosa pra Quinn com sobrancelhas levantadas, claramente indicando que ela também estava imaginando qual seria o destino delas.

"Você gosta de comida italiana?" Quinn pergunou em resposta à questão não perguntada de Rachel.

Rachel concordou. "Eu gosto."

Virando-se para o taxista, Quinn perguntou, "Você gosta de comida italiana, senhor?"

"Se eu gosto de comida italiana?" o motorista perguntou, um sotaque forte de Nova York bem discernível. "Você está brincando? Eu _amo_ comida italiana!"

Rachel riu e Quinn se virou levemente para o lado, sorrindo na têmpora da outra garota antes de responder, "Ótimo. Você se importaria de nos levar no seu restaurante italiano favorito na cidade?"

"Oh, sem problema, madame. E eu vou chegar lá mais rápido do que você pode piscar três vezes!"

Eles se afastaram do hotel e Quinn se virou para olhar nos olhos de Rachel. Bregamente, ela piscou três vezes em rápida sucessão, causando Rachel a valentemente tentar suprimir a risada subsequente com ambas as mãos.

Quinn parou pra encarar essa garota sentada ao lado dela – essa garota que era completamente outra coisa, diferente de qualquer coisa que Quinn já tinha experimentado ou qualquer pessoa que ela já tenha conhecido antes em sua vida. Elas deixaram os rótulos de lado no final de semana e Quinn não estava certa de que ela tinha poder para lidar com o resultado de reinstalar esses rótulos quando chegasse segunda de manhã.

Uma música que Rachel reconheceu veio no rádio, e, ela polidamente pediu ao motorista que aumentasse um pouco antes de começar a cantar junto. Quinn olhou os quarteirões da cidade que passavam – as pessoas indo ou voltando do trabalho, os vendedores de cachorro quente – e ela deixou sua mente vagar para o que seria… O que seria _morar_ aqui. Morar aqui _com Rachel._ As borboletas retornaram com força total , e Quinn de repente já podia imaginar. A seca estava brilhantemente pintada em sua mente, vívidas cores de felicidade – sem medo das repercussões ou incertezas sobre a validade da relação delas. Elas só estavam _juntas_ e isso era adorável.

Quinn sentiu seu telefone vibrar na sua coxa. Ela tirou-o da bolsa e leu a nova mensagem de texto de Santana.

 **Arranjando problemas na Grande Maçã? Wink Wink**.

Rolando os olhos naturalmente, Quinn começou a digitar uma resposta. Mas então ela mordeu o lábio, apagou e começou novamente. Rachel ainda estava cantando junto com o rádio, respeitosamente não olhando sobre o ombro de Quinn enquanto ela digitava no telefone.

 **Talvez**.

Não levou muito tempo para Santana responder mas Quinn não ficou surpresa.

… **O que? Detalhes, Q! Você está me matando aqui.**

Quinn riu ligeiramente enquanto escrevia de volta.

 **Indo jantar e um show agora. Posso ligar pra você amanhã à noite?**

Não era difícil para Quinn imaginar o bufo de frustração de Santana e o girar de olho exagerado.

 **Tá bem. Mas eu espero DETALHES, Fabray. DETALHES!**

A música terminou e Rachel estava mais uma vez com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Quinn enquanto o táxi parada na frente de um adorável restaurantezinho italiano. O motorista deu a volta e disse, "Diga a eles que foi o Big Mike que as mandou!"

Sorrindo, Quinn respondeu, "Tudo bem, Big Mike. Quanto te devo?"

"Nada, essa é por conta da casa."

"Não, de verdade, eu insisto," Quinn disse, mexendo na bolsa à procura de dinheiro.

Big Mike bufou e levantou a mão. "Sério, foi meu privilégio escoltar duas lindas mulheres que nem vocês. Por favor, vão aproveitar sua noite."

Enquanto elas saíam do táxi, Quinn deixou cair uma nota de vinte dólares no banco da frente.

* * *

Elas tinham feito seus pedidos e estavam sentadas no canto uma do lado da outra em uma diagonal numa mesa pequena. A área do restaurante em que elas estavam sentadas tinha uma luz baixa e haviam muitas velas iluminando o rosto delas. Quinn bebia lentamente a taça de vinho e tentava não ficar vermelha diante da observação destemida de Rachel. Ela podia ver as perguntas na ponta da língua de Rachel, desesperadas pra cair de lá. Com uma única sobrancelha arqueada, ela indicou que Rachel devia falar o que estava em sua mente.

"Eu sinto como…" A incerteza na voz de Rachel era o suficiente para fazer com que o coração de Quinn começasse a correr de novo. "… como se nós tivéssemos muito a aprender uma sobre a outra. Tudo isso tem sido um furacão. E eu percebei que nós deixamos isso crescer tempo demais. Eu também percebi que como nós nos sentimos é o suficiente para nós, mesmo que não seja o suficiente para todos os outros." Quinn concordou enquanto se encostava em sua cadeira. Rachel quebrou um palito de pão e brincou com ele por alguns momentos antes de olhar de volta pros olhos de Quinn. "Eu só quero que você e eu sejamos tão sólidas que qualquer entrevero que venha, nós estaremos bem."

Quinn sorriu docemente antes de morder o lábio e se inclinar pra frente. "Ok. Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, Rach. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Eu sou sua pra ler e descobrir e analisar além da conta. Um livro aberto, se você quiser."

" _Meu_ livro aberto?" Rachel perguntou fofamente, com o mais leve dos sorrisinhos nos lábios.

Concordando, Quinn lambeu os lábios e respondeu, " _Seu."_

Meia hora depois, elas tinham discutidos variados assuntos tais como acampamento, preferências musicais, habilidade para patinar, medos irracionais, esperanças e sonhos. Havia muita coisa pra saber, mas elas tinham descoberto só uma pequena parte de cada uma em um conhecimento geral. Quinn encontrou alento na esperança de que elas teriam todo o tempo do mundo no futuro para aprender _tudo_ sobre a outra – as coisinhas e as coisas grandes também – e ela esperar que Rachel estivesse confortável com esse prospecto também.

Enquanto elas terminavam as entradas, Quinn fez a pergunta mais importante. "Você tem algum musical em particular que queira ver essa noite?"

"Oh, Quinn," os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram enquanto ela deixava cair o garfo e puxava um pedaço de papel da bolsa, desdobrando-o e colocando-o na mesa entre elas. "Só tenho!"

* * *

Naquela noite enquanto saíam do teatro, Quinn se achou impressionada com o entusiasmo contagioso que Rachel estava demonstrando.

"E o segundo ato foi mais do que brilhante, eu mal posso dizer o quanto! Eu amei a volta ao passado com os vestuários, era tudo tão fresco. Eles realmente fizeram um ótimo trabalho com o remake desse show. _Eu ficaria tão feliz em manter o jantar dele quente!"_ Rachel cantou as palavras e Quinn sequer deu uma olhada na direção dos pedestres – os quais teriam certeza que Rachel era uma zelosa demais ou que eram por si só fãs zelosos demais e então tinham inveja dos talentos vocais de Rachel.

"Estou contente que tenha gostado, Rach," as palavras deixaram a garganta de Quinn junto como uma risada que ela não pôde reprimir mesmo que ela quisesse.

Porque ela estava pra lá de _feliz_ , droga, e não há que reprimir uma felicidade dessa magnitude.

Rachel parou, girou e cantou o côro do final bem na frente de Quinn – com seus braços bem abertos e uma plateia de olheiros encarados sem vergonha alguma. Enquanto sua nota final desaparecia entre os sons da ocupada via pública da Broadway, Quinn andou pra frente e segurou Rachel pela cintura. Ela rodou três vezes inteiras com uma risada cheia de alegria por parte de Rachel ressoando em seu ouvido e as pessoas ao redor delas batendo palmas sinceramente.

Gentilmente abaixando Rachel para o chão, Quinn pressionou as testas delas. O aplauso ainda estava rolando ao redor delas, apesar de estar diminuindo agora que as pessoas começavam a se dispersar. "Você acabou de receber sua primeira ovação de pé na Broadway."

Rachel não perdeu o contato visual com Quinn para poder dar uma olhada nas massas ao redor dela que tinham ficado arrebatadas pela performance espontânea na calçada. Ao invés disso – com o olho arregalado e sorrindo de orelha a orelha – ela puxou Quinn pra baixo com uma mão firme na nuca dela e conectou os lábios delas com um beijo eletrizante de dentes e línguas. Quando ela finalmente se afastou, esticando o braço para fazer sinal pra um táxi vazio no processo, ela disse, "Mas certamente não minha última!"

* * *

Elas saíram do táxi na frente do hotel delas e entraram de mãos dadas. Elas se aproximaram do elevador e Quinn disse, "Foi um dia e tanto."

Rachel concordou e girou a cabeça na direção de Quinn. Seus saltos chocantemente altos a colocavam quase em pé de igualdade com Quinn. "É," ela disse baixo, o menor dos sorrisos em seus lábios, "um dia e tanto."

"Você terá que me contar mais sobre sua audição e sua entrevista," Quinn disse docemente, esfregando o nariz na têmpora de Rachel. Ela pensou de volta naquela tarde mais cedo e sua espera ansiosa do lado de fora da sala do teste de Rachel – parecia uma outra vida atrás. "Eu só posso imaginar que você foi incrível, mas você ficou lá muito tempo."

"Bem," Rachel respondeu, a risada começando a se formar em algum lugar bem fundo em seu peito. "Vamos apenas dizer que alguns deles ficaram céticos no início." Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha em pergunta. "Mas não se preocupe, eu acho que tornei todos eles crentes."

 _Quando três dos quatro juízes escolheram músicas para Rachel cantar – e ela tinha cantado-as, com gusto – Rachel estava certa de que havia ganho a maioria deles._

 _Mas ainda havia a questão do juiz desdenhador. Ela podia ver no rosto dele – como doloroso parecia ser enquanto os minutos passavam e ele tentava se permanecer não impressionado. Enquanto ela terminava o pedido do terceiro juiz - "Maybe this Time" - Rachel virou levemente seus pés, inclinando seu corpo em direção ao quarto juiz. Ela entrou em algum tipo de concurso de encarar com ele, mentalmente pedindo a ele por uma chance._

 _Ele bufou uma vez e tentou ignorar seus colegas tontos que dividiam os assentos ao lado dele na mesa antes de abrir a boca dele. "Você tem algum dueto no seu repertório?"_

 _O sorriso de Rachel podia ter quebrado o rosto dela em dois se ela não soubesse simplesmente em seu âmago que esse cavalheiro iria eventualmente ver a luz. "Certamente!" ela respondeu. "Infelizmente, eu deixei minha pasta de duetos em casa. Você tem algo em mente?"_

" _Eu pressuponho que você esteja familiarizada com 'Rent'¹"_

 _Idina Menzel era uma favorita pessoal e Rachel sempre tinha pensado que sua mãe tinha uma semelhança absurda com o talento poderoso da Broadway. Ela concordou entusiasmada._

" _Eu estou familiarizada, sim."_

 _O juiz se levantou da mesa, empurrando a cadeira com os joelhos e afrouxou a gravata ao mesmo tempo. Ele andou ao redor da mesa e apontou para o pianista. "Take me or Leave Me' em Si bemol." O homem concordou antes de deslizar os dedos pelas teclas do teclado._

 _Rachel não perdeu tempo, imediatamente pegando a parte de Maureen. Em breve, veio a vez de Joanne tomar conta. E Rachel decidiu que_ _ **todo**_ _homem branco de meia idade que amava show musical devia ter uma mulher negra forte e atrevida escondida dentro dele – porque o juiz desdenhador número quatro absolutamente_ _ **arrasou**_ _no papel._

 _As vozes levantaram em harmonia na nota final. E com o sempre drámatico "Guess I´m leaving!" seguido pelo "I´m gone!" Rachel e o juiz andaram para lados opostos do cômodo antes de se viraram um pro outro e para a sala, com sorrisos enormes nos rostos._

" _Bem," o juiz número quatro colocou as mãos nos quadris enquanto respirava profundamente, "Eu acho que não vimos você pela última vez, Rachel Berry."_

* * *

O reconto de Rachel da história as levou por todo o caminho para o quarto delas onde ambas caíram na cama. A cabeça de Quinn estava descansando na cama, logo abaixo do braço esquerdo esticado de Rachel. Ela virou a cabeça ligeiramente pro lado, apertando um pouco a orelha, tentando se convencer de que ela podia ouvir o coração de Rachel bater juntamente com o dela.

"Isso é incrível, Rach," Quinn disse, voz ainda engasgada com risada.

Rahel apenas sorrindo, lentamente começando a passar os dedos pelo cabelo longo de Quinn os quais tinham caído do penteado. "Eu acho que vai funcionar pro melhor."

"O quanto você acha que vai amar morar aqui?" Quinn perguntou.

Sem perder nenhum segundo, Rachel repetiu a questão de volta pra Quinn. "O quanto _você_ acha que amaria morar aqui, Quinn?"

Quinn respirou algumas vezes, acalmando seu batimento cardíaco e reunindo seus pensamentos. "Eu nunca pensei nisso realmente antes, pra ser bem sincera. E quero dizer, eu só estou trabalhando em Haverbrook a menos de um ano. Eu não estou certa do quão facil seria conseguir um trabalho em uma escola pra surdo aqui na cidade -"

"Na verdade," Rachel interrompeu sucintamente, "eu posso ter tomado a liberdade olhar justamente isso. Em seu melhor interesse, claro."

Quinn rolou e ficou de bruços, se apoiando em um braço do lado oposto do corpo de Rachel. "Ah, é?"

Rachel mordeu o lábio sob o olhar inspecionador de Quinn diretamente acima dela. Ela concordou e a respiração de Quinn se tornou mais trabalhosa enquanto ela jurava que podia ver as pupilas de Rachel se dilatarem bem na frente dos seus próprios olhos. "Eu fiz sim. E você ficaria surpresa com a escassez de professores que eles passam – mesmo bem aqui, na área de Manhattan."

O coração de Quinn – nunca se acalmando, aparentemente – estava batendo rapidamente de novo, jogando sangue em algum lugar entre suas pernas que ela realmente, _realmente_ não queria. Ela mal piscou enquanto encarava a jovem mulher embaixo dela, a mulher com tantas respostas à perguntas que Quinn nem tinha considerado fazer ainda. Rachel se moveu levemente embaixo dela e Quinn não pôde suprimir o levemente estrangulado gemido que cruzou seus lábios enquanto o seio de Rachel passava levemente pelo dela.

Elas estavam totalmente vestidas. Elas estavam só deitadas ao lado da outra. Elas não tinham se beijado na última meia hora.

Mas Quinn estava certa, sem sombra de dúvidas, que ela iria jogar a calcinha que estava usando atualmente fora ao fim da noite.

A mão de Rachel se intrometeu entre elas, e o toque suaves dos seus inconfundíveis dedos colocaram uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Quinn antes de passear pela bochecha, sobrancelha e sobre seus lábios. Quinn tremeu e finalmente permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem – ela os fechou bem fechados e respirou pesadamente pelo nariz.

"Rachel," ela sussurrou. Ela quase não se ouviu falar a palavra.

"Quinn," Rachel respondeu, e então Quinn sabia que ela não tinha se imaginado falar.

"Eu _quero você_ , Rachel. A um grau quase _monstruoso_. E eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda. Eu preciso que você me ajude a manter as coisas sob controle. Porque nós não podemos deixar as coisas -"

Quinn foi instantaneamente cortada pelos lábios de Rachel nos seus, a língua de Rachel em sua boca, as mãos de Rachel agarrando famintas seus ombros desnudos. Uma perna estava de repente levantada sobre o quadril de Quinn e Quinn estava felizmente ciente da pele nua da coxa exposta de Rachel pressionando no material fino do seu próprio vestido.

"Você só vive uma vez," Rachel disse no ouvido de Quinn, lábios molhados capturando o lóbulo dela e mordendo ligeiramente.

O interior de Quinn se apertou quase dolorosamente e ela apertou suas coxas enquanto gemia. Mais alguns segundos do que só podia ser descrito como puro êxtase se desenrolou na cama king size delas antes das ações delas finalmente alcançarem o cérebro cheio de luxúria de Quinn. Ela se afastou e passou o polegar pelos lábios deliciosamente inchados de Rachel e descansou a testa na de Rachel. "E você só morre uma vez também, Rachel." Ela assistiu, enquanto cílios logos e negros se fechavam sob seu olhar. "Depois da graduação..." ela só tinha começado a falar as palavras e ela já sabia o quão impossível elas iriam soar na presença de centros pulsantes, lábios machucados e respirações entrecortadas. "Depois da graduação, nós podemos ficar juntas. Em _todas_ as maneiras que nós não podemos ficar juntas agora." Os olhos de Rachel ainda estavam fechados e Quinn sentiu um repentino sentimento de incerteza. "Se… se é isso que você quer."

Olhos chocolate se abriram de repente e olharam direto pros de Quinn. "Você está de brincadeira?" Rachel praticamente riu no rosto dela. "Depois _disso_ , você acha que eu talvez não queria ficar mais _física_ com você, Quinn?" Quinn não respondeu – ela simplesmente continuou olhando pros olhos lindos de Rachel, contente por viver na presença desa mulher por tanto quanto ela possivelmente pudesse antes da sua existência atual colidir dolorosamente com o mundo real mais uma vez. Rachel se esticou e pegou ambas as bochechas de Quinn em suas palmas. "Eu quero _tudo_ de você, Quinn Fabray." As palavras foram carregadas através de lábios úmidos num tom grave que fez Quinn pulsar quase dolorosamente mais uma vez. Ela esperou contra tudo que Rachel não estivesse ciente exatamente do quanto Quinn estava tendo que se reter nesse momento. "E eu estou disposta a esperar por você."

Quinn engoliu com dificuldade ao redor do bolo em sua garganta. Ela concordou e reassegurou Rchel com palavras e não meramente com ações. "Estou disposta a esperar também."

"Não quer dizer que vai ser fácil," Rachel deu um sorrisinho, suavemenet correndo as mãos pelo corpo de Quinn e parando nas laterais dela onde seus polegares traçavam pequenos círculos nos quadris de Quinn.

Mordendo o lábio e respirando pesadamente no travesseiro no lado do rosto de Rachel, Quinn grunhiu. "Não, definitivamente _não_ quer dizer que será fácil."

Relutantemente, Quinn rolou de cima de Rachel para o lado dela. Uns poucos centímetros de edredom luxuriosamente suave separava seus corpos. Em algum lugar no meio, seus dedos se encontraram.

"Cento e dez dias," as palavras de Rachel eram baixas, mas elas facilmente deslizaram para os ouvidos de Quinn no silêncio do quarto.

Quinn não pôde deixar de rir. "É," ela concordou, "cento e dez dias."


	19. Capítulo 19

**N/T: VP = VESTIDINHO PRETO  
**

Em algum ponto no meio da noite, Quinn acordou com a sensação de arrepios incontroláveis pelas pernas. Seus olhos piscaram sem ver na semi-escuridão por alguns segundos enquanto ela reconhecia o ambiente. Os dedos na mão direita dela estavam frios, mas ela conseguiu cegamente se esticar pra baixo e puxar o cobertor da cama sobre suas pernas.

Enquanto o sono ia lentamente deixando sua mente e suas pálpebras, Quinn olhou pra sua direita e viu o perfil de Rachel. A luz do banheiro deve ter sido deixada ligada quando elas adormeceram em cima do edredom sem saber há quantas horas atrás, e, o rosto da outra garota estava levemente iluminado. E seu perfil _agora_ estava bem mais em paz do que da úlima vez – nem sequer vinte e quatro horas antes – quando Quinn tinha acordado no meio da noite com uma versão de Rachel choramingando, tremendo e perdida em seus sonhos, na cama com ela.

Não era só o _perfil_ dela que estava diferente. Seu estado de vestimenta – ou _falta dela_ – era bem diferente hoje à noite também.

As pernas de Rachel estavam ligeiramente afastadas, o macio vestido amarelo estava um pouquinho levantado – provocando Quinn sem misericórdia. Ela encarou maravilhada à extensão da pele deliciosamente parecendo macia ao longo das coxas de Rachel, a curvatura da sua clavícul, a linha forte mas delicada da sua mandíbula. Quinn queria nada mais naquele momento do que passar os lábios por cada pedaço de pele à vista, morder na pele certamente sensível no vértice das coxas torneadas e bronzeadas de Rachel, sugar os tendões fortes do pescoço dela, sentir o pulso de Rachel debaixo dos seus lábios…

Mas a força de vontade de Quinn tinha sido extremamente fortificada nos últimos meses. Enão ela se achou ao invés disso, cativada principalmente pelo perfil de Rachel – o contorno do nariz forte dela, lábios levemente protuberantes, cílios longos que descansavam elegantemente na pele na pose pacífica do sono sem problemas. Mais cedo naquela manhã, aquela sobrancelha linda que tinha se cerrado em alguma agonia desconhecida e aquelas bochechas, molhada com lágrimas. Lentamente, Quinn se moveu, virando pro lado dela, diminuindo a distância entre o corpo de Rachel e o seu próprio. Ela continuou a encarar – _observar –_ a figura adormecida de Rachel. Logo, Quinn foi involuntariamente transportada de volta pra outro lugar, em outro tempo.

Para um ônibus – com bancos desconfortáveis e um ar frio noturno entrando pela janela aberta de alguém. A luz ocasional da lateral da estrada iluminando uma face inocente e em paz de Rachel Berry enquanto Quinn olhava com lágrimas nos olhos. Um último pedaço do quebra-cabeça tinha sido descoberto naquela noite – o mistério do silêncio de Rachel se espalhava pelas páginas entre os dedos de Quinn mas também se gravava na mente dela por toda a eternidade.

As reminiscências de Quinn deviam estar se projetado . A cabeça de Rachel rolou em direção à ela na luz diminuta, olhos castanhos piscando com sono pra ela e o suave levantar dos cantos dos ábios indicava, pelo menos, um estado parcial de consciência.

"Oi, linda." As palavras escaparam os lábios de Quinn como uma exalação de respiração, fracamente se movendo em direção à outra garota no silêncio do quarto. Mas alcançou os ouvidos de Rachel, certamente alcançaram. Um sorriso cansado se espalhou pelos lábios e ela se cutucou levemente no peito. _'Eu?'_ ela fez com a boca, um ar de timidez envolvendo a figura ainda com sono. Quinn meramente concordou com a cabeça, levantando o cobertor e movendo-o para cobrir as pernas de Rachel também – as quais deviam estar tão frias quanto as delas.

O material caiu sobre os membros expostos de Rachel, escondendo a pele zombadora da vista de Quinn. Ela deu um suspiro de alívio, mas o alívio durou pouco porque ela rapidamente encontro Rachel se pressionando mais nela embaixo do cobertor. Deitada ao lado dela, o nariz de Quinn foi inundado com o doce cheiro do xampu de Rachel e suas mãos – as quais tinham naturalmente envolvido ao redor da figura esguia de Rachel – estavam impressionadas com a quantidade surpreendente de calor que radiava do corpo dela. Ela inspirou profundamente enquanto Rachel trilhava a lateral de Quinn com a mão, parando confortavelmente ao redor das costas dos ombros desnudos dela.

A sensação da palma de Rachel e dedos espalhados sobre sua pele nua fez com que Quinn apertasse com mais força suas coxas – tentando valentemente e falhando espetacularmente em não se permitir vagar para seus beijos apaixonados de mais cedo naquela noite.

"Nós devemos ir pra debaixo das cobertas," Quinn murmurou no topo da cabeça de Rachel. Ela sentiu a morena concordar em seu queixo. "Venha," ela disse gentilmente, se movendo pra sair da cama. Foi quase fisicamente doloroso ter que se distanciar do perfeito abraço que Rachel tinha conseguido alcançar.

Parada fora da cama, Quinn se virou e esticou as mãos. Racel sorriu e estendeu as próprias mãos, agarrando as de Quinn e permitindo esta puxá-la para outro abraço quente e sonolento. "Obrigada por essa noite," Rachel disse baixo enquanto elas balançavam imperceptivelmente para frente e pra trás no meio do quarto de hotel.

"Eu gostei," Quinn disse simplesmente. Era verdade, e as outras palavras que ela queria dizer talvez fossem muito pesadas para o momento – sobre o quão _perfeita_ a noite fora, como ela já estava imaginando o futuro delas juntas, como seria sair do mesmo teatro depois da noite de estreia de Rachel como estrela da última produção de sucesso da Broadway.

As mãos de Rachel na base das costas de Quinn apertaram firme antes de se soltarem para vagar pela pele exposta dela. Graças ao corte baixo do VP, Quinn tentou – sem sucesso – reprimir um tremor da cabeça aos pés. Quando Rachel falou, Quinn pôde ouvir no tom que facilmente indicava que Rachel sabia _bem_ a luta interna que Quinn estava experimentando. "Foi um ótimo primeiro encontro."

Quinn parou. "Primeiro encontro?" ela perguntou antes de se dar tempo para formular pensamentos de verdade. E então sua mente foi ao delírio.

Se ela tivesse parado para considerar esse como o primeiro encontro delas, ela teria feito as coisas diferente? Ela poderia ter aberto mais portas ou comprado flores. Ela podia ter escrito poesia ou declarado seu amor verbalmente ou…

Ou _algo do tipo_.

"É." Rachel estava dando risadinhas agora. "Primeiro encontro." Ela se inclinou pra trás e percebeu os lábios levemente partidos e os olhos arregalados de Quinn. "Você está desapontada?"

Quinn estava desapontada? Ela teria mudado sequer um segundo da saída delas juntas?

Não.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, não estou desapontada." Inclinando-se para baixo, Quinn pressionou os lábios na pele macia da bochecha de Rachel como mais uma confirmação de sua resposta. "Vamos dormir um pouco. Eu vou escovar os dentes e mudar minhas roupas."

Rachel concordou e então Quinn foi para o banheiro onde suas roupas de dormir estavam dobradas nas costas do vaso de mais cedo naquela manhã.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, Rachel estava sentada na cadeira da mesa com as pernas cruzadas, amarrando seu cabelo em um coque bagunçado no topo da cabeça. Elas trocaram sorrisos enquanto Quinn deslizava pra cama e Rachel ia para o banheiro.

Quinn tinha colocado os óculos para checar o itinerário do voo delas do seu telefone. Ela estava acabando de tirar os óculos do rosto quando Rachel saiu do banheiro.

E Quinn imediatamente colocou-os de novo no nariz. Porque Rachel ainda estava usando o vestido amarelo dela, mas ela estava alcançando o zíper nas suas costas para abri-lo enquanto andava pelo quarto.

E então Rachel estava tirando as alças dos seus ombros e ela estava remexendo o tecido amarelo pelo seu peito e pelos seus quadris, deixando-o ficar em uma pequena pilha no chão.

Seu sutiã e calcinhas eram de um amarelo brilhante e os únicos pensamentos de Quinn form anjos e coros de aleluias. Ela engasgou e empurrou ainda mais os óculos na ponte do seu nariz com um único dedo.

"Uhhh..." ela disse pateticamente enquanto seus pensamentos literalmente pararam em seu cérebro. Rachel estava engatinhando pra debaixo das cobertas do outro lado da cama e tudo que Quinn pôde fazer foi encarar.

O corpo da outra garota era uma completa e total _perfeição_.

"Pronta pra cama?" Rachel perguntou, se acomodando nos travesseiros dela. Quinn engoliu mas não respondeu. Rachel se levantou em um cotovelo, se virando na direção de Quinn. "Você ainda precisa dessa luz?" Ela gesticulou pra direção do abajur da cabeceira de Quinn. Tudo que Quinn pôde fazer foi balançar a cabeça idiotamente enquanto Rachel engatinhava em direção ao lado dela na cama. Rachel delicadamente removeu os óculos de Quinn do rosto dela, dobrou-os e os colocou na mesinha de cabeceira. Seu peito estava praticamente _no_ rosto de Quinn enquanto ela se esticava sobre a loira e desligava a luz.

Elas ficaram na escuridão quando Rachel se inclinou de volta, ficando de joelhos. O silêncio foi quebrado somente pelo menor dos sussurros de língua sobre lábios, e então Rachel estava se inclinando pra baixo e beijando o canto dos lábios de Quinn, uma das mãos acariciando a bochecha de Quinn carinhosamente.

Quinn agradeceu a qualquer poder superior existente naquele momento que Rachel não estava com as pernas envolvidas em sua cintura. Ela agradeceu quando ela sentiu os lábios de Rachel deslizarem provocadoramente sobre os dela. Ela agradeceu por deixarem-na lembrar de como respirar. Ela agradeceu por se manter consciente enquanto seu coração batia de maneira irregulrar dentro dos confins da cavidade peitoral.

Mas quando Rachel se afastou com um suave sussurro " _Boa noite, minha querida_ ," Quinn agradeceu mais do que tudo por ter trazido Rachel Berry pra sua vida.

* * *

O avião se afastou do portão e começou sua jornada contínua para a passarela designada. Quinn inclinou a cabeça pra trás e fechou os olhos, permitindo que o barulho dos mecanismos passassem por ela.

Toda a manhã, nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre Quinn e Rachel. Elas tinham acordado em uma posição bem comprometedora com Quinn praticamente deitada em cima da garota menor, sua camisa levantada e suas barrigas desnudas pressionadas juntas. Em algum momento do sono delas, seus dedos se entrelaçaram e estavam descansando no travesseiro ao lado da cabeça de Rachel. Mas quando seus olhos se abriram e viram uma à outra, elas não se desculparam pela invasão do espaço pessoal. Elas não disseram nada. Elas sequer se beijaram. Quinn tinha deitado a cabeça no ombro de Rachel e ela tentara se distrair, encarando o pescoço de Rachel, da agora altamente vísivel e _vasta_ extensão a pele quase totalmente nua de Rachel embaixo dela. Mas isso só fez com que ela quisesse arrastar a língua pelos músculos que via ali.

Sem poder resistir totalmente, ela se empurrou pra frente e colocou um beijo demorado no ponto de pulso de Rachel antes de se afastar.

Era uma dança enquanto elas se preparavam pro dia – tomar banho (separadamente), fazer as malas, arrumar o cabelo e maquiagem, tomar o café da manhã no restaurante do hotel lá embaixo, a corrida de táxi pro aeroporto, checagem de segurança, embarcar no avião.

As despedidas delas para Nova York foram feitos em silêncio e independentemente da outra. Elas estavam agradecidas por muitas coisa que aquele final de semana tinha dado a elas, mas elas estavam também ambas pensando em uma coisa incessantemente, nervosamente…

Segunda de manhã. Quarto período, inglês avançado.

O avião estava fazendo sua ascensão para o céu quando Quinn finalmente deu uma olhadela na garota sentada ao lado dela. Ela imediatamente ficou entristecida quando notou uma única lágrima fazendo seu caminho pela bochecha de Rachel. Sua cabeça estava totalmente virada pra janela e inclinada no encosto de cabeça do banco que Quinn tinha sido destinada mas tinha silenciosamente cedido pra Rachel quando embarcaram no avião.

Quinn se virou totalmente em seu assento, levantando a mão para limpar a lágrima com um toque do polegar dela. "Rachel," ela sussurrou, sua primeira palavra pra Rachel o dia inteiro. Triste, olhos molhados viraram na direção dela e o coração de Quinn pulou uma batida. "Por que você está chorando?"

Rachel fungou uma vez e Quinn não pôde deixar de sorrir ao jeito dramático como ela fizera isso. "Eu dei uma olhada no meu futuro nesse final de semana," Rachel começou, "e foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu tinha imaginado."

As sobrancelhas de Quinn se cerraram enquanto ela continuava a acariciar a bochecha de Rachel com a palma dela. "E isso lhe faz chorar, querida?"

"Estou chorando porque é ainda mais difícil do que eu pensava que seria deixar isso pra trás."

Concordando com a cabeça solenemente, Quinn se certificou de que Rachel olhasse bem em seus olhos. "Você não está deixando nada pra trás, Rach. Você estará de volta antes que se dê conta e será como se você nunca tivesse sequer partido." Rachel sorriu agradecida pra ela através de cílios molhados, e, Quinn adicionou, "E de que qualquer forma, você não pode comprar uma casa no Paraíso. E isso foi meio que esse final de semana foi, não acha?"

* * *

O resto do voo foi passado em silêncio. E quando o avião pousou em Cincinnati, Quinn desafivelou o cinto e pegou ambas as malas do compartimento de cima. Quando elas passaram pelo terminal para área de desembarque, a segurança da mão de Rache no cotovelo dela a ajudou a se manter firme.

As portas se fecharam enquanto elas se situavam dentro do carro de Quinn e Rachel tirava o celular pra ligar pra Shelby com o intuito de deixá-la saber que elas estavam a caminho de casa. Quinn saiu do estacionamento, pagando pela estadia no final de semana e foi em direção a rampa mais próxima de entrada na rodovia.

"Shelby? Oi." Uma pausa e Quinn ouviu a voz de Shelby do outro lado da ina. "É, estamos na estrada agora. Nós devemos chegar em casa provavelmente em algumas horas." Quinn olhou pro colo e sorriu ao ver a mão de Rachel com a palma pra cima, descansando ali – esperando por ela como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Ela entrelaçou os dedos com os de Rachel e deu uma olhada na outra garota. E apesar de Rachel estar resolutamente olhando pra frente, o menor dos sorrisinhos era discernível nas feições do perfil dela. "O que você quiser. É, isso parece maravilhoso. Mmmhhmmm, obrigada. Você também."

Rachel colocou o telefone dela longe e puxou o iPod. Ela colocou plugou no radio de Quinn.

Os sons de "Crush" preencheram o carro e ambas as garotas sorriram. As duas horas passaram sem palavras, cantoria e só alguns (dúzias) de olhares compartilhados entre elas. Elas se comunicaram através de diferentes músicas que elas tocavam uma pra outra, revezando quando cada música terminava para escolher uma nova.

Havia algo tão confortável sobre toda a situação para Quinn. O jeito que as pernas de Rachel se cruzavam. O jeito que a luz do sol brilhava no bracelete de prata no pulso dela. A facilidade na qual elas existiam juntas naquele espaço que elas criaram – algo entre o som e o silêncio.

Ela era uma atriz novamente. Sua parceira de cena era brilhante, andando em perfeição. E em breve, o filme iria acabar.

Quinn tinha esperança de uma sequência.

* * *

A mala rosa choque foi facilmente levantada do bagageiro. Quinn a colocou cuidadosamente na calçada e andou de volta pro carro dela. Ela limpou as mãos depois de fechar a mala mais uma vez.

E quando ela olhou pro caminho pra porta da frente, Shelby estava andando em sua direção.

Não pela primeira vez em sua memória recente, o cérebro de Quinn foi à loucura, e, ela tentou ao máximo aparentar graciosidade e firmeza. _Eu imagino se Shelby sabe. Você acha que é possível que ela só de olhar pra mim ela perceba que eu beijei a filha dela o final de semana inteiro? De jeito nenhum, não é possível… Mas ela é uma mãe. E elas_ _ **sempre**_ _sabem!_

 _Droga._

"Rachel!" Shelby exclamou, puxando sua filha pra um abraço apertado, antes de tudo. Rachel retornou calorosamente antes de se afastar e dirigir Shelby em direção à Quinn.

Quinn tentou não fazer seu olhar muito óbvio.

"Quinn!" Shelby exclamou mais uma vez, envolvendo seus braços nos ombros de Quinn e dando nela um abraço menos exuberante – mas mesmo assim um abraço. Ela se inclinou pra trás mas manteve sua mão na parte superior do braço de Quinn. Shelby apenas sorriu pra mulher na frente dela, seus olhos passando por todo o rosto de Quinn.

Com sua vida literalmente na linha, Quinn refez suas feições e replicou, "Olá Shelby, é bom ver você."

"Você também! Oh, muito obrigada por ir com Rachel nesse final de semana. Eu estava pensando sobre vocês o tempo todo que estive naquela conferência horrível." Elas partilharam risadas apreciativas. Rachel estava rolando a mala pela passarela pra porta da frente. Os olhos de Quinn mudaram pra ela por um momento enquanto ela puxava a mala pra dentro. "Estou tão agradecida, Quinn. E não só por esse final de semana."

A declaração de Shelby facilmente levou o foco de Quinn de volta pra ela. "Me desculpe," Quinn perguntou, "o que você quer dizer?"

Dando uma olhadela sobre o ombro na direção da porta da frente onde Rachel tinha desaparecido, Shelby virou pra Quinn e disse, "Por tudo. Ela é uma pessoa completamente nova comparado ao que ela era há apenas alguns meses. Ou pelo menos, quem ela pretendia ser no mundo. Aquela garota sorridente e feliz, Quinn? Isso é inteiramente culpa sua. E eu estou mais agradecida do que eu consigo expressar."

A porta da frente abriu e fechou e Rachel estava se encaminhando de volta pra calçada. O sorrisinho nos lábios dela disse à Quinn que ela sabia _exatamente_ o que Shelby estava dizendo a ela.

"Bem, eu vou deixar vocês duas se atualizarem. Estou certa de que você quer ouvir tudo sobre o final de semana dela," Quinn disse docemente antes de descer da calçada e andar em direção ao carro.

"Obrigada por me acompanhar nesse final de semana, Srta. Fabray," Rachel disse com um sorriso gentil e um aceno fofo da mão.

Quinn mordeu a bochecha enquanto mexia os dedos mais uma vez na direção de Rachel e Shelby antes de entrar no carro e se afastar.

* * *

Os poucos quarteirões entre a casa de Rachel e o apartamento de Quinn passaram sem nenhum evento. Quinn notou algumas árvores que estavam tentando corajosamente crescer novas folhas verdes. Fez ela ansiar pela primavera.

Primavera e novos começos.

Encostando numa vaga vazia, Quinn desligou o carro. Ela inclinou a cabeça pra trás no encosto, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Lentamente, ela expirou.

"O que acontece amanhã?" Ela murmurou pra si mesma, olhos ainda fechados e um dos pés batendo lentamente no carpete. Mas o universo não respondeu.

O que aconteceria quando ela entrasse na escola amanhã, quando ela fosse pra sala e fosse confrontada por Rachel Berry sentada ali – sentada ali como se ela _possuísse_ aquela maldita mesa no lado mais distante da sala? Elas tinham se beijado. Elas tinham segurado as mãos e uma à outra. Momentos tinham sido compartilhados, memórias tinham sido feitas.

Mas o que isso _queria dizer_?

Quinn sabia que ela provavelmente deveria ter resistido. Ela lembrava com claridade daquele momento quando ela percebera a linha tênue entre _certo_ e _errado_ era algo pra _se distanciar_ tão rápido quanto pudesse. Mas ela tinha ficado. Ela tinha mantido seu terreno. Ela tinha lutado por algo que ela sequer entendia na época.

Então ela tinha ganho? Sua mente sequer permitia que seus neurônios parassem de mandar a resposta por segundo, a resposta já estava brilhando forte por toda a expansão de seu cérebro – _sim_. Ela tinha ganho. Quinn tinha Rachel Berry em sua vida. E aquele simples fato era algo que ela tinha aprendido a apreciar mais e mais todo dia.

Um final de semana em Nova York não tinha sido necessariamente vital para perceber o quão incrivelmente _especial_ Rachel Berry era de verdade – mas _tinha_ dado a Quinn a oportunidade de explorar a garota, as emoções, a vida.

Infelizmente, Quinn foi deixada com o gosto de Rachel em sua língua e uma esperança de um futuro em Nova York em seu coração. E ela não estava certa de quanto tempo ela podia _suportar_.

Seu celular apitou de onde estava no banco do passageiro.

Quinn abriu os olhos e encarou a vista pelo pará-brisa por alguns momentos. Deixar esse carro era o próximo passo no processo de passar por esse final de semana totalmente intacta. Deixar Rachel em sua casa tinha sido menos difícil do que Quinn antecipara, simplesmente pela presença de Shelby. Mas agora, Quinn estava sozinha – e a familiaridade pendente de _Rachel_ iria embora tão logo ela abrisse a porta e entrasse de volta pro mundo real.

Realidade podia muio possivelmente cair sobre ela, segurando-a no chão e acabando com a vida do seu corpo, sufocando-a lentamente enquanto ela encarava a figura de Rachel à distância. Tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo do alcance de Quinn.

Seu peito literalmente se apertou ao pensamento, doendo terrivelmente e tornando quase difícil pra respirar.

"Controle-se, Fabray," Quinn disse pra si mesma, apertando as mãos em punhos, empurrando-os nas coxas cobertas pelo jeans.

Respirando profundamente várias vezes, Quinn conseguiu deixar seu corpo e suas emoções sob controle.

Até que, ela finalmente se esticou e pegou seu celular. Uma mensagem de **RAY** brilhava a provocando.

 **109 dias. Te vejo na linha de chegada.**

Quinn não hesitou em responder.

 **Lentamente e continuamente se ganha uma corrida. Você programou seu número no meu celular, sua garota malandrinha?**

Inexplicavelmente fortificada pela aparição do número de Rachel em seu telefone, Quinn pegou as chaves abriu a mala, finalmente preparada pra explodir a bola que as últimas quarenta e oito horas haviam criado. Enquanto ela pegava sua bagagem, seu telefone apitou mais uma vez. Ela riu enquanto o alterego de "Ray" que Rachel tinha criado pra si mesma aparecia mais uma vez na tela dela.

 **É um fogo lento. Mas vai queimar de uma forma tããão boa. ;-)**

O coração de Quinn acelerou enquanto seu sorriso a consumia inteiramente. Essa garota seria a morte dela.

Mas ela certamente faria a vida algo que valia a pena viver ao longo do caminho.

* * *

 **P.S.: Pegaram a menção a uma música da Lady Gaga?**


	20. Capítulo 20

**N/T: TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM...**

Cap 20

O fechar da mala ressoava nos tímpanos de Quinn com o sentido mais peculiar de certeza. Sua echarpe batia levemente contra sua pele quente do pescoço enquanto ela rolava a mala pela calçada. Enquanto isso, a palma da sua mão estava pressionando a tela gelada de seu telefone enquanto ela se permitia relembrar das mensagens de Rachel.

 _Cento e nove dias._

Enquanto Quinn puxava as chaves do bolso do casaco, ela se achou piscando mais o que o normal numa tentativa de clarear sua mente cansada que tinha repentinamente caído sobre ela.

Tinha sido um longo final de semana.

A luz já estava ligada quando ela entrou no corredor. Sua echarpe e casaco foram parar nos ganchos, e, ela atravessou o corredor só pra ver a figura do seu colega de quarto logo no fim dele. A luz sobre sua cabeça iluminada as feições quase de menino dele – o furinho no queixo dele e o sorriso em seus lábios, o cabelo encaracolado em sua cabeça e seu rosto livre de barba. Quinn sorriu pra si mesma e se moveu em direção ao quarto dela.

"Quinn!" Will exclamou, repentinamente virando-se e vendo a loira enquanto ela se aproximava. Suas mãos se enrolaram com o nó na gravata dele enquanto ele a alcançava pra dar um abraço.

Os braços dele estavam quentes em seus ombros – quase quente demais – e Quinn estaria mentindo se ela clamasse não ter os comparado pelo mais breve dos momentos com outro par de braços.

"Oi, Will," ela respondeu. "É bom te ver."

"Você, também!" ele respondeu extasiado, claramente um pouco mais do que uma bola imensa de pura energia e nervos.

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Quinn perguntou, "Grande encontro hoje à noite?"

Sua intuição estava claramente afiada – ou então Will Schuester só era _terrivelmente_ fácil de ler. "É, vou levar Ema pra jantar e um concerto no parque."

O sorriso no rosto dele era contagiante. Apesar dessa não ser uma ocorrência estranha. "Espero que tenha um ótimo tempo," Quinn respondeu.

Finalmente sendo bem sucedido em arrumar a gravata, Will colocou uma mão no ombro de Quinn enquanto passava por ela no corredor. "Obrigada, Quinn. Escute, estou ansioso por escutar tudo sobre seu final de semana – _não_ me poupe de nenhum detalhe – mas terá que ser mais tarde. Não quero chegar atrasado!"

"Claro," Quinn disse. Mas ele já estava na sala, pegando o casaco e as chaves, e dando mais um aceno com a mão na direção de Quinn. "Não lhe pouparei nenhum detalhe..." Por um momento, Quinn só ficou parada ali no corredor. Ela ficou ali e pensou sobre a noite anterior e a outra antes dessa e todos os minutos entre elas.

Sem precisar dizer, Quinn já estava editando a história do se final de semana em Nova York com Rachel Berry. Havia uma versão passando na cabeça dela onde elas eram professora e aluna, onde Quinn estava lá como Srta. Fabray para apoio moral e uma guia e nada mais. E então havia a versão que tinha _de fato_ acontecido; a versão onde elas eram Quinn e Rachel, onde elas se beijaram no meio da Times Square, onde elas seguraram uma a outra depois de um pesadelo, onde elas tiveram seu primeiro encontro como…

Como _o que quer_ que elas fossem.

Era um sentimento estranho de limbo onde Quinn se achava flutuando com Rachel. Elas não eram amantes. Elas também não eram namoradas. Mas o toque de Rachel estava queimando na pele de Quinn, a existência da garota estava gravada em cada fissura de seu cérebro.

Mas isso não definia nada.

Algumas vezes o ato de definir algo era necessário. Algumas vezes era desnecessário. Algumas vezes machucava e algumas vezes parecia uma euforia e algumas vezes…

Algumas vezes só deixava você em algum tipo de estado indeterminado de confusão e sentimentos estranhos e com um peito que apertava dolorosamente quando você menos esperava.

A maçaneta para seu quarto estava fria ao contato. O ar ainda estava parado como um suave eco da porta se fechando seguia-a pelo quarto. Ela rolou a mala sobre o carpete e deixou-a inclinada sobre a cama antes de se sentar no edredom que pinicava. Seus dedos rolaram preguiçosamente pela estampa do lençol e Quinn finalmente se permitiu lentamente cair pra trás.

Sua respiração passou por suas vias aéreas – pra dentro e pra fora e pra dentro e pra fora – lentamente, constantemente, e ela fez pouco mais do que existir por um período curto de tempo. Só aquele pouquinho de tempo onde Quinn era nada mais do que uma jovem mulher deitada em sua cama com suas pernas balançando pra fora da cama e seu cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro embaixo dos seus ombros e sem se importar com nada no mundo.

Ela se deixou não se importar por apenas aquele tempo determinado. Ela se deixou desapegar e escapar e não se preocupar – porque ela sabia que os próximos cento e nove dias serias preenchidos com preocupação suficiente para que ela pudesse realisticamente tirar outro dia de folga. Por apenas mais uma dia, ela podia tentar se segurar naquela bolha surreal de existência que ela tinha partilhado com Rachel.

Antes de Quinn sequer perceber que ela tinha adormecido – levada para uma escapatória da realidade sem sonhos – seu telefone estava vibrando de onde estava seguro em seus dedos.

Piscando lentamente algumas vezes para limpar a preguiça do sono de seus olhos, Quinn levou o telefone ao rosto.

 **Me ligue, vadia.**

Ela apertou o botão de ligar e só levou um momento para sua briguenta ex-muitas coisas começasse a falar pelo aparelho.

" _Ai meu Deus,"_ a voz de Santana inundou claramente a consciência sonolenta de Quinn. " _Não há nada do seu final de semana que possivelmente possa ser melhor que o meu,"_ ela disse.

"Oi pra você, também," Quinn respondeu, rindo ligeiramente enquanto rolava pra ficar de lado. Ela colocou algumas mechas do longo cabelo solto pra trás da orelha. O telefone estava descansando na lateral da sua cabeça enquanto ela brincava com a ponta da sua fronha.

" _É,"_ Santana disse brevemente. " _Oi. Escute. Brittany é literalmente o melhor sexo que eu tive na minha vida. Eu mal posso começar a -"_

"Uou," Quinn disse abruptamente, segurando a mão no meio do ar como se Santana pudesse ver – como se isso fosse fazer qualquer diferença de qualquer forma. "Por que você não começa pelo começo, conquistadora."

" _Hmmm. É isso mesmo, garota. Eu sou uma completa conquistadora."_ O que seguiu foi quinze minutos de recontagem do exatamente quanto _conquistadora_ Santana pensava que era – com evidência detalhada para provar o ponto dela. " _Agora_ ," ela finalmente se cortou e olhos de Quinn abriram rapidamente de onde eles tinham se fechado em algum ponto da história. " _Me diga exatamente em que tipo de problema você se meteu nesse fim de semana, Fabray."_

Quinn cantarolou no telefone e o silêncio desceu sobre as amigas de longa data enquanto ela formulava a resposta em sua cabeça. Dizer a Santana a versão editada que ela já tinha preparado para Will? Ou dizer Santana a verdade – todos os detalhes, incriminadores ou não?

"Rachel e eu nos beijamos," ela finalmente disse pro telefone. Muitos segundos se passaram e nada foi dito de volta pra ela do lado de Santana. Quinn pegou o telefone e o encarou por alguns segundos, notando que a foto da outra garota ainda estava lá. A ligação não tinha caído. Santana estava claramente sem palavras. "Olá?" Quinn falou novamente. "Eu sei que você ainda está aí… e realmente, não deveria ser _eu_ a estar enlouquecendo? _Você_ não tem permissão de enlouquecer, 'Ana."

" _Okay_ ," a voz de Santana cortou através da conexão. Quinn estava significativamente aliviada de ouvir o mais leve traço de humor na voz dela. Diversão significava que ela não estava julgando Quinn. E Quinn _realmente_ _não_ precisava ser julgada agora – ela estava fazendo o suficiente disso por si mesma. " _Então..._ " ela disse lentamente. " _você ficou com a gatinha. Depois de toda aquela preocupação que você estava no Natal, parece que as coisas deram certo."_

"Não, nós não _ficamos,"_ Quinn disse, rolando pra ficar de bruços e colocando o queixo no antebraço. Ela rolou a parte interior da bochecha entre os dentes. "Nós fizemos só o que eu disse. Nos beijamos."

" _Só isso_?"

"Quero dizer, nós tivemos que dormir na mesma cama. Eu tentei manter nossa distância e tudo isso..."

" _Uau_." Santana estava rindo abertamente agora. " _Você tem um auto controle bem melhor do que o meu, Q. Eu quero dizer, Brittany e eu estávamos praticamente acorrentadas a -"_

"Ok, não," Quinn a cortou. "Sem mais contos sexuais. Por favor." Ela passou a mão que não estava segurando o telefone na orelha pelos olhos. Ela suspirou no telefone, e talvez esse ato solitário fosse o suficiente para genuinamente capturar a atenção de Santana.

" _Quinn"_ , ela disse quietamente na linha, " _o que está errado?"_

Uma parte de Quinn não pôde deixar de contemplar o quão estranho era ter tirado o peso do peito. Ter dito ' _Eu beijei Rachel, Rachel me beijou, Rachel e eu nos beijamos'_ , ter isso solto nas correntes de ar, ter isso tangível em algum lugar além dela mesma.

E ainda, ela sentia como se estivesse sufocando.

 _Cento e nove dias._

"Eu tenho medo de ser errado," ela finalmente sussurrou.

" _Você acha que pode realmente amá-la?_ " Santana perguntou. " _Vocês podem existir fora de Haverbrook juntas? Ela vale a pena? Ela não é parte da vida que você planejou, mas ela é parte a vida que você espera pra você?_ " Foi direto. Mas isso era Santana. E Quinn sabia desde o início exatamente o tipo de conselho que ela teria dessa garota – talvez foi exatamente por isso que ela acabou ligando pra ela em primeiro lugar. Ela podia ter ignorado a mensagem. Ela podia ter mantido pra si. Ela podia não ter dito nada.

Ao invés disso, Quinn ligou pra Santana, uma das suas amigas mais antigas. E ela disse a ela algo que tinha acontecido entre si mesma e uma estudante. Ela não teria dito se o resultado fosse negativo.

E agora Santana estava falando sobre amor e Quinn estava aterrorizada. Porque a percepção que estava se fazendo real era que ela tinha dito à Rachel que a amava.

Duas vezes.

No entanto, palavras não foram ditas. Mas a língua de sinais era uma parte intrínseca de quem elas eram como indivíduas, e isso representava o lugar onde elas tinham juntas como uma única pessoa – contra qualquer chance que estava estocada contra elas e as hierarquias sociais impostas pra mantê-las separadas. Quinn tinha cruzado os braços e depositado seu coração na frente de Rachel na Times Square, e Rachel tinha feito o mesmo. Ela amava Rachel?

"Sim." Sua voz estava sem fôlego. "Eu já a amo, 'Ana. E eu não quis que isso acontecesse. Mas aconteceu. Eu acho que ela é parte de uma vida que eu não planejei, mas uma vida que eu estou com medo de virar as costas."

" _Escute..._ " a voz de Santana instantaneamente se transformou em algo suave e acalmador – uma voz que ela tinha usado pra confortar Quinn depois que a mãe dela desmaiou bêbada na sala ou seu pai gritasse obscenidades pra ela do final das escadas por horas a fio. " _Você não fez nada errado, Q. Você me escutou? Nada. Você é só um pouco mais velha do que ela é. Ela está se formando em alguns meses -"_ **cento e nove dias,** o subconsciente de Quinn rudemente interrompeu "- _e não é como se você estivesse fodendo, de qualquer forma."_

Santana sempre teve jeito com as palavras. "Eu sei, mas -"

" _Sem mas, loirinha. Você sabe o que você quer. E como sua amiga, meu trabalho não é nada mais nada menos do que me certificar de que você seja feliz. Há uma linha definitiva aqui, mas você sabe disso. Você tem que ter cuidado, Q, e tem que usar sua cabeça. Mas se você conseguiu passar pelo último final de semana sem levá-la pra parede mais próxima, então eu digo que você pode lidar com mais algumas semanas."_

 _Cento e nove dias._

"É," Quinn disse, seus lábios se levantando em um leve sorriso. Santana podia ser completamente irracional em seu apoio, mas ainda era apoio que Quinn não percebera que precisava. Ela podia fazer isso – ela podia se manter até a graduação sem se desfazer pelas beiradas como um sueter gasto de tricô. "Obrigada, 'Ana."

" _Ei, eu consegui meu jogo de volta e você também, aparentemente!"_

Elas disseram boa noite.

Quinn se levantou e se movimento pelo apartamento para escovar os dentes. O edifício estava quieto. Will ainda não estava de volta do encontro dele. Pelo mais breve dos momentos, Quinn esperou que eles tivessem tido um bom encontro – e ela ficou surpresa ao lembrar que Shelby tinha uma crush em Will e ela imediatamente se sentiu culpada por causa disso. Talvez se as coisas não dessem certo com Emma…

Uma vez de volta ao seu quarto, Quinn fechou o trinco atrás dela e se desfez das roupas – um artigo por vez – enquanto cruzava o cômodo para a cama dela. Puxando o edredom, ela deslizou entre os lençóis. Um gemido audível cruzou os lábios dela enquanto o material frio acariciava a sua quase totalmente nua forma. Seus mamilos instantaneamente endureceram nos lençóis suaves e os olhos de Quinn se fecharam quando ela se deu conta de algo impressionante.

Sem o peso onipresente de manter sua relação em segredo com Rachel inteiramente _secreta_ , ela podia respirar mais facilmente agora. Ela podia relaxar. E agora ela se permitiu relaxar tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente, seu corpo estava finalmente reagindo a frustração sexual acumulada a que ela tinha se sujeitado pelo final de semana – diabos, pelos últimos _meses_.

Os dedos de Quinn traçaram seu corpo e se afundaram embaixo do cós da calcinha e ela repentinamente ficou muito agradecida que o encontro de Will estava aparentemente indo bem o suficiente para que ela tivesse o apartamento completamente para si pela noite.

* * *

"Foi a experiência mais incrível," Rachel disse.

Ela estava sentada no sofá com Shelby, suas pernas cruzadas embaixo dela e um copo quente de café entre as mãos. Um dos álbum de Barbra estava tocando no rádio do outro lado da sala, e seus estômagos estavam agradavelmente cheias do jantar que tinham feito juntas.

"Soa tão melhor do que minha conferência," Shelby disse, se esticando e apertando o joelho de Rachel com uma das mãos. Ela deu um aperto confortador e sorriu com um sorriso de fechar os olhos que ela tinha usado mais ultimamente. "Eu realmente desejava ter podido estar lá."

"Eu também," Rachel disse. E era verdade – teria sido uma ótima experiência para dividir com a mãe dela. Ma só que Rachel não precisou dizer era quanto mais feliz ela era por ter sido possível dividir o final de semana com Quinn – sozinha. "Mas Quinn foi uma acompanhante perfeita," ela adicionou, um sorriso genuíno em seu roso e honestamente entrelaçando suas palavras. "Eu lhe asseguro que estava em boas mãos."

Shelby sorriu e soltou o jelho de Rachel, se inclinando pra frente pra pegar o próprio café. "Me conte absolutamente _tudo_ que há pra saber sobre Juilliard," ela disse, assoprando a superfície do líquido quente.

E então Rachel o fez.

A noite progrediu e mãe e filha fortificaram o laço sobre a conversa da experiência de Nova York de Rachel. E em todo tempo, Rachel iria inserir louvores sutis e agradecimentos em direção da Srta. Quinn Fabray. Ela esperava que, em algum ponto do caminho, a opinião já positiva de Shelby em relação a Quinn se tornaria algo _mais –_ algo indestrutível, imovível. O tipo de reputação sutilmente construída que não podia ser machada por algo tão diminuto quanto uma relação com a filha dela – tão _ilegal_ quanto essa relação pudesse ser.

Essa era a esperança de Rachel, ao menos. E quando Shelby foi pra cama com uma promessa de mandar um cartão de _obrigada_ para Quinn, Rachel se sentiu ao mesmo tempo culpada e extasiada.

O silêncio do seu quarto foi fortemente apreciado por Rachel quando ela fechou a porta atrás dela. Ela se inclinou na moldura por um momento com os olhos fechados. O silêncio tinha sido sua única companhia verdadeira por muito tempo. E ainda havia algo desconfortável sobre o mero ato de sentar e participar em uma conversa aberta com alguém – especialmente alguém com quem Rachel tinha coexistido por oito anos.

Oito anos de silêncio por parte dela.

Sua garganta tinha queimado a primeira vez que ela tinha aberto pra sua voz e se permitiu cantar mais uma vez. Enquanto ela retirava a ferrugem e o desuso com as partes cruas de sua paixão e determinação, havia ainda uma dor ali. Apenas, _ali,_ logo abaixo da superfície. Algumas vezes a dor ameaçava pular da sua garganta para a escuridão parada de um sono infestado de pesadelos e algumas vezes residia pesadamente na cavidade na qual seu coração estava situado. Algumas vezes, entretanto, a dor era quase inexistente.

Essas eram as vezes quando Quinn estava presente. Conversar com ela ou apenas a escutar ou vê-la atuar.

E _Deus_ , quando Quinn a assistia, Rachel sentia como se ela pudesse escalar montanhas. Ela sentia como se ela _precisasse_ escalar montanhas – ou movê-las completamente ou clamá-las como próprias. Algo – _qualquer coisa_ que pudesse a deixar mais perto de expressar as emoções que estavam se acumulando dentro dela como um vulcão ameaçando explodir e consumir tudo em seu caminho.

Estava frio em seu quarto e Rachel vestiu calças de moletom e um sueter bem grande antes de mergulhar embaixo das cobertas. Um sorriso involuntário floresceu na sua face enquanto ela fechava os olhos bem fechados e enterrava o rosto no travesseiro.

Tinha sido um longo final de semana – mas um bom.

Antes de permitir que o sono totalmente a consumisse, Rachel rolou e pegou o telefone que estava na mesinha de cabeceira. Ela digitou um rápido texto pra Quinn antes de desligar a luz e deixar a escuridão e o silêncio misturar-se e criar um cobertor de segurança que a envolveu, protegendo-a e confortando-a e permitindo-a cair em um sono profundo e em paz.

 **Não fique com medo do amanhã. Juntas, nós podemos enfrentar o mundo. Doces sonhos.**

* * *

Quando Quinn andou pra dentro de Haverbrook na manhã seguinte, ela estava acompanhada dos sentimentos de familiaridade e do desconhecido. Tinha tornado-se sua casa fora de casa através do ano escolar. Agora, também representava o intocável – o tabu, o relacionamento que ela estava tendo sem ter, Rachel Berry e todas as suas imperfeições perfeitas.

Assinando o ponto na mesa da frente, ela disse "Bom Dia" para secretária do escritório com sua voz e suas mãos antes de fazer seu caminho pra sala. Cada membro docente e aluno que Quinn passou, ela se permitiu imaginar brevemente se eles podiam ver a culpa escrita em suas feições. Eles sabiam? Era óbvio? Eles podiam dizer?

Mas ninguém disse nada. Todos sorriram brilhantemente, acenaram e sinalizaram seus cumprimentos e agiram geralmente como seres humanos civilizados.

Ela tinha esperado menos. Ela tinha esperado ser lida como páginas de um livro aberto e culpado. Ao invés disse, tinha sido só um começo de outro dia. E isso a confortou inexplicavelmente.

Sentando-se atrás de sua mesa, ela permitiu que seus olhos fechassem. Seu coração estava batendo forte e ela desejou que se acalmasse – estava tudo bem, ninguém sabia. As coisas iam dar certo. Então ela respirou profundamente pelo nariz e a escuridão ao redor das pontas da sua visão regrediram quando ela abriu os olhos novamente.

Quando Sr. Rumba entrou em sua sala quinze minutos antes das classes começarem, Quinn estava agradecida pela distração.

"Bom Dia, Sra. Fabray," ele falou alto.

Quinn nem se preocupou em corrigir o _senhora_. "Bom Dia, Sr. Rumba," ela respondeu. "Você teve um bom final de semana?"

"Eu tive e você?" ele perguntou.

Concordando com a cabeça, Quinn respondeu, "Eu tive um final de semana adorável, sim."

Interrompendo-a antes que a história dela ficasse cheia de detalhes, ele disse, "Bom sabe, bom saber. Agora, deixe-me ir direto ao ponto -" Quinn engoliu uma risada que Sr. Rumba provavelmente não iria escutar "- Estou ajudando os veteranos no coral a montar uma peça pra graduação e eu queria saber se você estaria interessada em me ajudar."

"Claro," Quinn rapidamente respondeu.

"O que?" Sr. Rumba perguntou com um balançar de cabeça.

" _Claro,"_ Quinn reiterou., levantando ligeiramente sua voz, " _eu amaria ajudar!"_

"Bem," os dedos do sr. Rumba brincaram com sua gravata borboleta, ajeitando-a e limpando sua garganta com força, "não precisa gritar. Eu a verei depois da aula amanhã às quatro e meia!"

E então ele se foi, e, Quinn estava inclinada sobre seu cotovelo na quina da mesa com um sorriso no rosto imaginando quão fácil ou quão difícil seria deixar esse lugar pra trás.

* * *

Foi só poucos segundos depois de Quinn deixar a classe do terceiro período sair que Rachel veio pela porta como se fosse dona do lugar.

Talvez ela fosse.

Ela tomou seu assento usual e tirou seu caderno usual e destampou a sua caneta usual. E quando ela olhou pra cima e sorriu pra Quinn com algo diferente do seu sorriso usual, os joelhos de Quinn ficaram fracos e ela estava agradecida pela mesa e cadeira na qual estava sentada. _Bom dia_ , Quinn sinalizou pela sala.

 _Bom dia_ , Rachel respondeu com um movimento habilidoso das mãos. Ela abixou a cabeça e começou a escrever algo em seu caderno e foi isso. Bem parecido com as aulas depois das interações prévias fora do campus, Quinn prontamente seguiu a deixa de Rachel. Seus olhos iriam se conectar momentaneamente durante discussões ou enquanto as aulas terminavam e era como se o pedaço do quebra cabeça tivesse achado o lugar dentro do peito de Quinn. Cada olhar desfazia outra preocupação, cada olhada sutil acalmava as borboletas nervosas no estômago de Quinn.

Mas cada vez que os olhos delas se conectavam, a besta feroz dentro do peito de Quinn iria bater ferozmente também. Quinn sorria enquanto a aula terminava e ela contemplava se Rachel era ou não um perigo à sua saúde.

Rachel se aproximou da mesa de Quinn e deu a tarefa do dia. Então ela se virou, pegou as coisas e saiu com um aceno de despedida para direção de Quinn. Enquanto Quinn se sentava em sua mesa, ela viu um verde brilhante de um post-it apontando por baixo de uma pilha de papéis que seus alunos do quarto período tinham acabado de entregar. Curiosamente, ela puxou, prontamente notando que tinha ficado preso nas costas da tarefa de Rachel.

Quinn leu a palavra solitária e mordeu a bochecha.

 **108**

A mensagem era simples mas clara. Elas estavam juntas nisso e elas podiam fazer pouco mais do que levar as coisas um dia por vez.

Um dia por vez…

A porta abriu depois da sua última turma do dia já tinha ido embora e Quinn ficou momentaneamente surpresa. Mas Rachel Berry andando pela sala não a surpreendeu tanto quanto a excitou. A garota estava deslumbrante, esse tanto era impossível discutir. Sua saia sempre parecia no limite do código de vestimenta, suas camisas perfeitamente passadas miraculosamente acentuado cada recurso que ela possuía, e, seu cabelo quase sempre parecia pronto para um comercial de xampu.

E uma parte de Quinn sentia como se tivesse propriedade sobre Rachel naquele momento, ela estava apenas tão sexy andando pela sala de aula com confiança exalando pelos ombros e pelo seu corpo – cada centímetro dela exsudava auto-respeito e Quinn sentia um pouco mais apaixonada por ela naquele momento.

"Oi," Quinn disse suavemente. Sua voz naturalmente caíra num tom rouco que parecia aparecer ao redor de Rachel. "Como você está?" ela perguntou.

Rachel acenou na direção dela enquanto sentava na ponta da mesa perto da de Quinn na frente da sala de aula. Sua mochila caiu no chão com o mais leve dos sons e o coração de Quinn correu enquanto Rachel cruzava as pernas. Porque quando elas cruzava as pernas, uma grande parte de pele ficava exposta. E Quinn estava tentando descobrir se Rachel estava ou não usando calcinha.

 _Senti sua falta hoje_ , Rachel gesticulou. Era quase como se, por não falar, ela estivesse reconhecendo novamente uma profunda conexão que elas tinham através da língua de sinais – o santuário mas também a prisão que Haverbrook representava no que dizia respeito ao relacionamento delas.

Quinn se levantou e andou ao redor da mesa. Ela se inclinou pra trás na quina e cruzou os tornozelos, e ela sequer se importou em tentar mascarar o olhar óbvio de desejo com o qual encarou a garota sentada na frente dela. _Eu também senti sua falta_ , ela replicou com um movimento rápido das mãos.

Rachel descruzou e cruzou as pernas novamente, e, Quinn não estava certa de poder lidar com mais pele sendo revelada. As mãos de Rachel estavam se movimentando uma vez mais, mas, Quinn repentinamente se achou piscando preguiçosamente, sem conseguir acompanhar os movimentos.

Uma suave batida engolfou seus tímpanos. Rachel estava falando – Quinn podia vagamente ver os lábios dela se movendo e ouvir um suave barulho em sua cabeça – mas ela não podia entender as palavras. Sangue estava fugindo da sua cabeça ou indo para sua cabeça ou algo que estava fazendo a sala rodar sem controle, onde quer que o sangue estivesse indo. Ela piscou e tentou manter o rosto agora preocupado de Rachel na sua linha de visão, mas ela não podia. E isso a assustava.

Seu peito estava apertado de um jeito diferente – de fato, estava notavelmente _doloroso_ se ela não tivesse ficado distraída pelo seu batimento cardíaco fora de compasso e sua visão embaçada. Rachel estava correndo em direção à ela e seus lábios estavam se movendo rapidamente e seu rosto parecia _tão_ preocupado – e tudo que Quinn queria fazer era dizer a ela que estava tudo bm, mas ela não podia realmente saber se isso era verdade.

Ela estava de repente sem peso enquanto ela começava a cair no chão, pretume começando a engolfar sua visão.

E seu último pensamento foi aquele post-it verde brilhante e o número **108** piscando vividamente pela sua mente.

E então, nada.


	21. Capítulo 21

**N/T: Que tá acontecendo cá Quinn, minha gente? Jen, senti sua falta garota :D**

 **Segura a emoção, babes :D  
**

 _O céu estava num tom raivoso de cinza. Estava escuro e as nuvens estavam irrompendo violentamente tão longe quanto Quinn podia ver e ela estava certa de que gotas de chuva iriam se formar e cair ao redor dela em questão de momentos. Ela quase podia sentir a umidade no ar, sentir a umidade na língua, cheirar a essência terrosa de uma tempestade se aproximando em seu nariz._

 _Sua linha de visão caiu de volta pro chão e ela ficou imediatamente confusa. Não fazia sentido que ela estivesse aqui, de todos os lugares. Ela podia ver à distância – a árvore com o balanço, o balanço que ela empurrava Caleb na infância deles._

 _Ele tinha caído uma vez. Ele tinha caído e chorado e Quinn só tinha nove anos na época e ela não soubera o que fazer. Ela tinha ficado assustada à época. Ela tinha querido chorar. Mas ela segurou as lágrimas porque ela sabia que chorar só faria com que Caleb soluçasse ainda mais – ele teria visto a umidade vazando dos cantos dos olhos dela, e isso o teria assustado ainda mais do que a própria dor que o estava afligindo._

" _Está tudo bem," Quinn tinha sussurrado na época, pressionando os lábios no cabelo dele. Ele não escutara. Ele nunca escutara uma única palavra que ela dissera por todo o percurso da existência deles como irmão e irmã. Mas ela tinha dito as palavras de qualquer forma – ela tinha pressionado os lábios no cabelo suave dele e tinha dito palavras de segurança e tentara aplacar o seu irmão entristecido._

 _Tinha funcionado. Quinn tinha sempre sido boa em tomar conta de Caleb._

 _Mas agora, ela estava confusa. Ela podia ver a árvore – bem ao longe, fora de alcance no horizonte. Mas não fazia sentido. Não havia mais nada – nada além de grama alta balançando ao vento, batendo em sua cintura benevolentemente enquanto ela andava em direção àquela árvore distante._

 _A terra tremeu embaixo dela enquanto seu pé nu tocava a grama. Não fazia sentido, mas nada aqui fazia. Por que seus pés estavam descalços? Era só outra questão que ela não podia responder, outra questão numa longa lista que ela já estava esquecendo._

 _Seus olhos mudaram do chão embaixo dos seus pés de volta pra árvore. Era um carvalho alto e majestoso. Seus galhos eram numerosos, sua base era larga. Quinn podia ver as cordas balançando de um galho esticado, um pneu de borracha que foi um perfeito passatempo em sua infância pendurando entre elas. Mas a árvore parecia mais longe do que há alguns momentos. A sobrancelha de Quinn se cerrou, seus olhos gritaram mais alto do que palavras faladas poderiam, e, ela esperou estar errada._

 _Ela deu mais um passo pra confirmar – a árvore estava ficando cada vez mais distante com cada passo que ela dava. Repentinamente, ela não podia compreender nada mais do que alcançar aquela árvore, aquele balanço. Ela tinha que alcançar a árvore, tinha que. Devia haver uma razão para só a árvore estar nessa paisagem árida com ela. Se isso fosse a única coisa que ela podia ver, ela tinha que chegar lá – ela tinha que correr, ela tinha que correr o mais rápido que pudesse._

 _Suas solas nuas amassavam os caules da grama da campina enquanto ela corria. E quanto mais rápido ela corria, menor a árvore ficava. "Não," ela disse, "por favor." Mas suas palavras foram arrancadas da sua garganta num soluço que ela não percebera sequer que estava se formando dentro dela – vinha de um lugar de terror, confusão e incerteza, e, Quinn não podia aguentar nenhuma daquelas coisas num dia bom. E esse não era um dia bom._

 _Suas pernas estavam batendo tão rápido embaixo dela que ela finalmente alcançou um ponto onde elas cederam. Suas panturrilhas e coxas estavam queimando, cada centímetro dos músculos dela estava em chamas. E ela amarrotou como uma bola de papel dentro de um punho fechado. Seus braços se espalharam numa tentativa falha de se segurar e seu rosto bateu no chão com um barulho de machucado. Outro soluço rasgado escapou de seu corpo trêmulo, mas isso soou tão longíquo e fraco. Uma sombra de uma memória de um choro, um pouco mais. Um som fantasmagórico carregado pra longe pelo vento._

 _Os dedos de Quinn se encrisparam, agarrando fortemente na grama ao lado do rosto dela. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ela tentava acalmar a respiração. Seu aperto na grama serviu como uma âncora pra qualquer realidade em que ela se achava. A grama era tangível – ela podia sentir, ver e cheirá-la. Se ela pudesse se agarrar nesse fato, talvez ela pudesse se levantar e sair desse lugar._

 _Seus dedos se flexionaram mais uma vez, e várias folhas foram arrancadas pelas suas mãos. Quinn abriu os olhos e encarou a grama em sua palma aberta. Foi só ali que ela percebeu a cor. A grama era cinza. Mas também o era a mão de Quinn. Ela piscou e levantou a cabeça e então ela percebeu que não eram só as nuvens loucas girando no céu ou a grama em sua mão ou sua própria mão – era tudo._

 _Tudo era cinza._

 _Mas a importância de cor diminuiu. Porque quando Quinn ficou de joelhos, ela se achou encarando diretamente aquele velho carvalho. Tinha de repente aparecido logo ao lado dela, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. E bem próximo estava o balanço de pneu que ela e Caleb brincavam quando crianças – o balanço que eles tinham brincado até na adolescência e na juventude. Era o lugar que eles vinham pra conversar, fora nesse velho campo em desuso a mais ou menos um quilômetro de onde eles tinham crescido. Havia um celeiro ali também, algumas outras árvores, alguns pedaços de equipamento de fazenda abandonado e quebrado que Caleb tinha gostado de brincar algumas vezes._

 _Agora, havia só Quinn. E a árvore. E o balanço. E as folhas altas de grama. E era tudo em tons de cinza, como um lindo filme preto e branco de um tempo quase esquecido, uma lembrança de um sonho ou uma passagem rápida em outro mundo._

 _E Quinn estava com medo de piscar._

 _Porque alguém estava sentado no balanço._

 _Era o balanço dela. Pertencia a ela e ao irmão dela. E talvez não fosse exatamente propriedade deles, mas eles tinham colocado um título de propriedade há muito tempo atrás. Anos atrás. E eles tinham ratificado essa alegação com amor, memórias infantis, risadas, lágrimas e as iniciais deles cravadas por dentro da borracha suave dentro do pneu._

 _E agora alguém estava sentado no balanço de Quinn. Eles estavam balançando pra frente e pra trás, seus dedos mal fazendo contato com o chão a cada vez. A grama passando ao longo do fundo do pneu, de encontro ao material do jeans da pessoa. Quinn cerrou os olhos naquela direção – não distante de uma vontade doentia em relação a eles por estarem infringindo o território dela, mas na maior parte era confusão e intriga._

 _Quinn não sabia porque ela estava aqui. Mas talvez essa pessoa soubesse._

" _Com licença," Quinn chamou enquanto ela se levantava do chão. Seus joelhos estavam sujos de poeira – cinza e úmida de alguma umidade prévia que tinha saturado o solo. Ela se limpou e se encolheu quando percebeu que ela tinha machucado um pouco as mãos durante a queda._

 _A pessoa não respondeu. Ela apenas ficou chutando preguiçosamente pra frente e pra trás, balançando de e para, obviamente não notando Quinn ou talvez não se importando em dar qualquer tipo de atenção à ela._

 _Quinn se moveu pra mais perto, limpando a frente dos seus shorts de cáqui que ela estava vestindo e fazendo uma careta ao ver sua camisa branca tão suja._

" _Com licença," Quinn tentou novamente. Ela se inclinou pra frente pra dar um tapinha no ombro escondido por um cabelo longo e escuro. Mas ela nunca chegou a dar esse tapinha porque a pessoa estava de repente girando._

" _Oh, Quinn!" a garota exclamou. "Me desculpe, não te vi aí."_

" _Uhh..."_

 _Quinn não conseguia formar palavras. Ela não sabia como ou o que ou porque ou qualquer outro tipo de dicas sobre o contexto pra ajudá-la a descobrir o que fazer._

 _Ela estava perdida._

 _A garota misteriosamente rapidamente percebeu a confusão de Quinn. "Oh, querida," ela disse, saindo do balanço, "Espero que não tenha a assustado."_

" _Você não me assustou," Quinn respondeu. As palavras vieram soltas pelos seus lábios e ela as disse sem pensar ou considerar porque elas eram verdadeiras. Essa linda garota parada na frente dela não representava uma ameaça. De fato, ela parecia como algum tipo de farol de esperança naquele lugar de incerteza, dúvida e desespero, nesse lugar onde o tempo e o espaço pareciam irreconciliáveis e confusos._

 _A garota deu um passo em direção à Quinn. "Estou contente," ela disse. E Quinn também estava contente, apesar dela não saber explicar o motivo. "Você parece mais jovem do que me lembro." a voz da garota estava reverente agora enquanto os seus olhos tracejavam elas feições do rosto de Quinn. "Pouco mais velha do que eu agora..." Mas ao invés de se sentir tímida, vulnerável ou confusa pelo motivo que essa pessoa estava a examinando tão de perto, Quinn sentira outra coisa. Talvez fosse conforto, pertença ou segurança ou…_

 _Talvez fosse todas essas coisas._

 _Talvez Quinn se sentira amada._

 _Então quando a garota se aproximou ainda mais – quando ela ficou há poucos centímetros do rosto de Quinn e se esticou como se ela estivesse prestes a segurar o rosto de Quinn com a palma – Quinn não se moveu um centímetro. Ela não se afastou porque ela estava mais cativada por essa garota parada na frente dela do que por qualquer outra coisa que seu coração podia se lembrar. "Quem é você?" Quinn sussurrou._

" _Sou Rachel." Ela não parecia nem um pouco deslocada por Quinn não a recnhecer. "Você não se lembra de mim?" Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Qual sua idade?"_

 _Quinn piscou duas vezes enquanto ela tentava pensar sobre a pergunta, mas números estavam escapando dela e ela só não sabia. "Eu não lembro," ela finalmente respondeu._

" _Está tudo bem," Rachel foi rápida em afirmar, sua mão ainda estava esticada entre elas como se ela tivesse momentaneamente afundada em incerteza sobre se devia continuar ou não._

" _Você pode me tocar," Quinn disse, mordendo o lábio. "Quero dizer," ela quase tropeçou nas próprias palavras, "Você pode tentar. Esse lugar. É estranho e eu não tenho certeza de como será. A árvore..." ela se calou, gesticulando em direção à árvore próxima a elas, seus olhos mudando brevemente para o pneu balançando logo sobre o ombro direito de Rachel. "Foi como se eu só chegasse aqui quando toda a esperança foi perdida. Como esse lugar só me desse a árvore quando eu não tinha mais nada a oferecer."_

" _Então você não está certa de que eu possa tocar você?"_

 _Quinn engoliu com força e fechou os olhos bem fechados enquanto tentava formar palavras pra explicar. Enquanto ela estava pensando, ela rapidamente imaginou se Rachel ainda estaria ou não ali quando ela abrisse os olhos novamente, então elas os abriu e respirou aliviada ao ver a morena ainda presente. "Eu acho que eu quero que você tenha a capacidade de me tocar," Quinn tentou explicar, sua voz escapando no mais leve dos murmúrios pelos lábios dela. "Eu quero que você possa me tocar e eu quero poder tocar você. E eu estou assustada que isso não possa acontecer até que eu não tenha mais nada a perder. E nesse lugar -" ela gesticulou ao redor delas "- eu não estou certa do que mais eu tenha a perder. E isso me assusta. Então tocar talvez, talvez signifique perder algo que eu sequer sabia que tinha..."_

 _Ao invés de parecer confusa com a tentativa de lógica de Quinn, Rachel simplesmente sorriu. "Eu sei que você não lembra de mim agora e tudo bem. De fato, o seu eu aqui não lembra do meu eu lá fora, e o meu eu lá fora provavelmente não vai se lembrar do seu eu daqui de dentro. Mas você virá a aprender que nada pode nos manter separadas, Quinn. Nós somos mais fortes que isso – toda a negatividade e os tempos de prova e o que quer mais que o mundo jogue em nossa direção. Nós somos mais forte do que tudo isso."_

 _Quinn não sabia o que Rachel queria dizer porque ela realmente não se lembrava. Ao invés de se sentir mal pelos buracos em sua memória, Quinn apenas esticou a mão em direção da de Rachel e disse, "Mostre-me."_

 _O ar tremeu e mudou incontrolavelmente enquanto suas mãos se aproximavam uma da outra. Uma bonita e rotatória miragem de cores formou-se entre os dedos esticados delas, a única paleta de cor nessa paisagem sombria. Só um pouco mais perto, isso era tudo. A sobrancelha de Quinn se cerrou e ela segurou a respiração enquanto empurrava a mão pra mais perto da de Rachel. As cores estavam virando tão rápido e violentamente, imitando as nuvens cinzas e raivosas acima da cabeça delas. Mas ainda, Quinn e Rachel procuravam uma à outra._

 _E finalmente, pele tocou pele. A estranha miragem de cores que tinha se formado entre as palmas delas explodiu pra fora. Os olhos de Quinn avidamente perceberam a visão da sua mão pressionando na de Rachel enquanto o cabelo dela batia em seu rosto com o vento repentino – ela aproveitou o sólido sentimento de contato humano em sua pele. Mas a explosão de cores a distraiu e ela virou pra olhar os tons de marrons e verdes da árvore dela e suas folhas e a grama da campina ao redor da sua cintura e a corda gasta e rota que levava à borracha preta do pneu de balanço._

 _Era tudo tão vivo e claro e Quinn quase chorou de alegria quando os céus se abriram em cima delas e doces gotas de chuva começaram a cair em suas cabeças. Trovões rolavam em algum lugar à distância enquanto Quinn se voltava pra Rachel – a garota que estava a mantendo no chão e sã quando antes ela tinha sido tudo menos isso. Enquanto ela encarava os olhos castanhos mais lindos que já tinha visto, Quinn sentiu seu corpo se aquecer e suas bochechas afoguearem._

 _Lar._

" _Aí está ela," Rachel disse, levando a mão livre à bochecha de Quinn, gentilmente acariciando, segurando e amando._

 _As gotas de chuva jorravam sobre elas, mas era como se não pudessem tocá-las. Eram gotas fantasmas, batendo nos narizes delas ou nos ombros delas ou nos braços esticados antes de desaparecer no nada – um pouco mais do que um esguicho frio de umidade por uma única fração de segundo antes de desaparecer._

" _Aqui estou eu," Quinn sussurrou de volta. E apesar de Rache ser menor do que ela por muitos centímetros, Quinn se sentiu inclinando pra frente e deixando a outra garota a envolver num abraço confortador._

" _Shh," Rachel sussurrou enquanto ela pressionava os lábios na bochecha de Quinn em um beijo casto. Porque Quinn estava chorando e nenhuma delas estava inteiramente certa do motivo. Rachel lentamente as levou ao chão, encostando-se no tronco familiar do carvalho onde Quinn e Caleb tinham há muito tempo inscrito as iniciais numa propriedade falsa e ela segurou Quinn no peito dela._

 _Quinn descansou na ligação entre o peito e o ombro de Rachel e seu corpo continuou a balançar com os soluços que ela não podia controlar nem se quisesse. Algo estava doendo agora – era doloroso, e ela não podia parar. Estava fazendo com que as pernas dela ficassem junto ao peito e suas mãos ficassem agarradas firmemente no tecido da camisa de Rachel e seus olhos estavam fortemente fechados na esperança de que tudo isso fosse se dissipar do seu corpo._

 _As mãos de Rachel tiraram o cabelo do rosto dela enquanto as gotas de chuva caíam no chão ao redor dela, caíam precariamente por muitas folhas acima delas antes de atingir o destino final e desaparecer. Trovão fez Quinn tremer, e ela se agarrou ainda mais em Rachel. O que devia ser impossível. Mas esse lugar parecia cheio de impossibilidades possíveis, então ela provavelmente não deveria ter ficado tão surpresa._

 _Com a orelha pressionada tão forte em Rachel, Quinn podia discernir um som precioso e diminuto. A batida do coração de Rachel, era suave, perfeita e estava bem ali embaixo da face de Quinn. Começou a acalmar – mesmo que alguma coisa ainda estivesse irradiando dor torturante pra fora de algum lugar dentro do peito dela._

 _Quinn percebeu com clareza repentina que ela não podia sentir seu próprio batimento cardíaco. Onde Rachel era quente, confortante e pulsante com vida, Quinn sentia frio, vazio e era como se ela não fosse nada mais do que sua própria dor excruciante._

" _Conte-me uma história," Quinn conseguiu suavemente dizer por entre seus lábios entreabertos. Ela abriu uma das suas mãos do tecido que não amassava da camisa de Rachel e a levou pra segurar a pele suave do pescoço de Rachel. Seus dedos trilharam levemente sobre pele beijada pelo sol, seus nós dos dedos gentilmente passando pela mandíbula de Rachel._

" _Uma história sobre o que?" Rachel perguntou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo longo e loiro de Quinn._

" _Qualquer coisa."_

 _Quinn sentiu uma vibração no peito de Rachel enquanto ela cantarolava quietamente, um barulho de sua garganta de algo parecido com consideração, contemplação. E então ela estava falando. Quinn pensou – só talvez – que a voz de Rachel era perfeita pra uma música._

 _As palavras da garota começaram a fluir de algum lugar de dentro dela que Quinn pensara que ela podia quase alcançar e tocar – algum lugar cheio de calor e compaixão, esperança e segurança, familiaridade e amor._

 _Amor._

 _A dor começou a flutuar; retrocedeu e fluindo. Iria alcançar seu pico doloroso, e, Quinn iria imergir totalmente tanto quanto podia na voz de Rachel. Então a dor iria retroceder, diminuindo pra algum lugar bem longe dentro de Quinn que ela podia ignorar, escolhendo focar ao invés disso na flexibilidade da pele de Rachel, o cheiro de morangos, frescor e talvez uma essênciazinha de baunilha a cada vez que a brisa formada pela chuva corria pelos cabelos dela._

 _E em cada uma dessas baixas – em cada um desses retrocessos entre tremor pela dor induzida – Quinn iria se sentir caindo. Estava só ali, no quase abismo da sua visão – um lindo conjunto de cores que representava felicidade, facilidade e liberdade. Seus olhos já estavam fechados, tudo que ela podia fazer era se deixar ir. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era dormir._

 _Mas cada vez que Quinn se achava chegando cada vez mais perto daquele lugar de descanso – aquele lugar livre do que quer que seja que estivesse causado dor ao seu corpo – Rachel iria falar mais alto. Ela falaria cada vez mais alto ou arranharia o braço de Quinn levemente com as unhas ou até mesmo a balançaria um pouco. Cada vez Quinn se sentia desistindo, Rachel iria agarrá-la, a manteria no chão, a manteria acordada._

 _Mas Quinn já estava tão, tão cansada._

" _Rach," ela sussurrou contra o tecido da camiseta de Rachel. "Por favor," ela gemeu. E o gemido foi tão suave que foi efetivamente perdido no barulho do trovão._

" _Não posso, Quinn," Rachel respondeu, apertando mais os ombros de Quinn e as balançando pra frente e pra trás. "Não posso deixar você dormir."_

" _Por quê não?"_

 _Rachel balançou a cabeça e Quinn sentiu umidade nas bochechas dela. Mas eram de Rachel e não de si mesma – eram lágrimas de Rchel. "Eu não sei, baby," Rachel engasgou. "Eu só sei que não posso deixar você dormir. Eu tenho que me segurar em você e manter você aqui. Por favor, não me deixe." Apesar da dor que estava mais uma vez surgindo em cada terminação nervosa do corpo de Quinn, ela podia ouvir o desespero na voz de Rachel._

 _E isso finalmente a puxou de volta pra realidade._

" _Eu não vou deixar você," Quinn disse. "Eu nunca deixaria você."_

 _Quinn não conhecia essa garota. Não realmente. Mas ela sentia como se ela fosse lar e ela se sentia amada. E quaisquer que fossem esses sentimentos – o que quer que eles realmente significassem – Quinn não sabia com certeza. Mas quando ela disse à Rachel que não a deixaria, ela queria dizer isso com toda fibra do ser dela._

 _E tão logo as palavras deixaram seus lábios, a dor parou._

 _Não diminuiu. Não retrocedeu lentamente ou gradativamente como uma onda do oceano longe da praia._

 _Tinha só… parado._

 _As mãos de Quinn caíram flácidas no colo de Rachel enquanto seu corpo finalmente se achou em um estado de relaxamento. O material do jeans da outra garota estava escuro, em contraste forte com os dedos pálidos de Quinn. Elas os levou pelas coxas de Rachel e não ficou nem um pouco surpresa com a risada estrangulada entrelaçada com esperança que escapou da morena._

" _Eu nunca te deixaria também," Rachel murmurou, levando gentilmente a cabeça de Quinn para trás e pressionando os lábios dela no de Quinn. "E certamente não quando você mais precisa de mim."_

 _As nuvens se abriram. Uma bola amarela brilhante de sol flutuou acima delas no céu enquanto elas se moviam para deitar embaixo do balanço de pneu. Os braços de Rachel estavam envolvidos nos ombros de Quinn, a segurando forte, protetoramente ao lado dela._

 _Tempo não existia realmente enquanto o balanço passava gentilmente pra frente e pra trás sobre as cabeças delas, a sombra dele ocasionalmente bloqueando o sol totalmente da visão delas._

 _As pontas dos dedos de Quinn trilhavam uma pequena porção de pele exposta entre a bainha da camisa de Rachel e o topo dos jeans dela. "Cante-me uma canção," ela disse suavemente. Seus olhos se fecharam, cílios fazendo cócegas na pele do pescoço de Rachel enquanto isso._

" _Que tipo de música?" Rachel perguntou em retorno. Mas seus lábios se levantaram pra cima nos cantos, sabendo a resposta de Quinn muito antes de ser dita em voz alta._

" _Qualquer coisa."_

 _Quando Rachel começou a cantar, Quinn mais uma vez se sentiu caindo. Mas dessa vez, era em paz e desacompanhada de dor. Dessa vez, a luz no limite da visão dela era a mais pura forma de branco imaginável – o prévio redemoinho de cores nada mais era do que uma memória de uma memória de algo quase esquecido._

 _E dessa vez quando Quinn começou a dormir, Rachel apenas beijou a testa dela e continuou a cantar._


	22. Capítulo 22

**N/T: Acabar com o cliffhanger minha gente :D Por mais dias felizes ;)  
**

 **Twitter: black_sphynxy**

Quinn estava acordando. E era pouco mais do que uma gradual ascensão para a auto-consciência. Parecia aquele momento logo embaixo da consciência depois de uma longa noite de sono e ela estava tentando desesperadamente atravessar essa barreira.

Para acordar.

Seus membros estavam pesados e ela sentia quase um sufocante sentido de paralisia quando ela percebeu que – mesmo que apenas por aquele breve momento de tempo – não tinha controle sobre si mesma, seu corpo. Ela tentou mover seus dedos, seu rosto. Mas nada respondeu como deveria. Até mesmo suas cordas vocais estavam paralisadas no lugar. Quinn sentiu como se ela fosse escrava de uma força invisível – segurando-a, mantendo-a parada, imobilizando-a.

Então seu dedão mexeu. Um alívio abençoado correu por seu corpo inteiro como a vinda do amanhecer, a consciência pura sobre seu corpo previamente inerte.

A primeira coisa que ela se achou bem ciente foi a dor.

Era provavelmente _brando_ pra dizer a verdade. Mas não mudava o fato de que _doía_.

Sua voz pareceu lentamente voltar à vida via manifestação de um pequeno gemido soando fraco. Sangue soou desconfortavelmente nos seus tímpanos enquanto seu corpo parecia vir à vida. E então ela pôde ouvir sua voz – seus guinchos patéticos e baixos na escuridão.

Porque seus olhos estavam se abrindo agora. E ela podia ver que estava quase totalmente no escuro o pequeno espaço do que ela só podia assumir ser um quarto de hospital.

As cortinas estavam abaixadas na pequena janela à sua direita mas era obviamente noite. E enquanto sua cabeça balançava em seus ombros pra esquerda, Quinn foi agraciada com uma visão miraculosa.

"Caleb?" ela conseguiu dizer. Sua garganta estava seca e ríspida. E as palavras não importavam realmente – bem como as palavras nos seus sonhos, as palavras de uma mera memória que não importavam também. Elas não tinham importado desde o comecinho. Mas algumas vezes tudo o que _realmente_ importava era o sentimento por trás das palavras – era uma lição que Quinn tinha aprendido há muito tempo, com um Caleb chorando sentado em seu colo, lágrimas ensopado o colarinho de sua camiseta…

Então Quinn estava relembrando do sonho. Ela estava relembrando com uma clareza impressionante.

O campo, a grama, correndo descalça. Aquele carvalho – abençoado e amaldiçoado ao mesmo tempo, parecia. O balanço de pneu, as nuvens, o cinza. Rachel. Linda, impecável, forte, confiante Rachel – segurando-a, trazendo luz à paisagem árida e sombria da mente de Quinn no mais difícil dos momentos.

Mas o mais assustador de tudo, Quinn estava repentinamente de volta ali embaixo dos ramos daquele enorme e velho carvalho. Ela estava balançando nos braços de Rachel e uma dor indescritível estava pulsando pra fora do seu coração – parecendo envolver todo o seu corpo em chamas torturantes de agonia, lambendo sem cessar suas terminações nervosas.

Quinn fechou bem os olhos à memória da dor irradiante. Ela respirou profundamente pelo nariz e o enquanto o ar circulava pelo seu peito, ela sentiu uma ternura em seu esterno que fez com que ela se encolhesse. Parecia como alguém tivesse a esmurrado. Repetidamente.

"Quinn." O som fez com que seus olhos abrissem mais uma vez, freneticamente procurando pelo rosto de Caleb na semi-escuridão.

"Oi," ela disse só com a boca de volta pra ele, tentando não perder qualquer vestígio que ela tinha de auto-controle no seu estado de fragilidade emocional.

Ela o viu se movendo pra frente, clicando numa pequena luz acima da cabeça dela. Mudou para luminescência e Quinn finalmente conseguiu ver claramente o rosto do irmão dela.

Novamente, ela tentou segurar-se à sua compostura. Ela não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas certamente seu irmão iria lhe dar respostas.

 _Quinn_ , ele gesticulou. Suas mãos se moveram rapidamente enquanto ele se movia pra frente, inclinando-se e passando os lábios pela testa dela.

Era irônico, de uma forma, que Quinn tinha relembrado em seu sonho de fazer a mesma coisa com ele quando criança. Era engraçado como essas coisas podiam dar voltas.

A mão de Caleb alisou alguns cabelos perdidos no rosto de Quinn e seu toque era confortando, calmante de um jeito que Quinn nem percebera que precisava. _Estou contente em ver esses lindos olhos_ , ele sinalizou enquanto se afastava, descansando no meio do caminho na ponta do colchão.

Um sorriso doce nos lábios dela indicava que ela também estava contente – contente por estar acordada, contente em ver o irmão. Mas ela estava realmente esperando receber algum tipo de explicação.

Ela levantou as mãos pra gesticular, e rapidamente percebeu que o processo de comunicação deles seria bem mais lento do que o habitual. Uma dor visível passou pelo rosto dela e Caleb estava rapidamente se inclinando pra frente, gentilmente segurando as mãos da irmã nas dele. Ele as abaixou pra descansarem nas laterais antes de sinalizar, _Apenas fale. Eu lerei seus lábios._

Uma lágrima _escapou_ pelo canto do olho esquerdo de Quinn então, correu pelo lado do rosto dela e foi absorvida pela fronha embaixo da cabeça. Novamente, a mão de Caleb foi rápida – seu polegar gentilmente limpou o caminho da lágrima, e, Quinn se inclinou ao toque dele.

Foi bom não se sentir sozinha em tudo isso.

"Conte-me o que aconteceu," Quinn disse. Sua voz era grossa, mas não importava. Caleb apenas precisava ver o caminho que seus lábios tomavam. Ela falou como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa que escutava – se ela desacelerasse, falasse mais exageradamente, ela sabia que só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis pro irmão dela entender.

Ela viu Caleb concordar com a cabeça e então ele começou, gesticulando como se a vida dele dependesse disso.

Apesar de que a de Quinn dependia. Ela só não sabia ainda.

 _Os doutores chamaram de arritmia_. _Eles fizeram vários testes em você desde que você foi admitida ontem à tarde –_ aqui, Quinn ficou branca, não tendo percebido que ela tinha ficado fora do ar por tanto tempo – _e o tipo específico de arritmia é uma taquicardia do atrial paroxística._

Aqui, ele pausou. Quinn tinha que prestar bem atenção, pois muitas palavras que Caleb estava jogando nela eram termos médicos. Apesar diss, ela estava impressionada, uma vez que parecia que Caleb tinha realmente prestado atenção a tudo que tinha aprendido dos médicos.

Era muito pra absorver.

 _A condição, Quinn, levou ao ataque do coração mediano._

"O que?" Quinn perguntou, completamente chocada. Ela só tinha vinte e quatro anos de idade. Ela não podia ter tido um infarto, isso não fazia nenhum sentido. "Um… ataque do coração?"

Caleb concordou com a cabeça com um sorriso triste e pequeno de compreensão. Ele já tinha tido a oportunidade de processar isso. Mas Quinn tinha acabado de voltar a terra dos vivos e ela estava tendo que aprender tudo isso de uma vez só.

 _Eles pesquisaram e descobriram uma falha genética. Nossos pais,_ ele fez um gesto de bufar com a mão, _fizeram bem pra gente, hein?_

A risada de Quinn foi curta e amarga enquanto ela percebia que Caleb era a única pessoa no quarto dela – seus pais não estavam à vista em lugar nenhum.

Ela não estava nem um pouco surpresa.

Mas era meio-amargo, realmente, que os mesmos pais que tinham dado a ela um irmão tão maravilhoso e amoroso também tinham passado genes capazes de causar tais consequências devastadoras à saúde pra cada um de seus filhos.

O primeiro instinto de Quinn era proteger seu irmão. "Você devia ser testado, pra ver se você -"

Ele levantou a mão para silenciá-la. _Está tudo bem_ , ele sinalizou. _Essa foi uma das primeiras coisas que eles fizeram essa manhã depois que seus resultados voltaram. Estou limpo._ Quinn respirou aliviada, seus ombros caindo de volta no travesseiro embaixo dela. _Só, você sabe, não posso escutar._

Ele sorriu bobamente, e, Quinn teria se esticado para socá-lo no ombro – se ela tivesse a energia. Mas ela não tinha. Então ela só rolou os olhos e disse, "O que mais?"

 _Seu médico disse que você está em tão boa forma que quaisquer sintomas devem ter se manifestado nos últimos meses ou ano e você provavelmente nem notou. Ou eles foram tão medianos que eles podem ter sido facilmente ignorados. E o ataque do coração em si poderia ter sido muito pior, mas você está em ótima forma._

Quinn começou a considerar esses sintomas, dos quais Caleb estava falando. E foi como se o último ano escolar estivesse voltando a ela rapidamente em flashs.

 **O primeiro dia de aula. Rachel se virando, sinalizando pra Quinn. Seu coração batendo rapidamente em seu peito, de encontro à sua costela.**

 **Indo correr m dia. Sentindo seu coração batendo tão forte que ela ficou com medo de que estranhos aleatórios na rua iriam poder ouvir como se ela não pudesse mantê-lo sob controle.**

 **Pensar que seu batimento cardíaco ligeiramente acelerado era dos sonhos inapropriados, nada mais.**

 **Ser pega encarando Rachel pela própria do outro lado da sala. Cotovelo escorregando, coração correndo.**

 **Sentar ao lado de Rachel naquele banco nas Seccionais. Sentindo seu coração pular um batimento ou dois.**

 **Deitar ao lado de Rachel no quarto de hotel em Nova York. Erguendo sua orelha e tentando se convencer que ela podia sentir o coração de Rachel batendo ao mesmo que o próprio**

 **Quinn imaginando que tudo isso era uma ocorrência muito comum, o seu coração bater ferozmente dentro do seu peito, estava conectado à introdução de Rachel em sua vida.**

Todos esses momentos quando a presença de Rachel – sua voz ou se contato intoxicante ou até mesmo um mero olhar do outro lado do cômodo – tinha feito o coração de Quinn bater mais rápido. Ele não devia ter feito isso, _não dessa forma_. E agora, Quinn estava aprendendo que tudo isso era só uma _coincidência_. Era o coração de Quinn que era o problema – não _emocionalmente,_ mas _fisicamente._

Seus olhos piscaram sem ver enquanto ela tentava digerir isso. Mas então Caleb estava sinalizando novamente ela tentou focar-se no movimento dele.

 _E aquela garota, Rachel, ela estava lá e imediatamente lhe trouxe ajuda. Ela salvou sua vida._

"Ela disse o que aconteceu? Eu não lembro..." Ela se sentiu mal por não conseguir lembrar. Ela se sentia mal por ter deixado Rachel naquela situação _ponto_. Não devia ter acontecido. Ela podia ter procurado ajuda médica meses antes, e, Rachel nunca teria que ter tido que lidar com o seu… o seu _ataque cardíaco_ de forma nenhuma.

 _Sim, ela me disse tudo._

Ao sinal da palavra ' _tudo_ ', Quinn tinha imediatamente trocado suas feições de curiosidade para apreensão. ' _Tudo'_ podia significar bem mais do que Caleb pensava. Então ela esperou que ele continuasse ao invés de tomar conclusões precipitadas. Afinal de contas, Rachel era aquela que deixara um post-it com **108** escrito – um sinal que elas teriam um determinado período de tempo antes de voltar a poder ser quem eram, antes delas ficarem juntas. Certamente contar isso à Caleb não era algo que Rachel teria feito – e certamente não nesse cenário.

 _Você desmaiou,_ Caleb continuou, não notando ou escolhendo não comentar na leve mudança de comportamento de Quinn, _e ela disse que ela correu pra frente pra se certificar de que sua cabeça estava bem. Eu acho que você bateu com ela no chão_. Quinn levou a mão à cabeça e tocou com cuidado o lado esquerdo do crânio. Tinha um galo discernível logo abaixo da pele. _Ela tentou te sacudir, eu acho, tentou fazer com que você recuperasse a consciência. Quando ela percebeu que você estava gelada, ela correu pra pedir ajuda. Aparentemente aquele professor de música, Sr. Rumba, ainda estava lá. Eles voltaram pra sua sala, Rachel usou o celular dele pra chamar uma ambulância e então eles monitoraram seu pulso. Em um dado momento, seu batimento cardíaco ficou perigosamente lento. Sr. Rumba tinha tido treinamento de massagem cardíaca, então o operador o instruiu a começar a massagem peitoral. É por isso que seu peito está tão machucado, estou certo._

Quinn rolou os olhos em direção ao céu enquanto os pontos começavam a se conectar – as compressões no peito e a dor insanamente impressionante do seu sonho, fazia sentido no mais estranho dos sentidos.

 _Os paramédicos fizeram as compressões quando chegaram. Eles disseram que era bom elas já terem começado, porque senão o tempo que levou para eles te colocaram na ambulância, seu coração teria parado inteiramente. Eles usaram o desfibrilador em você duas vezes, Quinn._

Lágrimas começaram a correr pelas bochechas de Quinn – porque, nesse momento, ela literalmente não podia compreender fazer nenhuma outra coisa.

 _Ambos Rachel e Sr. Rumba foram com você na traseira da ambulância. Os paramédicos fizeram seu coração bater novamente e então os médicos tomaram conta quando você chegou aqui. Seu coração parou por um curto período de tempo suficiente para que eles não se preocupasse sobre complicações adicionais, mas eles querem te manter aqui por um tempo. Só para monitorá-la, certificar-se de que seu corpo responda bem aos medicamentos que eles começaram em você._

Quinn concordou com a cabeça, esticando-se para passar os dedos pelos do seu irmãozinho. Ela não podia falar – não haviam palavras. Tudo que ela podia fazer era piscar através das lágrimas e tentar transmitir o quanto ela apreciava a presença de Caleb nesse momento. E ela sentia extremo remorso - porque essa situação era assustadora o suficiente pra se ouvir de segunda mão assim, mas, Quinn estava pra lá de culpada pelo fato de Rachel ter que presenciar tudo isso.

Rachel…

Suas divagações interiores foram interrompidas por um bocejo gigante do seu irmão. Ele tentou esconder atrás da mão livre dele e uma expressão tímida tomou conta do rosto dele quando ele percebera que tinha sido pego.

"Caleb..." Quinn disse, sua linguagem corporal esperançosamente exsudando a bronca que ela queria transmitir. Seus olhos viram o relógio. Era quase meia noite, certamente depois da hora de visita. Não tinha como saber quantas enfermeiras Caleb foi forçado a amaciar para deixá-lo ficar. "Você devia ir pro meu apartamento. Tome um banho, durma um pouco. Eu estarei aqui pela manhã."

Tinha sido legal, realmente – confortador e _seguro_ – acordar e ter seu irmão ali para segurar sua mão e tirar o cabelo do seu rosto e dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem. Quinn apreciava Caleb mais do que qualquer um em sua vida. Mas ela também queria que ele se cuidasse.

E Quinn tinha muito em que pensar.

Caleb concordou, esticando-se para acariciar a bochecha dela. Ele se inclinou pra trás e sinalizou, _Acho que é uma boa ideia. Eu só queria estar aqui quando você acordasse._

"E agora estou acordada e tudo está bem," Quinn reafirmou. "Vá, descanse."

 _Vejo você pela manhã_ , Caleb sinalizou. Ele pegou o casaco de onde estava jogado sobre a cadeira solitária do quarto e se dirigiu para a porta. Virando-se para a cama de Quinn, ele ficou parado ali alguns momentos, apenas visualizando sua irmã naquela cama de hospital com aqueles lençóis impecavelmente brancos envoltos no corpo dela. Então ele deu um aceno de adeus e foi embora.

O eco da porta fechando no trinco ficou batendo na cabeça de Quinn. Foi só ali que ela percebeu que havia uma dor aguda irradiando pelo seu crânio – uma dor de cabeça crescente de proporções épicas. A luz estava só prejudicando sua dor, aumentando-a para uma chama mais brilhante. Ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro para puxar a corda que ela vira Caleb puxar mais cedo. Com um snap, o quarto imergiu em uma quase completa escuridão.

Quinn piscou algumas vezes. Havia ma pálida fonte de luz do lado de fora da janela e uma luz muito tênue do outro lado da porta do quarto dela. Sua mente estava correndo uma milha por minuto – bem mais rápido, talvez, do que deveria. Ela precisava descansar – ela podia _sentir isso_ , por todos os seus ossos. Ela tinha estado adormecida por sei lá quanto tempo, mas o corpo dela estava cansado. Sua mente, entretanto, estava a mantendo de deslizar para aquele lugar de paz, descanso, rejuvenescimento e contentamento. E uma coisa estava à vista.

Rachel.

Um leve bater de pé ressoava no quarto. Os olhos de Quinn, que tinham por si só começado a fechar, estavam repentinamente abertos e procurando a fonte do barulho. Uma sombra passou na frente da janela, e outra batida foi facilmente discernível no que antes era uma calma serena. Quinn respirou profundamente pro nariz, tentando manter sua respiração – e seu agora inesquecível e mais notável do que nunca, batimento cardíaco irregular – sob controle.

Era como se somente os pensamentos de Quinn fossem suficiente para conjurar uma senhorita Rachel Berry, já que a garota estava agora empurrando pra abrir a janela do quarto do lado de fora, e, estava tentando se esgueirar pelo espaço apertado só para ganhar firmeza no agarrar da mesa por debaixo da moldura da janela e se abaixar pro chão.

"Que diabos..." Quinn disse. Seu tom estava entrelaçado com incredulidade, humor e alívio, tudo de uma vez. Ela não pôde deixar de dar o menor dos sorrisos que estava se formando nos lábios dela, apesar das lágrimas que ainda se faziam notar nas suas bochechas.

Rachel limpou a parte de trás do jeans dela e ajeitou a camiseta. E enquanto isso, Quinn percebeu que a outra garota estava evitando olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

"Você realmente acabou de invadir meu quarto de hospital?" Quinn perguntou, seu sorriso vacilando quando os olhos de Rachel se mantiveram no chão.

Rachel andou pra frente e Quinn notou a hesitação em seus passos que ela não tinha visto. Não por meses. Foi de repente, como se Quinn pudesse ver as manifestações físicas da regressão – o retrocesso no desenvolvimento de Rachel que tinha acontecido por todo o ano escolar. Rachel estava ali no quarto de hospital de Quinn, mas também era a garota que tinha embalado a cabeça de Quinn no seu peito em seu sonho e implorado, " _Por favor não me deixe_."

Por alguma razão, era inconcebível Rachel esconder a voz dela do mundo mais uma vez, e, isto trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Quinn – sua sobrancelha cerrou e sua garganta ficou dolorosamente fechada.

"Rach," Quinn sussurrou. E agora _ela_ quem estava implorando. _Converse comigo_ , suas palavras imploravam silenciosamente. _Não faça isso_ , ela implorou com os olhos na escuridão. _Por favor._

Ajeitando amassados que não podiam existir em jeans apertado, Rachel delicadamente se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Quinn. Ela silenciosamente se aproximou alguns centímetros, seus joelhos pressionando as beiradas da cama. Um suave roçar de tecido em tecido e os sons de respiração lenta preencheram o silêncio entre elas.

"Oi," Quinn finalmente disse depois de vários minutos passados sem nenhum progresso. Seus pulsos involuntariamente se fecharam do lado dela em cima dos lençóis. Ela queria _tanto_ se esticar, para tocar o pulso de Rachel e entrelaçar os dedos delas. Ela estava louca para admitir o quão _assustadora_ a situação tinha deixado-a – acordar em um hospital, descobrir sobre a condição dela e o fato de que ela tinha sofrido um leve ataque cardíaco. Deitar ali no chão da sua sala de aula, coração parado com Rachel ajoelhada ao seu lado – preocupada, aterrorizada e completamente incerta do que iria acontecer…

 _Olá,_ Rachel sinalizou. Ela _sinalizou_ e Quinn se sentiu tão confusa. Foi rígido e formal e Quinn já sentia falta dos movimentos dos lábios de Rachel.

"Eu..." Quinn hesitou, incerta de como proceder em seguida. "Eu não posso realmente gesticular," ela disse, sentindo como se fosse necessário explicar. Parecia errado, por alguma razão, _falar_ pra Rachel quando a garota estava voluntariamente escolhendo gesticular depois de todo esse tempo. "Meu peito, dói e… é só desconfortável, é isso."

Ela sentia-se como uma adolescente gaguejando.

 _Está tudo bem_ , Rachel respondeu. E Quinn respirou com o mais leve sinal de alívio quando os olhos de Rachel se conectaram com os dela – quando ela viu naqueles profundos olhos castanhos o mesmo sentimento de dor que ela estava sentindo em seu próprio coração.

"Peço mil perdões, Rachel," Quinn começou. Mas Rachel rapidamente a cortou.

 _Você não tem nada pelo que se desculpar,_ ela gesticulou, seus movimentos fervorosos.

Mas então o rosto de Rachel decaiu. A máscara que ela estivera mantendo desde que escalou pela janela como uma pequena ninja habilidosa caiu no chão e despedaçou. E quando ela olhou de volta pra Quinn – quando os olhos delas se conectaram e seus corações se encontraram em algum lugar no ar entre elas – lágrimas estavam brilhando nos olhos dela e seu queixo estava tremendo e Quinn não pôde respirar por causas das emoções puras que irradiavam da garota que tinha se tornado sua contraparte em algum lugar do caminho.

 _Mas você não pode me assustar desse jeito de novo. Você não pode, Quinn_ , ela gesticulou, mordendo o lábio. Quinn podia ver que o peito de Rachel caindo enquanto as lágrimas começavam a jorrar. Ela estava tentando _tão fortemente_ não chorar, ela estava se segurando num grau que Quinn sentia _a si mesma_ se quebrando completamente.

"Baby," Quinn engasgou com a palavra. Se somente ela pudesse demonstrar tudo que ela não tivera dito em voz alta entre elas naquelas duas sílabas – _Eu te amo_ , ela disse; _Por favor segure minha mão,_ ela disse; _Eu precisei de você desde o primeiro momento_ , ela disse. Mas realmente, tudo que ela conseguiu foi uma afirmação engasgada, aquela exalação difícil de respiração na qual ela tentou falar muita coisa… E tudo que saiu foi _'baby'_ , e ela esperava que fosse o suficiente.

A fachada de Rachel despedaçou-se inteiramente enquanto seus olhos moveram-se de volta pros de Quinn de onde eles tinham caído para suas próprias mãos em seu colo. _Eu –_ ela começou a sinalizar, então um soluço escapou de sua garganta. Quinn se inclinou pra frente, lutando contra a dor e tentando esticar-se para alcançar Rachel – porque ela não podia _suportar_ ver Rachel chorar, ela não podia aguentar ser a razão das lágrimas dela.

Enquanto Quinn engasgava com a dor florescendo em seu peito machucado, Rachel abruptamente se levantou, lágrimas ainda correndo pela própria face. Ela suavemente colocou uma mão no ombro de Quinn, a guiando de volta pros travesseiros. Os olhos de Quinn não puderam fazer pouco mais do que voar freneticamente pelas feições de Rachel, silenciosamente implorando por alguma dica de que como ela podia fazer com que Rachel ficasse bem novamente.

Rachel continuou parada dura na cabeceira de Rachel. Ela passou os dedos da mão direita pelo braço de Quinn, passando-os levemente sobre os dedos da outra garota antes de trazê-los para diante de si e sinalizar, _Eu não posso perder você também._

Aí estava. Quinn percebeu isso com intensidade impressionante. O medo bem profundo de Rachel de ficar sozinha, sendo trazido de volta chocantemente pra vida dela – não era bom pro processo de cura de Rachel.

Quinn relembrou a leitura do trabalho de Rachel do semestre passado. Ela lembrou de ver pelos olhos da Rachel de dez anos de idade enquanto os pais dela foram arrancados dela, tirados por circunstâncias que ninguém poderia ter previsto. Rachel foi deixada sozinha com uma mãe que ela nunca tinha conhecido e um sentimento de culpa que nenhuma criança deveria ter levar consigo. No decorrer de tudo, ela tinha sido consumida pelo próprio silêncio. Tinha sido seguro, o silêncio dela – um lugar onde ninguém poderia tocá-la e ela não poderia tocar ninguém.

Mas tudo isso tinha caído quando Quinn entrou em Haverbrook. Quinn tinha ajudado Rachel a dissipar o silêncio dela – libertar-se e ser a garota que ela era, talvez, sempre destinada a ser. Mas havia mais. Havia _tão mais_ e Quinn via isso agora – escrito dolorosamente pelas bochechas úmidas de Rachel e seus olhos que imploravam e sua expressão quebrada.

 _Eu não posso perder você também,_ Rachel gesticulou novamente.

Quinn se recusava a ser outro capítulo de abandono na história da vida de Rachel.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, benzinho," Quinn sussurrou. Se a porta tivesse batido ou o ar condicionado ligado, suas palavras teriam se perdido inteiramente. Elas estavam tão quietas quanto a respiração que deixava os lábios das garotas.

Mas Rachel escutara. Porque Rachel nunca tina sido apta a _não_ escutar Quinn. Assim como Quinn tinha escutado Rachel desde o comecinho – muito antes dela sequer abrir a boca.

Quinn levantou a mão, trazendo Rachel pra mais perto. "Por favor," ela disse mais uma vez. "Deite comigo."

Rachel hesitou, peito ainda movendo-se pesadoramente enquanto ela tentava controlar a míriade de emoções.

"Eu sempre precisei de você, Rachel," Quinn disse, mão ainda suspenda, vazia, no meio do ar. "Agora não é diferente."

Os olhos de Rachel ficaram bem fechados. Quinn podia praticamente ver a batalha que tomava lugar na mente dela: Rachel podia correr dali, escalar a janela e se permitir ser abraçada pela noite e a escuridão e seu impenetrável silêncio; ou ela podia dar um passo à frente e envolver seus braços ao redor da cintura de Quinn e descansar contentemente no abraço do amor delas.

Quando os olhos de Rachel abriram-se e ela tomou um passo à frente, Quinn deixou sair um som que era algo entre uma risada e um soluço estrangulado. Ela abriu os braços e a pequena figura de Rachel foi pressionada contra o seu lado dentro de segundos, com ternura evitando qualquer lugar em que Quinn talvez estivesse machucada.

O silêncio as engolfou – e não foi o silêncio amedrontador de Rachel se retirando, foi o silêncio da junção e conforto.

"Eu amo você," Quinn sussurrou, pressionando a lateral do seu rosto na testa de Rachel. Sono já começando a cair sobre ela como uma mortalha pacífica.

Os dedos de Rachel se flexionaram, passando na clavícula de Quinn. E só quando Quinn estava indo em direção à inconsciência, Rachel respondeu, "Eu sei," e Quinn adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.


	23. Capítulo 23

**N/T: Pra animar nossos corações pós semana olímpica vou postar dois capítulos :)  
**

 _A água estava quente enquanto batia quase dolorosamente nas costas de Quinn. Mas o vapor grosso a envolvia confortavelmente ao redor dela, girando da cabeça aos pés dela e vice-versa, acalmando músculos extenuados que ela não percebera que assim estavam pra começo de conversa e permitia à respiração dela entrar em seus pulmões em inalações constantes e profundas._

 _Era pacífico. Era seguro. Era quente e..._

 _Parecia um lar._

 _Ela se virou lentamente no mesmo lugar, sentindo a água pulsando nas suas costas, nos seus lados e então no seu peito quando ela rodou. Seus pés pararam, apontando pra fonte de água. Ela pensou que era estranho por um momento que a água parecia sair de um chuveiro suspenso no meio do ar sobre sua cabeça. Sem encanamentos. Ela preguiçosamente olhou pros pés. Também não havia um ralo – mas a água estava fluindo pra longe dela em milhões de pequenos riachos, então devia haver alguma destinação. Em algum lugar. A água estava se movendo pra baixo pelo corpo dela – entre seus seios, pelo seu abdômen de tanquinho, mergulhando além do começo das suas coxas, trilhando o caminho pelas suas pernas e dedos – e então ia deslizando em direção do nada._

 _Não. Não em direção ao nada. Em direção a algo, a algum lugar. Algo que Quinn não podia ver, algum lugar que ela não podia compreender._

 _O cérebro dela estava tão confuso, então ela se voltou em direção à corrente de água, se inclinando pra frente levemente, os dedos empurrando suavemente o mármore frio embaixo dos pés dela._

 _Outro momento fugidio onde Quinn compreendeu as estranhezas do lugar passou por ela numa onda – quão frio o azulejo parecia sob os seus pés, ainda quão quente a água estava jorrando pelo seu corpo._

 _Um suave bater no solo e os olhos de Quinn se fecharam. Algo estava vindo. Ela devia ter sabido – ela devia ter sabido que era bom demais pra ser verdade, esse lugar. Sua respiração estava difícil e o vapor estava rodando ainda mais espesso, mais rápido do que antes. Seus olhos estavam piscando rapidamente enquanto sua cabeça se movia de um lado pro outro, tentando ver à distância, tentando ver além das paredes de vapor e nada para_ _ **algo**_ _que estava esperando ali, em algum lugar._

 _Ela estava se preparando para girar, colocando o peso nos dedos, para se virar e futilmente procurar dentro do nada atrás dela. Mas antes dela poder virar, o sapatear parou e o mais suave dos toques se manifestou dolorosamente lento na base das costas dela._

 _Quinn parou. Ela não podia se mover. Mas ela podia de repente respirar novamente – como se a pessoa que tinha acabado de a tocar também tivesse enchido os pulmões dela com oxigênio e seu corpo com vida. Ela tinha ficado assustada, mas não estava mais. Não fazia sentido estar assustada. Isso era seguro, cheio de paz e confortável._

 _E lar._

 _Os olhos de Quinn mais uma vez se fecharam e sua cabeça se inclinou pra trás e para o lado, esticando seus músculos e expondo seu pescoço para o vapor de água acima dela._

 _A mão que tinha tocado a base da coluna dela começou a se mover em círculos. Um gemido involuntariamente escapou dos lábios dela – e apesar de ser involuntário, Quinn não sentiu nenhum remorso em seu escape. As pontas dos dedos de uma mão foi em breve acompanhada pelas pontas dos dedos da outra – apertando, acariciando, tocando e amando sua pele exposta a tal modo que, se esse lugar tivesse sido o que Quinn só podia imaginar como 'vida real', ela estava certa de que ela perderia toda a habilidade de se segurar em pé._

 _Mas seus joelhos não cederam, e as mãos nas suas costas não pararam os movimentos. Elas viajaram mais pra baixo, acalmando toda ansiedade de Quinn com cada gota de água que empurrava pra baixo. Ela ficou quase dolorosamente ciente da sua nudez enquanto o propósito das mãos mudava de toques leves pra agarro firme em seus quadris. Ela sentiu um leve exercício de pressão enquanto elas agarravam com mais força a carne – prazerosamente – e então o mais leve de sussurros de pele na pele._

 _O corpo atrás dela estava quente, e ela sentia mamilos rígidos pressionando contra o meio das costas dela. Foi um repentino choque de eletricidade surpreendentemente poderoso que correu até o seu âmago. E sua boca abriu e seus ombros tensionaram e seu corpo inteiro tremeu enquanto ela gemia com as sensações._

 _A todas as sensações. Ela sentia tudo, ela sentia de um tudo – e era quase demais._

" _Rachel," ela respirou no vapor, na água e no nada. "De onde você veio?" ela questionou._

 _Porque não era uma questão de ser ou não a Rachel dela pressionada levemente nas costas dela naquele momento. A questão era de que forma nesse mundo isso era real – como ela podia sentir todas essas coisas, como elas podiam estar aqui..._

 _Era errado do lado de demais pra compreender. Mas então Rachel estava ali – com seu delicado toque indo mais em frente e mais embaixo nos quadris de Quinn e seu estômago pressionando a bunda de Quinn e seus seios –_

" _Eu sempre estive aqui, Quinn." Era tão simples, uma frase tão inocente. 'Eu sempre estive aqui,' ela disse. Mas Quinn sentia como se isso fosse tanto mais do que isso – enquanto seu corpo começava a positivamente_ _ **doer**_ _com o querer e a necessidade, ela_ _ **sabia**_ _que era mais do que isso. E Rachel sempre tinha sido tão mais do que só_ _ **simples**_ _, que ela deveria ter esperado que ela teria mais a dizer._

" _Eu sempre estive aqui e você sempre esteve aqui. Nós estamos... em outro lugar, mas eu acho que nossos corações sempre estiveram juntos, Quinn."_

" _Sempre?" A palavra de Quinn foi dita suavemente, quase se perdendo na nuvem que passava._

" _Sempre," Rachel reiterou, e, Quinn sentiu a testa da outra garota pressionando a pele suave entre as escápulas dela. Lábios suaves estavam pressionando uma sarda que Quinn só podia ver se ela virasse o pescoço sobre o ombro em direção a um espelho. Mas ela sabia que era ali e ela sentia os lábios de Rachel beijando-a – levemente, delicadamente, com amor. E então a língua quente de Rachel estava saindo e lambendo levemente. Quinn sentiu a eletricidade novamente. Ela gemeu. "Lembra do silêncio?" Rachel falou, removendo a língua da carne e fazendo a cabeça de Quinn girar gloriosamente. "Nosso amor, começou em algum lugar entre, algum lugar entre uma tempestade tonitruante e ondas calmas batendo na praia pacificamente. Nasceu da combinação de tudo de bom nesse mundo – inocência e uma apreciação do medo, olhares demorados e toques roubados, paz e caos, som e silêncio, Quinn. Algo entre isso. Isso somos nós."_

" _Algo entre," Quinn murmurou, o lado da cabeça dela pressionado no da de Rachel._

" _Eu amo você, Quinn," Rachel disse, sua voz forte, sincera, querendo que Quinn entendesse o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquelas palavras era muito mais do que amor, muito mais do que a palavra poderia expressar adequadamente._

 _Porque havia amor no mundo – havia o conceito, o ato e tudo entre essas duas coisas._

 _Mas elas eram_ _ **mais**_ _. O amor delas era mais do que amor, mais do que o conceito ou somente o ato poderiam conseguir exemplificar. Eram eles, mas não era só isso – elas eram nada menos do que isso, mas era algo maior._

 _O que mais poderia explicá-las? O que mais poderia atraí-las tão completamente, o que mais poderia acender as chamas das suas emoções e transformá-las em chamas tão ferozes? O que mais poderia levá-las a experimentar o outro_ _ **sempre**_ _– mesmo num mundo de sonhos e impossibilidade, nada ainda algo, todas as coisas entre isso?_

 _Era amor. Mas era mais._

 _E a mão direita de Rachel estava indo ainda mais pra baixo, tocando Quinn intimamente. E a respiração de Quinn teria parado completamente se sua outra metade não estivesse parada lá, pressionando com força contra ela agora, respirando vida e ar e talvez uma porção da alma dela que ela não tinha percebido antes que estava faltando e voltava pro seu corpo com cada carícia._

" _Eu sou sua," Quinn engasgou. Uma parte dela tinha esperado que sua voz soasse fraca, frágil, sem poder se projetar ou prover substância para palavras tão poderosas. E talvez isso fosse só outro benefício da presença de Rachel, mas as palavras vieram entrelaçadas com convicção, propósito, amor e força, ecoando pelas paredes à distância que elas não podiam ver._

" _E eu, sua," Rachel disse. Os quadris dela se firmaram contra os de Quinn ainda mais pronunciada nudez, seus dedos tocando umidade que não era originária do chuveiro e seu coração batendo no mesmo compasso do de Quinn._

 _E em algum lugar bem longe no nada, uma porta bateu._

* * *

Os olhos de Quinn permaneceram fechados. A respiração dela estava constante e uma mecha perdida de cabelo estava passando suavemente na sua bochecha. Havia um frio inesperado no quarto, mas era bem longe de desconfortável.

Houve um som destoante no sonho dela. Uma batida, algo ou alguém vindo ou indo. Ela não tinha certeza. Não tinha sido etéreo, e a única coisa que ela tinha realmente sido capaz de compreender naqueles momentos era a presença das mãos de Rachel – em todo lugar ainda sim em nenhum lugar ao mesmo tempo.

Mas havia o mais leve dos sons de remexido agora no chão de linóleo do quarto de hospital. Aquele fato, entretanto, não estava sendo bem processado na mente dela. A confusão do medicamento de dormir estava só gradualmente se dissipando, saindo dos sentidos dela como últimos vestígios de memórias há muito esquecidas, como contas de água deslizando entre suas coxas para se juntar a um fluxo sem término que corriam pra lugar nenhum, ou algum lugar...

Então o ar levemente frio no quarto dela abateu-se sobre ela com a realização grosseira de que ela _não estava sozinha_. Estava frio porque a janela ainda estava provavelmente aberta, a janela que Rachel tinha sorrateiramente invadido na noite anterior. Os olhos de Quinn se abriram rapidamente e do lado direito dela estava Rachel ainda pressionada nela, rosto suave e sem preocupação numa doce alegria de sono e paz. Ela parecia intocavelmente imaculada naquele momento. Quando Quinn sorriu, subconscientemente inclinando a cabeça pra pressionar a bochecha dela na testa da outra garota, foi completamente natural. Parecia certo – tão certo quanto os beijos dela na Times Square em Nova York e seus dedos entrelaçados nos lençóis da cama entre os corpos delas, confortar uma Rachel trêmula depois de um pesadelo e assistir Rachel cantar na calçada na frente do Hirschfeld.

Uma garganta se limpou do outro lado do quarto e todas aquelas preciosas memórias quebraram na mente de Rachel. Freneticamente, seus olhos mudaram pro final da cama dela. Sua mente começou a correr a cem quilômetros por hora.

 _Como nós podemos nos deixar ser pegas tão estupidamente? Aqui, desse jeito?_

Tinha sido uma missão precária desde o primeiro dia, controlar os sentimentos dela por Rachel. Quinn tinha saído do armário uma vez antes na vida dela e esse tinha sido o tipo de experiência que ela não estava louca pra repetir. Mas agora que ela e Rachel eram inerentemente _mais_ do que meramente professora e aluna, o ato de _sair do armário_ novamente tinha estado em sua mente quase constantemente. Cento e alguns dias estranhos significavam graduação e algo semelhante a _liberdade_ pra elas, mas isso era só uma pequena vitória num esquema muito maior de batalhas porvir. Contar às pessoas sobre o amor delas iria ser difícil. Haviam jeitos certos de fazer isso e haviam certamente jeitos errados, jeitos que podiam arruinar tudo que elas tinham aleatoriamente construído numa fundação forte que a vida as tinha presenteado.

Ser pega num quarto de hospital com sua aluna quase ilegal pressionada do seu lado estava possivelmente bem no fundo de uma longa lista de jeitos que Quinn _não_ queria 'sair do armário' dessa vez.

Mas Quinn encontrou olhos azuis brilhantes e um sorriso que ela não reconhecia – mas um sorriso que imediatamente e chocantemente a acalmou. Ao invés de julgamento e ceticismo e olhares questionadores, a mulher loira ao pé da cama parecia cheia de júbilo. Quinn sabia que tinha sido pega, bem descaradamente. Mas ela também sabia que isso não era o fim da vida como elas conheciam.

"Santana me mandou," a loira disse. Quinn soltou a respiração que ela nem percebera que estava segurando. A mulher puxou uma mão do bolso da jaqueta e a colocou sobre a moldura da cama. "Vocês duas parecem bem adoráveis juntas, sabia?"

Os lábios de Quinn se levantaram. Ela na verdade _não_ sabia. Elas não estavam _expostas_ , então ela e Rachel nunca tinham sido elogiadas sobre a fofura delas como casal – a não ser alguns olhares gentis quando elas estiveram jantando em Nova York. "Hum... Obrigada?" O ponto de interrogação no final do comentário dela de apreciação foi acidental, mas ajudou a resumir a confusão dela no momento.

"Nós só temos alguns minutos pra tirá-la daqui. Santana está no final do corredor tentando distrair seu irmão."

Enquanto a mulher se movimentava de volta pra porta do quarto de hospital, abrindo-a e olhando o corredor, uma lâmpada se acendeu na mente ainda confusa de Quinn. "Oh! Você é Brittany, né?" Ela olhou o rabo de cavalo bem preso loiro, o jeans bem colado e as expressões faciais gentis com uma apreciação recém-descoberta enquanto sua convidada fechava a porta e andava de volta pra mesa de cabeceira.

Mais perto agora, Quinn conseguiu momentaneamente se perder na paz dos olhos azuis e legais de Brittany. Ela concordou, "É! Essa sou eu." As vozes delas estavam baixas, quietamente tentando não acordar Rachel – apesar de que elas realmente precisavam colocá-la em algum lugar que não fosse a cama de Quinn.

Olhos azuis e amendoados viraram em direção à morena ao lado de Quinn. Suas mãos estavam agarrando o material da camisola de Quinn em seu sono, um suave barulho de ronronar escapando por entre os lábios entreabertos dela.

"Você acha que pode..." Brittany gesticulou em direção à Rachel antes de mudar os olhos em direção a janela do outro lado do quarto.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça antes de levar a mão para tirar as franjas de Rachel dos olhos fechados dela. Ela se inclinou pra frente gentilmente, tentando não exercer muita pressão no peito macio dela, e, beijou a testa da outra garota. "Rach," ela sussurrou, seus lábios movendo suavemente na pele suave. "Amorzinho..."

"Hmm?" Rachel murmurou, seus lábios fechando e o final da sílaba se levantando em uma questão sonolenta.

Algo dentro de Quinn voou com alegria e contentamento – que esse momento estivesse acontecendo, que Rachel estivesse aqui com ela, que ela estava respirando e viva pra ver outro dia com essa garota ao lado dela. "Você tem que acordar, querida. Meu irmão está quase aqui, e –"

Olhos castanhos repentinamente se abriram olhando pros de Quinn antes de loucamente mudarem pra encarar Brittany. "Ai meu Deus," ela engasgou, rolando pra fora do cobertor de hospital pro chão. Ela nervosamente começou a calçar os sapatos, amarrando os cadarços e murmurando promessas incoerentes de que as coisas não eram o que pareciam.

"Está tudo bem," Brittany disse enquanto Rachel se ajeitava e pegava o casaco. "Estou aqui fazendo uma interferência. Santana e eu percebemos que você estava aqui mais cedo e nós não queríamos que o irmão de Quinn descobrisse você desse jeito. Então essa é a sua oportunidade de beijar sua garota e sair daqui antes que tudo vá pro inferno." Ela seguiu a declaração com um sorriso largo e Quinn teria rido apreciando o sentimento – se não fosse pelo fato de que ela ainda estava bem assustada com a coisa toda.

Rachel graciosamente cruzou de volta pra cama de Quinn. Ela mergulhou e beijou a pele sensível perto da orelha de Quinn antes de sussurrar, "Verei você em breve." E então ela estava movendo a cadeira pra perto da mesa onde ela tinha subido, colocou o pé sobre a mesa e saiu pela janela. Ela tinha ido embora antes de Quinn perceber, a visão do tênis dela desaparecendo foi a última coisa impressa na mente de Quinn.

O limpar de uma garganta trouxe Quinn de volta à realidade. Brittany estava sentada na ponta da cama dela agora, uma perna cruzada embaixo dela e a outra balançava no ar, chutando despreocupadamente pra frente e pra trás. "Você parece o tipo," ela disse, sua voz suave e compreensiva, seus olhos penetrando com conhecimento os de Quinn, acompanhando por um sorriso doce.

"O tipo pra que?" Quinn respondeu, genuinamente desorientada.

"O tipo para ir atrás da garota com os olhos tristes," Brittany respondeu.

A porta abriu e Caleb e Santana andaram pra dentro do quarto. Santana fez uma linha reta pra Quinn, acariciando a bochecha dela e perguntando como ela estava se sentindo, uma mão já firmemente agarrada na de Brittany. Caleb ficou pra trás e deu um tempo para as amigas de longa data.

E tudo que Quinn podia fazer era pensar sobre a garota dela – a garota dela com os olhos mais tristes que ela já tinha visto.

Ela não percebeu quando Caleb curiosamente olhou a cadeira que tinha sido movida do outro lado do quarto em algum momento da noite.

* * *

As pregas da saia de Rachel descansavam levemente em suas pernas. A superfície fria da cadeira pressionava as coxas dela, e tudo que ela podia fazer era encarar a professora substituta loira e alta do outro lado da sala. As habilidades de línguas de sinais da Srta. Holiday eram claramente rudimentares, pra dizer o melhor, mas Rachel achou que o entusiasmo dela mais do que compensava.

Mas nada podia compensar o fato de que ela tinha acordado nos braços de Quinn naquela manhã, e agora ela estava sentada do outro lado da sala da mesa vazia da mesma mulher.

Tinha sido glorioso dormir nos braços de Quinn novamente, mas tinha igualmente assustador acordar com outra presença no quarto. Claramente, a loira tinha sido amiga e não inimiga, mas o pulso de Rachel acelerou e seus dedos ansiavam por escrever alguma mensagem pra Quinn, procurando esclarecimento para acalmar sua mente perturbada.

Até ela ouvir diretamente de Quinn, Rachel tinha que assumir que as coisas estavam ok. Que _elas_ estavam ok. Porque assumir outra coisa não era mais uma opção que Rachel queria exercitar.

O sinal tocou e a Srta. Holiday informou aos estudantes dela que a aula tinha acabado. Todo mundo ao redor dela estava de repente recolhendo as coisas, se movendo em direção à saída e além para as próximas aulas.

Mas tudo que Rachel podia fazer era forçar ar pra dentro dos pulmões dela – lentamente e constantemente – enquanto seus olhos permaneciam grudados naquele pedaço de chão _ali_ , logo na frente da mesa da Srta. Fabray.

Tudo que Rachel podia ver era a figura flácida de Quinn, tudo que ela podia ouvir era o sangue correndo pras suas orelhas, tudo que ela podia sentir era a pele suave de suas próprias coxas embaixo das suas unhas.

"Rachel?" Srta. Holiday estava cruzando a sala em direção à Rachel, suas mãos já se movendo pra formar a próxima pergunta em seus lábios. "Você está bem?"

E a questão bateu em Rachel como uma tonelada de tijolos. Ela abriu a boca pra responder, pra falar as palavras ' _Estou bem_ ' para que ela pudesse continuar com a vida dela, para que ela pudesse ir pra próxima aula dela e evitar aquele pedaço de chão e os olhares questionadores que a substituta estava dando nela. Mas _Deus_ , isso não era tão fácil assim. Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais fáceis? Por que Rachel não podia se preocupar com a próxima prova ou o próximo trabalho a entregar ou sua aparência ou conexões sociais ou cartas de aceitação de faculdade como todo garoto de ensino médio normal?

Por que Rachel não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além do corpo deitado de Quinn estático no chão com sua mão próximo ao rosto? E por que Rachel não podia parar de desenhar paralelos enjoativos entre o pulso parado de Quinn e o sapato encharcado de chuva do seu pai no painel do carro?

"Eu-eu estou bem," Rachel respondeu, finalmente pegando os livros e os enfiando na mochila. A verdade era que Rachel nunca tinha sido só mais uma garota de ensino médio. E foi nesse instante que ela percebeu... Ela provavelmente nunca conseguiria parar de pensar sobre o sapato do pai no painel. Estaria sempre lá para relembrá-la de tudo que ela tinha perdido, tudo que ela tinha feito errado.

Srta. Holiday pareceu momentaneamente surpresa com a habilidade de Rachel de falar e – obviamente – escutar, mas ela prontamente mascarou a surpresa. "Rachel," ela se moveu pra frente, não realmente bloqueando o caminho de Rachel, mas certamente a mantendo de ir desimpedida para a porta. "Tem algo sobre o que você queira conversar?"

Rachel parou no seu caminho. Ela deu uma olhada para os olhos cinzentos trovejantes da mulher na frente dela.

Tinha algo sobre o que ela queria conversar?

O fato de que a mulher que ela estava apaixonada tinha caído na frente dela, respirando com dificuldade, coração parado, sem vida por indefinidos momentos no tempo. A ilegalidade do relacionamento delas. As conseqüências da infância dela. O silêncio. A pressão que parecia colocá-la pra baixo, forçando seu queixo ainda mais pra baixo em direção ao peito dela e seu coração cada vez mais perto do ponto de quebrar.

Aquele maldito sapato no painel, chuva jorrando ao redor delas, o vapor da máquina.

 _Não_ , Rachel gesticulou, sua face tão sem expressão quanto ela podia fazer naquele momento emocional tumultuado. _Tudo está bem._

Rachel podia sentir o olhar penetrante da Srta. Holiday nas suas costas enquanto ela virava a maçaneta da porta e andava pro corredor.

Ela não podia achar dentro de si força suficiente para se importar.

* * *

A tarde trouxe com ela o ensaio do coral. Eles estavam trabalhando numa miscelânea pra graduação. Vários grupos diferentes se apresentavam todo ano – dança, teatro, música, coral – e Rachel deveria estar contente que ela e seus colegas do coral estavam finalmente tendo a oportunidade de mostrar propriamente seu sonho na frente do corpo estudantil.

Mas ela não estava.

No meio do ensaio – quando Sr. Rumba estava ensinando à Alison e Janie onde o Dó do meio estava – Rachel estava gentilmente tirando uma melodia no teclado. Ela estava cantarolando quando olhou pra cima, ela viu Patrick olhando pra ela do outro lado da sala. Ele sorriu timidamente pra ela e Rachel sorriu de volta.

Talvez tenha sido o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro dela no dia todo.

* * *

Ensaio foi concluído com parabéns por parte do Sr. Rumba no progresso deles com a miscelânea do Journey na qual eles estavam trabalhando e Rachel pegou a mochila dela e foi em direção ao ônibus.

Os corredores estavam, em sua maior parte, desertos, e Rachel podia ouvir as solas dos sapatos dela batendo no chão de linóleo, ecoando pelo corredor na frente dela.

Enquanto ela contemplava se ia ou não fazer sopa ou biscoitos de _fique boa logo_ para Quinn naquela tarde, Rachel ouviu alguém se movendo rapidamente pelo corredor atrás dela. Ela se virou para olhar sobre o ombro e viu o corte de cabelo carequinha de Patrick e seu sorriso de covinhas.

 _Oi Rachel_ , ele sinalizou quando chegou perto dela.

 _Oi Patrick,_ ela gesticulou de volta.

Eles continuaram em direção a saída frontal em silêncio mútuo. Rachel continuava dando olhadas pro lado, vendo as expressões faciais quase nervosas de Patrick e o jeito que as mãos dele estavam enfiadas profundamente dentro dos bolsos, como se fosse para mantê-lo de falar algo antes do tempo ser certo.

Quando eles alcançaram as portas, ele parou na frente de Rachel e abriu uma pra ela, gesticulando pra ela passar. Ela sinalizou um agradecimento antes de sair para o ar frio. Ela culpou o frio pelo vermelho que ela sentiu subindo nas bochechas.

Enquanto ela se aproximava do ônibus, ela ouviu a voz de Patrick. "Ei," ele chamou-a suavemente.

Ela girou de volta em direção à ele, parando inteiramente no meio da calçada. As sobrancelhas dela subiram em tom de pergunta.

 _Você parece triste ultimamente_ , ele sinalizou. Rachel respirou profundamente pelo nariz, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, ele continuou. _Eu ouvi dizer que você estava lá quando a Srta. Fabray desmaiou, mas eles dizem que ela ficará bem e com esperança voltará pra escola logo. Ela foi sortuda por você estar lá, Rachel._

Um canto dos lábios de Rachel virou pra cima em uma quase-mas-não-completa dica de sorriso. _Estou feliz em saber que ela está bem, que ela voltará logo._

Patrick sorriu ainda mais do que Rachel já tinha visto quando tinha falado, e Rachel sentiu uma inexplicável ânsia de culpa. _Sim, nós realmente podíamos usar a ajuda dela nos ensaios do coral_.

Eles ficaram parados quase estranhamente juntos por alguns momentos esparsos. Patrick estava se balançando sobre os sapatos, e Rachel estava levemente mordendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes e encarava o chão entre eles. E então Patrick estava sinalizando novamente e suas palavras instantaneamente tomaram a total atenção de Rachel.

 _Eu estava pensando se você estaria interessada em ir à formatura comigo,_ ele disse. Sua linguagem corporal foi uma perfeita mistura de doce e charmoso, incerteza e confiança e o coração de Rachel quando ela tentou controlar as lágrimas que tinham saído sem controle dos seus olhos. Quando ela não respondeu depois de um espaço razoável de tempo, Patrick perguntou, _Me desculpe, você está saindo com alguém? Eu não tinha percebido..._

Rachel foi rápida em responder com um suave gesto _não_. Ela não queria que Patrick pensasse que tinha outra pessoa porque então talvez ele tentaria descobrir exatamente quem esse _alguém_ seria. Ela continuou a morder o lábio enquanto sinalizava, _é só um pouco... complicado no momento._

Ele sorriu docemente pra ela, compreendendo. _É muito complicado para manter você de ir junto comigo à formatura?_

Rachel se permitiu uma breve indulgência de tempo para contemplar a pergunta. Era muito complicado pra ela pra ir à formatura com Patrick? Era muito complicado para ela se arrumar pra noite, ter seu cabelo feito, dançar uma música que só ela podia escutar, segurar a mão de Patrick enquanto eles andavam do carro pro ginásio da escola?

Provavelmente. Provavelmente _era_ muito complicado. Seria complicado no segundo que os olhos de Rachel fixassem-se nos de Quinn do outro lado do salão enquanto a professora de Inglês deles supervisionasse o baile da escola.

E Rachel realmente _não_ queria machucar Patrick.

Ou Quinn.

 _Talvez seja,_ ela respondeu. _De fato, provavelmente é._ O sorriso de Patrick diminuiu um pouco. Ele concordou com a cabeça e começou a responder, mas Rachel foi quem _o_ interrompeu dessa vez. _Mas,_ ela começou, _talvez não seja muito complicado para nós irmos à formatura... como amigos._

O rosto dele se acendeu e Rachel decidiu que a felicidade de Patrick naquele momento superava o desconforto que ela sentia no estômago dela apertado e seus olhos pinicando. _Ótimo_ , ele respondeu, _é o suficiente pra mim, Rachel._

Ele não adicionou o quase não falado ' _por agora'_ no final da frase dele antes de acenar e sair trotando pro próprio ônibus. Mas Rachel sentiu isso. Ela sentiu a expectativa, e a assustou. Há muito tempo atrás, Rachel tinha se retraído para o próprio silêncio e tinha sido um lugar onde ninguém tinha expectativas sobre ela.

E desde que ninguém tinha expectativas, ela nunca arriscava desapontar ninguém.

Agora, ela tinha voluntariamente colocado a si mesma na posição onde ela podia facilmente desapontar Patrick.

E, mais importante, Quinn.

Virando-se em seu sapato, Rachel passou pelo ônibus que a deixaria mais perto de casa. Estava frio lá fora, mas o ar friozinho era a perfeita companhia para os pensamentos dela. Ela começou a andar em direção à vizinhança dela e foi ficando cada vez mais difícil colocar a culpa nas lágrimas implacáveis que corriam pelo seu rosto nos ventos severos de inverno.


	24. Capítulo 24

Cap 24

A andada pra casa foi ao mesmo tempo mais longa e mais curta do que Rachel tinha esperado.

Em algum lugar no meio do caminho, o frio e a chuva tinha completamente permeado as roupas dela. Mas o frio tinha entranhado ainda mais fundo do que isso. Apesar de Rachel estar agradecida pela precipitação e o frio frígido porque, de uma forma, tinha adicionado uma certa camada satisfatória de entorpecimento que ela desesperadamente precisava.

Sua chave girou habilmente dentro da fechadura e ela estava repentinamente dentro da casa que previamente estava vazia. Mesmo com sua presença adicionada, ainda parecia desprovida de vida.

E apesar do entorpecimento confortador, aquele reconhecimento assustou Rachel. Quando foi que ela tinha se deixado regressar a tal concha? Da noite pro dia, parecia. Ela não tinha estado melhor do que nunca? Ela pensou que talvez ela estivesse, até...

Ela inclinou a cabeça pra trás na madeira sólida da porta, pressionando firmemente e deslizando sem esforço pro chão.

A única umidade em suas bochechas agora era nada menos do que o resto da sua caminhada pra casa. Enquanto Rachel levantava uma mão pesada para enxugar tudo, ela percebeu que ela não tinha mais lágrimas pra chorar – o que era um alívio e um fardo, tudo de uma vez. Um alívio porque ela estava cansada de chorar e ela precisava achar um jeito melhor de lidar com as emoções dela. Um fardo porque... E se ela não conseguisse achar nenhum outro jeito de lidar com seus problemas – velhos _e_ novos? Rachel estaria mentindo para si mesma se ela tentasse negar o fato de que ela tinha _bastante_ desses _._ E ela sempre tinha sido _dramática_ – ganhando concursos de beleza, competições de cantar e dançar da infância – então um escape era necessário. Por muito tempo, ela tinha privado a si mesma da maior fonte de escape dela – cantar. Agora, ela tinha isso de volta.

Ela só não tinha certeza de que isso era o _suficiente_.

Enquanto Rachel continuava a sentar – meramente _existir_ – no silêncio, ela relembrou do motivo pelo qual ela tinha achado tanto conforto nele antes. Foi um lugar onde ela podia _ser_ – ser sozinha, ter medo, ser cheia de remorso. Ela podia sentir tudo que ela quisesse e a ela só tinha que se apoiar nela mesma para lidar com isso. Mas agora, Rachel tinha Quinn – e, de um jeito que ela nunca tinha sentido antes, ela também tinha Shelby.

Rachel contemplou que as coisas tinham sido muito mais fáceis antes dela se deixar começar a se _importar_.

Mas elas tinham sido tão mais difíceis, também.

Havia um relógio em algum lugar do corredor mas ela não conseguia vê-lo. E enquanto ela podia sentir seu telefone descansando na sua coxa – ainda, silencioso – através do tecido da sua saia, Rachel não fez nenhum movimento para checar a hora. Tinha que ser o suficiente – por mais um tempo – para apenas sentar ali, para respirar.

Seus olhos se fecharam e Rachel forçou pra longe as imagens da forma prostrada de Quinn, do sapato do pai dela, do frasco de pílulas vazio do papaizinho dela. O vazio foi difícil de ser alcançado no começo, mas isso veio – e Rachel se permitiu afundar mais nele.

Só por um pouquinho mais.

* * *

As roupas de Rachel tinham secado ao tempo que ela acordou. O som de um carro estacionando na passarela fez seus cílios flutuarem e seu cérebro clicou de volta pra consciência mais uma vez.

Olhando pra baixo, pro seu lado, Rachel alcançou a mochila descartada. Ela levantou-a para um ombro antes de fazer seu caminho pra cozinha e agarrou um copo alto. Ela encheu com água filtrada e começou a beber, e ao tempo que ela estava enchendo o copo para a segunda rodada, Shelby estava entrando pela porta da frente.

"Whoa," Rachel ouviu Shelby dizer baixo. Mas a casa estava quieta, então o som foi carregado.

Ela estava avidamente engolindo o segundo copo – com sede ou triste, ela se recusou a tentar descobrir – enquanto Shelby entrava na cozinha.

"Oi, querida," Shelby murmurou distraidamente, colocando alguns sacos de compras no balcão da cozinha. "Você sabe por que tem uma poça perto da porta? Eu quase escorreguei."

Rachel abaixou o copo e quase nervosamente reajustou a mochila dela no ombro. "É-é," ela disse, instantaneamente desprezando o fato de que ela tinha gaguejado, "eu andei pra casa da escola hoje e fiquei bem molhada, desculpe."

Algo sobre o tom de voz dela fez com que Shelby finalmente parasse, pausasse, avaliasse. "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou. Seus olhos mudaram do rosto de Rachel para o copo nas mãos dela e de volta pro rosto. Foi um hábito que Shelby tinha percebido bem rapidamente, então Rachel não ficou surpresa quando a mãe dela imediatamente pareceu entrar em modo parente protetor.

"Estou bem," Rachel disse, obviamente desviando do assunto enquanto colocava o copo um quarto cheio na pia e moveu-se em direção ao corredor. Ela parou e virou no último segundo. "Você precisa de ajuda pra guardar as compras?"

Shelby sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, está tudo bem." Rachel concordou e estava fora da cozinha antes de ouvir a mulher perguntar novamente. "Você tem certeza de que está bem?"

Com a mão parada no corrimão, Rachel se virou no meio do caminho e viu Shelby se inclinando para o corredor. "Tenho certeza," Rachel disse.

E enquanto ela se virava e subia as escadas pro quarto, suavemente fechando a porta atrás dela, ela estava contente por Shelby ter deixado o assunto quieto.

Rachel fez seu caminho para o armário dela, deixando a mochila cair próximo a mesa dela e tirou os seus sapatos. Ela pegou uma muda limpa de roupa. O jeans era o seu favorito, aquele que ela tinha usado na noite anterior quando ela invadiu o hospital pra ver Quinn. O suéter que ela escolheu era de um cinza claro – usado, quente e confortável. Finalmente, ela pegou um par de meias e as colocou nos pés frios dela.

O entorpecimento tinha agora totalmente se dispersado. Mas Rachel deu as boas vindas ao ato de sentir mais uma vez enquanto ela se deixava cair na cama.

Os dias estavam mais longos, mas estava ficando tarde o suficiente na noite para que o sol estivesse lentamente e constantemente desaparecendo no horizonte. Suas cortinas estavam parcialmente abertas e longos raios de luz solar estavam entrando e iluminando o quarto dela, jogando sombras enquanto eles se retraíam com o sol poente.

Depois de só alguns segundos, nos quais Rachel se achou fascinada com as linhas no teto dela, ela sentiu a incompreensível necessidade de rolar e abrir a gaveta da cabeceira dela. Então ela fez exatamente isso e seus dedos pegaram as pontas das páginas que estavam ali, quase habitualmente.

O que era engraçado, desde que ela não se permitira olhar pra elas desde que tinha acabado e colocado-o na gaveta. Ela tinha quase _o escondido_ , e ela não tinha certeza do motivo.

Ela olhou pra capa, passando os dedos pelo título

 _ **Talvez Meu Copo Estivesse Sempre Cheio Demais**_

Segurando o projeto Morrie completo em suas mãos, relembrou a ela tudo que ela já tinha tido, tudo que ela tinha perdido. E a fotografia brilhante e sorridente na capa encheu a visão dela – ela e o pai dela, sorrindo, na tarde do nono aniversário dela. Seu papaizinho estivera atrás da câmera, e, tinha feito algum rosto absurdo – por isso os sorrisos genuínos e brilhantes no rosto deles. Capturado pela eternidade.

E repentinamente, caiu sobre Rachel, caiu nela com _força_. Isso – essas páginas nas mãos dela – era o passado. Era o passado _dela_ , e isso naturalmente fazia isso especial e importante de se guardar, apreciar. Mas a pessoa que tinha feito-a escrever as palavras dentro dessas páginas, que tinha ajudado-a a se abrir e viver novamente – essa era _Quinn_. E Quinn estava viva e respirando e _inteira._

Quinn ficaria bem. E desde que ela estivesse bem, isso queria dizer que ela potencialmente tinha um lugar no futuro de Rachel. Passando os dedos sobre o rosto do pai dela, Rachel percebeu que os dois homens que a tinham criado por dez anos da vida dela... Eles não eram mais parte da existência contínua dela, não como Quinn podia ser.

Seus pais tinham dado a ela uma oportunidade para o futuro, mas Quinn tinha relembrado a ela que deveria viver para valer a pena, realmente.

Então Rachel lembrou o que Patrick tinha dito do lado de fora de Haverbrook, sobre a Srta. Fabray estar indo pra casa hoje.

Imediatamente, sua mente começou a correr. Ela saiu da cama e foi até a mesa dela. Pegando um prendedor de cabelo. Rachel arrastou os dedos pelos cachos ainda molhados, puxando o cabelo pra cima em um rabo de cabelo apertado. Sua mente mudou para o dilema de mais cedo naquela tarde.

"Eu podia fazer sopa pra ela," ela murmurou pra si mesma, alcançando seu celular previamente descartado, "ou eu podia fazer biscoitos de _fique boa logo_..." Com um gesto do seu polegar, ela checou o telefone e notou que havia uma mensagem de texto esperando por ela. Era de Quinn, e isso ajudava a solidificar o sentimento cada vez menor de _vazio_ no peito dela.

 **Oi Ray. Estou no caminho de volta pro meu apartamento. Meu irmão já foi para o aeroporto, a chefe dele é realmente durona... De qualquer forma, eu só queria ter certeza de que você está bem. Quero dizer, eu sei que esse é uma declaração pesada. Mas você deve saber que está tudo bem se você não estiver bem – estou aqui de qualquer forma. De fato, eu não tenho planos de ir a lugar algum. Deixe-me saber, qualquer que seja o veredicto.**

Rachel sorriu e pressionando a ponta do telefone no queixo, mordendo o lábio e batendo o dedo no plástico duro da capinha do telefone. "Eu acho que farei ambos," ela disse resolvida, saindo do quarto, digitando uma resposta pra Quinn no caminho.

Mas na porta, ela parou. Seu coração apertou quando ela relembrou o motivo pelo qual as pontas do cabelo descansando em seus ombros estavam úmidas, porque ela tinha andado pra casa na chuva.

Patrick.

Seu sorriso saiu do rosto enquanto ela continuava a morder o lábio dela – nervosamente agora, contemplando o que tudo isso queria dizer. Mas então ela olhou pra mensagem de Quinn novamente, e deu a afirmação que ela precisava tão desesperadamente.

Tudo iria ficar bem. Ela conversaria com Quinn sobre a formatura e elas dariam um jeito. Juntas.

 **Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que eu estava perfeita. Por agora, eu estarei menos que bem com o conhecimento de que VOCÊ está bem e isso será o suficiente. Que tipos de cookies são seus favoritos?**

Descendo as escadas, Rachel mandou a mensagem. Os passos dela enquanto ela andava pelo corredor e entrava na cozinha estavam bem mais leves do que tinha estado mais cedo naquele dia – ou em qualquer momento nos últimos dois dias, pra falar a verdade. E quando ela virou o corredor e pegou Shelby encostada morosamente no balcão, encarando os pés, Rachel imediatamente sentiu-se culpada.

Devia ter sido difícil pra mãe dela, vê-la afundando-se novamente naquele abismo escuro.

"Hey," Rachel disse, desacelerando levemente enquanto ia em direção à geladeira.

A cabeça de Shelby rapidamente se levantou e a culpa de Rachel inchou dentro do peito dela ao ver o brilho nos olhos da mulher. "Oi, Rach."

"Eu estava pensando," Rachel começou, abrindo o congelador e puxando uma gaveta em sua direção, "sobre fazer uma sopa pra saúde do coração para Srta. Fabray." Ela agarrou um monte de ingrediente fresco enquanto se movia para colocá-los na tábua de cortar. "Você acha que é uma boa ideia?"

Batendo levemente nas bolsas em seus olhos, Shelby fungou mais uma vez antes de se iluminar com um sorriso e acenar com a cabeça em concordância. "Sim," ela disse, movendo-se para pegar uma faca para ajudar Rachel para cortar os vegetais. "Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia. Nós faremos um grande panela, então nós teremos uma porção para gente também."

Rachel sorriu pra mãe dela, e então – uma forma de afeição que ela normalmente não demonstrava – ela se esticou e tocou momentaneamente o braço desnudo de Shelby, apertando levemente enquanto os olhos de Shelby fechavam ao contato. "Obrigada," Rachel disse.

E não foi a primeira vez que o _agradecimento_ de Rachel para Shelby carregava muito mais significado do que a situação inerentemente agraciava.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, a noite tinha caído completamente. Rachel subiu as escadas pro quarto dela, com a intenção de pegar uma última coisa antes de ir pra casa de Quinn. Ela tinha a permissão de Shelby pra ir, e foi como ela tivesse ultrapassado um obstáculo que ela não tinha _bem_ certeza de que estaria apta a passar. A mulher mais velha tinha sido quase suspeitosamente fácil demais para ser convencida e Rachel sabia que havia um nível de confiança ali que iria eventualmente ser testada todos os limites – talvez até quebrar irreparavelmente.

Mas não hoje à noite.

Enquanto a mãe dela embalava a sopa de vegetal e os biscoitos de aveia com passas – Quinn tinha mandado mensagem e confirmado os favoritos dela – Rachel iria pegar os sapatos. Mas depois de colocá-los nos pés, ela sentou à sua mesa. Ela pegou uma pilha de post-its verde brilhantes que estavam logo ali próximo ao laptop.

 **106**

Ela escreveu os números facilmente – eles eram quase uma parte do subconsciente dela agora, um relógio mental que estava tiquetaqueando para um objetivo bem longíquo. Mas esse objetivo parecia cada vez mais _alcançável._

Pegando a nota pegajosa na mão, Rachel desceu as escadas. Shelby tinha colocado os potes de sopa e biscoitos na mesa no corredor e Rache podia ouvir os sons dela limpando na cozinha.

"Estarei de volta rapidinho," Rachel disse, colocando a cabeça na cozinha. "Você pode deixar os pratos, eu trato deles quando chegar em casa."

Shelby virou a cabeça e suavemente sorriu sobre o ombro. "Está tudo bem, pode ir. Não fique fora até tarde."

Não havia indecisão na voz de Shelby, e, então Rachel não hesitou em pegar as coisas e as chaves do prato e ir em direção ao carro.

Na cozinha, Shelby girou a água dentro da tigela, livrando-a da sopa residual. E no rosto dela, um pequeno sorriso se mostrou.

A porta da frente se fechou e Rachel fez o caminho até o carro. Tinha parado de chover mas havia um cheiro fresco deixado no ar pela sua passagem.

Rachel ligou o carro com olhos brilhantes e um coração feliz, decidindo que isso cheirava bem muito com um começo de algo novo.

* * *

Rachel tentou manter a trepidação dela a um mínimo enquanto ela chegava ao complexo de apartamento de Quinn. Ela foi bem sucedida, até um certo ponto, nervosamente apertando o casaco ao redor dela enquanto ela saía do carro da mãe. Fechando-o um pouco, ela alcançou o banco de trás para pegar a comida que ela preparar sob o (parcialmente) falso pretexto da saúde da _Srta. Fabray_.

Os cento e trinta e sete degraus pela calçada, pra dentro e pra fora do elevador e pelo corredor até o apartamento 205 foram somente um pouco desconcertantes.

Na verdade, bater realmente na porta – foi uma outra besta inteiramente.

"Bem," Rachel ouviu e seus olhos imediatamente foram em direção aos olhos escuros e ardentes que pertenciam a uma mulher bonita e de postura arrogante – uma mulher que era atualmente se apresentando como, possivelmente, o maior obstáculo da noite inteira imprevisto por Rachel. "Você tem bolas, baixinha."

Com a mandíbula – impressionantemente – só _parcialmente_ torta, Rachel deu uma olhada pro jeans que ela estava vestindo. Era seu favorito por uma razão – ele se encaixava nela super bem. E na sua vistoria de dois segundos, ela chegou à conclusão que ela muito obviamente não possuía _bolas_. O que queria dizer que sua acompanhante ocupadora da porta deveria querer que a declaração soasse como elogio e não insulto. E Rachel tinha imediatamente desprezado o comentário sobre sua estatura obviamente moderada até porque a outra mulher era _dificilmente_ mais alta – e Rachel estava calçando _chinelos._

Não precisava de uma dedução digna de Sherlock para descobrir quem era a mulher parada na frente dela. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Santana," Rachel disse com um tom cortês enquanto ela entrava pra dentro do apartamento. "Quinn me contou _muito_ sobre você."

Rachel falhou em indicar se as coisas que tinha escutado eram de uma variedade lisonjeadora ou de outro tipo.

Santana, com uma mão no quadril e a outra na maçaneta, se afastou para ver o progresso de Rachel pra dentro do apartamento. "É. Corajosinha."

A bravata de Rachel a carregou por alguns passos pra dentro do apartamento mas não muito longe. Seus olhos traçaram um caminho pelo chão de madeira em direção ao sofá da sala, instantaneamente registrando que Quinn não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Sua garganta parecia muito apertada – era difícil engolir e seu casaco anteriormente necessário estava de repente sufocante. Então quando a loira daquela manhã no hospital deu um passo a frente e docemente disse, "Seja legal, San," Rachel estava mais agradecida do que podia expressar.

A loira agarrou o pote de vidro de Rachel e foi em direção à cozinha. "O que?" Santana bufou, fechando a porta e se inclinou nela. "Foi um elogio..."

Colocando a sopa e os biscoitos no balcão, a mulher gentil jogou um sorriso sobre o ombro na direção de Santana. Rachel as observou, quietamente tirando o casaco dela e colocando-o em um dos banquinhos. Elas não falaram mais nada uma pra outra alto, mas Rachel podia evidentemente ver a paixão que elas tinham uma pela outra nos respectivos olhares.

Rachel não pôde deixar de imaginar momentaneamente se ela e Quinn eram ou não assim tão óbvias.

Ela esperava que ambas fossem... E esperava que ambas não fossem.

"Obrigada..." Rachel disse, não sabendo como chamar na verdade a mulher parada do outro lado da cozinha.

"Oh, eu sou Brittany! Desculpe, eu totalmente esqueci que você estava dormindo quando eu conheci oficialmente Quinn essa manhã." O sorriso dela era brilhante e genuíno enquanto ela virava em direção à Rachel, encontrando-a com um olhar azul penetrante. "E você é Rachel."

"Sim, sou Rachel. E, sinceramente, muito obrigada. Por, bem –"

"Tudo bem," Brittany interrompeu. Mas onde geralmente uma interrupção podia facilmente ser tomada por rude ou autoritário, era difícil imaginar Brittany como qualquer uma dessas coisas. Em retorno, Rachel meramente sorriu – aceitando que a namorada de Santana provavelmente sabia que Rachel estava agradecendo-a por muito mais do que aliviar seu fardo e salvá-la de Santana.

O olhar no rosto de Brittany tornava claro que ela, de fato, entendia isso.

Com uma piscada quase imperceptível, Brittany se virou e começou a abrir os armários aleatoriamente. "Nós não estamos aqui há muito tempo," Brittany disse, aparentemente achando o que estava procurando enquanto puxava uma pilha de tigelas de uma prateleira precariamente alta, "e ela está bem cansada. Mas estou certa de que ela amará te ver."

Rachel mordeu a bochecha, balançando a cabeça levemente em direção à Santana. A amiga de longa data de Quinn se empurrou da porta e se moveu em direção ao balcão da cozinha. "Pode ir. Nós levaremos para vocês alguma sopa em um tempinho."

"Obrigada," Rachel disse suavemente por baixo da respiração, se virando e andando em direção ao corredor.

Ela nunca tinha visto tão longe, o interior do apartamento de Quinn, nunca vira o quarto da mulher mais velha. Preencheu ela com um sentido de excitamento com a possibilidade.

Rachel sabia que ela e Quinn tinham chegado a se conhecer bem melhor no final de semana anteriormente passado juntas em Nova York – intimamente e emocionalmente. Mas ela sabia que havia algo sobre o nível de vulnerabilidade que ela tinha posto no projeto Morrie dela que dava a Quinn algo como uma vantagem superior – não que ela quisesse dizer isso de um jeito negativo, certamente. Entretanto, poder ver o ambiente natural de Quinn – onde ela ia para só _ser_ – dava uma emoção estranha à Rachel.

E realmente, tudo que Rachel queria fazer era _tomar conta dela_. Depois de tudo, Quinn já tinha feito tanto – e pedido nada em retorno.

Uma porta logo a frente estava parcialmente aberta. A mais breve das olhadelas para dentro informou à Rachel que esse era, de fato, o quarto de Quinn – havia _algo_ sobre as cortinas leves e o espaço da mesa organizado e até mesmo os sons suaves dos carros passando na estrada além da janela que deixou Rachel saber exatamente a quem esse quarto pertencia.

Um guincho leve foi ouvido enquanto Rachel suavemente empurrava a madeira escura da porta. Estava na maior parte escuro, a única iluminação vindo de alguma luz obscura do armário do outro lado do quarto. Mas não era escuro o suficiente para manter Rachel de ver a forma adormecida de Quinn Fabray – no topo do edredom com uma luz jogada sobre o estômago dela e suas pernas, uma mão descansando sobre os quadris e a outra com os dedos esticados no travesseiro ao lado do rosto dela.

Os dedos de Rachel agarraram a porta enquanto ela tremidamente soltava um suspiro que ela não tinha percebido que estava mantendo refém em seu peito.

Porque Quinn sempre tinha sido linda. Mas naquele momento, os olhos de Rchel se encheram de lágrimas ao puro entusiasmo que ela sentia ao ver a beleza etérea que era _Quinn_. Uma parte dele contentemente reconheceu que a ela tinha sido dada a oportunidade de chamar Quinn _dela_ , e ela não estava inteiramente certa que merecia a chance.

Mas ela ia tomá-la de qualquer forma.

Entrando no quarto, Rachel arrancou o olhar do leve levantar e cair do peito de Quinn, virando pra fechar a porta. O trinco fechou e ela suavemente virou em seus calçados e andou tão levemente quanto possível para a cabeceira de Quinn. Ela sentou na ponta do colchão, esticando a mão esquerda para gentilmente colocar uma mecha de cabelo mais seguramente atrás da orelha de Quinn. Sua contraparte sequer se mexeu, então Rachel se inclinou pra frente e pressionou seus lábios amorosamente contra a bochecha suave.

A respiração de Rachel ficou presa na garganta dela. Era impressionante, realmente, estar tão perto de Quinn novamente. Tinham sido alguns dias bem tumultuados emocionalmente, e ainda sim aqui Quinn estava – contínua prova viva e respirando de que um futuro otimista era possível. O que o futuro guardava, Rachel não podia ter certeza. Mas ela sabia que ela ia lidar com ele de coração aberto e disposição corajosa.

Ela já tinha passado por tanto, o que mais ela tinha a perder? Ela sentia que ela podia fazer qualquer coisa agora, armada com a sabedoria ganha das suas derrotas anteriores, sua habilidade de ultrapassar, e, o apoio de quem ela amava.

Rachel moveu a mão para acariciar levemente a lateral do rosto de Quinn, passando o polegar na pele deliciosamente macia. Ela pressionou mais vários beijos demorados na área sensível na frente da orelha de Quinn por todo caminho até a ponta do nariz dela.

"Hmm," Quinn disse de algum lugar no fundo da garganta dela, e, Rachel sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de rir surgindo bem fundo no peito dela.

"Hey." Rachel passou a mão pelo pescoço de Quinn e pelo ombro dela, indo em direção da mão de Quinn que estava descansando no quadril dela. Ela entrelaçou os dedos delas juntos e trouxe as costas das mãos de Quinn para os lábios, colocando um beijo suave e evitando o machucado da intravenosa do hospital de Quinn. "Eu diria que estaria arrependida de acordá-la, mas eu realmente não estou," Rachel disse quando as pálpebras se abriram, mesmo que levemente revelando olhos amendoados, cansados mas felizes. "Eu senti falta desses olhos."

Quinn sorriu sonolenta pra Rachel. Ela limpou a garganta e pareceu engolir com dificuldade antes de dizer um simples, "Oi." Rachel viu um copo de água com um canudo na mesinha de cabeceira de Quinn, então ela rapidamente se moveu para pegá-lo, segurando-o no lugar para Quinn beber. "Obrigada," Quinn disse depois que terminou. Rachel colocou o copo de volta no lugar e ficou aliviada por notar que a voz da outra mulher estava decididamente menos grossa do que antes. "Eu senti falta da sua voz."

Rachel tentou suprimir o vermelho, mordendo o lábio e colocando outro beijo nos dedos de Quinn. Ela não respondeu diretamente à Quinn, ao invés disso fez sua própria pergunta. "Como você está se sentindo?" Rachel perguntou, levantando-se e puxando o cobertor mais pra cima sobre o corpo de Quinn.

"Eu definitivamente já me senti melhor," Quinn replicou simplesmente.

O chão guinchou em algum lugar no corredor e a cabeça de Rachel instantaneamente virou pra porta. "Umm... Seu colega de quarto, Sr. Schuester – ele está aqui agora? Não que seja grande coisa ou qualquer coisa, eu só trouxe sopa, então eu não acho que seja particularmente suspeito."

Quinn sorriu tão largamente que seus olhos cansados se fecharam. "Will estava aqui quando elas me trouxeram pra casa, mas ele tinha um encontro com Emma planejado há vários dias. Ele comprou ingressos para um filme que ela realmente queria ver, então eu disse a ele para não ficar por minha conta. Santana e Brittany estavam aqui de qualquer forma, e agora você também está aqui."

"Sim," Rachel respondeu, "Eu estou."

"Deita comigo?" Quinn perguntou, o menor dos beicinhos caindo graciosamente sobre seus lábios.

"Claro." Rachel deu a volta na cama, tirando os sapatos e subindo no colchão. Enquanto ela se baixava pra deitar-se de costas, Quinn encontrou com ela no meio do caminho – envolvendo os braços ao redor da forma pequena de Rachel e descansando a cabeça no vão do ombro de Rachel.

"Ai Meu Deus," Quinn disse, ar quente batendo na clavícula exposta de Rachel. "Eu não acho que eu consigo descrever esse sentimento."

Enquanto Rachel colocava os braços ao redor de Quinn, passando a lateral do rosto dela na testa de Quinn, ela não tinha que perguntar a qual sentimento a outra mulher estava se referindo. Porque ela também sentira – explodindo dentro do peito dela em direção às pontas dos dedos das mãos e dos pés, curiosamente agarrando cada fibra do ser dela – o instante em que os corpos delas tinham entrando em contato completo.

"Você não tem que explicar," Rachel disse. E isso era verdade em sua simplicidade.

"Você fez biscoitos?" Quinn murmurou, seus dedos pegando a bainha da camiseta de Rachel.

Rachel concordou, cantarolando levemente. "É. Eu também fiz alguma sopa. Eu acho que suas amigas irão trazer pra cá a qualquer momento para você comer."

Uma resposta não foi imediatamente dada e as gentis ministrações da mão de Quinn na carne do quadril de Rachel tinha consideravelmente desacelerado no momento em que ela replicou com um quieto, "Soa delicioso."

"Eu trouxe outra coisa pra você," Rachel disse um minuto e pouco depois, decidindo mostrar a Quinn antes que ela não tivesse mais um pensamento consciente.

"Hmm?" Quinn perguntou, movendo-se levemente e olhando pros olhos amáveis de Rachel.

"Aqui," Rachel perguntou. Ela mexeu o quadril, os levantando para que ela pudesse alcançar o bolso traseiro. Quinn quase _ronronou_ contentemente com o movimento e Rachel riu levemente, mal se contendo para não chamar, brincando, Quinn de pervertida.

E então o post-it verde brilhante estava na sua mão e ela estava mostrando-o para Quinn e seus olhos estavam lendo o bem escrito **106** e um sorriso triste cobriu o rosto dela. E tudo que Rachel queria era fazer aquele sorriso triste, feliz novamente.

"Hey," ela disse, deixando o aviso cair sobre o peito e levantando o queixo de Quinn para encontrar os olhos dela. "Nós estamos batendo as estatísticas – dia após dia. Esse post-it, é só um lembrete de quão longe nós chegamos e um lembrete de... O que nós temos pra ansiar no futuro. _Nós podemos fazer isso_ , Quinn."

"Por quanto tempo?" Quinn perguntou.

Rachel estava satisfeita por ver que a tristeza, em sua maior parte, tinha se dissipado das feições de Quinn. Ela pressionou um beijo na pele de porcelana e correu os dedos através de cachos macios e dourados.

Ela contemplou a pergunta de Quinn por um momento mais antes de responder, "O tempo que for necessário."

E quando Quinn suspirou nela mais uma vez, Rachel reconheceu um sinal de alívio – de contentamento.

Quinn estava finalmente percebendo que ela não tinha que fazer isso sozinha. E nem Rachel.

Rachel sorriu e mordeu o lábio. Ela fechou bem os olhos, envolvendo os braços mais seguramente do que nunca ao redor da mulher que a estava usando-a como travesseiro corporal.

Cento e seis dias não eram impossíveis. Mas mesmo que _fosse_ , Rachel pensou que talvez - só talvez – ela e Quinn seriam as únicas pessoas no mundo capazes de superar de qualquer forma aquela impossibilidade.

Os lábios de Quinn roçaram na pele de Rachel enquanto ela sussurrava, "cento e seis dias." Sua mão descansava na barriga de Rachel, pegando o post-it entre elas.

"Sim, senhora," Rachel respondeu. "Vejo você na linha de chegada."


	25. Capítulo 25

**Dia atual**

O sol quente da tarde acariciava os ombros de Quinn enquanto ela andava do carro para o edifício de apartamentos. O peso da bolsa cheia de papel dela batia pesadamente na lateral dela. Ela finalmente chegou à porta, inseriu a chave na fechadura e entrou. Mesmo ela fechando a porta, Quinn ainda podia sentir a brisa fresca da primavera da janela da sala que estava aberta. Havia algo nisso – algo sobre o jeito que ela sentia isso na pele dela, a fragrância, as memórias que eram evocadas sem esforço – que fazia Quinn sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Certamente não era nada mal que tudo em sua vida ultimamente parecia meio que perfeito.

Andando pelo corredor para o quarto dela, Quinn saiu dos seus modestos saltos, sacudiu a cabeça para soltar seu cabelo dos confins do rabo de cavalo e andou por armário. Os dedos dela passou levemente no interruptor de luz e o pequeno interior foi iluminado tanto por uma lâmpada do teto quanto pela luz residual do quarto dela. Mas enquanto Quinn andava totalmente pra dentro do armário, ela se virou e fechou a porta, efetivamente bloqueando a luz natural.

Dedos habilidosos alcançaram o bolso da frente da calça dela, extraindo um post-it.

Era azul e tinha o número **40** corajosamente escrito nele.

Andando pra frente, Quinn cuidadosamente colocou o post-it nas costas da porta do armário dela. Era meticuloso e quase parecido com um santuário, do jeito que cada nota colante estava perfeitamente alinhada para criar quase uma dúzia de fileiras de quadrados brilhantemente coloridos – um pra cada dia desde a primeira noite que ela e Rachel se beijaram. Em algum lugar no meio do caminho – dia **97** , pra ser precisa – Rachel tinha ficado sem post-its verdes e tinha começado a alternar pelas cores do arco-íris.

Perfeito.

Quinn não pôde deixar de sorrir novamente enquanto seus dedos passavam pelas cores, números, os dias que tinham passado como uma brisa quente de primavera que tinha há apenas alguns minutos acariciado sua pele desnuda minutos antes.

"Mais quarenta dias," Quinn sussurrou pra si mesma enquanto ela deixava a mente vagar...

* * *

 **106**

Santana e Brittany bateram levemente na porta logo quando Quinn estava prestes a adormecer, pressionada confortável em Rachel. Mas era provavelmente para o melhor que ela acordara já que ela não tinha tido uma refeição _real_ em muito tempo.

"A sopa cheira deliciosamente, Rachel," Brittany disse, entrando no quarto atrás de Santana que carregava a bandeja.

Rachel rapidamente sentou na cama, acidentalmente puxando o cobertor, que estava cobrindo a ambas, em sua rapidez para colocá-las em uma posição menos escandalosa. "Oh, _relaxe_ ," Santana disse, colocando a bandeja cuidadosamente no colo de Quinn. Enquanto ela pegava uma das colheres e começava lentamente a mexer a tigela de sopa de Quinn, ela deu uma olhada em Rachel pelos cílios que era simultaneamente ameaçador e jovial.

"Seja legal, 'Ana," Quinn disse, empurrando-se mais pra cima nos travesseiros e se encolhendo ligeiramente à fisgada de dor que ainda irradiava de seu peito.

Santana bufou mas facilmente cedeu quando sua namorada beijou a bochecha dela.

"Isso _está_ delicioso, Rachel," Quinn disse baixo enquanto ela comia sua primeira colherada.

Brittany concordou avidamente. "Oh sim, definitivamente." O jeito que ela disse deu uma dica à Rachel de que a mulher estava provavelmente acostumada a estar certa.

Santana cantarolou, relutantemente reconhecendo o mesmo sentimento com a boca cheia de vegetais deliciosos.

"Estou contente que vocês estão gostando," Rachel respondeu, um sorriso doce nos lábios enquanto ela virava os olhos em direção a tigela de sopa que ela estava segurando nas mãos. E ocasionalmente enquanto elas continuavam a comer o jantar em relativo silêncio, ela dava uma olhada pra cima e pegava Quinn olhando.

E ambas sabiam naqueles momentos – além de qualquer dúvida – que a elas tinha sido dada mais uma outra linda oportunidade de viver a vida delas. E isso sentia tão bem fazer isso em conjunto.

Meia hora depois, Rachel tirou as pernas da cama. "Melhor eu ir pra casa," ela quase sussurrou. "Santana, Brittany, foi um prazer conhecê-las." Ela andou ao redor da cama para ficar mais perto de Quinn e tocou as costas da mão de Quinn com os dedos. "Te vejo em breve?" Ela perguntou.

"Breve," Quinn sussurrou em retorno. "Prometo."

Rachel concordou e terminou com suas despedidas, mas enquanto ela saía do quarto de Quinn, ela rapidamente percebeu que não estava sozinha.

Santana estava seguindo-a para a porta da frente, pegando o casaco de Rachel pra ela e ajudando-a a entrar nele.

"Escute," Santana começou, "Quinn e eu, somos amigas por um tempo realmente longo. E eu não quero –"

"Confie em mim," Rachel disse, eficientemente cortando o discurso de Santana antes que ela tivesse qualquer chance de ganhar mais força. "Eu não vou machucá-la."

Santana respirou pesadamente, cerrou os olhos e então simplesmente respondeu, "Bom."

Enquanto Rachel voltava pra casa, ela não pôde deixar de sentir um imenso sentimento de alívio. Talvez Quinn não estivesse de volta às aulas amanhã ou no outro dia, mas ela voltaria _eventualmente_. E até lá, Rachel estava certa de que o amor dela pela outra mulher seria o suficiente para sustentá-la.

De volta ao quarto de Quinn, Santana caiu na cama ao lado dela. "Aquela garota Berry, ela é legal."

Brittany riu e pressionou os lábios na testa de Santana enquanto Quinn balançava a cabeça em meia discordância. "Não," ela disse. "Ela é bem mais do que _legal._ E eu estou apaixonada por ela.

* * *

 **99**

Era o segundo dia de volta de Quinn à Haverbrook. Ela sentia como se todos estivessem _andando em ovos_ ao redor dela, e ela realmente esperava que eles parassem de tratá-la como uma porcelana chinesa mais cedo do que mais tarde.

Como professora, Srta. Fabray estava fazendo seu melhor para ser uma figura forte e confiante que sempre tinha sido – e para deixar as mentes dos seus estudantes tranqüilas sobre a saúde dela. Enquanto colega, ela estava tentando convencer Sr. Rumba que sim, ela ainda _podia_ ajudar o ensaio do coral depois da aula, _muito obrigada._ Como amiga e colega de quarto, Quinn estava agradecida pelo apoio que estava recebendo de Will, Santana e Brittany. E por último mas certamente não menos importante, Quinn, como irmã, estava agradecida pelas quase diárias conversas no Skype que ela estava tendo com Caleb.

Coisas estavam _boas_ – talvez até melhor do que tinham estando em _muito_ tempo. Mesmo depois de uma mera semana de estar em casa depois do hospital, Quinn estava se sentindo mais forte e saudável. Seus machucados da massagem cardiorespiratória tinham sumido, e sua arritmia tinha sido eficientemente controlada pela sua nova medicação.

E no dia anterior, enquanto Quinn tinha estado nervosa de que ela ficaria tensa, estranha ou _difícil_ em alguma forma por estar ao redor de Rachel novamente em cenário tão público, a outra garota tinha sem esforço entrado no quarto período de Inglês Avançado trazendo um buquê de flores e um cartão de fique boa assinado por cada um dos alunos de Quinn e dos garotos do coral.

Foi lindo e perfeito e Quinn tinha sorrido tão largamente em uma tentativa de não chorar de felicidade.

Hoje, Quinn ia pro ensaio que ela tinha convencido o Sr. Rumba de que _não_ era um fardo, nem um pouco. Ela andou pelos corredores silenciosos para a sala do coral, sorrindo à passagem de alguns poucos estudantes desgarrados pegando os livros dos seus armários antes de ir pro ônibus.

O silêncio dos corredores era tão confortador quanto sempre tinha sido – desde que Quinn tinha decidido que _confortador_ era a palavra certa, pelo menos. Mas estar de volta depois do que tinha sido literalmente uma experiência de quase-morte – mesmo que ela tivesse existindo num estado de sonho inconsciente pela maior parte dela – deu aos corredores de Haverbrook um sentimento de lar.

Sim. Essa era a palavra. _Lar_. Essa escola tinha se tornado o lar de Quinn longe de casa desde o primeiro dia, mas ela tinha _acabado_ de reconhecer isso.

E _Deus_ , era bom estar viva – e _em casa_.

Enquanto Quinn entrava na sala do coral, uma rodada de aplausos e gritos encontrou os ouvidos dela. O gesto foi inesperado e ela se achou parando e colocando as mãos na frente do rosto. Mas nem as mãos conjuntas dela podiam cobrir o sorriso dela.

Sr. Rumba deu um passo à frente. "Srta. Fabray," ele disse, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela, "nós estamos muito contentes por tê-la de volta." Ele sorriu combinando com o dela, tendo obviamente superado a preocupação com a saúde dela.

"Estou feliz de estar aqui," ela respondeu, soltando as mãos e gesticulando as palavras também.

E ela queria dizer isso. Ela dizia isso com todo o seu coração que ainda batia.

Do outro lado da sala, Rachel estava sentada no banco do piano – tornozelos cruzados e um sorriso falsamente modesto nos lábios enquanto ela olhava os garotos do coral cumprimentar a Srta. Fabray, dando às boas vindas com abraços e amor. Ela começou a quietamente tocar uma melodia nas teclas, somente percebendo que seu subconsciente a levou a tocar _What I Did For Love_ quando os olhos de Quinn – não tanto os da Srta. Fabray – olhou na direção dela, um leve brilho de reconhecimento saindo dela.

Rachel rapidamente, ao invés disso, começou a tocar uma das músicas que eles estavam trabalhando pra graduação.

O ensaio do coral começou alguns minutos atrasados – com Sr. Rumba e Srta. Fabray ajudando os garotos a memorizar tons, letras e assistência com enunciação e o gosto. No meio do ensaio, quando as crianças estavam fazendo um ensaio completo da primeira música completa delas, Quinn acabou sentando no banco ao lado de Rachel. As coxas delas não chegaram a um ponto próximo demais, mas elas ainda estavam mais próximas do que tinham estado o dia todo.

Rachel continuou a tocar a melodia enquanto o Sr. Rumba dirigia o coral, mas ela abaixou o queixo e perguntou baixo, "Cansada?"

Quinn cruzou as pernas, colocando um cotovelo no joelho dela e se inclinando pra frente para colocar o queixo na mão. Sua outra mão ficou no banco entre ela mesma e Rachel, dedos agarrando a ponta do assento de madeira para se manter de se esticar e tocar a outra garota. "É," ela sussurrou baixinho. "Estou um pouquinho cansada."

Cantarolando suavemente, Rachel continuou a tocar. Mas ela se aproximou um pouco mais da professora dela, emprestando sua força suave e quieta para Quinn enquanto seus ombros quase se tocavam. E mesmo que o centímetro ou dois entre elas deveria ser certamente o equivalente ao comprimento de uma montanha inteira ou mais, Quinn estava maravilhada pelo nível de conforto que ela _recebeu_ de fato da proximidade de Rachel.

A garota devia ter sido um anjo, Quinn estava certo disso.

Quando o ensaio chegava ao final, os estudantes todos saíram pelas portas. Sr. Rumba estava discutindo algo animadamente com Patrick enquanto ambos saíam, Patrick jogando um aceno jovial em direção à Rachel enquanto ele desaparecia. Rachel recolheu suas partituras, empilhando-as cuidadosamente e as colocando de volta na pasta apropriada. Ela ficou em pé, andou pra uma prateleira na parede distante e Quinn se levantou também. Juntas, elas recolheram suas coisas e andaram lado a lado pra saída da sala do coral e pra frente da escola.

Quando elas saíram na brisa fria, Quinn envolveu mais seu casaco ao redor de si mesma para aquecimento. Mas então uma das suas mãos foi repentinamente envolvida por um calor inesperado e ela olhou pra baixo pra ver a mão de Rachel brevemente apertando a sua.

"Estou contente por tê-la de volta à escola," Rachel disse, sorrindo suavemente. Uma luz brilhante piscou nos olhos dela e Quinn não pôde deixar de retornar o sorriso, o dela cheio de reverência e admiração pela jovem mulher diante dela, a quem ela amava. "Não era o mesmo sem você."

Rachel não deu tempo a Quinn de responder. Ela foi embora, andando rapidamente pela calçada enquanto Shelby estacionava. Quinn viu o aceno da mulher mais nova em sua direção antes de irem embora e não foi até elas estarem quase fora de vista que Quinn percebera que Rachel tinha deslizado algo pra palma da mão dela.

Outro post-it verde brilhante.

 **99**

Rindo suavemente pra si mesma, Quinn pressionou a nota seguramente dentro do casaco e fez seu caminho em direção ao carro.

Enquanto ela dirigia pra casa, ela percebeu que a quantidade de tempo antes da graduação de repente parecia menos assustados em dois dígitos.

* * *

 **72**

Quinn sem sentir coçava do lado do seu nariz, inadvertidamente passando tinta pela pele limpa ali. Ela rolou os olhos pra si mesma e jogou um bufo de ar pra cima, cuidadosamente retirando dos olhos um pedaço de cabelo perdido. Ela se virou nos sapatos e ela ouviu o amassar de um post-it azul que ela tinha enfiado no cós do seu short de corrida; Rachel tinha colocado em sua mão quando chegou no teatro e Quinn tinha imediatamente beijado o papel e o colocado de propósito próximo a pele.

De algum lugar do outro lado da cortina pesada, Quinn ouvia Rachel fazer o aquecimento vocal. Para Quinn, até mesmo os exercícios mais complicados que a outra garota estava fazendo soavam extraordinários, mas ela estava certa de que Rachel acharia falhas suficientes para se esforçar em melhorar para um nível estelar. Era admirável, Quinn pensava, que Rachel sabia e reconhecia o talento dela ao mesmo tempo que tentava controlar com maestria e comandar cada pedaço dele.

Sua paixão era a exata razão pela qual Quinn sabia que Rachel estava destinada para Juilliard – para Nova York e para Broadway e para cada um dos lindos sonhos dela.

Quinn sabia que só podia ser tão sortuda em ser uma mosca na parede em alguma parte do futuro de Rachel. Mesmo isso seria o suficiente para ela, julgando pelas maravilhosas melodias das escalar e arpejos de Rachel que flutuavam sem esforço para o camarim.

Rachel Berry iria ser uma estrela e todo mundo ali sabia. Isso foi só reafirmado quando Rachel começou a cantar os primeiros versos de _I have a Love_. Os olhos de Quinn se fecharam, os dedos agarraram o pincel molhado pingando perigosamente próximo a perna nua dela enquanto ela escutava atentamente; foi só quando Rachel parou de cantar abruptamente, saltos _batendo_ pelo palco para brigar com o pianista por perder a deixa pro segundo verso, que Quinn abriu os olhos e olhou novamente ao redor, vendo seus colegas de equipe com as mesmas expressões embasbacadas nos rostos deles.

É, Rachel Berry seria uma estrela. A _maior_.

Virando-se para o pedaço de cenário na frente dela que precisava de uma demão final de tinta, Quinn franziu o nariz numa tentativa de não espalhar mais tinta pelo rosto.

Eram só alguns dias antes da produção estar marcada para começar as apresentações de _West Side Story_. Quinn vinha ajudando a construir o cenário desde que Will pedira a ela há algumas semanas, e Quinn tinha avidamente pulado para a oportunidade, uma vez que dava a ela uma chance desimpedida e livre de riscos para passar tempo com Rachel fora de Haverbrook.

Bem, era sem riscos até Rachel ter começado a encurralá-la no banheiro durante os intervalos do elenco e na hora do almoço nos finais de semana.

Da visão periférica dela, Quinn via Will se aproximando. Ela brincando estendeu o pincel como se estivesse oferecendo a ele tomar seu trabalho tedioso, mas ele levantou as mãos em recusa. Enquanto ele se aproximava, Rachel retomou no palco de onde tinha parado mais cedo na música.

"Ela faz uma ótima Maria," Will disse, deslizando para uma das jaquetas que faziam parte do vestuário dele para o show.

Sandy Ryerson se mexeu próximo com vários alfinetes saindo precariamente dos lábios dele e fita métrica ao longo dos seus ombros. Enquanto ele começava a murmurar pra si mesmo e fazer os ajustes com os alfinetes de roupa notavelmente afiados, Quinn concordou com a declaração de Quinn. "Eu sei," ela disse, os cantos dos lábios dela virando-se suavemente pra cima com o sorriso estritamente orgulhoso. "Ela é incrível, não é mesmo? De jeito nenhum que Juilliard não irá aceitá-la."

"Não sei não," Sandy disse, derrubando vários alfinetes que _quicaram_ perigosamente no chão na luz tênue do teto, "Eu ainda acho que _eu_ daria uma Maria decente."

Will e Quinn compartilharam um rolar de olhos e Will pulou quando um alfinete pontudo supostamente _acidentalmente_ o picou nas costelas. Sandy era o tipo de diva que nenhum membro da Guilda de Teatro de Lima realmente queria lidar, mas ele era um mágico com as roupas então todos eles agüentavam o drama dele.

Enquanto ela cuidadosamente pintava a estrutura de madeira na frente dela enquanto ignorava o incessante matraquear de Sandy sobre ser perfeitamente cabível para o papel que Rachel merecia adequadamente, Quinn pressionou uma mão no quadril sobre a nota colante que estava saindo do topo dos shorts dela.

Só mais setenta e dois dias até a graduação. Só mais setenta e dois dias até algo que quase perigosamente ressoava a _liberdade_.

* * *

 **60**

"É muito bom finalmente conversar com você, Sr. Hadley."

A voz de Quinn era sincera e era uma emoção fácil de perceber. Sr. Hadley era o Vice Diretor da Escola para Surdos de Nova York e estava no comando da contratação de professores.

E Quinn tinha recentemente se inscrito para a posição aberta na equipe de ensino.

Ela tinha, de fato, se inscrito para um número de trabalhos na área da grande Nova York em escolas especializadas em surdos desde que ela sentiu-se apta depois da sua quase morte e sua subseqüente recuperação. Para todos os casos, Quinn estava assumindo – orgulhosamente – que Rachel seria uma estudante estrela em Juilliard no próximo ano e o coração de Quinn literalmente não podia suportar o pensamento de estar no apartamento de Will Schuester em Lima, Ohio, enquanto a garota que tinha sem esforço entrado em seu coração estivesse por conta própria na cidade. Quinn não tinha dúvidas que Rachel podia e _iria_ ser bem sucedida em tal ambiente, mas Quinn não _queria_ que a garota tivesse que fazer isso sozinha. Ela queria estar lá, mesmo que no papel de Espectadora Apoiadora ou, talvez, algo _mais._

Então Quinn tinha se aplicado em uma vendetta nas últimas semanas para achar um trabalho de ensinar para o outono na cidade. Ela não tinha dito à Rachel porque ela não queria encher a garota de esperanças quando o mercado de trabalho era _dolorosamente_ competitivo e porque ela queria que o trabalho – se conseguisse – fosse surpresa.

Quando um número desconhecido com o DDD de Nova York tinha aparecido no seu telefone nos dias anteriores, Quinn tinha ficado momentaneamente maravilhada antes de responder. Tinha sido o assistente do Sr. Hadley, ligando para marcar uma entrevista por telefone para a manhã da segunda seguinte – a qual Quinn tinha rapidamente e entusiasticamente concordado. Ela não tinha esperado uma resposta tão logo depois de se inscrever, tão pouco de uma das _melhores_ escolas na área, uma escola que acontecia de ser tão convenientemente localizada no Upper East Side de Manhattan – separada de Juilliard pelo Central Park e não muito mais.

Foi com quase expectativas dolorosamente altas demais que Quinn respondeu à ligação do Sr. Hadley naquela segunda durante o período livre antes do almoço.

" _Como também é bom conhecê-la pelo telefone, Sra. Fabray,"_ A voz agradavelmente grave do Sr. Hadley ressoou pelo fone de ouvido de Quinn e ela não se incomodou em corrigi-lo no título dela. " _Obrigado por tirar o tempo do seu dia para eu conduzir essa entrevista. Só para deixar você saber, nós estaremos gravando essa interação para propósitos de críticas..."_

E então ele continuou e Quinn ouviu arrebatadamente. Ela respondeu toda pergunta honestamente e com o melhor das habilidades dela – sobre a educação dela e a experiência de ensino em Haverbrook e o que a levou a profissão com ênfase na educação de surdos. E outra coisas pertinentes. E no final de tudo, Quinn se sentia mentalmente exausta, apesar de satisfeita.

" _Obrigado novamente, Quinn,"_ Sr. Hadley disse, tendo adotado o uso do primeiro nome de Quinn depois da conversa de uma hora deles. " _Nós retornaremos pra você em algum dia de Maio para deixar você saber nossa posição oficialmente,"_ ele disse. Então ele adicionou, " _Mas eu gostaria que você soubesse que sua referência da Estadual de Ohio – o Professor Bryan Ryan – quase tirou minha orelha sobre contratá-la. Nada além de boas coisas a se dizer, ele tinha."_

"Ele sempre foi muito gentil," Quinn riu suavemente.

Sr. Hadley respondeu com uma breve explosão de risada jovial antes de agradecer a ela mais uma vez e terminar a conversa.

Foi com uma aura de leveza – um coração leve, passos leves e pensamentos leves do futuro – que Quinn voltou pra Haverbrook. Esse lugar, ela tinha decidido em seu retorno, era lar para ela; mas a maior parte do que fazia-o parecer como _lar_ era a presença de Rachel, a presença que Quinn tinha se tornado mais e mais mentalmente preparada para segui-la onde quer que fosse. E quando ela chegou na mesa dela, havia um post-it rosa esperado por ela no topo da sua caderneta. O **60** na escrita precisa de Rachel não parecia mais com nenhum tipo de frase que esperava preenchimento – parecia uma contagem regressiva para algo novo e fantástico.

* * *

 **53**

As luzes da casa estavam baixas e a perna direita de Quinn estava cruzada sobre o joelho esquerdo dela. O vestido preto que ela estava vestindo expunha suas pernas longas e atléticas e elegantemente mostrava seu pescoço e clavículas. No palco, Rachel estava atuando uma cena com um colega de elenco; ela estava dizendo várias linhas de diálogos sem esforço, e eram poucas as memórias nas quais Quinn tinha estado mais orgulhosa de alguém na vida dela.

Do assento ao lado dela, Quinn ouvia Shelby fungar.

Para ser honesta, Quinn não tinha _realmente_ querido sentar próxima à Shelby. Ela ainda concordava com a fundamental verdade forte que mães _sempre sabem_ e a aterrorizava estar tão perto da mulher por um período de tempo longo demais – e se ela tentasse parar de pensar sobre beijar a filha de Shelby porque ela não queria escrito no rosto dela mas então era _tudo_ no que ela conseguia pensar antes do intervalo, incapaz de parar os pensamentos porque eles estavam tão entretidos pela voz de Rachel como o resto de Lima. Então quando a mão de Shelby tinha alcançado a base das costas de Quinn, docemente gesticulando em direção ao assento que ela tinha guardado na terceira fileira, Quinn não soube o que fazer a não ser aceitar a oferta.

E _Deus,_ se ela _já_ tinha desejado que mães não fossem realmente tão mediúnicas como ela pensava que elas fossem.

Quinn cautelosamente se esticou e tocou o joelho da outra mulher com os dedos depois de um segundo fungado, silenciosamente tentando descobrir se Shelby estava bem.

Virando pra Quinn, Shelby tocou os olhos com um lenço e disse, "Ela é absolutamente maravilhosa, não é?"

Concordando com a cabeça, Quinn se inclinou pra mais perto de Shelby, esquecendo o medo dela de transmissão de pensamento por osmose e respondeu, "Ela fará grandes coisas, isso é certo."

Shelby apertou a mão de Quinn na dela antes de retornar ambas as mãos pro colo e encarar amorosamente a sua filha no palco. E enquanto o show continuava, os pensamentos de Quinn só vagaram uma vez para a nota colante no assento do passageiro do carro dela que Rachel tinha dado naquela tarde antes do elenco começar a entrar nos costumes e maquiagem.

Quinn tinha sobrevivido a um ataque do coração e Rachel tinha conseguido sobreviver a oito anos de silêncio **53** dias seria _mamão com açúcar._

* * *

 **Dia Atual**

E quarenta dias, Quinn sabia, seria uma caminhada no parque. "Eu aposto que Central Park é adorável nessa época do ano," ela sussurrou pra si mesma depois de firmemente afixar o mais novo post-it no lugar e sair do armário.

Ela começou a desabotoar a roupa enquanto atravessava o quarto, preparando-se para usar algo mais confortável. Mas logo que ela se movia para tirar o material pelas suas coxas, uma batia soou no corredor da sua porta da frente.

Rapidamente olhando pra sua mesinha da cabeceira, Quinn viu o relógio que estava situado ali.

 **4:19**

Armada com o conhecimento de que Will não estava em casa, Quinn rapidamente abotoou a parte da frente da sua roupa e desensacou sua blusa de botão antes de se mover do seu quarto para a porta da frente, curiosa com quem ela poderia possivelmente encontrar ali.

Rachel saiu do ônibus dela aproximadamente às **3:44** , dando tchau pra Srta. Beiste – a mais amigável de todos os motoristas de ônibus em Haverbrook – enquanto ela descia. Ela entrou no interior quieto da casa dela, fechando o trinco atrás dela. A luz natural das janelas ao lado da porta a levou a pegar as cartas e carregá-las para a cozinha. Havia uma _enorme_ pilha hoje por algum motivo, e, Rachel derrubou tudo na mesa de jantar antes de pegar um copo de água e sentar-se na cadeira com um biscoito de aveia e passas na outra mão.

Mordiscando o biscoito, Rachel começou a assoviar uma música clássica de Barbra enquanto separava as cartas em múltiplas pilhas – contas e correio inútil e cupons e _outros_. Mas de repente, a mandíbula de Rachel parou e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, abruptamente a cortando no meio do coro de _Happy Days Are Here Again_ enquanto o selo de _Juilliard_ estava de repente embaixo dos dedos trêmulos dela.

"Eu – eu" ela gaguejou pra ninguém além de si mesma.

Era sexta e essa sexta em particular era marcada pela ausência de Shelby, já que esta estava participando de uma conferência em Indiana, já viajado por todo o final de semana.

Rachel começou a respirar novamente, mas suas respirações estavam em conjunto com a percepção de que ela absolutamente _não_ podia abrir essa carta – _qualquer_ que seja o conteúdo – _sozinha._

Enfiando o resto do biscoito na boca, Rachel mastigou furiosamente enquanto ela se movia de volta pro corredor, copo de água em uma mão e carta da Juilliard na outra. Ela pegou as chaves do carro velho bem usado de Shelby – que ela deixara em casa com Rachel no caso de qualquer situação de emergência que pudesse ou não surgir (e Rachel estava _oficialmente_ colocando isso como uma situação de emergência) – e elas bateram no copo ainda na sua mão. Rachel engoliu o conteúdo do copo antes de colocar na mesinha do corredor e balançar seu corpo da cabeça aos pés.

"Respire, Rachel," ela forçou nervosamente através de lábios entreabertos enquanto saía da casa, fechando e trancando a porta atrás dela e pulando para o carro com a carta, que tinha o futuro dela, presa seguramente no peito dela.

O único pensamento coerente na mente de Rachel era que Quinn _certamente_ saberia como propriamente abrir uma carta. Porque, Rachel? Ela tinha esquecido completamente.


	26. CApítulo 26

**N/T: Obrigada a tds que favoritaram ou seguiram essa história ;) Twitter - Black_Sphynxy**

Os sapatos de Quinn estavam abandonados no meio do chão do quarto dela, então ela puxou o tecido da calça dela um pouco para cima para ela não andar em cima da bainha enquanto ela se encaminhava pra porta da frente.

"Já estou indo!" Ela disse, ainda curiosa com quem ela encontraria no corredor.

Ela não tinha trancado a porta atrás dela quando ela chegou em casa – um mau hábito, pelo qual Caleb gostava de dar bronca nela – e Quinn sequer checou o olho mágico antes de abrir a porta pra dentro. Seus olhos imediatamente se arregalaram e um sorriso cruzou os lábios dela enquanto ela via Rachel parada diante dela.

"Rachel, oi," Quinn disse, tolamente dando um passo pra trás e gesticulando pra dentro. "Por favor, entre."

O sorriso do rosto de Quinn espelhava o de Rachel e isso fez Quinn feliz – fez com que ela se sentisse inteira.

"Oi," Rachel retornou o cumprimento, andando pra dentro da sala e ficando parada quase estranhamente na frente do sofá. "O Sr. Schuester está?"

"Não, ele na verdade foi visitar os pais dele no final de semana prolongado. Ele levou Emma, eu acho que eles talvez estejam bem perto de fazer um anúncio de noivado, se é que eu conheço o Will."

"Isso é excitante," Rachel disse, uma mão nervosamente arrumando a frente da saia dela enquanto ela se remexia no mesmo lugar.

Quinn se moveu ao redor do sofá e ficou parada diretamente na frente dela. "Bem, eu disse _anúncio de noivado_ , o que eu posso potencialmente ver. Se o homem irá de fato se casar, eu não tenho inteiramente certeza." Ela esticou a mão e permitiu seus dedos envolverem a mão trêmula de Rachel, passando o polegar lentamente pela pele delicada que ela achou ali. "Rachel," ela continuou, movendo a outra mão para pegar algo que tinha visto na frente do suéter escolar de Rachel, "você tem migalhas em todo canto."

"Oh?" Rachel rapidamente perguntou, se mexendo e limpando furiosamente as migalhas, espalhando algumas pelo chão. "Eu estava... eu estava comendo um cookie antes de sair," ela explicou. "Aveia com passas."

Quinn falseou um engasgo e segurou o peito. "E você não trouxe um pra mim?" Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram momentaneamente. "Estou brincando, estou brincando, prometo." Com risada na voz, Quinn se inclinou pra frente e segurou as bochechas de Rachel na mão. "Rach, você está bem?"

"Bem, Eu –" Rachel começou mas parou, mastigando o interior da bochecha em um hábito nervoso. "Sim, se você quiser a versão curta das coisas, estou bem nesse momento. À beira de um ataque nervoso, mas isso está a pelo menos _alguns_ momentos de distância."

Quinn mudou seus olhos para o envelope que Rachel estava segurando no peito como um cobertor de segurança – ou uma granada viva, talvez – desde que ela chegara. O selo estava aparecendo no final do cotovelo dobrado de Rachel, e apesar de Quinn poder ver apenas uma pequena parte dele, ela reconheceu-o instantaneamente. No dia da entrevista de Rachel, ela tinha sentado do lado de fora da sala de audição por uma hora inteira encarando a parede que era minimamente decorada com nada mais, nada menos do que o selo de Juilliard em toda a sua glória.

E Quinn estava disposta a apostar quantidades desproporcionais de dinheiro que esse era o mesmo selo no cobertor-de-segurança-granada que Rachel estava segurando com as juntas do punho branco naquele momento.

"Juilliard," Quinn disse, deslizando uma das mãos pela pele da bochecha de Rachel, pelo pescoço, ombro e braço para parar com ternura na mão que estava obedientemente prendendo a carta. Tudo que Rachel pôde fazer em resposta foi levantar os olhos, conectá-los com os de Quinn no que pareceu um último esforço de manter a compostura. Quinn – inexplicavelmente disposta a querer fazer tudo que fosse necessário para proporcionar conforto pra jovem mulher parada na frente dela – inclinou-se para frente e pressionou os lábios na testa de Rachel. "Você não vai cair," ela sussurrou na pele quente de Rachel, deixando beijos pela lateral do rosto da garota. "Mas se acontecer," ela adicionou, se aproximando mais, envolvendo os braços ao redor da pequena forma de Rachel, segurando-a perto e a respirando enquanto beijava a bochecha de Rachel perto da orelha dela, "Eu estarei aqui para acontecê-la."

O momento era como vidro, esperando ser quebrando em um milhão de pequenos caquinhos o que então seria perfeitamente equilibrado, esperando para enfiar-se precariamente nas solas dos pés delas enquanto elas estivessem tentando escapar da bagunça ao redor delas. Mas Rachel não estava disposta a cair, mesmo que Quinn estivesse lá para pegá-la.

"Você é de outro mundo," Rachel sussurrou no ar de uma risada quase desacreditada no vão do pescoço de Quinn. A mão que segurava a carta foi imprensada entre elas, mas a mão livre dela estava envolvida ao redor da garota mais alta, agarrando com força o material que estava na base das costas dela. Quinn sentiu um resíduo do perfume da escolha dela e ela se sentiu quente e segura e de um jeito confortável e esperançosa e uma fria tarde de primavera e uma noite de inverno perto da lareira tudo enrolado em uma coisa só – e, por um breve segundo, Rachel fechou os olhos e caiu em Quinn. Ela inclinou o peso na pedra que era a mulher abraçando-a, e ela _se deixou ir_ – mas ela não caiu. Porque todas as coisas que Quinn _sentia como_ culminava no ideal de Rachel de _casa_ e _amor_ e _paz_ , e _esse_ era o lugar que ela podia justificar se perder. Mas não quebrar; Rachel não estava disposta a se quebrar.

Para enfatizar o ponto de vista dela, Rachel se suspendeu nos dedos do pé e envolveu os lábios de Quinn com os próprios. Foi lento – quase de um jeito doloroso – mas isso era delicioso, libertador e _quente_. As bocas delas deslizaram uma na outra, a língua de Rachel saindo para explorar as pontas dos lábios de Quinn. Não foi até o momento que Rachel provou o suave gemido que escapou da boca de Quinn que ela se afastou só um pouco, colocando uma bitoca nos lábios molhados e se inclinou para descansar a cabeça no ombro de Quinn. Ela beijou o ponto de pulso de Quinn mais uma vez, demorando-se, antes de soltar o aperto na base das costas de Quinn.

"Uou, eu provavelmente amassei bastante sua camisa agora."

A risada que deixou os lábios de Quinn foi angelical, e o seu aperto foi mais pra baixo e mais apertado na cintura de Rachel, balançando-as juntas no mesmo lugar. Rachel não pôde deixar de rir em retorno, deixando-se ceder uma vez mais _completamente_ para tudo que a mulher que a abraçava iluminava no coração dela sem esforço.

" _Você_ é de outro mundo, Rachel. E exatamente por isso que você vai abrir aquela carta agora mesmo e –"

"Nós precisamos conversar," Rachel disse, abruptamente cortando a frase de Quinn.

Múltiplas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Os movimentos de Quinn pararam totalmente; Rachel até mesmo sentiu a subida e descida do peito de Quinn parar. Um jorro de vento entrou pela janela ainda aberta, soprando as cortinas pra cima no ar. Uma porta de carro bateu lá fora. Rachel se inclinou pra trás, retirando-se do abraço previamente apertado de Quinn para olhar pra se banhar em olhos amendoados.

"O qu-"

"Sobre a formatura!" Rachel quase gritou, rapidamente percebendo o que dissera, e, como soara. "Sobre a formatura," ela repetiu, um tom ou dois mais baixo, passando a mão pra cima e pra baixo no braço arrepiado de Quinn.

Com um olhar ainda chocado no rosto, Quinn concordou uma vez, os lábios dela em forma de ' _oh_ '. "Oh, okay. _Vamos_. Eu só vou sentar aqui." Quinn retirou-se de perto de Rachel, deixando um beijo gentil nos lábios dela antes de se deixar cair sem cerimônia no sofá – uma ação contraditória ao profissionalismo das suas roupas que ela ainda estava vestindo. Ela passou uma mão pelo rosto e suspirou antes de cruzar as pernas e sorrir pra Rachel. "O que tem a formatura, Rach? E por que estamos falando sobre formatura ao invés de Juilliard?"

Rachel se mantivera em pé, a carta de Juilliard ainda apertada bem próximo ao coração dela. Mas enquanto a carta significava algo sobre o _futuro_ dela, Rachel tinha percebido na viagem até Quinn que ela precisava descobrir algumas coisas sobre seu _presente_ , para começo de conversa. E isso incluía discutir a formatura – o que ela tinha, de alguma forma, conseguido evitar totalmente.

A carta ainda diria o que diabos ela dizia depois de ela terminar de discutir a formatura. E Patrick.

"Como você sabe, eu sou uma sênior esse ano," Rachel começou sem necessidade, "e é costume de Haverbrook dar uma formatura formal toda primavera. A formatura é aberta para todas as classes uma vez que nossa escola é bem pequena e porque é tão importante para todo mundo que vai, realmente ter a experiência de uma dança – a administração e a comissão de formatura se esforça bastante para se certificar de que as coisas sejam perfeitas para todos que são deficientes auditivos, e é bem incrível e –"

"Rach."

"Ah, sim," Rachel olhou pra cima, pegando o brilho nos olhos de Quinn. Ela focou os pensamentos e continuou, tendo que ultrapassar o choque momentâneo consigo mesma por estar na verdade falando _tanto_ – algo que ela nunca tinha feito realmente desde... bem, em muito tempo. "Eu nunca fui antes, não em todo meu tempo em Haverbrook. E do que me disseram, eles sempre fazem a formatura bem especial para quem está saindo. Eu... eu recebi um convite esse ano. De Patrick," ela adicionou, já vendo a questão se formando nos lábios de Quinn. Em resposta, Rachel viu Quinn concordar sabiamente mas mantendo-se composta e ilegível. Rachel quase cerrou os olhos a indiferença de Quinn mas continuou. "Inicialmente, eu disse a ele que eu não achava que seria uma boa idéia e eu acho que ele pode ter inferido que há... outro alguém." _Aha!_ _Aquela_ declaração tinha sido recebida com um arquear de sobrancelha da outra mulher. "Mas eu o convenci que eu estaria disposta a ir com ele se isso fosse estritamente de um jeito fraternal."

Silêncio desceu na sala enquanto Rachel encarava os joelhos, braços cruzados sobre o peito e Quinn encarou Rachel sem dizer nada.

Finalmente, Rachel levantou os olhos para nivelar o olhar em Quinn; ela assoprou o ar pra cima para mover suas franjas para fora do caminho. A expressão de Quinn ainda estava em branco e logo que Rachel estava prestes a abrir a boca pra falar novamente, Quinn mudou. Ela sorriu e colocou a cabeça pra trás e silenciosamente parecia rir e Rachel mordeu a bochecha com força porque de repente ela queria muito pular e envolver os lábios no pulso de Quinn novamente.

"Patrick é um estudante incrível e estou certa de que ele será um cavaleiro absoluto como seu par da noite de formatura." A boca de Rachel ficou aberta por um minuto e seus olhos _apertaram-se_ enquanto ela tentava digerir a frase de Quinn – o que era difícil com o véu de luxúria que tinha caído sobre sua cabeça. "E se ele não for, eu o reprovarei," ela disse, acenando com a mão displicentemente.

E então Rachel estava sorrindo e seus pés não estavam mais grudados no chão. Ela quase pulou pra acabar com a distância que as separava – pousando metade no sofá, metade em Quinn. A outra garota mal teve tempo de descruzar as pernas pra pegar o projétil em vôo conhecido como Rachel com uma risada, avidamente recebendo-a com braços abertos.

"Então você não está brava?" Rachel perguntou, seu corpo pressionado na lateral de Quinn.

"Brava?" Quinn perguntou. A palavra deixou sua garganta com uma respiração estrangulada já que os lábios de Rachel tinham se conectado com o pescoço dela quando aterrissaram. E com Rachel na metade do caminho do seu colo, Quinn estava mais ciente do que nunca da saia aprovada pela que Rachel estava vestindo e como isso estava permitindo tanta pele desnuda pressionada na parte interior da coxa de Quinn. "Por que no mundo eu estaria brava, R-Rach?"

A gagueira teria deixado Rachel com vergonha se ela não tivesse acabado de começar a levemente provocar a orelha de Quinn com a ponta da língua dela. Mas tão rápido quanto o momento tinha esquentado, os movimentos de Rachel estavam parados. A respiração quente dela continuava a sair em intervalos iguais contra a pele agora úmida da orelha de Quinn, mas ela estava tão parada quanto uma estátua. "Desculpe," ela respirou e Quinn tremeu." Nós estamos esperando, eu sei que estamos. EU sei _porque_ estamos, mas isso não faz você menos linda. E não te deixa nem um pouco menos desejável pra mim. Tudo sobre você, Quinn, tudo..."

Ela caiu em silêncio mas ainda não se moveu a não ser para se afastar um pouco, o suficiente para ver o rosto de Quinn; as bochechas de Quinn estavam vermelhas e os olhos dela fechados e ela estava respirando pesadamente pelo nariz. A mão dela que não estava presa embaixo do lado de Quinn estava aberta, pairando sobre o ar como se não soubesse muito bem onde pousar.

"Quinn?" Rachel disse.

"Essa palavra," Quinn finalmente falou, pareceu recuperar algo suficientemente parecido com auto controle para permitir às suas pálpebras se abrirem. Ela se virou para pressionar a testa na de Rachel. " _Tudo. Você,_ Rachel, é um exemplo perfeito de _tudo_ – gentileza, talento e _beleza. Deus_ , Rach, você é _tão_ linda. Mas não é só sobre sua beleza – e não é só seu sorriso extremamente raro ou o som da sua risada ou a suavidade da sua pele quando eu sou corajosa o suficiente para tocar você. É _tudo_ sobre a pessoa que você é que eu amo. Eu não... eu não só _amo você_ , Rachel. Eu estou _apaixonada_ por você."

Houve uma pausa e Rachel se apressou para preencher o silêncio com o som de algo, _qualquer coisa._ O coração dela não podia suportar ficar parado nesse momento – como se as palavras de Quinn tivessem sido demais, lindas demais para se manter sem companhia. "Quinn, Eu – "

"Está tudo bem," Quinn disse. A voz dela, baixa mas forte, foi tudo que Rachel precisava. Outro momento de quietude passou entre elas – e Rachel deixou – antes de Quinn falar suavemente novamente. "Mais quarenta dias, Rach, baby. Quarenta dias. Então você estará começando um novo capítulo na sua vida –" aqui, Quinn se esticou e levemente tocou o envelope que estava saindo entre elas "- mas antes disso, nós temos que fazer as coisas _direito_."

Era um sentimento que Quinn tinha expressado antes, e ela estava falando mais sério do que nunca – com Rachel quase presa na sua cintura e sua coxa flexível descansando precariamente perto do centro de Quinn, levou cada centímetro de auto controle de Quinn para empurrar essas palavras do fundo do peito dela. E quando os olhos dela se conectaram mais uma vez com os de Rachel, ela estava satisfeita em ver um sorriso charmoso no rosto de Rachel. "Você é um cavalheiro em tanto, hein?" Rachel perguntou provocadoramente.

"Eu tento ser," Quinn disse, rindo apesar da seriedade das coisas que foram ditas entre elas. Sem pressa, Quinn abaixou a mão que ainda pairava para descansar no topo do joelho de Rachel. Ela ouviu a outra garota praticamente _ronronar_ com o toque e ela mordeu o lábio, balançando a cabeça apenas uma vez enquanto o dedo indicador dela desenhava círculos vagarosamente. "Agora, vamos conversar sobre essa carta que você está segurando desde a sua chegada."

"Oh, sim," Rachel disse, olhando pra carta na mão dela como se ela _tivesse_ de fato esquecido sobre ela. "Bem, isso chegou no correio hoje."

"Eu assumi que esse fosse o caso," Quinn riu, "ou então você provavelmente teria estado aqui ontem."

Rachel quase ficou vermelha – _quase_ – antes de sair de cima do colo de Quinn e sentar no sofá ao lado dela. Um braço ficou gentilmente nos ombros dela e Rachel ficou contente que ela tinha escolhido vir à Quinn. "O problema é, você sabe, que parece que eu esqueci a forma de _abri-la._ "

"O que você está dizendo?" Quinn perguntou. "Você não se lembra como rasgar um envelope?"

Virando olhos pedintes pra sua acompanhante de sofá e com o lábio inferior protuberante de forma quase espetacular, Rachel perguntou, "Quinn? Você se importaria... de abri-la pra mim?"

Imediatamente, a expressão de Quinn mudou de quase-brincando para algo-sério. "Rachel, eu não posso tirar essa experiência de você. Essa é a _sua_ novidade pra ouvir – antes de _qualquer_ um."

"Bem..." Rachel engasgou e passou um dedo ao longo do selo da carta. "Talvez você pode começar as coisas."

Com um sorriso no rosto, Quinn se inclinou pra frente e beijou o lado da cabeça de Rachel. Ela se esticou e pegou a ponta do envelope, preparando-se para tirar do aperto de Rachel e abrir pra outra garota; mas o aperto de Rachel não estava disposto a se desfazer do seu objeto. "Rachel..." Quinn lentamente disse.

"Oh! Oh, sim. Desculpe, por favor – fique à vontade." Ela praticamente jogou a carta pra Quinn em sua pressa.

Cuidadosamente, Quinn rasgou uma pequena parte do envelope. Dentro, havia apenas uma folha de papel. "Aqui está."

Ela deu de volta pra Rachel – que parecia completamente e totalmente paralisada.

"Há apenas uma folha de papel."

"Sim," Quinn reconheceu, "há apenas uma folha de papel."

Olhos cheios de lágrimas ansiosas viraram freneticamente para Quinn. "Mas um pedaço de papel é ruim! Um pedaço de papel quer dizer que eles mal se preocuparam em usar mais recursos! Um pedaço de papel quer dizer rejeição!"

"Rachel, escute a si mesma. Em algum ponto do caminho, a garota que eu conheço ganhou confiança e a força de vontade para ser bem sucedida. Junto com talento que você e eu, ambas sabemos _extravasa_ de você, e não há nenhuma razão para que você deva ficar com medo dos conteúdos dessa carta – mesmo que seja só uma única página."

A expressão de Rachel parou – ela piscou para limpar as lágrimas e concordou uma vez resoluta. Então ela pegou o envelope aberto e ficou em pé, se movendo para longe de Quinn.

O farfalhar do papel encheu o ar quieto. Um passarinho cantou além da janela enquanto o sol começava a baixar em direção ao horizonte, jogando sombras esparsas pela sala.

Quinn viu as costas de Rachel enquanto ela desdobrava a única folha de papel e alguns segundos se passaram enquanto Quinn segurava a respiração, esperando que Rachel falasse novamente.

 _Deus_ , parecia que Quinn estivera segurando a respiração, esperando por Rachel falar desde _o primeiro dia_.

Finalmente, Rachel virou-se. Seus olhos estavam iluminados e brilhantes mais uma vez, e, Quinn literalmente não podia decifrar que emoções estavam passando pelo rosto de Rachel enquanto elas estavam tumultuadas e mudando na velocidade da luz.

"Há apenas uma folha de papel," Rachel começou, dando um passo pra mais perto de Quinn, "Porque eles mandarão meu pacote de boas vindas nas semanas porvir."

Quinn agarrou a ponta do sofá e se empurrou pra cima, forçando suas pernas trêmulas a carregá-la para mais perto de Rachel. "Você está dizendo que eu acho que você está dizendo, certo?"

Risada – doce e parecendo com uma de criança – jorrou dos lábios de Rachel. "Eles me querem!" ela quase gritou, e as lágrimas que estavam dançando nos seus olhos por muitos minutos começaram a cair pelas bochechas dela desimpedidas pela agora inútil represa emocional. Seus olhos cortaram a conexão dos de Quinn, olhando freneticamente no papel em suas mãos novamente. "Eles que me querem, para ser parte do programa vocal delas com um foco interdisciplinar em drama. Ai meu Deus, Quinn, _eles me querem!_ "

Risadas de alegria atravessaram o apartamento enquanto Quinn se apressava pra frente, firmemente envolvendo os braços na cintura de Rachel. Ela a levantou, girando-as em círculos. Os braços de Rachel estavam ao redor do seu pescoço, e sua risada ecoava perfeitamente no tímpano de Quinn. "Você devia ganhar um prêmio por ser a única pessoa em Ohio que podia _possivelmente_ ficar surpresa por essas notícias!"

Elas pararam de girar e Rachel plantou o pé no chão; então ambas as mãos delas agarraram os lados do rosto de Quinn, puxando-a mais pra perto e colidindo os lábios delas em conjunto.

"Eu vou pra Nova York," ela sussurrou entre beijos frenéticos.

As mãos de Quinn estavam agarrando o quadril de Rachel e ela estava fazendo o seu melhor para não se perder no momento. "Você vai pra Nova York," ela reafirmou.

"Eu quero que esse momento nunca acabe. Eu quero que esse sentimento seja parte de mim pra sempre."

Concordando com a cabeça, Quinn continuava a beijar Rachel com toda a paixão que estava crescendo dentro dela desde a primeira vez que se conheceram – desde antes dela sequer saber que diabos de confusão ela estava se metendo. Mas ela sabia o que Rachel queria dizer, sobre não deixar as emoções do momentos se dissipar no nada.

Se o momento que elas estavam experimentando podia, talvez, continuar pelos próximos quarenta dias, o tempo iria voar como se não fosse nada.

Os beijos delas não estavam diminuindo, e, o calor entre elas não estava perdendo impulso, e, sim ganhando-o. Finalmente, Quinn colocou um último beijo firme nos lábios de Rachel antes de se soltar inteiramente e andar de volta ao sofá. "Minha querida garota, meu auto-controle está sendo colocado em teste por muito tempo agora, mas há tanto que..."

"Desculpe," Rachel disse. Ela estava respirando pesadamente – apesar do seu controle de respiração ser _bem impressionante_ – e ela parecia estar pronta pra pular em Quinn novamente a qualquer segundo. "Não, espere, eu não estou arrependida."

Quinn riu com a falta de respiração dela mas mesmo assim moveu-se para colocar o sofá entre elas. Mesmo com a distância as separando, Rachel podia ver – e sentir – o amor irradiando da outra mulher pra ela. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Rachel."

A cabeça de Rachel caiu para o lado e um sorriso de absoluta adoração espalhou-se pelos lábios dela. "Eu consegui," ela sussurrou.

Levou todo a força de vontade e disciplina de Quinn para se manter de pular o sofá e tomar Rachel nos braços – se não diretamente pro chão.

"Fica pra jantar?" ela perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça para limpar a imagem mental dela e Rachel no chão fazendo –

"Sim."

A resposta de Rachel foi imediata e sincera e deu a Quinn algo pra pensar sobre além de –

"O que vamos comer?" Rachel perguntou, se movendo ao redor do sofá, pra mais perto de Quinn.

Andando de lado pra cozinha, quase desesperada para colocar o balcão da cozinha entre elas, Quinn lutou para pensar no que ela tinha nos armários. "Qualquer coisa," ela disse, "qualquer coisa que você quiser." Qualquer coisa mesmo, como tipo voltar pra sala e cair no sofá, perder todas as roupas e –

"Qualquer coisa?" Rachel perguntou, agora preguiçosamente fazendo seu caminho ao redor do balcão, constantemente diminuindo a distância que Quinn _pensara_ que tinha sido bem sucedida em colocar entre elas.

"Espere, não," Quinn se corrigiu rapidamente. "Não _qualquer coisa_. Uhh... nós checaremos os armários!" Mas agora Rachel estava totalmente entre Quinn e os armários mencionados. " _Você_ pode checar os armários," Quinn corrigiu. Mas o que ela realmente queria fazer era pegar Rachel ali mesmo em cima daqueles armários e –

Quinn bateu com a mão no rosto. _Com força_.

Com um sorrisinho provocador nos lábios, Rachel se virou nos sapatos e começou a vasculhar nos armários e na geladeira pros ingredientes. "Não se preocupe, Quinn," ela disse depois de um minuto ou dois, "eu quero esperar." Ela se virou e jogou um olhar sobre o ombro que fez com que Quinn derretesse completamente que nem uma bagunça de pudim no chão da cozinha. "Mais quarenta dias," ela disse. "Estou me guardando pra você até lá."

Com uma engolida forçada, Quinn pegou de volta cada pensamento que já tinha cruzado a mente dela – todo o caminho desde o dia noventa e nove para os últimos cinco minutos – sobre ser _fácil_ ou _mamão com açúcar_ ou que _elas podiam fazer isso juntas_ em relação a conseguir passar por esses últimos quarenta dias até a graduação.

Enquanto Quinn via Rachel Berry se movimentar ao redor da cozinha como se fosse dela, ela percebeu que isso iria ser mais difícil do que ela tinha sequer considerado antes para conseguir vencer isso – por uma nova miríade de outras razões.

E a piscada lasciva que Rachel tinha acabado de jogar na direção dela era a Razão Número Um.


	27. Capítulo 27

As mãos de Quinn passearam pelo material macio do balcão da cozinha. Ela cruzou as pernas, sentando no banquinho enquanto via Rachel passar de um armário pro próximo.

Como se ela pertencesse àquele local.

Um sorriso caiu facilmente nas feições de Quinn, e só cresceu quando Rachel olhou pra ela sobre o ombro e ela viu a mesma felicidade refletida de volta pra ela.

"Oh!" Rachel repentinamente exclamou, tendo derrubado um pacote de macarrão não cozinhados, espalhando-os espetacularmente no chão da cozinha. "Ai Meu Deus," ela começou a balbuciar pra si mesma, caindo de joelhos atrás do balcão.

Quinn deixou de ver Rachel completamente, mas ela se viu rindo incontrolavelmente aos sons de Rachel freneticamente lutando pra pegar o macarrão.

"Quinn," Rachel bufou, colocando a cabeça na ponta do balcão. Um dos punhos dela estava próximo ao rosto e estava fechado e cheio de spaghetti amassado. "Isso não é uma coisa pra se rir. A regra dos cinco segundos é uma coisa real, viu!"

Talvez foi o mais indignada que Quinn já tinha visto Rachel, e ela se encontrou divertindo-se _imensamente_.

E foi nesse exato momento – com Rachel desaparecendo novamente de vista e Quinn rindo suavemente na mão – que a porta da frente abriu com força.

O corpo de Quinn imediatamente ficou tenso, e ela dificilmente ousou se virar no assento enquanto Will entrava no apartamento deles. Seus dedos, espalhados no balcão, ficaram brancos.

"Hey, Quinn," ele disse apressado à guisa de cumprimento enquanto entrava correndo no apartamento, dirigindo-se para o quarto dele.

Momentaneamente esquecendo a voz dela, Quinn silenciosamente pulou pra ponta do balcão da cozinha, onde estava escondida, ela sabia, a _aluna_ dela. O que Will estava fazendo aqui? E, Deus o livre, e se ele decidisse fazer um _sanduíche_?

Os pensamentos dela, que estavam lentamente ganhando impulso em direção a absoluta histeria, foram interrompidos pelo colega de quarto dela voltando apressado pra cozinha. Ele estava acenando com a caixinha de DVD no ar. "A gravação de West Side Story que eu consegui pra mamãe e papai!" ele disse explicando enquanto ele entrava na proximidade de Quinn. "Emma e eu estávamos quase fora da cidade antes de eu lembrar disso!"

Quinn continuou a abrir e a fechar a boca que nem um peixe.

"Você estava cozinhando?" Will perguntou, olhando ao redor da cozinha, percebendo um pote de água no fogão. Seus olhos passaram pelo chão e Quinn instantaneamente soube que ele estava vendo o macarrão espalhado. Ele virou olhos preocupados pra ela, e ela se moveu pra intervir antes que ele pensasse que ela estava tendo outro ataque do coração ou – _pior ainda!_ – se mover ao redor do balcão para ajudá-la, e assim descobrindo uma Rachel abaixada e escondida.

"Eu decidi controlar meus carboidratos," Quinn disse, sua face instantaneamente arruinando a escolha de palavra vomitada que tinha sido expelida dela no momento de indecisão.

Will riu e moveu-se para dar um tapinha no ombro de Quinn. "Oh, vamos. Você não precisa controlar seus carboidratos!" Ele riu e Quinn riu estranhamente. "Olhe, eu gostaria de ajudar você a limpar –"

"Por favor, não," Quinn sussurrou pra si mesma, sua voz minúscula.

" – mas eu já estou nos atrasando," Will continuou, ininterrupto, enquanto se movia em direção à porta da frente. Quinn acenou, tentando não parecer muito ávida pra saída dele. Quando a cabeça dele estava prestes a sair da visão, ele disse, "E certifique-se de jogar aquele macarrão fora, foi definitivamente mais do que cinco segundos!"

E então ele foi embora.

Dois minutos inteiros se passaram em absoluto silêncio. Quinn não estava inteiramente certa se Rachel ainda estava ou não no outro lado do balcão, o ar estava tão parado; talvez no momento de desespero delas, Rachel tinha inexplicavelmente desenvolvido o poder de teletransporte.

Logo que Quinn preparou as cordas vocais para sussurrar o nome de Rachel no silêncio, o topo da cabeça da outra garota lentamente levantou-se e apareceu na ponta do balcão.

" _Viu,"_ Rachel persistentemente sussurrou, "Eu _disse_ a você que a regra dos cinco segundos era real!"

Juntas, elas caíram em risadinhas, a tensão do momento efetivamente quebrada.

* * *

A última aula de Rachel tinha acabado de acabar, e ela se achou brincando com a caneta em uma mão e o canto dobrado do post-it mais recente de Rachel na outra: **30** , se lia, e o jeito com que o infinidade entre o presente delas e a graduação continuava a diminuir dia após dia, fazia com que fosse consistentemente mais fácil respirar. Era como um pequeno milagre, Quinn percebeu.

A porta da classe dela abriu alguns minutos depois, e, Quinn sentiu seu rosto visivelmente se iluminar tão logo ela viu Rachel lentamente andar na direção dela.

"Oi," Rachel disse baixo enquanto se aproximava, derrubando a mochila perto da mesa de Quinn e parando pra se inclinar na mesa mais próxima.

"Oi, Rachel," Quinn respondeu, deslizando a tampa pra caneta que ela tinha estado brincando antes da chegada da estudante. "Como você está?" Ela se achou lutando para não adicionar o _querida_ no final da declaração como ela queria muito fazer.

"Estou bem," Rachel disse, concordando com a cabeça levemente e olhando pra baixo, na maior parte pro azulejo embaixo dos sapatos dela.

Ficando em pé, Quinn se moveu pela sala e começou a apagar o quadro; lentamente, metodicamente. "Formatura é nesse final de semana," ela disse, sabendo que Rachel já sabia, claro. Quinn depositou o apagador de volta na bandeja dele e limpou as mãos uma na outra pra remover qualquer resíduo. Ela virou e olhou Rachel e ela podia ver claramente a alegria no rosto da outra garota.

"Eu contei a você sobre as compras nesse final de semana com a Shelby, certo?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn sorriu e se moveu pra se inclinar na própria mesa, Rachel estava meramente a centímetros dela, nada entre elas além do desejo palpável de se esticar e tocar a outra. "Você talvez tenha mencionado isso," ela provocou, cada uma delas sabendo exatamente o quanto Rachel tinha estado ansiosa para escolher um vestido pra formatura. "Você achou o vestido perfeito?" Rachel concordou enfaticamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, seus olhos brilhando bastante. "Você vai achar ótimo."

"Você vai estar lá, certo?" Rachel perguntou.

Concordando, Quinn disse, "Estarei sim. Eles precisavam de supervisores extras, então eu me voluntariei para o turno final. Eu estarei lá das dez até um pouco depois da meia noite."

"Bom," Rachel disse. Ela se empurrou da mesa e aproximou-se de Quinn. As pregas da saia dela se moveram nas coxas dela enquanto andava, revelando ao mesmo tempo pouco e muito da pele dela para a segurança de Quinn. "Estou contente que você irá me ver. Eu conseguir convencer Shelby a ir bem... _reveladora_ com o design."

"Oh," Quinn engoliu com dificuldade, "sério?"

"Sério..." Rachel parou de falar, agora praticamente parada entre as pernas de Quinn.

A mente de Quinn voltou pro banheiro do Teatro Comunitário de Lima. Ela podia se sentir ali, de volta quando as coisas eram ligeiramente mais confusas, selvagens e incertas – não que ainda não estivessem bem perto de todas as coisas anteriores ainda suspensas no ar. Ela podia imaginar o suave sentimento de Rachel se pressionando cada vez mais perto dela; ela até mesmo sentiu o nó branco quente de antecipação ventando fortemente na barriga dela enquanto ela esperava pelas palavras cruzarem os lábios de Rachel numa respiração exalada, palavras que o coração dela sentia que a libertaria, quaisquer que fossem. O cérebro dela estava tendo problemas para processar o momento além do reconhecimento de que a classe dela era um lugar perfeito para fazer com que elas entrassem em um problema sério; estava a mandando pra mesma espiral de altos e baixos, e, errados verso certo, mas tudo que ela podia fazer era implorar ao seu cérebro para mandar o sinal pelo seu sistema nervoso para os pulmões dela para apenas _respirar_.

"Estou certa de que o vestido ficará incrível em você," Quinn conseguiu dizer, decidindo se agarrar em qualquer reminiscência de decência e coragem que lhe restava para conseguir com que as palavras saíssem.

"Será tudo pra você, Quinn," Rachel sussurrou. E apesar dela sussurrar, Quinn não precisou se esforçar pra pegar as palavras ou o sentimento; ela podia praticamente _prová-_ las, elas foram ditas tão próximas dos lábios dela.

Era como se Quinn de repente tivesse duas miniaturas de si mesma sobre o ombro – uma Quinn com um tridente e outra com uma harpa – e elas estavam simultaneamente torcendo para que ela ultrapassasse os limites e frear as coisas. A pequena Quinn imaginária com o tridente era mais fofa, já que ela estava vestindo um macacão vermelho colado no corpo com saltos extraordinariamente finos, Quinn decidiu e então ela optou por ultrapassar. " _O que_ será pra mim?" Quinn perguntou, deixando a cabeça cair pro lado e encarando Rachel quase desafiadoramente.

Dando mais um passo pra impossivelmente mais perto, Rachel se encaixou totalmente nas coxas de Quinn, esmagando qualquer controle que Quinn pensara que tivera sobre a situação em pequenos pedaços. As unhas de Rachel se enterraram abusadoramente na carne sensível das costas de Quinn, e, Quinn se achou gemendo, o som terrivelmente involuntário, absolutamente impossível de ser suprimido.

" _Tudo,"_ Rachel sussurrou, a respiração dela passeando na concha da orelha de Quinn.

Com os olhos quase rolando pra trás nas suas órbitas, Quinn disse, "Me conte."

"O corte do vestido revela a maior parte das minhas costas num longo e profundo V," Rachel respondeu, a outra mão vindo repousar nos ombros de Quinn, os dedos dela graciosamente passeando sobre a pele exposta na altura da camisa de Quinn.

... Quinn imaginou as suas unhas trilhando a pele nua das costas de Rachel, entre os ombros dela, todo o caminho abaixo até a ponta do vestido, logo acima da bunda dela...

"Na frente," Rachel continuou, "você conseguirá ver mais do que só um decote." Quinn choramingou. "Na verdade, eu tive que lutar com Shelby sobre isso."

... Quinn imaginou pressionando os lábios no vale entre os seios de Rachel, deslizando a mão para dentro do tecido, esfregando o polegar dela sobre os biquinhos que se mostravam endurecidos de Rachel...

"E o tecido agarra bem forte bem –" ela deslizou a mão dela direita para a de Quinn, agarrando-a e a movendo ao redor dela para residir na bunda dela coberta pela saia. " –aqui," Rachel terminou.

E Quinn não estava mais imaginando as pontas dos dedos dela se flexionando ao redor da traseira firme de Rachel, puxando-a pra mais perto. Os quadris delas se encontraram e não era mais só os gemidos de Quinn preenchendo o silêncio; Rachel estava quieta, mas havia ali um fantasma de um gemido nos lábios dela enquanto o centro dela pressionava o de Quinn.

Então era o nome de Quinn nos lábios de Rachel – " _Quinn"_ – tão suave e sutil enquanto a boca dela deslizava da orelha de Quinn para a bochecha dela e finalmente para o canto dos lábios dela. "Rach," Quinn disse incoerentemente numa dança de urgência sexual e pensamentos rapidamente rodando, muito numerosos para discernir.

"Beije-me," Rachel demandou.

Se a vontade para protestar estava em algum lugar dentro de Quinn, então foi bem sucedida em se evadir do contato com ela naquele momento. E então sua cabeça caiu pro lado ligeiramente, inclinando-se para o beijo de Rachel. As bocas delas se conectaram vorazmente, e os dedos de Rachel enterraram-se mais forte do que antes nas costas de Quinn, a outra mão dela movendo-se para pegar o bíceps de Quinn. A mão livre de Quinn e moveu para acariciar o lado do rosto de Rachel, acariciando-a tão gentilmente quanto o momento permitia – o qual não era particularmente gentil – enquanto a outra mão puxava Rachel pra mais perto, tão perto quanto as leis do universo permitiam.

O beijo tinha acabado de começar – realmente, só um momento no tempo tinha realmente passado – quando um engasgo estrangulado ecoou pelo espaço vazio da sala de aula da Srta. Fabray.

A tensão que cresceu entre elas tinha parecido ter acumulado em horas – quando, na verdade, a escola só tinha acabado por, no máximo, meia hora. Tudo que levou para separá-las, entretanto, foi uma fração de segundo.

"Patrick," Quinn engasgou, ficando em pé ereta e colocando uma mecha de cabelo que estava solta atrás da orelha. Mas o dito engasgado do nome dele passou desapercebido porque ele não podia ouvir e seus olhos estavam conectados na figura trêmula de Rachel. Quinn deu alguns passos pra frente, levantando as mãos para sinalizar e falou simultaneamente. "Patrick," ela tentou novamente, "eu posso explicar."

Os movimentos dela pegou a atenção dele, e, os olhos dele brevemente mudaram pros dela. A única coisa que Quinn foi capaz de registrar no olhar dele foi uma angústia absoluta e devastadora.

Ele virou de volta pra Rachel. Com os lábios fechados com tanta força que nem um único som saiu do corpo dele, ele nervosamente sinalizou, _Foi_ _ **essa**_ _a razão pelo qual você estava hesitante sobre ir pra formatura comigo?_

Ambas Quinn e Rachel pensaram que teria sido melhor escutar ele gritar do que a ênfase e os gestos duros das mãos dele.

"Patrick, escute-" Quinn começou a gesticular, mas Rachel se aproximou e tocou o braço dela para pará-la. Patrick olhou pro outro lado rapidamente, como se vê-las tocarem-se por menor que fosse o toque, fosse coisa demais para ele lidar.

"Quinn, deixe comigo." Ela quase instantaneamente removeu a mão da pele de Quinn e Quinn sentiu frio vazio e vagamente como uma criança.

Rachel andou alguns passos pra perto de Patrick, abrindo as mãos em um gesto apaziguador mas ele balançou a cabeça com força e começou a andar pra trás em direção a porta. Ele empurrou para abri-la e correu pro corredor, um soluço mal audível encontrando o caminho para fora da garganta dele enquanto ele desaparecia.

Correndo os últimos passos pra porta, Rachel deu uma olhada pro corredor. Ela virou rapidamente de volta pra Quinn e disse, "Espere aqui." A súplica estava presente na voz dela em grande abundância. "Eu tenho que achá-lo. Voltarei logo." Rachel quase desaparecera inteiramente pela porta antes de volta pro cômodo rapidamente pra ver a figura inconstante e pálida de Quinn. " _Por favor_ ," ela disse, uma última oportunidade de segurar Quinn dentro da sala até que ela voltasse.

Já tendo desperdiçado um tempo precioso, Rachel saiu correndo pelo corredor à perseguição de Patrick.

Na sala dela, Quinn tremulamente se abaixou pra sentar na cadeira atrás da mesa dela. Ela descansou os cotovelos na superfície da mesa e colocou as mãos na nuca dela, lentamente forçando respirações profundas e constantes para dentro dos pulmões dela.

Quinn tinha imaginado esse cenário possível, várias vezes em sua mente: se elas seriam pegas; o que elas estariam fazendo; onde elas estariam; quem iria pegar; as reações de todas as partes envolvidas. E não havia uma maldita parte da imaginação, às vezes, hiperativa de Quinn que poderia ter possivelmente preparado-a para o sentimento absolutamente doentio que estava rasgando o seu peito. Ela realmente sentia-se como se ela estivesse sendo rasgada de dentro pra fora e talvez sequer a garota que tinha desaparecido da sala num flash de lindos cachos morenos de cabelo poderia colocar ela inteira de novo...

* * *

Rachel achou Patrick sentado na última fileira da sala vazia e escura do coral. Enquanto ela entrava, a porta fechando silenciosamente atrás dela, Rachel ligou uma fileira de luzes e fez o seu caminho pro outro lado da sala.

 _Oi_ , ela sinalizou quando ela estava sentada no canto de frente pra Patrick em um dos assentos vazios. A quietude da sala de coral era algo que eles estavam ambos intimamente familiares com isso, apesar de ser estranhamente desconcertante depois da cena desconfortável que tinha tomado lugar na sala da Srta. Fabray.

Patrick meramente viu as mãos dela pelo canto do olho dele, mas ele conseguiu responder com seu próprio relutantemente sincero _Oi, Rachel_.

Rachel brincou com o assento da cadeira embaixo da coxa dela, e ela mastigou o interior da bochecha enquanto imaginava o que dizer. Sues pensamentos não conseguiram se acalmar de forma alguma enquanto ela corria pelos corredores procurando por Patrick, então eles ainda estavam uma bagunça desajeitada dentro da cabeça dela. Finalmente, ela se contentou com um começo simples. _Estou certa de que você está imaginando como isso aconteceu._ Quando Patrick ficou quieto, simplesmente cerrando a sobrancelha e permaneceu totalmente sem movimento, Rachel continuou, tomando a quietude dele como aquiescência. _Quando estávamos escrevendo o projeto do primeiro semestre, Quinn me ajudou a –_

Patrick se virou levemente em sua cadeira e Rachel ficou triste em ver os olhos dele brilhando com lágrimas. _Não, não, não_ , ele gesticulou, balançando a cabeça e suspirando enquanto olhava pra longe, piscando pro teto. Quando ele olhou de volta pra Rachel, haviam duas lágrimas fazendo seu caminho constante bochechas abaixo. _Eu não imagino como aconteceu, Rachel. Eu não estou surpresa por ela se apaixonar por você. Qualquer um nesse lugar que tiver tomado sequer cinco minutos para parar e ver você por quem você é poderia cair de amores por você direto._ A mandíbula de Rachel abriu e fechou sem sentido por um momento antes dela decidir fechá-la. Um momento passou antes da verdade final cair entre eles como uma âncora: _Eu sei que_ _ **eu**_ _caí,_ Patrick gesticulou antes de deixar cair uma mão no colo e esticar a outra pra coçar a nuca, parecendo apenas dar algo a sua mão – _qualquer coisa_ – pra fazer além de jorrar mais sentimentos não correspondidos.

"Eu..." a sílaba escapou a boca de Rachel – que tinha aberto novamente em surpresa com a admissão de Patrick – antes dela fechar mais uma vez os lábios para conter o que ia falar. A cabeça de Patrick balançou na direção dela, seus olhos doces e procurando por algo que Rachel sabia que nunca podia dar a ele. _Eu sinto tanto, Patrick_ , Rachel sinalizou. E ela queria dizer isso com todo o coração dela.

Foi tudo que ela pôde dizer e isso era tudo parte do que Patrick já esperava desde o começo. Ele suspeitava que lindas e talentosas garotas como Rachel Berry era uma em um milhão – talvez uma em um _bilhão_ – e, em primeiro lugar, era sua própria maldita culpa por esperar tanto pra contar a ela sobre os sentimentos dele. Se tinha havido uma oportunidade ali, ele tinha perdido. Mas por tanto tempo, Rachel Berry tinha sido um enigma pra todos os garotos de Haverbrook – sempre se mantendo retraída, claramente apta a ouvir mas escolhendo não falar. Ela era uma forasteira que ao mesmo tempo que tentava se enturmar, somente deixava-se permanecer nas periferias. E Patrick, por toda sua curiosidade sobre Rachel desde o começo, nunca tinha se aproximado dela até que ele começou a notar um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto mais e mais frequentemente – um sorriso que ele agora sabia que estava provavelmente ligado a professora de Inglês deles. _Deus_ , se somente ele tivesse agido antes! Mas mesmo então, ele percebera, ele talvez teria lutado uma batalha perdida desde o começo...

 _Não se desculpe_ , ele disse. E ele verdadeiramente queira dizer isso; a última coisa que ele queria de Rachel era a pena dela.

 _A situação_ , Rachel gesticulou, _é muito delicada. Estou certa de que você pode imaginar. Ela é nossa professora, afinal de contas. A última coisa que eu quero é que meu envolvimento com ela interrompa a carreira dela de professora, e –_

"Rachel!" Patrick disse alto, sua voz efetivamente surpreendo Rachel o suficiente para fazer com que o seu discurso em Libras parasse antes de ganhar muito impulso. _Eu não vou entregar a Srta. Fabray para o diretor ou algo do tipo, okay?_ Rachel mordeu os lábios e o olhar esperançoso no rosto dela relembrou o motivo pelo qual Patrick se apaixonara por essa garota pra começo de conversa. _Eu sei que isso machucaria você e eu nunca poderia fazer isso._

 _Obrigada, Patrick. Muito obrigada mesmo_. E então Rachel se inclinou pra frente e abraçou Patrick pelo pescoço, bem forte. Ele quase hesitantemente envolveu os braços dele ao redor das costas dela, mas antes de muito tempo, ele estava apertando-a tão forte quanto ela o fazia.

 _Nós ainda podemos ter um momento ótimo sábado na formatura, certo?_ Rachel perguntou esperançosamente.

 _Claro que podemos,_ Patrick concordou. _Nós podemos ter o_ _ **melhor**_ _tempo._

* * *

Do outro lado da escola, da sala do coral no departamento de linguagem, Quinn ainda estava sentada com a cabeça nas mãos, encarando sem ver a mesa dela. Do lado direito dela, um flash de rosa pegou seu olho desfocado. O post-it que proclamava alto o número **30** para o mundo ver estava encarando-a descaradamente enquanto ela movia a cabeça pra olhar mais de perto.

Quinn se esticou e agarrou o post-it, puxando-o pra mais perto do rosto dela. Ela segurou levemente entre os dedos de ambas as mãos, imaginando – não por nada remotamente próximo à primeira vez – o que tudo isso _significava_. Por que ela estava _aqui_. O que ela estava _fazendo_.

Com ações parecendo uma certeza hábil mas entrelaçada com medo inerente e trepidação, Quinn rasgou o post-it completamente, retirando com as unhas os restos e os derrubando na lixeira próxima a mesa dela.

Recolhendo os pertences dela, Quinn deixou a sala com passos certeiros, rapidamente se dirigindo pro carro dela via rota que ela esperava que ajudaria a evitar qualquer e todos os estudantes de Haverbrook.

* * *

Rachel andou lentamente pelos corredores ao lado de Patrick. Eles tinham acabado de discutir – em detalhes breves, Rachel tinha decido antes de aprofundar a conversar – a etiqueta apropriada de dar o buquê de pulso. Eles estavam na entrada dos alunos da escola onde Patrick tinha estacionado o carro naquele dia e era hora de dizer tchau.

 _Estou contente por termos conversado sobre isso,_ Rachel disse enquanto eles alcançavam as portas duplas de saída.

 _Eu também,_ Patrick concordou. _E eu estou realmente ansioso pra ver você no sábado. Estou certa de que você estará absolutamente linda._

Rachel sorriu suavemente e acenou a despedida mas o sorriso não durou no rosto dela. Era ao mesmo tempo alívio e um novo e pesado fardo, saber que outra pessoa compartilhava a verdade sobre o relacionamento secreto dela com Quinn.

Mas enquanto Rachel virava e voltava pra sala de Quinn, a coisa principal que Rachel se achou considerando foi o jeito que Patrick disse que ela pareceria bonita no sábado, mas _Quinn_ fez parecer como se _Rachel_ estivesse fazendo um favor _ao vestido_ por fazê- _lo_ parecer lindo.

Um sorriso verdadeiro formou-se nos lábios dela enquanto Rachel permitia que uma onda de calor que ela tinha vindo a associar com seu amor por Quinn Fabray passasse sobre ela.

Entretanto, entrando na sala de Quinn, o nome da outra mulher saiu dos lábios entreabertos de Rachel com uma incerteza surpreendente. Ela achou-a completamente vazia e aquele vazio deixou-a sentindo imediatamente como se não houvesse calor suficiente no mundo inteiro, um contraste impressionantemente duro para seu estado há meros segundos atrás.

"Olá?" ela perguntou baixo, como se falar suavemente e mover-se lentamente faria com que Quinn de repente reaparecesse em seu meio.

Ma Rachel não teve tão sorte enquanto ela se aproximava da mesa de Quinn do outro lado da sala. Não havia qualquer sinal das coisas de Quinn. Rachel se virou e se inclinou pra pegar a mochila dela onde ela tinha derrubado depois da aula e algo no lixo pegou sua visão.

Enquanto ela via os pedaços rasgados de papel rosa, Rachel sentiu algo dentro dela doer ainda mais poderosamente do que já tinha doído em muito tempo.

Rachel correu de volta rapidamente pro corredor com o celular já na mão, discando o número de Quinn. Quando ela foi atendida pela secretária eletrônica, ela escolheu desconectar a ligação e mandar, ao invés disso, uma mensagem de texto. **Q está tudo bem. Tudo está certo. Por favor, não desista disso. Não desista de mim. Ligue-me quando puder.** E como um adendo final à mensagem escrita, Rachel amorosamente adicionou, **Use seu cinto de segurança e deixe seguro o meu coração.**

* * *

No estacionamento, Quinn viu o telefone dela vibrar mas não se mexeu pra atendê-lo. Ela procedeu em dar ré do seu lugar no estacionamento pra sair de Haverbrook, os acontecimentos da tarde pesando muito em sua mente.

Ela _tinha_ que conversar com _alguém_ , e aquele alguém, ela tinha decidido, seria Caleb.

Com uma finalidade assombrosa, Quinn voltou pro seu apartamento com a compreensão que chegara o momento de colocar tudo a limpo com seu irmão caçula.


	28. Capítulo 28

**N/T: Provavelmente colocarei os três últimos antes da quinta que vem ;) Twitter - black_sphynxy**

Quinn estava deitada de lado na cama, e, seu único reconhecimento da passagem de tempo era o jeito como as sombras na parede à frente do seu rosto estavam mudando com o sol se pondo. Em breve, estaria totalmente escuro.

E ainda, ela não tinha respondido uma única mensagem ou ligação perdida.

Cada piscada parecia lenta e deliberada, apesar de Quinn não estar realmente pensando sobre nada. Era tipo um mecanismo de defesa que Santana tinha ensinado a ela quando estavam no último ano do Ensino Médio quando as coisas tinham sido particularmente duras entre Quinn e o pai; limpar a mente tinha parecido _tão difícil_ no começo, mas Santana tinha sido uma professora diligente.

Agora, entretanto, Quinn não estava certa se Santana tinha feito um favor ou só ensinara a ela um método particularmente eficiente e ao mesmo tempo improdutivo de lidar – chamando de _não lidar_.

Seu telefone tinha vibrado ameaçadoramente pela última vez há aproximadamente uma hora e trinta e seis minutos antes (Quinn tinha olhado a hora). Com um suspiro, ela rolou pra ficar de costas pro relógio e pro celular – ambos pareciam estar encarando-a, se objetos inanimados pudessem fazer tal coisa.

"O que você está _fazendo_ , Quinn?" ela se perguntou, absolutamente _não_ esperando uma resposta vir – especialmente não de si mesma, um ser que era pateticamente incapaz de responder perguntas tão simples no momento.

Dando mais um empurrão no corpo, Quinn continuou a rolar o resto do caminho pra sair da cama, mal conseguindo ficar de pé no chão – agora efetivamente do outro lado do quarto, longe do telefone, o objeto perpetuando sua atual tortura mental.

Ela andou até a mesa dela, seu pé com meia batendo suavemente no carpete enquanto ela se aproximava do destino. Quinn desejou que suas mãos não tremessem enquanto ela abria o laptop, acordando da sua dormência pra conseguir completar a tarefa que ela tinha se proposto antes.

Era uma quinta, e ela e Caleb tinha criado o hábito de estar disponíveis para vídeo chats nas tardes de sexta; mas Quinn esperava que seu azar mudasse para um bom lado das coisas e que elas o achasse online.

Enquanto Quinn clicava duas vezes no ícone do Skype no canto inferior da tela dela, ela se viu segurando a respiração. E os pulsos dela, estavam fechados em cima das coxas dela. " _Respire_ ," ela conseguiu dizer pela mandíbula fortemente fechada. Caleb saberia em um segundo – mesmo com a distância entre eles que a internet miraculosamente conseguia diminuir – que havia algo errado se ela continuasse assim.

E ela _teria_ que relaxar porque, como o Destino deixou, Caleb estava de fato online naquela quinta à tarde.

Respirando profundamente, Quinn clicou no botão pra chamar o irmão e se achou simultaneamente esperando que ele respondesse e não respondesse.

O toque de ligação no ar era o único som no de outra forma silencioso quarto de Quinn. Seus olhos permaneceram totalmente fixados no ícone do irmão dela até que, de repente, o rosto dele preencheu a tela.

"Quinn!" ele exclamou, acenando pra irmã mais velha através da conexão de internet deles.

"Oi, Caleb," Quinn sinalizou e falou. Ela estava contente que ele não podia ouvir o jeito que a voz dela tinha quebrado dolorosamente no nome dele.

 _Estou tão contente que você ligou_ , Caleb sinalizou, movimentando-se rapidamente. Ele estava obviamente alegre – sobre o que, Quinn não estava certa. _Eu tenho grandes notícias pra você!_

 _Eu tenho notícias também, irmãozinho_ , Quinn respondeu, dessa vez escolhendo não falar em voz alta, só sinalizar. _Mas por favor, me conte suas novidades primeiro._

E Caleb mal precisava que Quinn o bajulasse mais pra proclamar, _Tina e eu vamos nos casar!_ E, com esse anúncio, a respiração de Quinn parou por várias razões. Primeiro e o principal, tinha sido tão inesperado quanto o ataque do coração dela ao saber que seu irmãozinho não era mais tanto _Zinho_. Então, enquanto Caleb continuava a gesticular enfaticamente apressado, frases fragmentadas sobre como sua chefe, Sue, tinha o ajudado a montar a galeria de arte e como o pedido dele tinha sido " _nojentamente romântico_ ," Quinn sabia que agora não era a hora para ela compartilhar a própria revelação.

 _Caleb_ , Quinn sinalizou quando Caleb finalmente se acomodou com as mãos paradas na mesa na frente dela, como se fosse pra se parar de dizer algo mais e dominar completamente a conversa, _Estou tão feliz por você. Parabéns._

As emoções que passaram pelo rosto dela e as lágrimas que se acumularam em seus olhos, ela esperava, sugeria só evidência do seu grande amor pelo irmão e os passos que ele daria em breve com a namorada – _noiva ,_ Quinn mentalmente se corrigiu – e não que ela estava se partindo ao meio.

 _Não chore, Quinn,_ Caleb gesticulou um sorriso suave e compreensivo mas mal dirigido no rosto dele. _Esse é um momento muito excitante. Tina e eu estamos muito felizes._

Quinn concordou, abaixando a cabeça da tela por um momento antes de olhar de voltar nos olhos do irmão e dizer, _Eu realmente gostaria de te abraçar agora._

Caleb deixou a cabeça cair e deu o mais doce dos sorrisos – uma coisa rara que Russell tinha passado pros filhos, apesar dele dificilmente usar o próprio. _Venha visitar Tina e eu. Eu mostrarei a você Washington, e você finalmente verá onde eu trabalho e o que eu faço. Algo me diz que você gostará bastante de Sue, apesar dela tender a ser uma pessoa difícil._

Rindo, um sorriso real tocando os lábios dela à idéia de fugir e visitar o irmão, Quinn concordou novamente. _Eu realmente amaria isso. Talvez eu possa visitá-lo em algumas semanas? Em algum momento antes da graduação,_ ela adicionou, já reformulando como ela contaria a Caleb sobre Rachel – dessa vez, pessoalmente.

E além disso, não era como a coisa entre ela e Rachel estivesse realmente _definida_ , mesmo a essa altura do campeonato, Quinn tristemente arrazoou consigo mesma. Amor era como um enigma camuflado que tinha aparecido tão lentamente – ainda sim abruptamente – na vida dela que, se fosse uma cobra venenosa, Quinn provavelmente estaria morta e enterrada. E mesmo agora, com Patrick acontecendo de pegá-las (ela e Rachel) na classe dela, os pensamentos de Quinn sobre a situação era inteiramente sobre ser jogada aos lobos, apesar da confiança que ela tentava construir nos últimos meses.

Quinn lutou contra a vontade de rolar os olhos pra si mesma e a quantidade excessiva de trocadilhos usados em seus pensamentos, e, ao invés disso focou de volta no rosto do irmão.

 _Absolutamente_ , Caleb respondeu, suspirando de desejo enquanto encarava Quinn na tela dele, descansando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas palmas das mãos dele.

 _Você está noivo, irmãozinho,_ Quinn sinalizou, limpando as lágrimas da bochecha rapidamente antes de sorrir brilhantemente para a tela do computador, realmente orgulhosa de Caleb e o amoroso jovem que ele tinha se tornado. _Eu mal posso esperar pra ir ver você._

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos conversando, finalizando os planos para a visita de Quinn e estavam prestes a desligar quando Caleb exclamou, "Oh!" e procedeu a perguntar, _Eu sou tão mal educado. Você tinha novidades também! O que você queria me contar, Quinn?_

Com um doce sorriso nos lábios, Quinn sacudiu a cabeça. "Nós deixaremos isso pra outra vez."

 _Você sabe que eu sempre estou aqui pra você, Quinn,_ Caleb respondeu, falando o nome de Quinn em voz alta.

Dando uma olhada rápida no colo, Quinn riu suavemente antes de virar os olhos pra câmera e dizer, _É um dos meus poucos confortos na vida. Como eu poderia esquecer?_

Eles se deram tchau, Quinn comprou a passagem pra capital para o final de semana depois da formatura e então ela fechou o notebook com uma nota pesada de finalidade. Seus olhos mudaram pro telefone dela no outro lado do quarto como se ela estivesse medindo um adversário de grandes proporções.

Então Quinn ficou em pé, andou até ele, pegou-o e leu cada mensagem que Rachel tinha deixado pra ela antes de digitar sua resposta.

Porque medo não era razão para deixar a pessoa no mundo que Quinn mais se importava. Era uma lição, realmente, que ela tinha aprendido de Rachel há muito tempo atrás.

* * *

Patrick estacionou o carro clássico do seu pai na frente da casa de Rachel. Ele imediatamente se arrumou, amaciando as palmas das mãos ao longo das lapelas do smoking alugado dele. Era "simplesmente clássico", tal como a descrição detalhada e pedida de Rachel, algo que Patrick não entendeu totalmente mas era algo que ele certamente não iria questionar.

Não quando ele ia ter Rachel Berry em seu braço a noite toda.

Saindo do carro para calçada, seus sapatos brilhantes pretos praticamente brilharam nos raios rosas e laranjas do sol enquanto este mudava de lugar no céu em direção ao horizonte. Patrick fechou a porta atrás dele e virou – fazendo seu caminho da calçada para casa.

Mas antes que ele pudesse sequer chegar perto o suficiente para tocar a campainha, a porta da frente abriu de supetão e a mãe de Rachel estava gesticulando pra ele entrar com um grande sorriso no rosto e uma câmera pendurada em uma mão.

"Entre, entre," Shelby disse excitadamente enquanto gesticulava pro encontro de Rachel – _Encontro de Rachel!_ , ela pensou de coração leve – para entrar dentro da casa.

Sra. Corcoran estava tagarelando uma milha por minuto e Patrick literalmente não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando. Mas sua energia positiva e extravagante era contagiante, então ele só sorriu e concordou e entrou dentro da casa como se esse fosse qualquer outro dia.

Quando realmente, não era de jeito nenhum outro dia _qualquer_. Porque Rachel tinha acabado de aparecer no topo das escadas.

E Patrick _sabia_ que Rachel era comprometida. Ele _sabia_ que Rachel não era dele, mesmo se fosse para parecer que fosse por uma noite mágica. Ele _sabia_ que mesmo que seus dedos tocassem aquela pele provocadoramente suave do braço dela ou do ombro ou das costas, ela não era _dele_ nem em seus sonhos mais doidos – e uma imaginação ativa ele _definitivamente_ possuía.

Patrick _sabia_ que Rachel pertencia a outro alguém, mas enquanto ela descia pelas escadas na frente dele, ele entendeu os clichês sobre anjos cantando coros de aleluia mesmo que ele não tivesse nenhum conceito real de como isso podia soar realmente.

O cabelo de Rachel estava elegantemente enrolado pra cima num belo arranjo de cachos no topo da cabeça dela e suas longas franjas estavam postas pra um lado. Patrick tinha implorado por detalhes do vestido dela, mas Rachel tinha ficado estoicamente em silêncio sobre o assunto; mas quando ela levantou gentilmente a coxa para que não pisasse na bainha com os saltos matadores que Patrick via saindo por debaixo, ele repentinamente entendeu porque ela tinha pedido que ele usasse um terno que fosse "simplesmente clássico."

Patrick não era nenhum expert quando se tratava de moda. Mas ele era tipo um aficcionado por filmes clássicos – havia sempre algo bonito para ele sobre o jeito que as pessoas se moviam na tela e como ele mal precisava de legendas para entender o que estava acontecendo por causa da riqueza de detalhes nas expressões corporais e faciais – e tudo em Rachel estava gritando _glamour da antiga Hollywood_ para Patrick. A maquiagem dela era simples mas ainda sim linda e possuía uma sutil homenagem a Holly Golightly que Patrick não podia ter perdido mesmo se quisesse. O preto profundo e impenetrável do vestido dela fez Patrick sentir como se ele estivesse olhando para pedaços se movimentando de um filme preto e branco, como se ele tivesse se tornado naquele instante, em Rick Blaine e Rachel fosse a Ilsa Lund dele e que, a qualquer momento, ela estaria a um centímetro de distância dele e sussurraria, _"Beije-me como se fosse a última vez,"_ e _claro_ que Patrick faria o que quer ela pedisse dele (e ele sabia que não conseguiria a garota no final, então parecia se encaixar bem).

Levou tudo dele para se manter de deixar cair a boca até o chão.

Ao alcançar o último degrau da escada, Rachel girou de um modo quase bobo e Patrick queria – mais do que pouco – beijar o olhar de auto consciência pra fora do rosto dela. Mas um lembrete rápido para ele mesmo que ele tinha perdido a chance foi o suficiente para acomodá-lo firmemente de volta no papel designado dele como _amigo_ e _par da formatura_ , nada mais, mas também nada menos. E isso era uma pequena vitória a favor dele, ele sabia.

"Oi Patrick," Rachel disse, suas mãos se movendo quase timidamente ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos de Patrick só deixaram os de Rachel por um momento para olhar na mão direita dela enquanto ela soletrava o nome dele. _Boa Noite, Rachel,_ ele gesticulou em retorno antes de se reverenciar timidamente, mais uma inclinação polida da cabeça dele, realmente. Isso fez Rachel sorrir e fez Patrick se sentir ainda mais como uma estrela de cinema.

"Oh!" Shelby exclamou de repente, pulando de onde estivera sentada ansiosa além do hall na mesa de jantar. Rachel se virou pra ela rapidamente e o olhar de Patrick acompanhou. "Eu esqueci o cartão de memória vazio!" E então ela passou correndo freneticamente entre Patrick e Rachel, deixando pra trás uma calma relativa em seu encalço.

 _Peço desculpas por ela,_ Rachel sinalizou, dando um passo pra mais perto e Patrick foi rápido em reassegurar Rachel que não havia nada pelo que se desculpar. _Ela só está tão excitada,_ Rachel continuou, mordendo a parte interior da bochecha, _tem sido um completo hospício aqui, o dia todo. Eu realmente mal posso esperar pra sair daqui..._ Rachel parou de gesticular quando Shelby correu de volta pras proximidades, sorriso triunfante no rosto dela enquanto segurava a câmera como se fosse um troféu. _Mas eu acho que nós vamos ser sujeitados a tirar fotos primeiro._

O olhar no rosto de Rachel ainda estava com tom de desculpa, e Patrick não tinha realmente as palavras adequadas para expressar exatamente o quanto ele _realmente_ não se importava em ter essa noite documentada. _Sem preocupação, eu não tenho problema nenhum em agradar sua mãe com algumas fotos antes de sairmos_. Seu sorriso e palavras compreensivas foram premiados com um sorriso brilhante de Rachel, e ele não podia estar mais feliz quando ela se aproximou dele, passando a mão pelo braço dele. Shelby imediatamente começou a tirar fotos e tagarelar sobre _o que_ , Patrick só podia adivinhar; provavelmente sobre a beleza da filha dela e quão orgulhosa Shelby estava dela e como isso era o tipo de noite que cada jovem merecia experimentar.

Ou _algo_. Em qualquer outro dia, isso iria soar brega a última potência para Patrick, mas ele se encontrou se divertindo imensamente.

Patrick sentiu Rachel falar em voz alta ao lado dele, então ele virou pra ela e viu os lábios dela, facilmente percebendo que ela estava dando a entender para Shelby que ela e Patrick teria que ser deixada ir _eventualmente_ mas idealmente _em breve_ pra conseguirem chegar a tempo da reserva do jantar deles. Patrick virou para Shelby que parecia ter inexplicavelmente relembrando as maneiras dela e estava sinalizando pra ele enquanto todos se encaminhavam pra porta da frente.

"Patrick," Shelby disse, falando mas também sinalizando de modo que Patrick reconheceu como uma habilidade bem rudimentar, mas um que ele apreciava bastante mesmo assim, "Tome conta da minha filha e eu espero totalmente ver vocês dois em casa não mais tarde do que meia noite e meia, entendeu?" Patrick concordou serio, apesar dele lutar com a própria gargalhada à situação quando ele pegou Rachel cobrindo os lábios para conter a própria risadinha.

Eles estavam quase no carro quando Shelby adicionou, "E apesar de eu não poder dizer que conheço todos os policiais na cidade, eu _conheço_ seus pais!"

E isso foi _definitivamente_ o suficiente para manter Patrick de rir enquanto eles davam as despedidas derradeiras.

* * *

Jantar no Breadstix – um dos restaurantes só _relativamente_ de classe – tinha sido breve, doce e sem eventos. Rachel meio que realmente _odiou_ o lugar, mas Patrick não sabia disso, então não havia nada a ser dito pela metade da almôndega vegana que ela tinha nobremente sofrido pra comer.

Mas o jantar estava terminado e era hora deles chegaram atrasados – de outra forma conhecida como _na hora_ – para um dos maiores eventos da vida escolar deles.

Apesar da noite estar só começando, Rachel não estava certa de _qualquer coisa_ podia possivelmente pousar perto do ponto alto que foi receber a admissão em Juilliard. Mas ela estava se aproximando com a mente aberta, claro, e ela _absolutamente_ não conseguia esperar até dar dez horas quando Quinn estaria chegando como professora supervisora. O mero pensamento de Quinn vê-la em apenas algumas horas foi o suficiente para ela procurar o espelho e checar a maquiagem e o cabelo; sua aparência ainda estava impecável, e ela se sentou com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Quando eles chegaram mais perto da escola, Patrick apontou pelo pará-brisa do carro e Rachel rapidamente viu as luzes. Eles se olharam questionadoramente maravilhados, e enquanto eles estacionavam – onde vários professores diferentes estavam atuando como manobristas – eles trocaram sorrisos quando perceberam que os holofotes brilhantes que eles tinham visto de longe eram na verdade os anunciadores da sua chegada em Haverbrook. Eles podiam estar comparecendo a uma formatura no ginásio, mas Rachel sabia que a escola deles se superava no evento anualmente, contratando uma companhia de Cleveland especificamente montada para fazer qualquer evento memorável para a clientela surda deles.

E memorável, Rachel percebeu enquanto pisava o tapete vermelho e entrava de braços dados com Patrick, isso certamente seria.

Produzindo dois ingressos, Patrick os deu para o sorridente Sr. Rumba que tinha obviamente sido designado para manter os penetras fora. Ele sorriu, disse a eles pra ter um momento ótimo e os empurrou pra dentro.

A iluminação era sutil e ainda sim linda à primeira vista enquanto eles se encaminhavam debaixo de um terraço ricamente decorado na frente de portas duplas bem abertas, elegantemente disfarçadas para parecer com absolutamente _nada_ típico de uma escola de segundo grau. Um caminho foi cortado da entrada da escola perto dos escritórios administrativos fora de vista direto pra entrada do ginásio o qual também tinha sido criativamente decorado em branco, prata, preto e azul escuro com suaves dicas de vermelho por todo lado. E enquanto Patrick tinha pensado mais cedo em Rachel como muito _Hollywood_ , ela agora estava pensando o mesmo sobre a transformação que tinha tomado lugar nos últimos dias na escola deles.

Antes mesmo deles sequer entrarem no ginásio, Rachel podia sentir o baixo pulsando embaixo dos pés dela. A música tocado era algo que ela vagamente reconheceu como sendo um dos top 40 hits das listas recentes; mas a música não era pra ser _ouvida_ , e sim pra ser _sentida_. Os olhos de Rachel rapidamente escanearam o local e achou a pista de dança onde muitas pessoas já estavam se movimentando no ritmo, e ela percebeu que o sorriso no rosto dela não iria realmente _a lugar nenhum_ – não hoje, pelo menos.

As arquibancadas tinham sido empurradas pra trás, dobradas e decoradas com tecidos que estavam de acordo com o esquema de cores da noite. Enquanto Patrick e Rachel passavam por eles, Rachel passou os dedos pelo tecido e ficou maravilhada ao sentir que eles tinham várias texturas – era um verdadeiro banquete para os sentidos enquanto seus toques sentiam as diferenças e os olhos dela via todas as cores e a transformação total do ginásio e então o _nariz_ dela pegou todos os cheiros deliciosos da área de lazer. As luzes, as cores, o chocolate e as fontes de ponche e os aperitivos e _tudo_ tinha prendido a respiração de Rachel na garganta.

Patrick foi rápido em preencher um pequeno copo de ponche pra cada um deles antes de levá-los para a mesa do outro lado do cômodo, onde vários dos companheiros do coral e alunos do último ano estavam sentados. Uma pequena conversa começou enquanto Rachel timidamente bebericava o ponche – o que ela rapidamente percebeu que _não_ estava batizado. Rachel via enquanto os seus – sim – _amigos_ conversavam em Libras ao redor dela, agradecida pela forma de falar já que a música estava _bem_ alta, apesar dos tons graves serem a freqüência principal a vir dos alto-falantes que estavam montados nas laterais da pista de dança. Antes de passar muito tempo, Patrick estava se inclinando sobre o ombro de Rachel e sutilmente sussurrou no ouvido dela, "Quer dançar?"

Rachel praticamente pulou da cadeira, a mão na de Patrick enquanto eles se encaminhavam pra pista de dança. Muitos dos alunos mais novos os cumprimentaram com sorrisos e acenos enquanto eles se moviam pros veteranos – uma estação de poder entendido que Rachel miraculosamente nunca tinha percebido que ela era parte até agora – e então eles começaram a dançar. Na maior parte, o movimento deles eram bobos, mas Rachel tinha tido lições de dança por anos na infância, então ela certamente sabia como mexer o corpo – e ela estava mais do que surpresa satisfatoriamente por encontrar que, apesar da falta da habilidade de ouvir de Patrick, os quadris dele estavam se movendo muito bem à batida do baixo no peito dele. Levou algumas músicas pras eles entrarem no ritmo, mas Rachel podia dizer que eles encaixavam bem juntos antes de passar muito tempo.

Mas havia outra pessoa que Rachel sabia que ela se encaixava muito melhor, cujo corpo se encaixava mais facilmente e que os movimentos teriam ficado iguais os de Rachel num segundo ao invés do tempo de três músicas lentas. Era uma vergonha, Rachel pensou, que ela e Quinn não dançassem juntas esta noite.

E não era como se Quinn estivesse longe dos pensamentos de Rachel, mas a mudança repentina da imaginação de Rachel para a imagem mental dos braços de Quinn envolvidos ao redor dela enquanto eles dançavam à batida pulsante era o suficiente para a cabeça dela se movimentar e olhar ao redor dela, a pista de dança já esquecida pelo momento.

"Rachel?" Patrick questionou, os próprios movimentos parando enquanto ele seguia Rachel para perto de um dos alto-falantes grandes.

Depois de uma rápida verificada do cômodo, Rachel se virou pro encontro dela. _Desculpe_ , ela sinalizou, _Eu estava apenas procurando..._ seus movimentos pararam, incerta do quão fácil Patrick iria aceitar ela falar sobre Quinn fora do âmbito estritamente acadêmico.

Patrick surpreendeu Rachel um pouco ao balançar a cabeça e perguntar, _Ela já está aqui?_

 _Ainda não_ , Rachel respondeu, alcançando o pulso de Patrick e virando-o de forma que ela conseguisse ver o relógio dele. Eram alguns minutos depois das dez horas e Quinn deveria chegar a qualquer minuto.

Com outra olhada pelo ginásio, Rachel deixou os olhos demorarem em cada um da meia dúzia de professores parados em vários pontos do ginásio. Vendo uma cena se desdobrando do outro lado do cômodo, Rachel riu e apontou em direção à fonte de ponche onde um dos calouros estava tentando colocar algum tipo de álcool na base. Mas ele tinha sido descoberto pelos olhos de águia do Sr. Rumba. Enquanto uma música terminava e outra começava, Rachel ouviu Sr. Rumba gritar, "eu posso ser surdo de um ouvido – _febre escarlatina!_ – mas eu certamente não sou cego!"

"Outra dança?" Patrick meio que gritou ao lado de Rachel depois que eles terminaram de rir à tentativa contra a integridade do ponche.

Rachel estava virando-se para concordar e voltar pra pista de dança quando um movimento próximo à entrada pegou sua atenção. Ninguém era permitido depois de uma certa hora, então _tinha_ que ser –

"Uau," Rachel engasgou, sem palavras, nem mesmo para ser apropriadamente ouvida por si mesma por debaixo dos sons da formatura que continuava. E _uau_ era a única coisa que a mente de Rachel podia produzir enquanto ela encarava a pessoa de Quinn enquanto a mulher mais velha fazia seu caminho pra dentro do cômodo.

O cabelo de Quinn estava longo e flutuando, partes dele conectados em tranças nas costas para manter a maior parte fora do rosto dela, mas um pouco dele estava posto sobre o ombro pra frente, levando os olhos de Rachel para baixo no perfeitamente colado ao corpo vestuário de botão branco que Quinn estava vestindo. Um número delicioso de números estava desabotoado; o decote de Quinn certamente não estava competindo com o de _Rachel_ hoje a noite, mas foi o suficiente para ter Rachel praticamente salivando à visão. A camisa estava cuidadosamente com as mangas roladas pra cima e estava perfeitamente ensacada na calça cinza escura, acentuada pelo cinto fino preto ao redor da cintura dela. Sem surpresa alguma, as calças também cabiam perfeitamente em Quinn como se elas fossem especificamente cortadas pra ela – _o que_ , Rachel pensou, _talvez fosse o caso_ – e caía logo acima dos sapatos que ela usava, salto meio alto.

Ela era a perfeição andando e Rachel estava malditamente perto de levantar o vestido dela e sair correndo pra se jogar nos braços de Quinn.

Mas ela de alguma forma conseguiu se refrear. O post-it com **28** escrito à mão estava pressionado dentro do vestido de Rachel ao lado seio dela e isso era um lembrete não tão sutil para ambas que o fim estava mais perto do que estivera antes.

Patrick ficou parado perto do ombro de Rachel e olhou pra qualquer lugar além de entre as duas mulheres, tendo percebido que algo íntimo estava destinado a acontecer em breve entre elas e não queria ser pego no meio daqueles olhares.

Depois de Quinn entrar e antes dela ficar perto o suficiente para falar com o professor mais próximo, ela parou de andar. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos de Rachel e Rachel sabia que ela estava sendo avaliada naquele momento tanto quanto ou senão mais do que ela tinha feito há alguns momentos. Enquanto Quinn continuava a olhar, Rachel virou para encará-la totalmente antes de sutilmente dar um giro de 360 graus para parecer que estava olhando ao redor da pista de dança.

Era o jeito de Rachel dizer, _Sinta-se à vontade pra olhar, porque é tudo seu._

A mandíbula de Quinn ficou notavelmente aberta e Rachel sorriu satisfatoriamente como e ela tivesse chegado em primeiro em alguma competição não dita entre elas.

Mas enquanto Rachel dava um pequeno aceno – o qual Quinn recebera com uma piscada e um aceno de cabeça – Rachel sabia que elas duas seria vencedoras no final.

* * *

Depois de uma hora e meia que Quinn tinha chegado, ela viu o rei e a rainha do baile serem anunciados. Eram ambos alunos dela – Matthew, um dos melhores jogadores de basquete que Haverbrook tinha visto em anos; a outra, Janelle, uma das garotas mais benquistas e lindas da escola – e Quinn não poderia estar mais feliz por eles. Enquanto as coroas eram colocadas sobre a cabeça deles, Quinn olhou através da multidão pelo rosto de Rachel. E quando Quinn a viu, ela só viu felicidade sem nenhum sinal de desapontamento e isso era o suficiente para Quinn.

Desde que ela chegara, Quinn tinha que quase forçar sua atenção pra longe de Rachel. Porque toda vez que ela olhava pra linda garota, ela ficava entretida, certamente, pelo maravilhoso vestido e o jeito que acentuava a beleza natural de Rachel; mas ainda mais que isso, Quinn não podia olhar pra outro lugar que não os olhos de Rachel – eles brilhavam lindamente entre o mar de luzes espetaculares ao longo do teto rebaixado e Quinn sabia que ela nunca tinha visto nada mais perfeito na vida dela. Ela tinha estado encarando – _observando_ – bastante; mas realmente, tinha valido absolutamente a pena.

A noite, Quinn sabia, estava terminando. E a nota colante que Rachel tinha deslizado pra ela mais cedo era evidência suficiente de que **28** iria logo ser **27** , e então elas estavam _tão_ mais perto da graduação.

Fazendo mais uma circulada ao redor do ginásio, Quinn coletou um pouco de ponche num copo enquanto jorrava da fonte, bebendo só um pouco para confirmar que ele tinha continuado sem ser batizado pela duração das festividades noturnas antes de continuar em direção à saída. As crianças tinham começado a ir pra casa ou pras festas pós formatura, e Quinn era um dos professores designados para ver todo mundo ir embora. Ela parou próxima às portas abertas e deu a todos uma boa noite, implorando que todos dirigissem em segurança e tomassem conta de si mesmo.

Durante uma parada na dispersão de corpos, Quinn deu uma olhada pra trás em direção ao ginásio e viu Patrick e Rachel vindo em direção à ela. Rachel, entretanto, foi em direção ao banheiro e Patrick continuou em direção a porta de saída.

 _Boa Noite, Srta. Fabray,_ Patrick disse, parando alguns centímetros na frente dela, se inclinando na moldura da porta, um sorriso contente nos lábios dele.

Alguns estudantes passaram entre eles, e, Quinn deu o discurso padrão _fique em segurança_ antes de se dirigir à Patrick. "Oi Patrick. Você se divertiu?"

Ele disse que sim com um sorriso brilhante no rosto e Quinn se sentiu reassegurada por isso – tanto quanto pela conversa que ela tivera com Rachel na noite anterior – que Patrick não iria trair a confiança de Rachel ou entregar Quinn pra administração, apesar do tanto que a situação requeria isso. E as próximas palavras que ele sinalizou pra ela selaram o acordo, efetivamente acalmando os nervos de Quinn.

 _Eu só quero que você saiba,_ ele gesticulou _, que talvez eu seja uma minoria nessa questão, mas eu realmente vejo como Rachel se ilumina ao seu redor. E por causa disso, não há outro jeito a não ser apoiar vocês duas._

Em resposta, Quinn não disse nada; não havia realmente nada a ser dito além do que seus olhos brilhantes agradecidos já estavam proclamando.

Quinn viu Rachel com sua visão periférica. Ela virou a cabeça e sorriu na direção da garota, assim como Patrick. Por um momento, Rachel curiosamente olhou entre Patrick e Quinn, imaginando se havia algo que ela tinha perdido. Mas então Quinn estava falando e sinalizando. "Tenham uma boa noite, vocês dois. Dirijam em segurança."

E enquanto elas desapareciam pelo ainda esticado tapete vermelho, Quinn quietamente sussurrou pra si mesma. "E deixe meu coração em segurança."

* * *

Talvez Patrick estava dirigindo mais devagar do que normalmente faria. _Talvez_. Mas realmente, ele não achava que houvesse muitas pessoas que poderiam possivelmente culpá-lo por tentar prolongar a noite dele com uma linda garota sentada ao lado dele.

Era exatamente um minuto antes do horário de Rachel quando Patrick estacionou no meio fio na frente da casa. Rachel se virou pra ele, mas Patrick apontou em direção a janela da frente que estava acesa pela parte de dentro. Eles ambos olharam quando a cortina se fechou; aparentemente Shelby ainda estava acordada. Patrick viu contente quando Rachel riu visivelmente ao espetáculo da mãe.

"Patrick," Rachel falou o nome dele e ele podia praticamente sentir a onda da voz dela correr sobre ele. Ela inclinou a cabeça pra trás no assento e sorriu pra ele antes de levantar a mão e gesticular, _Eu tive uma ótima noite hoje. Obrigada demais_.

Com uma súbita coragem que até mesmo ele estava tipicamente desacostumado e que Rachel definitivamente não estava esperando, Patrick se esticou e gentilmente pegou os dedos de Rachel, trazendo-os pra mais perto enquanto se abaixava e beijava as costas da mão dela " _Eu_ que agradeço, Rachel," Patrick disse algo, suas palavras meio abafadas mas facilmente compreensíveis.

Seus dedos ainda nas mãos de Patrick, Rachel deu um rápido aperto antes de sair do carro e fazer seu caminho pra casa.

Enquanto via ela ir, Patrick se sentiu mais como Ilsa do que Rick enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, _Desejava não te amar tanto._

* * *

A porta mal tinha fechado atrás de Rachel antes de Shelby praticamente deslizar pro corredor da sala de estar, não dizendo nenhuma palavra mas silenciosamente – e bem direta – implorar por detalhes. Rachel trancou a porta antes de ir pra sala, já se preparando mentalmente para reviver toda a noite para Shelby.

Bem, talvez não a noite _inteira_ , Rachel pensou, a lembrança dos olhos de Quinn cheio de luxúria, quando Rachel removera o post-it do lugar que estava escondido, ainda fresca em sua mente. Ela iria definitivamente editar _aquela_ parte.

Shelby estava praticamente emitindo energia e antes que Rachel sequer sentasse no sofá, ela perguntou, "Red Bull?"

" _Talvez_ ," Shelby respondeu, esticando a palavra pra muito mais do que apenas as duas sílabas padrões.

"Um ou dois?" Rachel perguntou novamente, dessa vez rindo.

"Só um!" Shelby clamou. "E foi há horas!"

Rachel não estava acostumada a falar por muito tempo, mas Shelby foi a audiência perfeita e Rachel realmente _tinha_ amado contar as histórias quando era mais nova. Antes de qualquer uma perceber, era uma e meia da manhã e o pico de açúcar de Shelby já estava quase no final; ela iria dormir logo, Rachel sabia, então era hora de ambas irem pra cama.

Shelby groguemente subiu as escadas a frente de Rachel, parando e virando pra filha dela quando ambas alcançaram o segundo andar. Antes de Rachel saber o que estava acontecendo, Shelby estava abraçando-a e as mãos de Rachel – um monte de bobes e os sapatos delas – estavam perigosamente apertados nas costas de Shelby.

"Eu te amo, Rachel."

Os olhos de Rachel se fecharam e ela abraçou Shelby mais forte. "Eu amo você também –" e ela parou por uma quantidade quase imperceptível de tempo antes de adicionar "-Mãe" no final da declaração dela.

Rachel não estava realmente certa de como explicar pra alguém o motivo pela qual ela nunca tinha se referido à Shelby como _Mãe_ antes – pelo menos não pra mulher em si, apesar dela certamente ter chamado Shelby de _mãe dela_ ao longo dos anos. Talvez foi o fato dela ter passado os primeiros dez anos da vida sem usar o termo em qualquer contexto particularmente importante; talvez ela tinha se sentido meio velha pra começar a mudar velhos hábitos quando ela se mudou pra viver com SHelby depois de perder os pais. Shelby tinha sido sempre sua mãe mas ela nunca tinha sido _Mãe_ – até que de repente, ela _era._

Nada foi dito sobre isso e Rachel facilmente aceitou o beijo que Shelby plantou na testa dela antes de cada uma ir pro próprio quarto. Rachel não estava totalmente fora do vestido antes dela ouvir Shelby roncar no corredor.

E aquela confirmação da inconsciência de Shelby foi só o que Rachel precisava pra entrar em ação.

Ela deixou o cabelo na maior parte pra cima como tinha ficado na noite e ela nem se importou em remover a maquiagem. Tirando o vestido, Rachel rapidamente vestiu um par de shorts e uma camiseta de manga longa antes de agarrar os tênis e sair na ponta dos pés pelo corredor e escadas e pela porta da frente.

Quinn estaria em casa por agora, Rachel sabia, e diabos a levassem se ela não iria conseguir um beijo de boa noite.


	29. Capítulo 29

**N/T: Voltei antes do esperado, everybody :D**

Era logo depois das duas da manhã quando Rachel diminuiu a corrida até parar na frente do prédio de apartamento de Quinn.

Ela tinha esperado que o estacionamento estivesse vazio de vida e era por isso que ela não estava se comportando de forma particularmente escondida. Ela tinha esperado ter que ligar pra Quinn pra deixá-la entrar e era por isso que ela tinha o celular seguro na mão direita. Ela tinha esperado que a escuridão da noite a envolvesse completamente e a deixasse protegida do mundo adormecido ao redor dela e era por isso que a lua cheia sendo revelada pelas nuvens que se moviam a surpreenderam, efetivamente iluminando o caminho dela para o lar – para Quinn.

O que Rachel _não tinha_ esperado era chegar ao prédio de apartamentos de Quinn só para ser recepcionada pela própria enquanto ela fazia seu caminho pra fora.

"Quinn," Rachel engasgou, começando a desacelerar o coração com respirações calmantes e profundas. As mãos dela estavam nos quadris enquanto ela dava alguns passos em direção a outra mulher na calçada.

Quinn não parou de forma alguma enquanto se movia pra longe do prédio e pra perto de Rachel. "Oi," Quinn disse, e Rachel não pôde evitar o sorriso que floresceu no rosto – ao som da voz ao mesmo tempo amorosa e inocente mas desconcertantemente grave e linda de Quinn e o jeito que Rachel foi cumprimentada era como se Quinn não tivesse nem um pouco surpresa de vê-la.

Enquanto Quinn se aproxima, ela ainda se recusava a diminuir o passo. Ela meramente esticou os dedos enquanto passava por Rachel e – num gesto maravilhosamente sem esforço – entrelaçou os dedos nos dela antes de efetivamente arrastar Rachel com ela pela calçada.

"Quinn," Rachel disse, dessa vez com pequenos pontos de interrogação acompanhando o nome que saía da sua boca, "nós vamos a algum lugar?"

Parando perto da porta do passageiro do carro dela, Quinn ajeitou o corpo de forma que ela estivesse parada perfeitamente paralela a Rachel. O tempo não diminuiu para ficar parado e o mundo não desvaneceu ao redor delas, mas a brisa suave pareceu morrer e os grilos que cricrilavam na grama pararam de fazer barulho mesmo que só por um momento; as pontas dos dedos de Quinn tracejaram levemente primeiro ao longo da linha acentuada de maquiagem perto do olho de Rachel antes de proceder em colocar uma mecha cacheada de volta, atrás da orelha de Rachel.

"Nós vamos a algum lugar," Quinn respondeu, "Se você quiser vir comigo."

Havia uma tensão no ar entre elas e não era uma tensão que elas estivessem desacostumadas. Parecia que, constantemente, havia um gosto palpável no ar que residia entre elas – um puro desejo personificado por ondas magnéticas, pulsando ao redor delas e por elas constantemente. E quando elas estavam perto assim – quando a pele de Quinn encontrava a de Rachel e quando o peito de Rachel, que subia sutilmente entre elas entre elas só pelo esforço de manter a capacidade pulmonar adequada, ficava roçando quase imperceptivelmente no de Quinn – era absolutamente eletrizante.

A palavra deixou a boca de Rachel antes da mente dela sequer ter uma chance de processar e talvez isso fosse um pouco mais do que o amor delas uma pela outra trabalhando.

"Sempre," ela disse, abaixando a cabeça para pressionar a bochecha na palma aberta de Quinn. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto elas respiravam o momento, os corpos delas dolorosamente próximos mas mal se atrevendo a fechar o minúsculo espaço entre elas. As pálpebras de Rachel flutuaram e a respiração de Quinn parou completamente quando ela olhava através de cílios grosso pros olhos castanhos impressionantes.

Quinn não queria só dizer pra Rachel que a amava naquele momento, talvez mais do que em qualquer dos outros momentos anteriores no tempo delas juntas; Quinn queria gritar pro céu noturno e a lua cheia além das nuvens partidas que ela estava completamente, devastadoramente apaixonada por Rachel Berry.

Mas o estacionamento perto do carro de Quinn talvez fosse a cena mais longe possível da noite cheia de gente na Times Square.

... E ainda sim, Quinn podia praticamente sentir as palavras se formando nos lábios dela de qualquer forma, ávidas pra sair e serem derramada ao longo do espaço entre e ao redor delas. O olhar no rosto de Rachel era tão cheio de amor e adoração que Quinn podia bem literalmente sentir dentro do próprio peito, explodindo. A energia entre elas era tão tangivelmente pulsante com cada batida do coração delas enquanto elas miraculosamente mantinham esse tempo perfeito juntas. E Quinn achava impossível ignorar a umidade entre as pernas dela quando lembrava da visão impressionante que Rachel tinha sido na formatura – e estava ainda, aqui, agora, em uma roupa casual parada diante dela; Quinn não podia ter ignorado a besta furiosa que rugia em algum lugar dentro do peito dela, _Minha!_ enquanto ela olhava faminta pra Rachel...

Mas havia vizinhos a considerar.

Ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, Quinn pressionou o corpo pra frente, facilmente retirando Rachel do caminho dela para que ela pudesse abrir a porta. O tempo inteiro, os olhos delas continuaram fixos um no outro e parte de Quinn sabia que Rachel tinha os mesmos desejos bestiais tumultuosamente balançando e girando dentro do peito dela que Quinn possuía.

"Então vamos," Quinn disse, estendendo a mão para Rachel segurar; ela ajudou a garota a entrar no carro, sem outras questões perguntadas.

* * *

Meia hora depois Quinn se encontrou saindo da estrada principal para uma estrada de terra que já tinha visto dias melhores.

Havia passado anos desde a última que ela estivera aqui – na realidade, pelo menos. Tinha sido o verão depois do primeiro ano dela de faculdade e ela tinha voltado pra cidade natal pra passar algumas semanas com a família (com Caleb). A viagem era de trinta minutos de Lima mas só uma hora da casa da família Fabray se eles andassem.

E era um caminho que Quinn e Caleb tinham caminhado bastante na juventude deles. Manhãs de verão e tardes de outono; dias de neve de folga da escola, caminhando lenta e penosamente pela neve; noites quentes no final da primavera.

Por um momento enquanto o carro de Quinn teve problemas mecânicos sobre o atoleiro da velha estrada, Quinn imaginou sobre sua proximidade com os pais. E a coisa mais estranha sobre a situação toda _não era_ que era quase três horas da manhã ou o fato de que a aluna de Quinn e interesse amoroso proibido estivesse dormindo no assento do passageiro com os dedos repousando adormecidos no topo das costas da mão de Quinn – era o fato de que Russell e Judy estavam há apenas alguns quilômetros pro sudeste e Quinn não podia ter se importado menos.

Quinn poderia rir de puro alívio daquele sentimento – ou falta dele – mas ela não queria acordar Rachel.

Infelizmente, o solavanco da estrada embaixo dos pneus fez isso por ela.

"Mmm..." Rachel murmurou sonolenta, incoerências passando pelos lábios dela e fazendo Quinn sorrir com amor.

"Ei," Quinn respondeu. Ela gentilmente girou a mão, permitindo que os dedos de Rachel juntassem-se aos seus. "Você está dormindo por aproximadamente vinte minutos. Nós estamos quase lá."

Com um lento acenar, Rachel afundou-se mais no banco, deixando a cabeça cair no encosto de cabeça. Ela não perguntou onde elas estavam indo; parecia um dos detalhes menos importantes da noite.

Uns minutos depois, os faróis de Quinn mostraram outra estrada – essa ainda menor, menos usada e num abandono ainda maior. Ela saiu da estrada pra outra e estacionou o carro e colocou em ponto morto. Elas estavam encarando um portão velho e enferrujado, fechado por uma extensão de corrente sem cadeado.

"Se importa em andar daqui?" Quinn perguntou. "Não é longe."

Rachel concordou e elas saíram do carro. Quinn abriu o portão e o empurrou o suficiente para elas passarem, então ela o fechou depois de passar.

O ar frio da noite jogou os cachos longos e soltos de cabelo de Quinn sobre o ombro dela e ela estava agradecida pelas tranças que ela tinha feito mais cedo naquela noite porque elas estavam mantendo seu cabelo longe do seu rosto na maior parte. Sujeira foi amassada embaixo das solas dos sapatos delas, e grama comprida fez cócegas nos tornozelos desnudos delas. Quinn andou pra frente com um propósito, Rachel ao lado dela, em direção ao carvalho alto no meio do campo, a lua cheia iluminando o caminho delas.

Em algum lugar dentro da mente de Quinn, ela sentia como se não lhe fosse permitido retirar os olhos da árvore, como se, se ela olhasse pra longe, iria começar a se mover pra mais e mais longe dela, só para desaparecer totalmente. Como se fosse um sonho; ou talvez um sonho de um sonho...

Havia um celeiro perto delas, alto e abandonado para os elementos na maior parte dele. Havia uma pequena amostra de árvores menores a alguma distância que crescia na floresta onde Quinn e Caleb tinham feito trilhas inúmeras vezes na juventude deles, um trator velho e quebrado onde Caleb costumava brincar, a tinta vermelha quase totalmente queimada pelos tons de ferrugem.

Era uma caminhada curta, como Quinn prometera, e não passou muito tempo antes delas entrarem na sombra da árvore majestosa. E então elas estavam paradas embaixo dos ramos pendentes do velho carvalho e Quinn deixou a mão de Rachel cair enquanto se movia pro balanço de pneu que estava pendurado de um dos galhos mais altos.

Rachel parou, contente por um momento em assistir a cena se desdobrar – uma cena que ela ainda não entendia bem. Mas ela sabia que algo importante estava acontecendo pra Quinn; e se isso era importante para Quinn, então era importante pra ela também. Ela ficou parada, silenciosa e estável, e esperou.

Quinn estendeu a mão e tocou a borracha do pneu, seus dedos sentindo a linha familiar das iniciais que ela e Caleb tinham deixado anos e anos antes. Mas essa era a vida real, isso era uma existência tangível – e ainda, a lua estava jogando seus pálidos raios de luz ao redor dela e tudo parecia _cinza_ , se cinza pudesse ser usado como um sentimento real.

Fechando os olhos, Quinn se inclinou pra baixo para o gingado do balanço. Isso era realidade, mas estava pendendo perigosamente para a irrealidade. O sonho que ela tivera – a luta para alcançar a árvore, o milagre de encontrar um estranho que não era realmente um estranho de forma alguma, a explosão de cores na paisagem cinza, a dor... Tinha sido tudo tão real para Quinn e ela sentira ali que lá era algo precioso que era dela, algo que ela estava a ponto de perder totalmente, mesmo agora, Quinn sentia como algo a pressionasse pra baixo, ameaçando tirar a melhor coisa da vida dela –

Então uma mão deslizou pela cintura dela. O corpo de Rachel estava completamente pressionado no dela por trás e o corpo trêmulo de Quinn – o qual ela sequer tinha percebido que estava tremendo pra começo de conversa – começou a se acalmar. Uma das mãos dela soltou o balanço de pneu e moveu-se para agarrar o antebraço de Rachel onde a garota tinha se enroscado na cintura dela. Uma pressão gentil foi exercida pela figura de Rachel ao longo da espinha de Quinn e pelos braços fortes que a envolviam completamente e Quinn imaginou se Rachel sabia que ela estava preenchendo algum papel preordenado de protetor, salvador e amante naquele momento.

"Por que estamos aqui, Quinn?"

As palavras de Rachel não vieram até o corpo de Quinn ter se acalmado, até ela estar parada firmemente nos dois pés com o agora desnecessário mas totalmente bem vindo apoio de Rachel atrás dela. Olhos verde-castanho estavam escondidos atrás de pálpebras fechadas e ela inspirou lentamente. Abrindo os olhos ao exalar, Quinn viu a umidade dos pulmões dela encontrar o ar frio da noite, condensando-se na névoa antes de se dissipar; e com isso, qualquer ansiedade que tinha caído sobre ela.

"Nós nos encontramos aqui, uma vez," Quinn respondeu, ainda com as costas pressionadas na frente de Rachel. Dedos brincando sem sentir com a bainha da camiseta dela. "Em um sonho," ela adicionou olhando pra baixo e pro lado dela, vendo o pé de Rachel plantando firmemente atrás dela. "Você me salvou, Rach. Você me salvou quando eu sequer tinha percebido que precisava de salvação ou do que eu precisava ser salva."

Quinn virou nos braços de Rachel, suas mãos imediatamente se movendo para segurar as bochechas rosadas enquanto as mãos de Rachel se moviam pra base das costas dela. Os olhos de Rachel brilharam enquanto seus lábios sorriram, não desfamiliarizada com o poder dos sonhos – a habilidade deles de machucar, mas também o poder deles de curar. Ela olhou nos olhos de Quinn, ela sentiu o alívio sair como alguma entidade psíquica saindo do corpo de Quinn e ela disse, "Aí está ela." As palavras vieram sem filtro da mente de Rachel, mas elas pareceram certas quando ela olhou nos olhos de Quinn e sentiu uma conexão profunda se encaixar nas almas delas.

"Aqui estou eu," Quinn sussurrou de volta e então ela virou levemente a cabeça e mergulhou ligeiramente pra baixo, pressionando os lábios nos de Rachel.

As bocas delas se abriram ligeiramente, sem esforço, convidando a outra pra vir pra mais perto, mais fundo. Uma das mãos de Rachel enrolava o material do velho suéter que Quinn estava vestindo, pressionando seus corpos mais perto um do outro. Quinn andou um passo impossível pra frente, suas pernas agora de cada lado de uma das de Rachel. Suas mãos delicadamente acariciaram a pele do rosto de Rachel, segurando as bochechas dela gentilmente, como se _Rachel_ fosse a frágil do abraço; mas elas eram ambas quebráveis, elas eram ambas frágeis, e elas ambas estavam contando uma com a outra para não deixá-las cair.

Juntas, as fragilidades individuais delas pareciam inconsequentes. E enquanto não necessariamente fosse requerido a junção dos lábios para produzir sentimentos de invencibilidade, o beijo e a proximidade que foi provido certamente não fazia mal. O jeito que as línguas delas se tocavam delicadamente e a respiração misturada delas e os gemidos de paixão juntos produziam algo que parecia dolorosamente próximo da perfeição.

A noite estava ficando mais fria, mas Quinn e Rachel não eram nada a não ser uma fogueira; no momento, uma na outra. A pele exposta das pernas de Rachel devia ter explodido com arrepios pela brisa que passava mas a carne levantada, ao invés disso, era resultado das ondas de prazer correndo pelo corpo de dela pelo contato das bocas e mãos e a pura falta de espaço entre elas.

Quinn, mais coberta de roupas, suéter folgado que estava baixo em seus quadris, deveria estar mantendo uma temperatura corporal apropriada; ao invés disso, ela estava quente. De fato, ela estava positivamente queimando. Uma mulher de pouca força de vontade iria puxar Rachel para o chão com ela, removendo todo último vestígio de roupas para alcançar tanto contato pele a pele quanto fosse humanamente possível.

Por outro lado, uma mulher de muita força de vontade teria andado pra longe disso há meses – não teria notado as saias curtas ou os olhos tristes, não teria ansiado tão desesperadamente para ouvir uma voz voluntariamente escondida.

Com um ressurgimento de ânsia nascido em face da lembrança, Quinn continuou. Sua língua pressionou pra mais adiante na boca de Rachel e ela quase se desfez quando sentiu a forte pressão de Rachel sugando sua língua. O gemido de Quinn não ficou perdido; ao invés disso, saiu do seu corpo para escuridão iluminada pela lua, desaparecendo no ar.

A proximidade, a intensidade do momento estava fazendo com que cada sentido se abrisse, se expandisse, pegasse cada detalhe da noite ao redor delas. As folhas fizeram barulhos, grilos cricrilaram, coiotes gritaram em algum lugar à distância. Se os olhos delas se abrissem, elas teriam visto a sombra do grande carvalho lentamente diminuir enquanto a lua continuava sua trajetória pelo céu, as nuvens passantes, a claridade das estrelas pontuavam a escuridão. Rachel tinha um leve gosto de morangos e chocolate para Quinn, e, para Rachel, Quinn tinha gosto de menta e traços de canela. Inspirando profundamente, o cheiro do ar era de um frescor que só podia significar uma coisa: a primavera tinha chegado a elas em algum momento no fluir de post-its e amor, e esse era o momento perfeito para se perceber isso.

"Eu amo você," Rachel engasgou, quase sem fôlego, antes de passar uma das mãos pelo ombro de Quinn e pressionar vorazmente na nuca da garota, segurando-a perto. Os beijos delas – que antes tinham sido longos e profundos – de repente tornaram-se curtos, pontuados mais pela superficialidade da pressão dos lábios. O fogo ainda estava ali, só estava se manifestando diferentemente; uma chama controlada versus uma labareda furiosa – ainda feroz e apaixonado mas sustentável de um jeito confortável.

"Rach," Quinn disse, pressionando os lábios no canto da boca de Rachel, capturando o lábio inferior dela, então o superior, o canto oposto, lentamente saboreando cada milímetro. "Eu amo você, também." Saiu em um sussurro suave e carregou um peso que não era opressivo mas, ao invés disso, descansou satisfatoriamente nos ombros de Rachel.

Era bom: se sentir amada sem expectativa mas com a disposição de se doar por completo.

Elas balançaram juntas, beijando-se lentamente e suavemente, mãos exploradoras tocando costas, quadris, lados, bochechas. Tempo era de pouca conseqüência até que um bocejo de sono finalmente derrubou as defesas de Rachel. Naturalmente, Quinn bocejou em resposta.

"Que horas são?" Rachel perguntou, esticando ambas as mãos e as deixando descansar facilmente sobre os ombros de Rachel, entrelaçando os próprios dedos para segurar a nuca de Quinn nas palmas das mãos.

Quinn sorriu docemente antes de arrastar a mão pelo braço de Rachel e puxar uma das mãos dela, beijando a palma da garota antes de segurar o pulso dela há alguns centímetros do próprio rosto. "Uma sarda depois do cabelo," ela proclamou, depois de parecer ter estudando a pele de Rachel atentamente por alguns segundos. Com um sorriso, Rachel ficou de ponta de pé e capturou os lábios de Quinn uma última vez, demorando o beijo. Então ela inclinou a cabeça no peito de Quinn e Quinn colocou a bochecha no topo do cabelo ainda arrumado de Rachel.

"Obrigada por vir comigo," Quinn disse.

Mas o que Quinn não disse foi o quanto a noite significava pra ela: o que significava voltar aqui, tudo para o que ela estava dando adeus, o futuro que ela estava pronta e disposta a abraçar. Ela não disse as palavras, porque ela não precisava. Todas as respostas estavam nas entrelinhas, no silêncio. E se havia uma coisa que Rachel estava intimamente familiarizada, era com o espaço entrelinhas, o silêncio que abarcava tudo o que não fora dito.

"Sempre," Rachel repetiu a promessa que fizera mais cedo naquela noite.

Quinn simplesmente repetiu, "Okay." E então ela estava colocando o braço sobre o ombro de Rachel e dirigindo a garota sonolenta pra longe do carvalho, balanço de pneu e as iniciais _QF &CF_. Quando elas alcançaram o portão, Quinn abriu-o e deixou Rachel se encaminhar pro carro que estava próximo. Quinn, entretanto, se virou e encarou, não desejando nem por um momento mais dar as costas pra árvore, pras memórias, a inocência da juventude dela.

Foi com um sorriso e uma percepção de que seu futuro estava esperando atrás dela – no banco do passageiro do carro, com o cinto de segurança colocado, com um sorriso sonolento no rosto – que Quinn estava finalmente apta a fechar o portão e dirigir pra longe.

Silêncio se acomodou entre elas mas foi quebrado depois de um minuto ou dois por Quinn. "Cante-me uma música?"

"Que tipo de música?" Rachel perguntou em resposta, se mexendo no banco e sorrindo pro perfil de Quinn.

"Qualquer coisa," veio a resposta facilmente.

E então Rachel cantou – suavemente, simplesmente e com todo o coração dela.

Meia hora depois elas se encontraram estacionando no estacionamento de Quinn, depois de alguns protestos de Rachel para não ser deixada em casa. Will estava em casa, mas era bem depois de quatro da manhã, então ele definitivamente estava dormindo.

"Eu praticamente só tirarei uma soneca na sua cama," Rachel disse, piscando os cansados mas ainda lindos olhos na direção de Quinn. "Eu terei indo embora antes dele sequer levantar pela manhã." E realmente, Quinn tinha acabado de escutar a garota cantar música depois de música na sua linda voz cativante; ela estava indefesa.

Elas caíram na cama de Quinn tão quietamente quanto a mútua exaustão delas permitia, e elas afundaram num sono pacífico, envolvidas nos braços uma da outra.

* * *

Foi o bater das panelas emanando da cozinha, distante no corredor e para dentro do quarto de Quinn que foi a primeira pista do grave erro que elas tinham cometido.

Rachel se sentou rapidamente na cama, só para imediatamente mudar o olhar de volta pra baixo pra uma Quinn que não se mexia. Os olhos de Quinn estavam arregalados, enganada pela falta de movimento dela e ela rapidamente levantou um dedo e pressionou nos lábios – como se _esse_ fosse o momento no qual Rachel tinha planejado explodir em Fanny Price com uma alta performance de _I´m the Greatest Star_ , e o sinal de silêncio de Quinn fosse a única coisa a mantê-la em silêncio.

A batida dos utensílios domésticos pararam, e passos pesados foram facilmente discerníveis enquanto o colega de quarto de Quinn andava pelo corredor. Uma batida na porta fez com que os olhos das duas garotas se arregalassem, mandíbulas caíssem e cobertas fossem postas sobre as cabeças (como se isso fosse fazer algum tipo de diferença.) "Quinn?" Will chamou pela porta.

Desde que ela normalmente estava acordada antes de Will nas manhãs de domingo, se ele estivesse no apartamento deles e não com Emma, Quinn não tinha realmente preparado pra essa situação. Apesar de que pra sermos justas, ela tinha estado em uma hipnose induzida pela Rachel Berry na noite anterior, então o julgamento dela estava bem _longe_ de estar claro, muito menos digno de confiança.

"Sim?" Quinn gritou de volta, colocando a cabeça pra fora das cobertas apesar do jeito rápido que Rachel estava balançando a cabeça num gesto desaprovador. Quinn apenas fez uma careta e deu de ombros como se dissesse _O que mais eu poderia fazer?_

"Você gostaria de algumas panquecas?"

 _Diga a ele que você não se sente bem,_ Rachel sinalizou.

 _Que bem isso iria fazer?_ Quinn perguntou em retorno. _Ele apenas irá entrar e me checar ou algo do tipo._

Rachel dramaticamente caiu de volta nos travesseiros atrás dela enquanto Quinn respondia, "Sim Will, isso parece maravilhoso! Obrigada."

"De nada, elas estarão prontas em apenas alguns minutos."

Elas escutaram os passos dele desaparecerem na cozinha antes de sentar e jogar o cobertor pra longe delas. _O que vamos fazer?_ Rachel perguntou, sinalizando com gestos rápidos e deliberados.

 _Calma_ , Quinn gesticulou em retorno, respirando profundamente para enfatizar a instrução dela, _Eu tenho um plano. Pegue seus sapatos._

Menos de um minuto depois, Rachel estava parada nas costas de Quinn atrás da porta dela. Elas rapidamente fizeram a cama juntas e se fizeram apresentáveis o suficiente para o mundo exterior. Rachel estava segurando os sapatos nas mãos, pulando pra cima e pra baixo nervosamente nas pontas dos pés dela cobertos com as meias.

 _Nós vamos nos certificar de que ele está ocupado na cozinha, então nós colocamos você no banheiro. Eu vou levá-lo pro meu quarto, então você quietamente sai e vai pra casa. Okay?_

Rachel sorriu e balançou a cabeça – não num sinal de desacordo mas numa forma de reconhecimento de que o que elas estavam prestes a fazer era absolutamente insano.

E nenhuma delas ainda estava disposta a admitir que foi a displicência conjunta delas que as tinha colocado nessa situação.

 _Okay_ , Rachel respondeu, mas então ela imediatamente jogou as mãos pra cima, ainda agarrando os sapatos, e indicou que ela precisava de um minuto. Ela foi na ponta dos pés para mesa de Quinn e procurou ao redor para o que, exatamente, Quinn não estava certa. Mas dentro de poucos segundos, Rachel estava voltando em direção à ela e pressionava algo na palma dela. Beijando o canto dos lábios de Quinn, Rachel quietamente sussurrou, "Eu não posso acreditar que você só tem os brancos."

Olhando pra baixo, Quinn abriu a mão e viu o **27** que Rachel tinha escrito num post-it branco que ela achara na mesa de Quinn. Esta sorriu e mordeu o lábio antes de movimentar a mesa em direção da porta, conseguindo um aceno de prontidão de Rachel.

Quinn suavemente abriu a porta do quarto e olhou ao redor em direção da cozinha. Ela não podia ver Will, mas ela podia escutá-lo cantando uma música de Aerosmith, o falsete como algo que os vizinhos iriam reclamar mais tarde; ele não ouviria Rachel indo pro banheiro, o que ela rapidamente o fez quando Quinn indicou que o caminho estava livre.

Do outro lado com sucesso no banheiro, Rachel se virou e assoprou um beijo pra Quinn antes de empurrar a porta pra ficar quase fechada. Quinn mordeu o lábio novamente para suprimir uma risadinha e levou um momento pra respirar profundamente antes de chamar, "Will? Você pode vir me ajudar um minuto?"

Sua cantoria loucamente de alto tom parou e Will veio trotando pelo correndo alguns segundos depois. "O que foi?" ele perguntou quando Quinn abriu a porta do quarto completamente e o puxou pra dentro.

"Minha luz do armário," ela respondeu, "queimou e eu não consigo tirar!"

Will estava no quarto dela e foi em direção ao armário, mas Quinn continuou parada na porta enquanto ela elaborava algo mais sobre seus problemas com a lâmpada. Rachel abriu a porta do banheiro com uma expressão incrédula no rosto, sinalizando pra Quinn, _Sério?!_

Com um dar de ombros, Quinn rapidamente gesticulou para Rachel andar pelo corredor, não esperando a garota desaparecer pra seguir Will pro armário. Imediatamente, Quinn empurrou a porta toda pra trás pra parede para que ele não pudesse ver o calendário de post-its de contagem regressiva; ela pressionou a palma na esquina enquanto ela gesticulava sem perceber pra luz e expunha as dificuldades, colocando o post-it de **27** na superfície da porta entre os irmãos.

Ao mesmo tempo, Rachel estava camufladamente fazendo seu caminho pelo corredor, pelo balcão da cozinha e deslizava para fora pela porta da frente, fechando-a silenciosamente atrás dela. Ela calçou os tênis e foi embora.

De volta no quarto de Quinn, Will não só foi bem sucedido em tirar a cobertura da luz, removeu a lâmpada que não estava queimada e a trocou por uma nova, ele também estava oferecendo-se para consertar as falhas na porta do armário de Quinn.

"Não!" Quinn quase gritou, limpando a voz à expressão chocada de Will antes de falar mais suavemente. "Não, está tudo bem, Will. Eu realmente aprecio a sua ajuda."

"Só precisar, Quinn. Agora venha comer suas panquecas antes que elas fiquem frias!"

Will deixou o quarto e se dirigiu pra cozinha, feliz em ser bem sucedido ao completar sua tarefa de mudar a lâmpada.

Quinn, por outro lado, estava apoiada na porta do armário, segurando a maçaneta para se segurar. Ela estava cansada de ter um total de quatro horas de sono na noite anterior, mas ela também estava mentalmente e emocionalmente exausta pela real ameaça de exposição que elas tinham acabado de enfrentar e miraculosamente defendido.

"Bem," Quinn murmurou pra si mesma, desligando a luz do armário e se moveu em direção ao corredor, "pelo menos ninguém poderá dizer que eu não coloquei tudo em jogo."

Era uma justificação fraca para o risco que elas tinham tomado e Quinn sabia disso.

* * *

Shelby estava na frente da secadora, puxando um artigo de roupa depois do outro, os dobrando, metodicamente. Era quase nove horas da manhã e Rachel não estava na casa.

Seu primeiro instinto tinha sido deixar Rachel dormir mais depois de uma noite de excitação de formatura, mas Shelby tinha ido contra seu melhor julgamento, batendo na porta do quarto aberta de Rachel. Para seu choque compreensível, a cama de Rachel estava vazia; apenas seu vestido de formatura jogado sobre o pé da cama era evidência de que Rachel tinha estado ali de alguma forma nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Com uma calma nascida do conhecimento de que Rachel não era nada além de responsável, Shelby fez seu caminho para a cozinha e colocou a chaleira no fogão.

Mas foi com um coração pesado que Shelby sentou no sofá da sala alguns minutos depois, caneca quente de chá de ervas entre as palmas. Além de oito anos cheio de absoluto e inequívoco silêncio, Rachel nunca tinha aprontado de forma alguma!

... Então talvez Shelby estava _meio que_ diminuindo a inata rebelião que de alguma forma iria se associar com o voto de silêncio de Rachel, mas ela realmente não considerava sua filha como uma causadora de problemas. Rachel nunca tinha saído escondida antes, para conhecimento de Shelby; a garota sequer tinha passado noites foras de casa com amigos ou ido em encontros – não além do tempo passado em Nova York pra audição de Juilliard e a formatura na noite anterior. Mas em ambas ocasiões, Rachel tinha estado ou com Quinn Fabray ou com o colega de sala dela, Patrick.

"Patrick!" Shelby repentinamente engasgou entre goles da bebida dela como se alguma lâmpada tivesse virado brilhantemente iluminada no espaço acima da cabeça dela.

Fazia sentido! Shelby não tinha visto _na verdade_ o carro dele indo embora – admitidamente, ela talvez podia estar espionando pela janela da frente, mas ela parou tão longo ela pensou que tinha sido descoberta. Mesmo se ele tivesse saído depois de deixar Rachel, ele podia ter dirigido ao redor do quarteirão e esperou por Rachel sair novamente. Podia ter havido uma festa depois da formatura, não era uma idéia nem um pouco absurda. Rachel não tinha _pedido_ pra ir a lugar algum depois da formatura, e Shelby certamente não podia prever que diria _não_ a tal pedido da filha; mas o fato permanecia de que Rachel _não tinha_ pedido permissão pra deixar a casa. Onde quer que ela tenha ido, ela estava preocupado com a aprovação de Shelby.

E isso ao mesmo tempo entristeceu e preocupou muito Shelby.

"Ela não sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa?" Shelby pensou suavemente consigo mesma, genuinamente curiosa se havia ou não algo a mais do que amizade ocorrendo entre Rachel e Patrick.

Ela escolheu ignorar as pontadas de dor ao perceber isso, não, Rachel obviamente _não_ achava que podia contar tudo à Shelby! Rachel não tinha contado muito de _nada_ em quase uma década inteira à Shelby – e enquanto velhos hábitos eram difíceis de morrer, alguns nunca morriam.

Shelby se levantou do sofá, depositando sua caneca meio vazia na pia da cozinha, não mais com qualquer sede real e disposta a cuidar da roupa que ela tinha ignorado em terminar na noite anterior.

Uma pilha de toalhas estava cuidadosamente dobradas no topo da secadora – o cuidado contrastando gravemente com a bagunça dos pensamentos na cabeça de Shelby – quando o barulho da porta da frente se abrindo chamou a atenção de Shelby de uma forma espetacular. Ela continuou perfeitamente em silêncio e parada, esperando pra ver o que Rachel faria.

Ela realmente não deveria ter ficado surpresa quando sua filha de dezoito anos fez seu caminho quietamente pelas escadas. Shelby estava tentando não usar mentalmente a palavra _na surdina_ , mas isso era a impressão que ela estava tendo, alto e bom som apesar do silêncio da casa. Ela não escutou a porta do quarto da filha fechar mas ela tinha certeza que tinha se fechado.

Elas ambas atuariam como a manhã não tivesse acontecido, Shelby sabia. Rachel tinha estado fora por quem sabe quanto tempo e ela não queria arriscar entrar em problemas por não ter perguntado – ou ao menos _contado_ – a Shelby sobre sair; e Shelby tinha notado a ausência da sua filha mas ela estava com medo de perguntar sobre pelo medo de esquivas e silêncio.

Era melhor, Shelby decidiu enquanto ela voltava a dobrar o resto da roupa lavada, que algumas coisas passassem sem ser notadas.

Por agora.

* * *

Quinn conseguiu cruzar delicadamente as pernas no espaço apertado do seu assento designado no avião. Passageiros ainda estavam entrando enquanto ela pegava o livro dela que já estava enfiado na bolsa traseira do assento em frente à ela, descansando-o no colo. Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando a última vez que voara – como ela tinha sido a mão confortadora para Rachel no primeiro vôo de todos da garota. Mas agora _Quinn_ estava com um poço de nervos acumulados no estômago dela, porque ela estava viajando para D.C. para ver o irmão dela, e era mais do que uma visita casual entre irmãos, mais do que um ato de finalmente conhecer a noiva dele; era sobre contar a Caleb uma das verdades mais difíceis de serem reveladas que ela já lidara na vida dela.

"Com licença," uma voz profunda soou acima de Quinn. Ela abriu os olhos e deu uma olhada pra cima, rapidamente percebendo que alguém precisava pegar o assento da janela ao lado do dela no corredor. "Se você não importar, eu acho que eu sou o A pro seu B." Ele era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto do que Quinn quando ela levantou para deixá-lo passar, e ele tinha cabelo castanho ondulado e um sorriso charmoso que teria desarmado Quinn em outra vida. Ele tirou o blazer que estava usando enquanto agradecia a ela e tomava seu assento.

Eles estavam sozinhos na fileira de dois no lado esquerdo do avião e logo, os atendentes de vôo estavam instruindo-os no protocolo de emergência enquanto o avião começava a taxiar. Eles foram informados que eram o nono na fila para decolar e o seu vôo de meio dia estava prestes a entrar. Quinn passou o polegar na ponta do livro, virando as páginas displicentemente. No meio do livro ela viu o post-it que Rachel tinha dado a ela naquela tarde: **8-7-6** , se lia, representando o fim de semana inteiro que Quinn estava prestes a passar longe de Lima.

No canto do olho, Quinn viu o _A para o B dela_ passar as mãos pelo cabelo. Foi quase involuntário, o jeito que ela virou para vê-lo uma vez que ela percebera o que estava acontecendo, e logo ela estava quietamente rindo enquanto ela virava o olhar pro colo.

"Desculpe," ele disse, virando ligeiramente de lado no banco dele para olhar pra ela, "fiz algo engraçado?" Seu tom era brincalhão.

"Não, não," Quinn disse, dando com a mão levemente. Mas então ela percebeu que estava mentindo. "Bem, sim," ela corrigiu. "É só... Eu sou uma grande fã de _Grease_ e você me fez lembrar totalmente de Danny Zuko bem agora."

"Wow," Assento A disse, concordando com a cabeça e fechando a boca para esconder o quase envergonhado sorriso que estava se formando no rosto dele. "Você me pegou! Não são muitas pessoas que pegar meu hábito nervoso, mas acontece nessa ocasião. Eu realmente odeio voar. Infelizmente, é parte do trabalho. _Felizmente_ , eles me compensam bem por isso." O rosto dele relaxou um pouco enquanto Quinn continuava a rir pra si mesma, cruzando as pernas novamente e se acomodando. Ele se inclinou pra trás e pro lado para melhor estender o braço em direção à ela, palma pra fora para um aperto de mão. "Jesse," ele disse, "Jesse St. James."

Quinn apertou a mão dele e balançou firmemente. "Quinn Fabray. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jesse St. James."

"Negócios ou prazer?" Jesse perguntou, tentando se reter displicentemente de agarrar apertadamente os descansos de braços ou de dar uma de Zuko no cabelo novamente.

Contemplativamente cerrando os olhos por um momento, Quinn concordou decididamente antes de responder, "Prazer. E você? Eu assumo que seja negócios.." ela parou de falar, deixando a declaração aberta pra ele terminar.

"Negócios, com toda certeza. Eu sou na verdade um caça-talentos. Na maior parte musical teatral, mas eu procuro em todo lugar. De qualquer forma, eu estava me encaminhando de Chicago para DC para um show que eu tenho que ver hoje à noite e de alguma forma eu fui parar em Cleveland por três horas. Como isso sequer acontece?" Ele riu como se fosse uma pergunta que ele realmente não esperava a resposta antes de se inclinar pra frente e levantar a janelinha, olhando pra fora e contando a posição deles na fila.

As sobrancelhas de Quinn se levantaram à admissão da profissão do homem, sentindo que, talvez, houvesse uma oportunidade por estar ali. "Você tem um cartão?"

A sobrancelha de Jesse levantou para ficar igual a de Quinn – um feito admirável – e então ele alcançou o bolso interno do prazer que estava dobrado ao longo de um joelho dele, extraiu um cartão e deu pra ela. "Você conhece um talento em Ohio, Srta. Fabray?"

Quinn sorriu antes de deslizar o cartão cuidadosamente para a capa frontal do livro dela. "Só fique feliz em ter uma parada em Cleveland, St. James."

* * *

"Aguardarei o contato, Quinn," Jesse disse bondosamente enquanto carregava a mala de rodinhas atrás dele em direção à saída do aeroporto.

"Definitivamente. Espero que o show que você irá ver não o desaponte hoje à noite! Foi legal te conhecer."

"Igual!" E com um aceno, Jesse tinha ido embora, desaparecendo na multidão que rapidamente se dispersava.

Quinn fez seu caminho pra esteira de bagagens, não sendo eficiente o suficiente para ter só uma bagagem de mão. Ela achou a esteira número três e estava esperando pacientemente pelas malas chegarem quando ela sentiu um tapinha no ombro direito. Girando, Quinn deu de cara com o irmãozinho dela.

"Caleb!" Ela exclamou, jogando os braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o com força. Ela beijou a bochecha dele enquanto ele ria na orelha dela.

"Quinn," Caleb disse o nome dele antes de sinalizar, _Estou tão contente em ver você!_ Ele estava quase pulando de contentamento. Era realmente muito bom ver a irmã dele, especialmente fora do hospital.

Depois deles pegarem a bolsa de Quinn, eles se deram as mãos enquanto Caleb guiava Quinn para onde tinha estacionado o carro. Uma vez dentro, Quinn estava colocando o cinto de segurança quando Caleb começou a sinalizar novamente.

 _Que acha de jantar e um show para sua primeira noite na cidade?_

Com um sorriso, Quinn respondeu, "Isso soa perfeito. Eu encontrarei Tina hoje à noite?"

O sorriso de Caleb quase quebrou o rosto dele no meio. _Não no jantar_ , ele respondeu, _mas você definitivamente a verá no show. Ela tem o papel principal!_

* * *

O teatro Greenberg para Artes Performáticas era íntimo mas elegante. Painéis largos de madeira adornavam as paredes, criando ao mesmo tempo um design prazeirosamente não estético mas também um necessário para acústica ideal.

Quinn e Caleb pegaram os programas e Quinn riu para si mesma quando ela percebera que ela iria ver ainda outra performance de _West Side Story_. E se a noiva de Caleb – sobre a qual Quinn tinha aprendido _bastante_ ao longo do jantar – era a protagonista, então isso queria dizer que Quinn estava destinada a comparar a atuação dela com a de Rachel de apenas um mês antes.

Incerta de que alguém poderia ou não verdadeiramente se comparar ao talento de Rachel – e, claro, talvez ela fosse um _pouco_ imparcial – Quinn estava certamente disposta a ver com uma mente aberta, especialmente desde que Tina tinha ao mesmo tempo treinamento profissional e maturidade ao lado dela. Afinal de contas, se a alegria de Caleb era algo para se guiar, o teatro musical do departamento da Universidade Americana iria montar um show e tanto.

Eles tinham chegado cedo e eles se sentaram na segunda fileira no centro só para começar a conversar excitadamente em Libras enquanto o teatro se enchia ao redor deles. Antes de muito tempo, toda cadeira estava ocupada e as luzes da casa estavam piscando para indicar que eles estavam prestes a começar.

Instantaneamente, Quinn perdeu a atenção de Caleb. Ela pensou que era bonito, realmente, de se ver o quão alegre ele estava em ver Tina atuar – não importava que ele não pudesse ouvir a voz dela enquanto ela dizia os diálogos ou alcançava cada nota; era o suficiente para ele ver a paixão dela por atuar demonstrada no rosto dela e os movimentos dela, ver a história se desdobrar nas expressões faciais e a linguagem corporal e a batida eloqüente da música no peito dele.

Quando Quinn viu Tina pela primeira vez como Maria, ela ficou impressionada pela beleza da garota. Com o seu tom de pele ricamente caramelo e seu lindo cabelo escuro com leves mechas por todo ele, Tina era uma absoluta visão. Em um ponto, logo antes do intervalo, a garota alcançou uma nota espetacularmente alta em uma música e a ovação em pé enquanto a cortina caía era – Quinn não tinha dúvida – inteiramente pra Tina. Ela olhou para o rosto do irmão dela e instantaneamente desejou que ela pudesse ter o primeiro ato completo foto a foto porque o orgulho de Caleb era algo impressionante de se ver.

Juntos, Quinn e o irmãozinho dela fizeram seu caminho para o átrio pra pegar uma bebida. Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam parados perto de um pilar alto de um lado, silenciosamente conversando. Quinn levou um momento pra realmente ver o irmão dela – para nota o jeito que ele cortar o cabelo ainda mais curto do que no Natal, o jeito que a camisa azul escura e a gravata que ele estava usando realmente realçava o verde nos olhos dele, tão similar ao dela própria. Enquanto conversavam, Quinn estava pensando em que bonito casal Tina e Caleb deviam formar, o jeito que o tom de pele deles impressionantemente contrastavam – era uma imagem que a própria Quinn estava familiarizada quando se tratava da pele de Rachel na dela...

O pensamento só serviu como um lembrete para Quinn de que esse final de semana era mais do que apenas ser uma irmã mais velha apoiadora.

"Quinn Fabray." O nome rolou pra fora de uma língua ferina bem próximo, e Quinn instantaneamente olhou pra cima e olhou nos olhos de Jesse St. James.

Ela riu e se esticou para puxá-lo para um curto mas amigável abraço. "Wow, que legal vê-lo aqui!" As mãos dela sinalizaram as palavras mesmo quando ela as falava em voz alta, dirigindo-as pra Jesse mas facilmente deixando Caleb saber o que estava sendo dito por ambas as partes. "Jesse, esse é meu irmão, Caleb."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo," Jesse disse, estendendo a mão para dar um firme aperto na de Caleb. "O que você achou do ato um?"

Quinn estava impressionada como o jeito que a aparente surdez de Caleb não tinha tirado Jesse de tempo nem por um momento. Uma reação comum para os indivíduos que ouviam era começar a falar em um ritmo mais lento, enunciar demais e aquela compensação quase sempre deixava mais difícil do que nunca para Caleb acompanhar. Jesse obviamente não era estranho a conversas com os destituídos de audição.

"Eu amei," Caleb falou alegremente, claramente ávido para se gabar dos talentos da namorada. Ele mudou para sinalização, dando com a cabeça para Quinn brevemente, indicando que ele queria que ela traduzisse, antes de olhar pra Jesse novamente. _Minha namorada é Maria. Eu talvez não seja apto a ouvir, mas ela me faz sentir mais com a presença dela do que talvez qualquer um de vocês consigam experimentar_.

Jesse e riu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Caleb. "Tina Cohen é sua namorada?" ele perguntou. "Isso é incrível. Ela é na verdade a razão para eu estar aqui hoje à noite. O diretor é um velho colega de faculdade meu e ele me disse que eu não iria querer perder isso por nada. E eu digo a você, Caleb," Jesse se inclinou, como se estivesse conspirando com Caleb e ninguém mais no cômodo, mesmo se Quinn estivesse traduzindo pra ele. "Eu posso ver do que ele está falando. É óbvio que ela é uma estrela!"

 _Nós na verdade recentemente ficamos noivos,_ Caleb praticamente gritou, _e você está certo. Ela é uma estrela, a mais brilhante na minha vida._ Ele piscou pra Quinn e ela bateu o ombro dela no dele em tom de brincadeira. Caleb e Jesse continuaram a conversar sobre o papel anterior de Tina como Kim em _Miss Saigon_ e seu futuro como atriz, todo tempo com Quinn interpretando e participando da conversa enquanto acontecia.

Mais tarde naquela noite depois da performance, Caleb cumprimentou Tina com um beijo e bregamente sussurrou " _Estou tão orgulhoso de você"_ na bochecha dela.

Quinn nunca tinha sentido mais falta de Rachel.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Quinn, Caleb e Tina foram tomar café da manhã juntos numa lanchonetes há algumas quadras do apartamento de Caleb.

"Então Tina, me conte sobre essa _Sue_." Quinn estava genuinamente curiosa sobre essa mulher supostamente difícil para quem Caleb trabalhava; ela ouvira muitas coisas, mas ela não estava inteiramente certa se Caleb estava ou não exagerando quando ele mencionou a aversão fervorosa de Sue à homens de cabelos encaracolados, desconfiança de sem tetos e a recusa em vestir qualquer coisa além de ternos poderosos e cabelo cuidadosamente pra trás.

Do outro lado da cabine de Quinn, Tina estava sentada próxima ao lado de Caleb. Ela estava com uma mão na perna de Caleb, e a mão dele estava em cima da dela, brincando com o anel de noivado que ela usava. Tina gentilmente desentrelaçou os dedos para levantar as mãos e sinalizar a resposta para que Caleb soubesse o que ela estava dizendo. Era bem rudimentar, mas Caleb tinha mencionado que ela estava melhorando rapidamente. E apesar de Tina estar gesticulando pro benefício de Caleb, ele parecia contente em fazer nada mais do que sentar e encarar os lábios dela pra sempre.

Quinn conhecia esse sentimento.

"Você sabe," Tina começou, "Caleb ganha mais da tão chamada _Sue durona_ – " aqui, ela inseriu aspas com os dedos ao redor da frase "– do que eu já que ele trabalha lá. Eu tendo a passar tanto tempo lá por causa dele." Ela virou e sorriu pro noivo e Caleb beijou o canto dos lábios dela. Tina se virou de volta pra Quinn que estava dando outra garfada no omelete de café dela. "Ela é definitivamente uma chefe dura, mas ela é realmente só apaixonada a respeito do que ela se importa. E quando você ver a galeria, você saberá porque ela é completamente apaixonada pela _arte_. Do mesmo jeito que esse cara aqui," ela disse, gentilmente cutucando Caleb no banco ao lado dela.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer," Quinn respondeu. Eles caíram no silêncio enquanto a multidão do café passava ao redor dele, um mar suave de movimento, conversa e barulho de talher. "Eu estou realmente contente em finalmente lhe conhecer, Tina." Tina balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio, cruzando as mãos sobre o coração. "Sério," Quinn continuou, sorrindo largamente, "essa família é pequena mas segura. Novas adições não é algo que tivemos antes, mas eu vi por meses agora quão feliz, sua presença na vida do meu irmãozinho, tem o deixado."

"Bem, nós meio que estamos apaixonados," Tina disse, rindo quando Caleb inclinou a cabeça no ombro dela. Ela bateu na bochecha dele com a mão e beijou a testa dele. "Mesmo assim, obrigada, Quinn. Isso significa muito."

Quinn olhou pro prato, instintivamente sabendo – ou ao menos acreditando, _esperando_ – que Caleb nunca a afastaria, não dessa unidade amorosa que eles formaram anos e anos atrás; mas a dúvida ainda estava ali e isso fez a conversa que ela tinha que ter antes desse final de semana acabar ainda mais assustadora.

Olhando pra cima, ela viu Caleb enquanto ele mordia um pedaço de bacon. Ele piscou e ela sorriu de volta.

Talvez as coisas iriam ficar bem. Quinn tinha que esperar por isso.

* * *

"Eu dirijo um navio bem rígido aqui e eu não permito nenhuma bagunça ou _trivialidades_ de qualquer tipo. Eu rio na cara da adversidade porque eu sou uma mulher forte que lidou com isso a vida inteira, e isso não me parou ainda, nem irá. Eu metaforicamente e algumas vezes literalmente _ataco_ quando eu verifico até mesmo o menor sinal de fraqueza – quer seja na forma de outra galeria competindo pra mostrar um novo e talentoso artista ou uma corrida com extremos utilizadores de cupons pra o caixa. Eu não peço desculpas – nunca pedi e eu certamente não tenho a intenção de começar agora... – qual você disse que é seu nome mesmo?"

Quinn fechou a boca mas não conseguiu retirar a expressão de olho arregalado do rosto enquanto respondia. "Quinn."

"Certo, Quinn, como eu estava dizendo," Sue Sylvester – dona de galeria, licença pra caçar vitalícia, brevemente lutadora de mma, possivelmente assassina treinada e entusiasta de jardins – continuou. "Essa-" ela gesticulou ao redor pras paredes enquanto colocava o braço ao redor dos ombros de Quinn e a levava pra longe de Caleb e Tina. Quinn olhou pra trás por sobre o ombro indefesa enquanto Tina ria e Caleb dava tchau pra ela de uma maneira bem dramática " – é a minha _paixão._ Arte," ela disse, "é linda. Qualquer um pode vir aqui, na _minha_ galeria, e eles podem olhar essas paredes. Eles não tem que saber os nomes dos artistas, estilos ou períodos de tempo e eles certamente não tem que saber que o que algum tipo de brancos protestantes ricos sentam-se ao redor de uma mesa cara fumando cubanos e comparando suas pontuações no golfe pensam constitui _qualidade._ A boa arte é _envolvente_ , Quinn. Boa arte faz você querer _parar_ , mesmo quando você já está parada."

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer," Quinn respondeu. Elas estavam estacionadas na frente de um pedaço de trabalho que Quinn não podia ter descrito em nenhum outro detalhe além de _preto e branco_ e _acidentada_ e _futurista_ mas certamente _cativante_. Quando Quinn pensava sobre arte – quando ela pensava sobre verdadeiramente se sentir _tocada_ – ela pensava sobre Rachel, não pintura ou escultura. Rachel, sentada no palco com uma única luz brilhando perto, violão no colo e palavras deixando a boca pela primeira vez em anos.

 _Isso_ era arte para Quinn. Ler as palavras de Rachel nos primeiros meses da escola... Bem, Sue tinha batido aquele prego bem na cabeça.

"Seu irmão está trabalhando pra mim por algum tempo agora."

Quinn virou de repente pra apreciar o perfil forte de Sue, incerta de onde a mudança de assunto tinha vindo ou pra onde estava indo. "Sim, ele tem mencionado por você há alguns anos agora."

"Ele é um bom garoto," Sue disse, "mas eu honestamente não podia me importar menos com isso. O que eu me importo, Quinn, é _talento_. E seu irmão, ele tem isso aos montes." Quinn concordou; ela sabia _disso_ desde que eles eram crianças e Caleb estava criando lindas obras primas de aquarela (aos olhos de uma criança) enquanto Quinn estava lutando com figuras paradas e optou ao invés disso por lições de piano.

"E como um alguém com olho pra isso e um coração apaixonado, eu assumo que ele não está trabalhando pra você por acidente," Quinn disse, movendo-se pra parar na frente da próxima obra na massiva expansão de parede diante delas.

"Você é atenta e você está certa," Sue reconheceu, seguindo-a com as mãos pra trás. "Você já pensou em uma carreira fora do ensino? Talvez gerência de algum tipo, talvez até mesmo franco-atirador?"

Quinn riu quando balançou a cabeça e respondeu. "Não, eu não pensei e eu não tenho a intenção. Mas eu sei que você é a melhor das melhores aqui, e contanto que Caleb esteja _aqui_ , ele não estará fazendo nenhum desserviço a si mesmo ao aprender de você. Eu posso dizer que você é uma força a ser reconhecida, Sue e eu aprecio que você tome conta do meu irmão."

Sue levantou o queixo e pareceu momentaneamente contemplar discutir que ela absolutamente _não estava_ tomando conta de _ninguém_... mas então ela simplesmente concordou. "Aperfeiçoar talento é um talento em si mesmo. E eu sou bem o oposto de modesta nesse aspecto."

"Fodona?" Quinn disse.

"Não, não. Eu não uso essa palavra."

Quinn riu. " Você sabe que eu também não uso-a normalmente, Sue?"

* * *

 _Eu gosto de Sue,_ Quinn sinalizou.

Caleb riu – mais com o corpo do que qualquer som real. _De alguma forma, eu pensei que você iria._

Era tarde de sábado. Eles tinham deixado Tina no teatro pra uma leitura com o resto do elenco antes da performance da noite. Quinn tinha ficado quase triste por vê-la ir, genuinamente tinha gostado do tempo dela com a outra mulher até agora e percebendo que não havia muito tempo restante pra ficarem juntas antes dela voltar pra Ohio.

Mas ao menos agora Quinn tinha outra chance de um tempo sozinho com Caleb. E a livraria usada/café onde eles estavam sentados exsudava a atmosfera perfeita. Caleb correu a mão pelos cabelos – o qual sempre miraculosamente caia de volta perfeitamente no lugar – e pegou o latte dele de baunilha com o triplo de café. Ele fez um som satisfeito no fundo da garganta e Quinn tomou um gole do (bem menos cafeinado) chá gelado dela.

 _O que você acha de Nova York?_ Quinn perguntou, a questão parecia de alguma forma abrupta para Caleb desde que ele não estivera por dentro dos pensamentos bagunçados na cabeça de Quinn.

 _Eu amo NYC,_ ele sinalizou. _Faz um tempo desde que eu fui, mas eu acho que o futuro de Tina está lá, sabe?_ Quinn concordou, entendo substancialmente mais do que Caleb sabia até então. _Por que você pergunta, Quinn?_

Era isso. Esse era o momento. A abertura que Quinn estivera esperando, se apresentou sem esforço diante dela, e agora tudo que ela tinha que fazer era achar coragem, dizer as palavras e encarar a música (ela preferia lidar com a metafórica música do que algo grotescamente violento como um metafórico pelotão de fuzilamento).

 _Eu talvez consiga um emprego lá. Pelo menos, eu realmente estou esperando conseguir a oferta de trabalho. Eles pareceram interessados e eu acho que eu deixei uma boa impressão quando eles me ligaram há algumas semanas pra uma entrevista e-_

"Uou," Caleb levantou a mão, se esticando pra cobrir as mãos de Quinn que se movimentavam rapidamente. _Quinn, isso tem a ver com aquela pessoa que você me disse que estava vendo quando eu visitei em Dezembro?_ Ele deixou a cabeça cair, imaginando que outra possível razão Quinn poderia ter para querer deixar Haverbrook por Nova York. _O que, as coisas finalmente estão ficando sérias agora, então você decidiu contar ao seu irmãozinho?_ O sorriso no rosto dele levou mais perto da ponta naquele momento; isso era exatamente o que Quinn precisava ouvir, então ela acenou concordando.

Ela pegou o copo dela e tomou outro gole, chateada consigo mesma por perceber que as mãos delas estavam tremendo ligeiramente, definitivamente contra a vontade dela. Os nervos dela seriam mais facilmente ignorados se Caleb não estivesse a encarando com um olhar tão sabedor. Ele sempre fazia isso, sempre estivera apto a ver profundamente nela.

Ele sempre a conhecera melhor do que ninguém – melhor do que Santana e certamente melhor do que os _pais_ deles.

Quinn não devia ter se surpreendido quando Caleb lentamente e enfaticamente sinalizou, _Eu sei sobre Rachel, Quinn_. Mas ela _estava_. Ela estava absolutamente chocada.

Tanto, de fato, que ela começou a tagarelar quase instantaneamente. "Não há jeito possível pelo qual eu possa explicar racionalmente," ela começou, suas mãos tremendo ainda mais. Quinn estava frustrada consigo mesma além da compreensão enquanto ela sentia lágrimas inexplicavelmente saindo no canto dos olhos.

Antes que as lágrimas pudessem se formar totalmente, Caleb estava aproximando a cadeira dele pra Quinn e envolvendo os braços ao redor dela, pressionando os lábios na têmpora dela e sussurrando suavemente no lado do rosto dela. "Está tudo bem," ele continuou a dizer pra ela, várias vezes. "Está tudo bem, Quinn, eu prometo."

Quinn riu e sinalizou, _Sua fala ficou tão melhor nos últimos meses._ Caleb sorriu, inclinando-se para a sua irmã. Ele estivera trabalhando bastante na enunciação dele desde que conhecera Tina – desde que ele percebera que ao olhar nos olhos dela, ele via algo maior do que só ele mesmo. "Me desculpe por chorar," Quinn sussurrou, sabendo que Caleb estava lendo os lábios dela agora.

 _Não fique com medo, Quinn, especialmente de mim... Você a ama?_ Quinn virou olhos destemidos e brilhantes na direção dele. Ela concordou e ele acreditou nela sem pestanejar. _Isso é tudo que eu preciso saber. Não há como explicar o amor ou o que ele nos faz fazer. É lindo e incrível em sua simplicidade, mas também em sua complexidade. Ninguém deve nunca te culpar por isso – não importa com quem você divida isso._

Quinn finalmente deixou as lágrimas fluírem livremente; estava claro que ela ainda teria o apoio do irmão dela e isso significava o mundo pra ela. Ela deveria saber, realmente, que não havia nenhum universo no qual ele _não seria_ apoiador. Mas, finalmente, ter seu único segredo que Quinn mantivera dele não mais secreto – melhor ainda, aceito inequivocamente – parecia magnífico.

Quinn tinha esperado pelo melhor mas se preparara pro pior. E enquanto ela sentava na mesa com o braço de Caleb ao redor dos ombros dela, aproveitando da força um do outro, ela sabia que ele entregara pra ela o melhor resultado.

Infelizmente, Quinn sabia que sua preparação pro pior estava destinada a ser aproveitada em algum ponto.


	30. Capítulo 30

Quinn deveria ter ficado surpresa quando a porta dos fundos do teatro de Lima foi aberta ligeiramente e a voz angelical de Rachel já estava deslizando em direção à ela no ar de outro modo quieto, mas ela não estava.

Afinal de contas, suas respectivas órbitas tinham colidido juntas por meses sem quase nenhuma intervenção ou direção da parte delas. Faz algum tipo de sentido estranho que ambas acabassem aqui – onde quer que _aqui_ fosse – ao mesmo tempo, apesar das intenções independentes delas.

Tendo corrido ao longo da cidade para o teatro do apartamento dela, Quinn enxugou a leve camada de suor na testa dela com as costas das mãos. Ela usou a outra pra abrir a porta, deixando-a se fechar silenciosamente atrás dela.

Dos bastidores, Quinn ouvir Rachel cantar os últimos versos da música, sua voz diminuindo lindamente para o nada, as cadeiras nas fileiras mais ao fundo do cômodo sentindo o último gosto das letras.

Quinn sorriu, balançou a cabeça na direção de Rachel enquanto andava pro palco, atravessava-o e descia os poucos degraus no lado mais distante. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, as mãos de Rachel se moviam pra cima e pra baixo, continuando a tocar levemente uma progressão de acorde maior num padrão delicado e calmante, ocasionalmente tirando algumas notas individuais com as pontas dos dedos. Ela assistiu os movimentos de Quinn, sorrindo do seu jeito único e doce; um jeito que Quinn tinha se convencido que era reservado só pra ela e mais ninguém.

Pressionando a palma no corrimão suave ao longo da parede, Quinn subiu muitos degraus do teatro antes de se virar e se mover por uma fileira pra um assento do lado esquerdo da platéia. Ela sentou-se na ponta da cadeira e momentaneamente permitiu que seus olhos se mudassem pra cadeira ao lado dela, aquela que ela se lembrava ter ficado ao lado de Rachel quando ali ainda havia tido o silêncio entre elas – silêncio, mas também algo mais; algo que tinha crescido para um sentimento lindo e tangível que parecia constantemente ressoar entre elas agora e, talvez, sempre ressoaria.

Seus movimentos foram diminuídos por algo maior do que ela ou Rachel ou o cômodo onde elas estavam enquanto Quinn virava em direção ao palco, descansando os braços nas costas da cadeira na frente dela e seu queixo em um pulso. A maior parte das luzes no edifício estava desligada, mas aquelas que estavam acesas proporcionavam luz suficiente para que cada garota conseguisse ver claramente a outra. Por alguns momentos, isso foi tudo que elas fizeram – encarando claramente e longamente enquanto os movimentos lânguidos das mãos de Rachel preenchiam a largura do cômodo com som.

Quinn assistiu com toda atenção e adoração enquanto Rachel de repente sorria brilhantemente e abaixava a cabeça pro chão do palco na frente do banquinho dela. Era fácil para Quinn ver a protuberância dos dentes da outra garota enquanto eles mordiam gentilmente o lábio inferior. Uma cortina de cabelo escuro caiu sobre um ombro e Rachel balançou pra fora do caminho dela enquanto ela começava a dedilhar com mais propósito, uma distinta melodia cortava através do ar.

E quando Rachel começou a cantar, Quinn sabia sem sombra de dúvida como era o Amor Verdadeiro quando estava dirigido direto pro coração dela, talvez até mesmo direto pra alma dela.

 _When I look into your eyes,_

 _It´s like watching the night sky,_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise,_

 _There´s so much they hold._

A primeira vez que Quinn tinha ouvido a voz de Rachel, ela tinha sido um fantasma nas sombras, um convidado que Rachel não estava ciente, um espectador desconhecido em uma cena de renascimento, um ressuscitamento. Agora, Quinn podia sentir – com cada batida, cada respiração, cada inflexão – que Rachel estava cantando cada palavra pra ela.

 _I won´t give up on us,_

 _Even if the skies get rough,_

 _I´m giving you all my love,_

 _I´m still looking up._

Antes de Quinn sequer perceber o que estava acontecendo, havia lágrimas correndo pela sua face pela própria vontade. Por um momento, ela contemplou quando foi a última vez que ela havia chorado lágrimas de alegria, mas ela desistiu quase instantaneamente, percebendo que procurar em sua recente memória por tal ocorrência era fútil.

 _We didn´t break, we didn´t burn,_

 _We had a lot to learn,_

 _How to bend without the world caving in._

 _I had to learn what I´ve got,_

 _And what I´m not,_

 _And who I am._

Orgulho explodiu de Quinn em uma nova onda de lágrimas silenciosas. Ela esticou a mão pra cobrir a boca para manter quaisquer sons indesejáveis de perturbar a impressionante performance que ela estava vendo no palco. Pensamentos das tribulações pelas quais Rachel tinha passado na vida, o silêncio que a tinha envolvido como uma mortalha por tanto tempo, o progresso que ela tinha feito, suas lindas palavras, coração, paixão e sonhos – todos eles correram pela mente de Quinn num fluxo de amor e necessidade. Quinn viu os olhos de Rachel se fecharem por um momento, o volume dos dedilhados aumentar e a garota terminou a música com convicção.

Rachel terminou a música na sua totalidade, com a alma coroando as palavras " _God knows we´re worth it_ ", antes de suavemente cantar o coro uma última vez, deixando os sons do violão e sua voz desvanecer suavemente pra cima e pra longe pros caibros do teto.

Nenhum som além do barulho das luzes brilhantes do palco emanava através do silêncio do teatro. Já era tarde e Quinn sabia que o sol se poria sobre ela quando ela corresse de volta pro apartamento dela; mas algo a mantinha no assento que ela tinha escolhido evocativamente. Rachel, da mesma forma, permaneceu firmemente plantada no banquinho, seus braços cruzados sobre o topo do violão no colo dela. Elas não falaram uma palavra – elas não usaram o curto sinal em Libras para " _I Love you_ ", elas não enunciaram palavras, elas não assopraram beijos. Elas mal se mexeram. Nem mesmo um suspiro foi emitido entre as duas, mas não importava.

 _Eu te amo,_ elas estavam gritando através do silêncio.

 _Eu sou sua_ , os corações delas proclamavam prontamente e sem reservas.

 _Juntas._

 _Sempre._

 _Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa._

Quando uma indiscernível quantidade de tempo passou pelas realidades paradas delas, o barulho de uma buzina soou na parte traseira do edifício. Quinn viu quando Rachel novamente mordeu o lábio, seus ombros subindo enquanto ela respirava profundamente, uma respiração profunda o suficiente para um grande mergulho em profundidades geladas. Quebrando o contato visual só por um momento, Rachel se levantou. Agarrando o violão em uma mão, ela piscou seus olhos brilhantes na direção de Quinn mais uma vez. Quinn sentia como se Rachel estivesse internalizando _tudo_ dela – então ela despiu a alma através do olhar fixo delas e esperou ser achada digna.

Sem um aceno ou um dar de cabeça ou qualquer coisa, na verdade, o leve levantar dos lábios dela, Rachel virou e desapareceu atrás de uma cortina pra uma ala do palco, fazendo seu caminho em direção à Shelby, a qual, Quinn tinha certeza, estava esperando pela filha do lado de fora.

Quinn sabia que o silêncio confortável e quente de Rachel era a maior proclamação que ela podia fazer de que Quinn era mais do que digna; e a performance que ela tinha dado de tanta boa vontade, Quinn sabia também, tinha sido uma das maiores declarações de amor que qualquer uma delas já tinha experimentado.

Passaram-se alguns minutos antes que Quinn conseguisse colocar confiança suficiente nas pernas não só para carregá-la não só pelos degraus do teatro e pra fora dele mas por todo o caminho pra casa também.

Foi o pensamento do post-it amarelo brilhante nas costas da porta do armário dela com um número **3** escrito corajosamente que deu a ela a força para finalmente testar as pernas.

E foi o pensamento de Rachel que a fez cair no travesseiro naquela noite com pensamentos embaralhados de chapéus de graduação voando pelo ar, Nova York e amor.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Quinn correu a mão pelo cabelo enquanto agarrava as chaves e ia pra porta, tentando não chegar atrasada no penúltimo dia do ano escolar. As provas finais estavam sobre eles, tal como a frenética febre da graduação que se aproximava; a semana tinha sido cheia de excitamento, nervosismo e a sutilidade da mudança de poder entre as classes que inextricavelmente acontecia todo ano.

Ela estava acabando de enfiar a chave na fechadura quando o telefone começou a vibrar na bolsa dela, o som da chamada ecoava pelo corredor deserto. Quinn se virou confiante, indo em direção às escadas enquanto ela removia o telefone dos confins da bolsa dela com prática fácil. O número que piscava na tela era um que ela não reconhecia, mas o código de área era vagamente familiar. O **917** pulsava enquanto quem ligava continuava a esperar e foi com uma repentina percepção chocada que Quinn finalmente atendeu a ligação com um "Olá?" sem fôlego.

Trotando pelas escadas pro carro dela, o coração de Quinn batia com força – de um jeito saudável e de que isso é uma grande coisa, sua última visita ao médico confirmara que sua medicação estava efetivamente fazendo o trabalho para controlar a taquicardia dela – enquanto ela recebia uma resposta. " _Olá, meu nome é Mercedes Jones. Com quem estou falando?"_

"Com Quinn Fabray." Ela andou pela calçada para o carro dela, destravando-o com uma mão ligeiramente trêmula enquanto Mercedes Jones continuava.

" _Oh, maravilha! Srta. Fabray, estou ligando da Escola para Surdos de Nova York. Eu quero estender pra você a oferta do Vice-Diretor Hadley para que você venha e ensine conosco nesse outono aqui em Nova York."_ Houve um momento de silêncio, no qual Mercedes provavelmente esperou algum tipo de reconhecimento de Quinn, mas o mundo de Quinn tinha parado de girar por um momento, sua mão livre pressionando firmemente o volante e sua boca aberta. " _Srta. Fabray, nós amaríamos ter você no nosso corpo docente aqui na nossa escola para Surdos. O processo de contratação para as nossas posições é tipicamente muito rigoroso, e a posição que estamos oferecendo a você não é exceção. Desde que esse trabalho é altamente procurado e competitivo, nós precisamos de uma resposta verbal da sua parte dentro de uma semana para que nós possamos nos preparar apropriadamente."_

"Sim," Quinn respondeu, mentalmente se dando tapinhas nas costas por não ter gaguejado a palavra tremulamente. "Eu entendo e eu aprecio a oportunidade mais do que eu posso expressar! Obrigada pela ligação, eu garanto que eu não levarei mais do que uma semana, mas eu darei um retorno sobre a oferta."

" _Ótimo, nós estamos alegres em estender essa oportunidade pra você. Eu tenho seu endereço de email no arquivo e enviarei os detalhes do seu contratos no caso de você escolher aceitar, como esperamos que faça. Negociações, se você achar necessárias, serão discutidas dentro de trinta dias da aceitação da posição."_

"Muito obrigada," Quinn reiterou a apreciação, "eu esperarei o email e entrarei em contato com você em breve."

Tão logo a ligação terminou, Quinn tremulamente deixou cair a mão segurando o telefone no colo, a outra vindo pressionar a testa. Uma onda de descrédito correu sobre ela, o corpo dela literalmente tremendo com a percepção, antes de outra onda mais forte de alegria cobri-la. Ela tinha _merecido_ isso, ela tinha trabalho duro, ela tinha apresentado o melhor dela mesmo – ela _merecia_ essa oportunidade, ela estava certa disso.

Quinn colocou o carro de ré, começando a viagem pra Haverbrook. Seria meio amargo potencialmente deixar pra trás a escola que ela sonhara em ensinar por tanto tempo, mas talvez tenha sido só um marco ao longo do caminho da vida dela. Tinha dado a ela experiência, confiança, amor e abrigo. Ela tinha tocado vidas de estudantes, ela esperava, e tinha sido agraciada com o tesouro inestimável de ensiná-los o que ela tinha conseguido ao longo de um ano.

E foi como Santana tinha dito a ela – parecia ter sido há tanto tempo.

 _Você deve desistir da vida que planejou para ter a vida que está esperando por você. Só se certifique de saber qual é qual._

Com um sorriso, Quinn percebeu que ela estava certa agora que Nova York era certa pra ela tanto quanto ela tinha sido nos dez meses anteriores sobre Haverbrook. E a beleza disso era que ela não estivera errada antes, e ela não estava errada agora.

O coração de Quinn podia ser ligeiramente defeituoso, mas ainda era dela – e ela confiava nele implicitamente.

* * *

O **1** no post-it que Quinn achara na mesa dela naquela manhã não era nada mais do que uma única linha reta em um fundo azul, mas era uma representação de muito mais do que isso.

Era o fim da luta, a culminância de inúmeras e inesquecíveis experiências e o começo de algo maravilhosamente cheio de esperanças.

As pontas dos dedos de Quinn colocaram uma moldura nas pontas de onde o post-it descansava na madeira negra da sua mesa. Ela sorriu, um pingo de umidade correndo pela sua bochecha antes dela sequer perceber que se formara no canto do olho dela. Ela rapidamente enxugou com o dedão, fungando ligeiramente e esperando que ninguém da turma dela tivesse notado.

Ela olhou pra cima, vendo os estudantes do primeiro horário dela. Ela viu enquanto muitos deles abaixaram a cabeça timidamente ou olharam pro outro lado, tentando fingir que não tinham testemunhado a curta excursão para o vazamento mais do que emocional dos dutos lacrimais dela, induzidos por, _ela_ presumia que _eles_ presumiam, as festividades do final do ano e o fato de que todos os alunos veteranos de Inglês dela estavam se formando, indo embora, tchau e todas essas despedidas.

O único estudante a não olhar pra longe foi Patrick. E Quinn sabia sem nem pestanejar que ele entendeu de onde as emoções dela vinham. Ele repousou o suave olhar nela sem tremer e passou só um momento ou dois antes dele sorrir aquele sorriso que Quinn relembrava com tanta ternura do primeiro dia de aula, olho enrugado e tudo.

Sorrindo de volta pra Patrick, Quinn se levantou para olhar a sala. Ela se moveu para ficar atrás do pódio dela na frente, um pilar de força para se ficar atrás.

"Hoje é o nosso último dia juntos," ela falou, suas mãos movendo para sinalizar as palavras com precisão e cuidado. "Eu aproveitei cada momento. Cada lição, cada discussão e cada palavra que vocês escreveram ou compartilharam comigo. Eu pude ver vocês crescerem, ver suas mentes expandirem e assistir vocês se tornarem nos jovens adultos capazes que sentam diante de mim agora. Mas," ela adicionou, pensando na mulher que ela tinha sido nove meses e meio antes, " _vocês_ também ajudaram a _me_ moldar. Vocês me ajudaram a crescer, vocês me ensinaram a olhar além dos limites do que eu me achava capaz e vocês me lembraram que não há desafio grande o suficiente para lidar ou difícil demais para sobrepor. Nós somos todos maiores do que nossas circunstâncias e melhores que imaginamos. Obrigada," ela disse por último, tentando ignorar as lágrimas que tinham exponencialmente multiplicado desde a primeira vez que ela tinha limpado-as. _Obrigada_ , ela disse sem falar e a classe pareceu crescer como uma só para encontrá-la na frente da sala em um abraço de apreciação mútua.

Quinn não tinha a intenção de fazer um discurso, mas a vida era curta demais, ela decidiu, para esconder a admiração e gratidão por aqueles na vida dela que eram merecedores.

Enquanto ela abraçava os alunos, um por um, Quinn esperava que ela pudesse dizer palavras similares na classe do quarto período sem seu olhar parar tempo demais em uma estudante em particular.

* * *

"Estive pensando em começar um clube do coral em McKinley."

Jogando uma pipoca pra cima e pegando prontamente com a boca, Quinn virou a cabeça na direção de Will.

"Um clube do coral, hein?" ela perguntou, já voltando a atenção para Gene Kelly e Donald O´Connor. _Cantando na chuva_ era um dos musicais favoritos de Will e eles já estavam assistindo há uma hora.

"É," ele respondeu, "Eu realmente admirei o que você e Dalton fizeram em Haverbrook. E sob essas circunstâncias, também."

Quinn fez outro som de vocalização de concordância na voz, apesar de uma parte dela que simplesmente não podia concordar com o que Will dissera; as crianças delas eram como qualquer outra no final do dia e ela não via o motivo pelo qual uma competição de corais deveria fazer qualquer diferença.

"Eu só amaria ser um verdadeiro artista, um ator, na Broadway," Will suspirou. "Talvez em outra vida..."

O celular no colo de Quinn vibrou quase imperceptivelmente enquanto o filme continuava a passar na frente dela. Ela abriu a mensagem e sorriu.

 **Eu realmente quero lhe ver hoje à noite.**

Mordendo o lábio, Quinn tentou – e falhou – suprimir o sorriso o qual, por agora, era positivamente um raio de sol na sal mal iluminada.

 **Mais um dia, Ray.**

Quinn escreveu as palavras com quase nenhum esforço. Elas tinham passado por tanta coisa e escola tinha terminado agora – não deveria ser difícil resistir uma à outra por mais ou menos vinte e quatro horas.

 **Eu realmente amei o que você teve a dizer durante a aula hoje. Patrick mencionou que você foi linda durante a aula dele também.**

Com seus lábios encurvando-se em um jeito quase tímido ao elogio, Quinn respondeu, **Eu realmente sou agradecida por Haverbrook.** Ela parou por um momento antes de adicionar, **E você.**

 **Eu quero te ver mais do que nunca agora,** veio a resposta de Rachel. Quinn se sentiu começar a ceder pateticamente a mínima pressão; mas ela tinha que manter as coisas tão sérias entre elas quanto possível com uma resposta que prevenisse a mente de Rachel de vagar. Entretanto, a mente de Quinn estava correndo e seu centro estava pulsando e tudo que ela podia pensar sobre tudo de Rachel.

 **Há literalmente um dia até a graduação** , Quinn escreveu, **e eu estou excitada em ver você. Estou muito orgulhosa de você, e eu também tenho novidade pra você, algo para esperar, você sabe.**

A resposta de Rachel foi quase imediata, e Quinn devia esperar por isso, ela percebeu. **Agora isso não é nem um pouco justo, Quinn Fabray! Estou fazendo beicinho e eu espero que você possa senti-lo bem aí.**

Se não fosse alertar Will para seu óbvio tumulto mental, Quinn teria grunhido bem alto à admissão de Rachel. Era realmente frustrante o quão simultaneamente curto _e_ longo vinte e quatro horas podiam parecer.

* * *

Há alguns quarteirões, Rachel estava vendo as últimas cenas de _Funny Girl_ com a mãe dela, um suspiro discernível saindo dos lábios de Shelby enquanto ela viu uma cena particularmente emocional.

Rachel não estava certa de onde exatamente que Shelby tinha ganhado a parte dramática dela.

Tão sutilmente como ela podia, Rachel destravou o telefone para ver a mensagem mais recente que ela recebera, uma resposta de Quinn sobre o beicinho projetado dela.

 **Essa não é a hora para começar a agir totalmente sem cuidado.**

Ao invés de se sentir bronqueada ou culpada de qualquer forma, a mensagem só fez com que Rachel se sentisse mais aventureira.

 **Quem disse qualquer coisa sobre ser TOTALMENTE sem cuidado?** Rachel respondeu em retorno, um sorrisinho safado brincando nos lábios dela enquanto ela virava de volta pra Barbra na tela e mexeu a boca junto com todas as falas. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu Shelby fazer o mesmo.

A próxima mensagem de Quinn não veio logo – foi tempo o suficiente para fazer Rachel pensar que ela talvez tinha passado _um pouco_ da linha. Mas quando a mensagem veio, deu arrepios em Rachel. **Will acabou de receber uma ligação de Emma. Ele estará fora de casa em meia hora.**

"Você precisa de outro cobertor?" Shelby perguntou, pegando um das costas do sofá e dando à filha sem sequer olhar na direção dela. Ela sentiu Rachel tremer, então foi a coisa educada a se fazer.

"Obrigada," Rachel disse quietamente. Na mente dela, ela já estava arquitetando a fuga de casa.

Conversar com Shelby sobre os seus filmes favoritos de todos os tempos quando terminavam (incluindo uma breve discussão sobre os méritos das sequências); bocejando dramaticamente (incluindo o levantar de braços sobre a cabeça para dar mais crédito ao suposto cansaço); dar um abraço em Shelby e um beijo na bochecha (não esquecer de mencionar algo sobre a graduação enquanto você vai como um lembrete a ela de que ela estava crescendo e tudo isso); escovar os dentes (higiene dental é importante para uma saúde corporal total tanto quanto para evitar ofender alguém que você possa ou não beijar mais tarde hoje à noite); ir pra cama (mas realmente só _ir_ pra cama, não exatamente _ir_ pra cama); esperar (im)pacientemente por Shelby ir dormir; descer discretamente e sair pela porta (apesar de que realmente, _discretamente_ era uma palavra nojenta – seria mais um andar delicado para que não acordasse ninguém do seu pacífico sono); correr pra Quinn (juntas é melhor).

Aproximadamente cinqüenta e sete minutos depois de desenhar totalmente o plano dela, Rachel o cumpriu com perfeição. O pavimento soava embaixo dos pés delas em um borrão iluminado apenas pelas luzes da rua e a lua crescente, e um sentimento fugidio de voar pelo ar fazendo com que seu coração voar no peito.

O silêncio da noite a cumprimentou com um velho amigo, a guiando pra casa.

* * *

Uma batida suave soou pelo apartamento para onde Quinn estava sentada, empoleirada na ponta da cadeira na sala de estar. Ela se sentiu fora do próprio corpo no momento, como se ela estivesse experimentando algo etéreo, coisa de sonho. Um sentimento avassalador de irrealidade passou por e na frente dela; um momento, ela estava no corpo dela, sentada parada, aguardando, e no próximo, sua bochecha estava na madeira fria da porta da frente, pressionando-se mais perto da batida, de Rachel, do coração dela e a outra metade.

"Pode entrar." As palavras deixaram seus lábios, mas ela não se lembrava de ter dado permissão à elas para se formarem, muito menos pular pra frente como elas fizeram. Mas a maçaneta girou, as engrenagens fizeram barulho e Rachel estava parada ali na sala; de repente, Quinn percebeu que suas palavras não precisavam de permissão – elas pertenciam à Rachel, por muito tempo agora.

Quinn estava descalça, andando no chão de madeira em um segundo, indo pra frente em direção à mulher que ela amava com urgência, necessidade e um sorriso que saiu mais dos seus olhos do que dos lábios dela.

Rachel fechou a porta atrás dela enquanto Quinn se aproximava, trancando-a. Antes dela ter tempo de sequer abrir a boca pra cumprimentar, Quinn estava na frente dela, empurrando-a pra porta por alguma força invisível. Os corpos delas não estavam se tocando, mas mesmo assim, Rachel sentia as chamas lambedora de fogo em cada uma das suas terminações nervosas.

"Quinn," ela respirou, não inteiramente convencida que a tentativa de falar o nome da outra mulher tinha sido bem sucedida mas certa de que seus lábios tinham se moldado ao redor do nome.

Olhos amendoados estavam escondidos atrás das pálpebras que Quinn fechara, sua respiração entrava suavemente, expirações constantes na pele de Rachel. Suas mãos se levantaram, passando tão levemente sobre as feições do rosto de Rachel que nenhuma das garotas tinham certezas se estavam se tocando ou não.

"Eu não posso dizer que estou desapontada em lhe ver," Quinn disse, sua voz mais grave do que Rachel já tinha talvez escutado antes.

Rachel respondeu com um baixo sussurro, " _Nem todo mundo vive."_ A paixão na voz dele era profunda e _certa_ , e isso foi seguido por um impulso pra frente, seus braços imediatamente circulando o pescoço de Quinn enquanto as bocas delas fervorosamente pressionadas juntas.

Pensamentos de segurar pra outro dia foram quase inteiramente deixados de lado, só um vago vestígio de retenção permanecia. Elas tinham chegado até aqui – desde de serem envolvidas na Times Square em beijos perfeitos e declarações amorosas, a suavidade das mãos sendo seguradas, a segurança de adormecer nos braços uma da outra – sem cruzar uma linha. Muitas linhas, elas ambas sabiam, não tinham sido só _cruzadas_ mas tinham sido deixadas pra trás, bem pra trás pelo tempo delas juntas e separadas. Uma única linha que permanecia tinha sido mantida sagrada entre elas, não cruzada por algum voto não falado desde o comecinho.

Mesmo agora, elas não iriam cruzá-la; elas simplesmente _não podiam_ cruzá-la, e elas sabiam disso.

Mas, _Deus,_ elas precisavam de _algo_.

"Leve-me para o seu quarto," Rachel disse, Quinn imediatamente engolindo as palavras dela e levantando Rachel do chão. Pernas ágeis envolveram a cintura de Quinn enquanto ela cegamente as levava pelo corredor pro quarto dela, não precisando ser instruída duas vezes.

Ela sempre tinha sido uma aprendiz rápida.

Rachel deixou os pés caírem no chão e usou o momentum dela para girá-las, as costas de Quinn agora pressionadas firmemente na cama atrás dela com Rachel firmemente pressionada em Quinn. Demonstrando uma força que Quinn tinha sempre suspeitado que estava ali mas não tinha ainda presenciado, Rachel envolveu as mãos ao redor das costas das coxas de Quinn e fisicamente levou-a para o meio da cama. Um gemido absolutamente involuntário escapou de algum lugar bem fundo no peito de Quinn enquanto sua amante subia em cima dela.

" _Rach,"_ ela engasgou, surpreendida pela proximidade, a sensação da coxa nua de Rachel pressionando contra o centro dela através das roupas.

Sem responder verbalmente, Rachel rapidamente se abaixou e beijou os lábios vermelhos e ligeiramente inchados diante dela.

Quinn não tinha tido um grande número de amantes antes na vida dela e Rachel tinha uma lista sem nenhuma marcação; mas naquele momento, isso não importava. A física manifestação do amor e paixão entre duas pessoas tinha o potencial para fazer muitas coisas – gentil ou rude, estranho ou confortável, cheio de risadas ou algumas vezes até lágrimas – mas nem Quinn, nem Rachel sabia o que as esperava.

Com os corpos pressionados juntos, os corações delas batendo em um tempo perfeito, a leve expansão de pele exposta criando uma fricção imensamente satisfatória entre elas, elas existiam juntas sem nenhuma noção preconcebida do que era _certo_ ou _bom_ ou _esperado_ em relação à interação física que elas estavam experimentando. Não havia distinção entre o toque gentil das mãos nos pulsos ou o arranhar forte das unhas na base das costas; não havia percepção do jeito quase estranho em que seus dentes bateram uns nos outros entre os beijos apaixonados delas ou o jeito confortável que os quadris de Rachel se encaixaram só para serem perfeitamente encontrados pelo impulso pra cima dos de Quinn; a gargalhada quase aliviada que tinha escapado de ambas as bocas das garotas ao finalmente sentir totalmente a outra embaixo dela não foi sobreposta pela presença de lágrimas nas bochechas na intensidade flamejante do momento que elas estavam compartilhando. O momento era delas, e o silêncio sobrepôs todo o barulho, a estática da existência além do mundo delas desvanecendo ao longe.

Elas não tiraram uma única peça de roupa, e suas mãos conseguiram não vagar além da linha que elas dispuseram pra si há tantos meses antes; mas quando Rachel bateu no limiar do seu próprio prazer, explodindo sobre Quinn como alguma supernova gloriosa, Quinn levou apenas alguns segundos pra sentir seu interior apertar, sua respiração parar e seu corpo despedaçar em milhões de pedaços só para aglutinar-se novamente no mesmo momento.

" _Eu amo você"_ , ambas disseram, uma em cima da outra e de tal jeito que não importava quem tinha articulado as palavras primeiro.

O corpo de Rachel estava completamente flácido, peso morto em cima dos próprios membros flácidos de Quinn e ainda emoldurados, mas ela não se sentia pesada – ela se sentia perfeita, um lembrete físico de que elas estavam juntas e o último conjunto indiscernível de minutos tinha realmente acontecido.

Quinn moveu a cabeça pro lado e beijou a testa de Rachel, seus lábios demorando no que era seu. De alguma forma, ela achou a força pra levantar o braço, e ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado de Rachel. "Eu recebi uma oferta de trabalho em Nova York," ela disse, entregando as notícias na maré decrescente do prazer delas combinado.

A cabeça de Rachel se levantou imediatamente, suas pálpebras ainda pesadas com o relaxamento nascido da experiência intensa que elas dividiram. "Essa é a notícia que você tinha pra mim?" ela perguntou, uma admiração quieta tangivelmente derramando-se das palavras dela.

Com um aceno, Quinn confirmou que era. "Eu não aceitei ainda. Eu queria ter certeza de que estaria tudo bem com você primeiro antes –"

Suas palavras foram cortadas, qualquer discurso que ia seguir perdido enquanto Rachel a beijava calorosamente e sem reserva.

"O futuro é _tão_ brilhante," Rachel suspirou.

E por causa da escuridão que tinha envolvido a existência de Rachel por tanto tempo, suas palavras queiram dizer _tudo_ – pra ambas.

* * *

Enquanto elas andavam pelo corredor em direção à porta da frente, Quinn olhou pra baixo e se maravilhou com o jeito sem esforço que os dedos delas se entrelaçaram juntos tão perfeitamente, sua própria mão trilhando atrás da de Rachel enquanto a outra garota liderava o caminho. Rachel deu uma olhada pra trás e pegou o sorriso amoroso no rosto de Quinn, facilmente retornando-o antes de abaixar a cabeça pro peito dela

Quinn se inclinou pra frente e abriu a porta pra Rachel, a outra garota saindo pro corredor. "Você tem certeza que não quer uma carona pra casa?" Quinn perguntou.

Acenando com a cabeça, Rachel respondeu, "Tenho certeza. Uma corrida parece perfeita, e eu realmente não quero arriscar que Shelby escute um carro."

"Okay," Quinn sussurrou, inclinando-se em direção à Rachel e a beijou suavemente nos lábios. "Tenha cuidado."

Rachel olhou pra cima pelos cílios enquanto ela começava a ir de costas em direção às escadas. "Vejo você na graduação."

"Te encontro na linha de chegada," Quinn disse baixo em direção a figura de Rachel que ia embora.

Com um suspiro contente, Quinn fechou a porta. E foi ali, com uma mão na maçaneta e outra na parede perto dela, que um balde metafórico de água gelada pareceu derramar sobre a cabeça dela e por todo o corpo dela, deixando-a fria, tremendo e aterrorizada.

A porta não estava com a chave agora, mas Rachel não tinha trancado-a atrás dela quando ela chegara?

"Essa era quem eu acho que era?"

A pergunta e o tom de voz no qual foi dita prontamente confirmou todas as dúvidas de Quinn.

Girando rapidamente nos dedos, os olhos de Quinn pousaram na figura de Will. Ele estava sentado no assento costumeiro dele na sala, os cotovelos nos joelhos e os dedos dispostos juntos embaixo do queixo dele. A mandíbula de Quinn trabalhou sem som e seus pés pareceram afixados no cimento que estava rapidamente secando e a deixando imóvel e sem defesa.

"Por favor," Will disse, nojo permeando as palavras dele de tal jeito que fez Quinn lembrar de Russell Fabray e a inabilidade dele de entender o conceito de que _amor é amor_ há muito tempo, "me diga que _não_ era quem eu acho..."

Quinn contou até dez lentamente na cabeça dela, respirando lentamente para desacelerar a batida do coração dela e tentando se expressar de uma forma boa. Estava claro que Will sabia exatamente quem tinha acabado de deixar a casa deles. E, se a suposição de Quinn estivesse correta, ele tinha provavelmente ouvido muito mais do que só as despedidas delas.

"Eu não estou certa do que você está querendo que eu diga nesse momento," Quinn respondeu simplesmente.

Will se levantou e Quinn teve um medo passageiro de que ele iria se aproximar dela com algum tipo de ameaça física; ao invés disso, ele passou por ela, dando a ela um amplo espaço enquanto ele se movia em direção ao corredor principal. O balcão da cozinha estava entre eles quando ele se virou e com raiva disse, "Eu conheço a mãe dela, sabe. Nós trabalhamos juntos bastante no teatro. E eu sequer posso imaginar o quanto isso quebrará o coração dela!"

A ameaça em potencial de Will contar a Shelby antes de Quinn ou Rachel ter a oportunidade de fazer por si mesmas fez com que o pé de Quinn despregasse do chão. Ela se moveu pelo cômodo, suas mãos pousando no topo do balcão como se estivesse se segurando. Sua boca abriu pra falar, mas Will a parou com uma mão levantada.

"Eu não direi nada à Shelby, essa é _sua_ responsabilidade. Mas isso _não_ está certo, e eu estou... eu tinha _tanto respeito_ por você, Quinn. Como você pôde fazer algo assim?"

Quinn tentou engolir, mas foi como se o pânico dela tivesse se manifestado fisicamente em um bolo que estava dificultando a _respiração_ , que dizer da _fala_. "É mais complicando do que eu possa fazer você entender, Will."

Balançando a cabeça e os olhos enfurecidos como se tivesse uma névoa sobre eles, ele respondeu, "Meu carro furou o pneu há alguns quarteirões daqui. Eu andei de volta pra cá porque estava muito escuro lá fora para eu fazer qualquer coisa agora, e eu esqueci meu celular e precisava ligar pra Emma." Com uma sacudida final da cabeça, ele focou mais uma vez em Quinn. " _Deus_ , como eu desejava não ter visto isso." Ele se virou e começou a andar em direção ao quarto dele, falando sobre o ombro enquanto desaparecia, "eu acho que você teve tempo o bastante pra se ajustar aqui em Lima. Você não precisará mais viver aqui."

Era um sentimento horrível, o medo que tinha engolfado Quinn completamente e não pareceu estar se dissipando de forma alguma. Will sabia e ele tinha descoberto da pior forma possível – tipo na pior _hora_ possível, graduação tão perto como estava.

Quinn se deixou cair em um dos banquinhos, suas palmas segurando a nuca enquanto a testa dela repousava no balcão. Tempo passou. Quinn permaneceu parada. Sua mente estava bem distante.

Will tinha efetivamente dito que ela não era mais bem vinda a morar com ele, mas ela estaria se mudando pra Nova York – mais cedo, parecia, do que mais tarde. Ele tinha dito que ele não diria à Shelby, o que deixava pra ela ou Rachel fazer no seu próprio tempo. Machucava Quinn que Will agora claramente pensava menos dela, mas Quinn sabia que seu coração e seu amor por Rachel era puro e bom. Rachel estaria em Nova York em breve também, e elas iriam ter o novo começo que elas precisavam, um lugar livre de expectativas, um começo do zero.

Machucava Quinn saber que ela obviamente deixaria Ohio com uma desavença entre ela e Will, mas era um pequeno preço a pagar pelo o que o futuro assegurava.

As coisas podiam ser melhores, mas as coisas podiam definitivamente ser muito piores.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Rachel acordou sem o uso do alarme. Ela rolou precisamente às sete horas da manhã e o desligou antes dele sequer ter a chance pra tocar.

Ela pulou pra fora da cama e começou a se vestir pra manhã – a qual ela sabia que seria passada limpando e preparando a celebração pós-formatura que ela e Shelby estavam dando. O avô dela viria, trazendo com ele o único primo de Rachel; ela não tinha visto nenhum deles desde dois jantares de ação de graças atrás e ela estava quase certa que eles não visitaram desde que ela começara a falar novamente.

Seria uma reunião interessante, pra dizer o mínimo.

Enquanto ela descia as escadas, Rachel se sentia leve. Sua leveza, entretanto, foi de curta duração; tão logo ela entrou na cozinha e viu Shelby sentada de perna cruzada e rosto impassível na mesa da sala de jantar, ela sabia que tinha algo errado.

"Bom Dia," Rachel lentamente disse, quase hesitante de fazer seu caminho até o armário pra pegar um copo. Um gole largo ou três de água de repente pareceu necessário.

Shelby, como se desenvolveu a conversa, não estava pra enrolação nessa manhã.

"Onde você foi noite passada?

Gravidade parecia estar trabalhando dobrado, puxando Rachel pra baixo até que ela se sentisse bem pequena. Ela ainda estava enchendo o copo dela com água e então ela só tinha alguns segundos pra se recompor; ela talvez estivesse um pouco enferrujada em verdadeiramente atuar por oito anos na vida dela, mas ela era uma atriz inerentemente brilhante no fim do dia, ela estava certa. Enquanto a água alcançava a borda do copo, Rachel tomou um longo gole enorme, virando no mesmo lugar com um brilhante – mas não muito – sorriso no rosto e uma cabeça questionadora. "O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou, tentando soar despreocupada e inocente.

Não funcionou. Ou pelo menos, se funcionou mesmo que um pouco, Shelby estava determinada a se manter firme.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Rachel. Você saiu depois que eu pensava que você tinha ido pra cama e depois de você _obviamente_ pensar que _eu_ fizera o mesmo. Essa não foi a primeira vez que eu notei, mas será a primeira vez que vou chamar a sua atenção nisso. Então vou perguntar novamente, e eu preferiria se você não me fizesse perguntar a terceira: onde você foi noite passada?"

Ambas as mãos de Rachel agarraram o vidro frio e ela encarou o pé de meias no linóleo do chão da cozinha. Sua fachada teatral caiu pedaço por pedaço até que ela era só Rachel, até que ela estava parada nua, exposta, diante da mãe dela – uma mulher que a amara desde o primeiro dia sem nenhuma expectativa condicionais colocadas sobre aquele amor.

E ainda sim... Rachel estava hesitante.

"Eu não posso dizer a você," ela finalmente disse.

O olhar no rosto de Shelby instantaneamente fez Rachel se encolher. Lágrimas preencheram a voz da mãe enquanto ela falava. "Você está crescendo, querida, e eu não posso parar isso. Eu nunca _quis_ que parasse, não desde a primeira vez que eu vi isso acontecendo ao tempo que eu pensei ser uma idade muito nova. Mas no fim do dia, eu _sou_ sua mãe. Eu mereço saber."

Um tempo desconfortável de tempo passou; Rachel ficou ainda parada com o copo de água, e as pontas dos dedos de Shelby giraram despreocupadamente o lugar em que sua xícara de chá estava. O relógio na parede bateu centenas de vezes antes de Rachel dar um passo pra frente, então outro passo e outro e mais outro até que ela estava parada só com a mesa de jantar as separando.

"Estou num relacionamento," ela finalmente disse, sua voz não tão forte quanto ela quisera que fosse.

"Rachel, isso é dificilmente algo para se esquivar e manter de mim, Eu –"

A esperança na voz de Shelby era demais pra Rachel agüentar, então ela sabia que teria que interromper. E ela não queria que a admissão do amor soasse tão trêmula, incerta ou sem resolução. Quando ela falou, sua voz estava clara e firme.

"Com Quinn Fabray," ela disse. "Estou vendo Quinn Fabray. Alguém não estaria incorreto se dissesse que ela é minha namorada."

Rachel se preocupou por vários segundos que ela tivesse miraculosamente ganhado os infames poderes da Medusa, Shelby parecia ter se tornado em pedra por debaixo do olhar dela. Ela estava prestes a abrir a boca novamente pra falar quando Shelby abruptamente se afastou da mesa, as pernas da cadeira dela arranhando o chão em um som duramente alto na quietude do espaço.

Um gesto poderoso na direção dela fez a boca de Rachel fechar rapidamente. Ela esperou.

As costas de Shelby estavam viradas pra Rachel enquanto ela processava a informação que ela tinha acabado de receber.

Por oito anos, ela tinha cuidado e provido pra essa linda garotinha que ela tinha trazido ao mundo depois que a família que Shelby tinha ajudado a criar tinha completamente sido esfacelada. Criar Rachel nunca tinha sido o plano quando Shelby assinou o contrato com Brendon e Marcus Berry, mas como ela podia recusar sua casa à garotinha quando eles morreram? Ela lembrou com claridade vívida a viagem até à casa Berry, conhecer Rachel pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha dado à luz a esta dez anos antes; ela tinha quase ficado passada com a percepção de que o amor dela pela filha nunca tinha diminuído pelos anos separadas. E o fato de que Rachel não mais parecia querer falar tinha sido a menor das consequências – Shelby só queria dar a ela uma nova casa, um novo começo.

O silêncio da filha dela tinha sido difícil de lidar algumas vezes, mas tinha se tornado mais fácil. Shelby também aprendera a língua de sinais, desesperada por qualquer tipo de comunicação que ela pudesse manter com Rachel. Ela lutou com unhas e dentes pra conseguir que Rachel entrasse em Haverbrook, apesar da habilidade auditiva da garota – essa tinha sido uma das batalhas mais difíceis de todas. Ela tinha feito o seu melhor para envolver Rachel nos projetos do teatro comunitário, esperando que a criatividade de outros pudesse acender o graveto do talento escondido que ela sabia que Rachel tinha esquecido.

O último ano tinha sido uma montanha de russa de emoções para Shelby. Ela tinha visto a mudança gradual tomar lugar no comportamento de Rachel, desde Outubro ou Novembro, e o mundo tinha mudado embaixo das vistas de Shelby inteiramente quando Rachel finalmente falou com ela, permitindo à Shelby o que tinha sido um presente excepcionalmente raro de ouvir a voz que ela só tinha conhecido através de velhos vídeos caseiros. Mas, enquanto a compreensão de repente desceu sobre ela com relação ao desaparecimento de Rachel na noite da formatura, a questão demandava ser respondida –

"Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?" Ela virou para encarar Rachel agora e Rachel respirou profundamente antes de cair de novo em seu silêncio estóico.

Mexendo o interior da bochecha entre os dentes, Rachel se virou e colocou o copo vazio na mesa. Suas mãos agora livres, ela sinalizou, _Nós nos beijamos em Nova York._ Shelby pareceu quase pronta pra gritar e Rachel podia ter adivinhado exatamente o motivo – ela tinha tido meses e meses para imaginar cada caminho possível da reação da mãe dela, afinal de contas. Ela falou novamente, dessa vez em voz alta, mas suas mãos acompanhavam suas palavras, o conforto familiar de usar LIBRAS ajudando-a a manter seus pensamentos em ordem. "Nada aconteceu além disso." Isso era uma mentira depois da noite anterior, mas Rachel mal considerou digno de nota pra qualquer um envolvido admitir isso. "Nos debatemos por meses, Quinn mais do que eu. Eu sei que você me viu mudar, me abrir, falar e cantar novamente. Mãe, ela tem uma grande parte em me ajudar a ver que meu silêncio não estava fazendo bem a ninguém. Ela me ajudou a me encontrar, ela me ajudou a escapar do silêncio. Talvez eu tivesse vivido minha vida toda em silêncio e nunca realmente parasse pra me permitir questionar o _motivo_ pelo qual eu estava fazendo isso, ou talvez eu tivesse saído disso por conta própria – eu não sei ao certo, mas o que eu _sei_ é que ela me lembrou que eu tivera sonhos e que aqueles sonhos eram dignos de serem relembrados."

"Então você se apaixonou por ela porque ela te salvou!" Shelby gritou, suas juntas brancas enquanto ela agarrava as costas da cadeira.

"De forma nenhuma," Rachel argumentou. "Se ela me salvou, ela só foi capaz disso porque eu me apaixonei por algo dentro dela antes dela sequer tentar. Nós temos uma conexão, e isso me ajudou a confiar quando eu não tinha realmente confiado há anos, nem sequer em mim mesma... Isso não é uma adoração de herói ou alguma manipulação nojenta dos meus sentimentos por uma figura de autoridade, e eu me recuso a deixar você tentar diminuir ou se desfazer do que eu e ela partilhamos por causa das suas inseguranças. Pense, mamãe! Perceba que eu ainda sou a garota que eu _sempre_ fui, mas que agora eu tenho um futuro fantasticamente brilhante – e perceba que ele só é brilhante porque ela me mostrou como brilhar."

Shelby balançou a cabeça mas sentia o amor que ela tinha pela filha já afetando suas emoções; a raiva ainda ali, mas foi sobreposta por compaixão, amor e uma tristeza dolorosa que ela ainda não podia controlar. "Minha confiança em você... Minha confiança _nela_ , vocês quebraram em Nova York e novamente na noite da formatura, se foi lá que você estava."

Rachel concordou com a cabeça, suas sobrancelhas se cerrando enquanto sua face se contorciam em um olhar de arrependimento. "Sim. Estou tão arrependida de ter escondido a verdade de você. Eu nunca quis te machucar."

A longa mão no relógio andou mais várias vezes pra frente. Shelby ficou em pé com a cabeça inclinada em direção à mesa. Rachel nervosamente mudou o peso de um pé pro outro enquanto ela esperava. Finalmente, Shelby falou novamente.

"Eu tinha sonhos tão grandes por você, Rachel," ela disse. "É uma circunstância inevitável da maternidade, eu acho. Mas tudo que eu realmente quis, no fim do dia, foi que você fosse feliz. Eu sinto como se eu tivesse chegado _tão perto_ de perder você _tantas_ vezes, e eu seria desleixada se eu não reconhecesse as mudanças que eu testemunhei em você nesse último ano escolar, mudanças pra melhor." Rachel concordou com a cabeça, permanecendo calada enquanto Shelby continuava. "Eu obviamente precisarei ter uma conversa com Quinn," aqui, ela sorriu quase ironicamente na direção de Rachel, e o sorriso de Rachel em retorno era tão esperançoso quanto ela se permitia ser. "Eu não estou feliz que isso aconteceu do jeito que aconteceu, mas vida é muitas vezes cheia de coisas que não achamos prazeirosas – mal há tempo ou energia para nos alongarmos em cada coisinha que não vai de acordo com o plano. Você está feliz, e eu aprenderei a achar minha felicidade dentro disso porque você é minha filha, e eu amo você.

O coração de Rachel se apertou no peito e ela correu ao redor da mesa que as separava, quase tropeçando na perna da cadeira, antes de atirar os braços ao redor da mãe. Lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Rachel enquanto ela murmurava palavras melhor que ela podia, palavras professando sua apreciação e amor por Shelby e tudo que ela tinha feito por ela ao longo dos anos.

Mas, mais importante, Rachel tentava expressar sua gratidão pela aceitação de Shelby – que parecia ser tão incondicional quanto o amor dela tinha sempre sido.

* * *

Quando Quinn acordara mais cedo naquela manhã, foi com uma mensagem de Rachel que quase fez o coração dela parar: **Shelby sabe.** Uma segunda mensagem foi enviada, Rachel provavelmente percebendo o jeito horroroso que a primeira mensagem tinha soado: **Tudo está bem!**

Não tinha sido nem um pouco o começo de dia que ela esperara. Sempre havia uma tensão que Quinn sentia quando ela estava ao redor de Shelby – provavelmente, a tensão associada ao fato de que ela estava apaixonada pela filha de dezoito anos da mulher que também acontecia de ser a aluna de Quinn. Era complicado, e isso era colocar bem de leve. Agora, aparentemente, Quinn provavelmente ficaria face a face com Shelby na cerimônia de formatura de Haverbrook naquela tarde e ela lamentava o fato daquela confrontação não só ser possível, como praticamente garantida.

Quinn passou as mãos pelo seu vestido azul marinho enquanto entrava no carro. Ela teve um momento estranho mais cedo naquela manhã quando ela estivera se aprontando, tentando dividir o banheiro com um homem que agora pensava que ela era um ser humano desprezível; ela tinha esperando que ela e Will estivessem aptos a se reconciliar, salvar a amizade deles antes que ela partisse, mas isso agora parecia ser uma esperança nascida em vão.

Enquanto ela estava dirigindo em direção ao estádio de futebol modesto de Haverbrook onde a formatura aconteceria, Quinn ouviu o celular tocando na bolsa dela. Ela vasculhou pelo conteúdo dela e o puxou, rapidamente notando o nome de Santana piscando na tela. Atendendo, Quinn disse, "E aí."

" _Você me manda uma mensagem com algo tão vago e tentador quanto_ _ **Estou me mudando pra Nova York**_ _e não espera que eu ligue?!"_ A falta de preâmbulo de Santana era estranhamente característico do comportamento típico da mulher e a normalidade dura de tudo acalmou Quinn de um jeito que ela não antecipara.

"Bom falar com você também, 'Ana. E eu absolutamente _esperava_ que você ligasse, claro. Como você está?"

" _As coisas estão boas_ ," Santana suspirou. " _Estou na casa de Britts agora. O gato dela fica me encarando e eu bem certa de que ele está planejando meu fim por monopolizar tanto do tempo dela ultimamente. Também tenho bem certeza de que há outro gato ninja por aqui esperando pra pular em mim no segundo que eu baixar a guarda..."_

"Isso não parece um comportamento típico de gato," Quinn respondeu, rindo enquanto ela ligava o pisca-alerta dela.

" _Eu tô te dizendo!"_ Santana disse e Quinn podia praticamente ver sua amiga jogar os braços pra cima exasperada. " _Agora para de me distrair e me conte sobre Nova York."_

"Eu consegui o trabalho na Escola para Surdos de Nova York. Eles querem que eu comece na escola nesse outono que vem. É uma grande escola e é mais ou menos uma hora e meia de distância de Manhattan."

" _Manhattan,"_ Santana interrompeu, " _onde é Juilliard."_

Quinn sorriu e rolou os olhos. "Sim, 'Ana. Manhattan onde é Juilliard. Estou realmente fazendo isso."

Através do telefone, Quinn ouviu Santana respirar profundamente antes de falar novamente. " _Estou orgulhosa de você, Quinn, mais orgulhosa do que eu acho que você sabe."_

"Obrigada," Quinn respondeu. "Muito obrigada."

Elas conversaram bastante sobre as logísticas de Quinn se mudar pra Nova York, formatura mais tarde naquele dia e como seria pra Quinn estar ao redor da mãe de Rachel ( _"Coloque-me na discagem rápida, eu aparecerei e dou uma de Lima Heights e protejo sua honra se for necessário"_ , Santana ofereceu), seus relacionamentos respectivos e o fato de que Brittany tinha basicamente sugerido que Santana se mudasse pra morar com ela (e breve).

"Seja corajosa," Quinn disse, "Eu sei que você tem isso dentro de você."

" _É, eu acho que as coisas vão se arranjar,"_ Santana concordou. " _Pra nós duas, sabe?"_

Quinn concordou com a cabeça, apesar de Santana não poder ver. "Eu amo você, 'Ana."

"Eu amo você também, Q."

Elas desligaram assim que Quinn estacionou. Ela podia ver os alunos nas suas becas, amigos e famílias vestidos com a melhor roupa, fotografias sendo tiradas de metros em metros; o sol estava brilhante e alto no céu, e havia nuvens brancas e fofas o suficiente para manter a temperatura de ficar quente demais. Era um dia feito pra uma maravilhosa celebração.

Mas tudo que Quinn podia achar dentro de si mesma era pensar novamente em como ela estivera esperando o melhor, mas se preparando pro pior - e como aquela preparação podia potencialmente dar pro gasto muito, _muito_ em breve.

* * *

"Noah!" O avô de Rachel chamou exasperadamente atrás da câmera, "Pare de fazer caretas, eu juro..."

O avô Puckerman tinha tido dois filhos, Marcus e Steven. Ninguém tinha realmente falado sobre o Tio Steve de Rachel quando ela estava crescendo, da mesma forma que Rachel presumiu que as pessoas pararam de falar sobre o pai dela em algum ponto depois dele falecer; mas Noah, sendo só um ano mais velho que Rachel, sempre estivera presente nas reuniões da pequena família delas quando ela estava crescendo. Ele tinha consistentemente parecendo como o tipo de _legal_ que Rachel nunca tinha possuído o potencial pra ser, e o moicano que ele tinha era ainda mais prova diso.

"Certo, certo," Noah disse, dando uma cotovelada na lateral de Rachel e piscando brincando pra ela. Ela sorriu antes de virar de volta pra câmera, o braço dela ao redor da cintura dele com o braço dele ao redor do ombro dela e ela não estava nem um pouco surpresa quando ele estirou a língua o mais que podia quando o avô deles tentou tirar outra foto.

Finalmente conseguindo arranjar um local decente pra estacionar, Shelby chegou no momento em que o Avô Puckerman jogou as mãos pra cima em direção aos céus e exclamava "Eu desisto!"

Rindo, Shelby olhou Noah – que estava parecendo um pouco inocente _demais_ – e Rachel – que estava dando risadinhas incontroláveis. "Aqui," ela pegou a câmera do avô de Rachel e preparou pra tirar outra foto. "Agora, vocês dois, foco," ela disse. " _Ou senão"_ , ela adicionou, e o tom de voz dela era ameaça o suficiente para assustar Noah pra um sorriso real sem nenhuma pose estranha tempo o suficiente para Shelby digitalizar o momento pra sempre. "Viu, isso não foi tão difícil." O sorriso brilhante dela não tinha nenhum do veneno que ela tinha magicamente injetado na voz dela.

Noah engoliu com dificuldade e Rachel escondeu suas risadinhas renovadas atrás da mão.

* * *

Quinn ainda estava se debatendo se ela queria ou não tentar evitar a família de Rachel até depois da formatura quando ela de alguma forma conseguiu dar de cara com eles logo quando eles estavam mandando Rachel pra fila junto com a classe dela.

"Srta. Fabray!" Rachel exclamou, correndo pra Quinn sem pretensão alguma e dando nela um abraço.

Por um momento, Quinn ficou parada debaixo do abraço agradavelmente esmagador e também o contraste imenso entre _essa_ Rachel e aquela que Quinn encontrara no primeiro dia de aula.

" _Senhorita?"_ um garoto parado logo ao lado de Rachel perguntou, suas mãos cruzadas sobre o peito dele e suas sobrancelhas se mexendo quando ele olhou Quinn de cima a baixo. "Você é uma _professora_?"

Rachel se afastou, pegando o capelo que tinha sido jogado pra trás; ela sorriu pra Quinn antes de se virar pra responder a pergunta dele. "Noah, essa é minha professora de Inglês, Senhorita Quinn Fabray. Srta. Fabray, esse é o meu primo, Noah Puckerman, e meu avô."

Quinn se inclinou pra frente pra apertar primeiro a mão do Avô Puckerman e depois a de Noah. " _Gostosona,_ " Noah disse enquanto apertava a mão dela, balançando a cabeça apreciadoramente. Rachel se esticou e bateu atrás da cabeça dele.

"E claro, você conhece minha mãe, Shelby." Rachel disse essas palavras com tanta facilidade, e Quinn desejou que ela fosse capaz de canalizar um pouco da calma que Rachel estava exalando de forma tão despreocupada.

"Quinn," Shelby disse, dando um passo à frente para o que Quinn estava bem certa de que constituía sua bolha de espaço pessoal. "É bom ver você novamente."

Quinn estava convencida de haver um brilho predatório nos olhos de Shelby enquanto ela se aproximava pra mais perto, e ela estava certa de que uma faca estava prestes a ser enfiada nas suas costas enquanto Shelby dava nela um abraço. Mas nenhuma dor de facada surgiu entre seus ombros, e Quinn respirou aliviada enquanto dizia, "Você também, Shelby. É sempre um prazer."

"Bem, isso foi maravilhoso," Rachel disse enquanto sua mãe e sua amante clandestina se afastavam do abraço delas. "Mas eu tenho que entrar na fila. Vejo vocês todos depois da formatura!"

"Amo você, querida," Shelby disse, beijando a testa de Rachel antes de mandá-la pro caminho dela.

Avô Puckerman acenou pra ela, e, Noah gritou pra ela não tropeçar nas escadas.

Os quatro remanescentes viraram pra andar pro estádio. "Você tem planos pra depois da formatura?" Shelby perguntou, voltando à cabeça na direção de Quinn.

Engolindo com dificuldade, Quinn respondeu. "Não, eu não tenho, a não ser que você conte uma noite com sorvete e um bom livro."

"Você gostaria de vir e passar a noite conosco? Nós vamos ter só algum tempo familiar; cozinhar o jantar e jogar alguns jogos em algum tipo de equipamento que Noah trouxe com ele. Estou certa de que Rachel apreciaria você lá."

As sobrancelhas de Quinn se cerraram, e ela tentou delicadamente se recusar apesar ela realmente pensar que soava como uma oferta interessante – uma oferta interessante da mulher que ela estava legitimamente preocupada em querer esfaqueá-la ou jogá-la do topo de alguma estrutura alta (as arquibancadas de futebol vieram imediatamente à mente de Quinn). "Obrigada pela oferta, Shelby, mas eu não tenho certeza –"

Avô Puckerman e Noah fizeram o caminho deles pras arquibancadas quando Shelby parou Quinn com uma mão no cotovelo dela. " _Eu_ gostaria que você estivesse lá também. Sem mais segredos, ou esconderijos. Rachel fez isso o suficiente por si própria e eu me recuso a perde-la novamente. Você é importante pra ela e isso faz você ser importante pra mim."

Colocando a mão pra baixo pra segurar a de Shelby que ainda estava no cotovelo dela, Quinn respondeu, "Estarei lá." Com lágrimas enchendo os olhos dela, ela adicionou, "Eu não perderia por nada no mundo."

* * *

Shelby não esperava ser fácil ver sua garotinha se formar, mas ela _tinha_ esperado durar mais do que três minutos da Pompa e Circunstância sem chorar. Ela foi provada errada da forma mais espetacular.

Em cima do palco, Quinn estava se saindo bem melhor entre seus colegas professores. Ela estava explodindo de orgulho, e não só por Rachel – por _todos_ os alunos dela. Eles tinham um lugar especial no coração dela, tendo sido as primeiras crianças que ela realmente teve a oportunidade de ensinar, de fazer crescer. Em breve, eles estariam andando pelo palco e receberiam o diploma que significava o fim de uma grande parte da existência deles como eles conheciam até agora.

Antes disso poder acontecer, entretanto, muitos discursos foram dados – contando com um dos professores pra atuar como tradutor para ser projetado na tela larga próxima ao palco, muitos dos pais dos estudantes eram surdos ou tinham dificuldade de ouvir. E depois de muitas palavras gentis e desejos amorosos de sorte pra classe que se graduava, o show dos membros veteranos do coral teria a oportunidade de se apresentar.

Quando o momento chegou, Rachel levou os pares para a área que tinha sido disposta pra eles, sentou no piano enquanto todos entravam em formação próximo a ela. Sr. Rumba andou pra eles, sorrindo pra todos antes de dar a deixa pra Rachel começar.

As vozes do show do coral subiram por todo o estádio, projetados pelos microfones e pela sinalização do tradutor próximo ao palco; e se qualquer pessoa na platéia podia ou não escutar, eles todos foram tocados pela performance.

 _Imagine there´s no heaven,_

 _It´s easy if you try._

 _No hell below us,_

 _Above us only sky._

 _Imagine all the people,_

 _Living for today._

Quinn enxugou os olhos, valentemente tentando não arruinar seu rímel. Nos bancos, Shelby – e muitas outras mães – já tinha falhado espetacularmente na mesma empreitada.

 _You, you may say_

 _I´m a dreamer,_

 _But I´m not the only one._

 _I hope some day_

 _You´ll join us,_

 _And the world will live as one._

A música concluiu em uma linda e quase silenciosa onda de aplausos de todos que estavam vendo.

Antes da platéia ter uma oportunidade de realmente recuperar o fôlego depois da primeira música, Mr. Rumba contou com o grupo pra segunda. Essa seleção, muito mais agitada, fez as pessoas sorrirem, aplaudirem e cantar junto se eles fossem capazes.

 _If you wake up and don´t want to smile,_

 _If it takes just a little while,_

 _Open your eyes and look at the day,_

 _You´ll see things in a different way._

 _Don´t stop thinking about tomorrow,_

 _Don't stop, it´ll soon be here,_

 _It´ll be better than before,_

 _Yesterday´s gone, yesterday´s gone._

Quando a música acabou, o show do coral agradeceu antes de retornar aos assentos, e, Quinn estava certa de que os sorrisos em muitos dos rostos deles não viriam facilmente, às vezes sequer viriam.

* * *

Uma hora depois, depois de muita enrolação, muitos diplomas foram dados e recebidos e inúmeras fotos foram tiradas, cada membro da classe formanda de Haverbrook tirou o capelo da cabeça e jogou pra cima pro ar com gosto.

A cerimônia estava terminada, colegas de sala se encontraram pra abraços e congratulações, amigos e membros de famílias estavam procurando por suas crianças e amados entre um mar de roupas azul marinho e Quinn permaneceu sentada no palco com um sorriso quieto no rosto. Ela viu à distância enquanto Rachel e Patrick se encontravam, se abraçando fervorosamente antes de Patrick ser inundando pela aparição dos seus membros familiares atrás deles. Muitos membros do show do coral também abraçaram Rachel e então Noah tinha levantando Rachel no ar, girado-a antes de colocá-la de volta no chão, só para ser abraçada pela mãe dela e pelo Avô Puckerman.

Finalmente, Quinn se levantou do seu assento e desceu os poucos degraus e se achou inapta de ir do ponto A ao ponto B com qualquer facilidade, estudante após estudante a parando pra um abraço e uma palavra de agradecimento pra ela. Ao tempo que Quinn conseguiu chegar relativamente perto de Rachel e da família dela, ela tinha sido abraçada um número recorde de vezes e seu rimel era uma causa perdida.

"Essa foi uma cerimônia linda," Avô Puckerman disse, tirando uma foto da Rachel sorridente.

Ela estava sorrindo pra figura de Quinn que se aproximava e esse foi de fato um sorriso radiante.

"Nós estamos prontos pra ir?" Shelby perguntou.

"Oh, espere!" Rachel exclamou, de repente segurando o topo da cabeça. "Eu tenho que achar meu chapéu!"

"Espero que você tenha colocado seu nome nele," Noah murmurou, olhando ceticamente ao redor de pilhas de chapéus jogados por todo o campo de futebol.

"Encontrarei todos vocês no carro," Rachel disse, não respondendo ao primo antes de sair correndo em busca do capelo.

"Nós veremos você na nossa casa daqui a pouco, Quinn?" Shelby perguntou.

"Claro," Quinn respondeu, sorrindo docemente. Todos tomaram caminhos diferentes, saindo e entrando na multidão.

De volta ao campo, Rachel pegou chapéu depois de chapéu, não tendo achado o próprio ainda. Depois de virar aproximadamente trinta e três que não pertenciam a ela, Rachel finalmente achou o que ela estivera usando o dia todo.

Dentro das bordas do chapéu, pressionado de forma bem fina havia um post-it branco. Nele, um lindo – não na aparência mas no significado – **0** estava escrito à caneta.

Rachel sorriu, mordendo o lábio enquanto agarrava o capelo com a nota colante segura dentro dela próximo ao peito.

Quinn já tinha uma montanha deles; esse era pra Rachel guardar.

* * *

Uma lasanha vegana deliciosa, cinco estômagos cheios, uma garrafa de champanhe dividida em cinco partes, sete rodadas de karaokê que trouxe à tona os lados competitivos de Shelby e Rachel (e claramente mostrando onde a última tinha conseguido suas habilidades para cantar) e seis horas depois, a celebração da formatura estava diminuindo.

"Foi bom lhe conhecer, Fabray!" Noah disse sobre o ombro enquanto balançava a guitarra de plástico ao mesmo tempo que voltava pra cantar as letras (admitidamente, muito bem) de uma música clássica de rock.

"Tchau, Noah!" Quinn gritou de volta. Ela teria dado um adeus apropriado pro Avô Puckerman, mas ele estava tirando uma soneca no sofá apesar de todo o barulho que o neto estava fazendo.

Shelby andou com Quinn até a porta, um sorriso suave nos lábios dela que era difícil pra Quinn ler qualquer emoção.

"Obrigada por ter vindo, Quinn. Foi bom passar um tempo com você." Ela se esticou e tocou o ombro desnudo de Quinn, ligeiramente o segurando embaixo da mão dela. Shelby parou um pouco antes de continuar. "Tudo que eu quero pra Rachel é felicidade. É tudo que eu _sempre_ quis pra ela, realmente. Estou contente porque ela a achou. Mantenha-na feliz, Quinn, isso é tudo que eu posso pedir de você."

As duas mulheres se abraçaram, Quinn sussurrou doces promessas de ser boa par filha de Shelby. Enquanto elas se separavam, Rachel apareceu no ombro de Shelby.

"Eu vou andar com Quinn até o carro dela, se estiver tudo bem."

Shelby concordou, apertando os dedos da mão direita de Rachel que passava por ela; ela voltou pra cozinha, dizendo algo sobre guardar as sobras de mais cedo daquela noite. Algo disse a Rachel que elas não seriam espiadas hoje à noite.

Alguns passos da varanda da frente, Quinn sentiu a mão esquerda de Rachel subindo pela sua direita. Ela levantou as mãos juntas pra cima e colocou um beijo nas juntas de Rachel antes de pressionar as costas da mão da garota na bochecha. Rachel as levou ao redor da frente do carro de Quinn, parando perto da porta do motorista; o veículo ficou entre elas e a casa, um coberto de privacidade jogado sobre elas.

Quinn se inclinou no carro e Rachel descansou totalmente o corpo no de Quinn. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura esguia e pressionou o lado do rosto no lindo ritmo de batidas do coração de Quinn. Noite tinha caído fortemente sobre Lima e o céu sem nuvens acima deixava as estrelas à mostra pro prazer delas. Elas olharam pra cima pros corpos celestiais e permitiu que o silêncio as envolvessem. Depois de alguns momentos, Rachel falou; sua voz era doce mas forte.

"Então é isso," ela disse, "essa é a linha de chegada."

Quinn sorriu, uma risada suave escapando dos lábios dela que estavam calorosamente pressionados no topo da cabeça de Rachel. "É um tipo de linha de chegada, Rachel, mas nós teremos outras a cruzar antes de tudo estar dito e feito."

Rachel sorriu na pele do peito de Quinn onde sua bochecha descansava, logo acima da linha do pescoço do vestido da outra garota. " _Juntas?_ " ela perguntou, querendo ouvir Quinn falar a verdade que ambas já sabiam.

Quinn mudou as mãos de onde elas estavam envolvidas nas costas de Rachel. Ela delicadamente segurou a bochecha de Rachel com uma mão, virando olhos castanhos pro rosto dela; os dedos da outra mão entrelaçados com os de Rachel, e as engrenagens do universo estavam no lugar. Com um leve beijo em lábios perfeitos, Quinn sussurrou com convicção, " _Claro_."

E com isso, elas andaram pra longe do passado delas pro futuro delas – _juntas_.

Começou em silêncio, mas iria terminar em uma risada quieta, dedos entrelaçados e _amor_.


	31. Epílogo

**N/T: Chegamos ao fim de uma jornada, daqui a um mês mais ou menos vou começar a postar outra tradução, espero que gostem da próxima. Agradeço a todos os comentários e colocação de favoritos, cada vez que eu via um email me avisando sobre eu sorria bobamente. Agradeço pela paciência também :) Qualquer coisa estou no twitter - black_sphynxy**

 **Algum tempo depois**

A noite estava quente e úmida, apesar da chuva que tinha caído do céu mais cedo naquela tarde. As janelas estavam abertas, e o pequeno espaço do apartamento delas estava implorando por uma brisa.

Quinn reposicionou os óculos e mexeu o livro dela pra que pegasse a luz do abajur um pouco melhor. Ela sorriu enquanto lia – não porque a história era intrigante ou sequer _boa_ , mas por causa da ansiedade frustrada que Rachel estava demonstrando há alguns centímetros na outra ponta do sofá que elas tinham comprado juntas depois de quatro meses na cidade.

Por debaixo da quietude, Quinn sabia que existia uma grande verbosidade. Mas eram momentos como esse – quando Rachel se recusava a dizer uma palavra enquanto ela se debatia com esse ou com aquele problema – que Quinn era relembrada de um mundo diferente, um mundo sem a voz de Rachel Berry. E, mesmo então, ela achava difícil aceitar que tal mundo já tinha existido.

"É verão, sabe. Você deveria estar viajando, ou explorando coisas em geral, ou fazendo coisas _pra se divertir_ ," Quinn gesticulou pro livro nas mãos dela, "Talvez até mesmo ler... por prazer?"

O olhar de Rachel não mudou, pelo menos não de pronto. Mas os cantos dos lábios dela levantaram e Quinn fez o mesmo em seu próprio tempo.

"Minha querida, eu preciso terminar de colocar as notas nessa tarefa de férias."

" _O palco moderno da Broadway: uma crítica?"_ Quinn citou, um pouco de jocosidade na voz dela. Rachel era professora assistente em um dos programas de verão de Juilliard, e ela estava levando tudo _muito_ a sério desde junho.

"Alguém com meio cérebro tem que ter uma parte em moldar as grandes mentes pra deixar a instituição depois de mim, Quinn."

"Oh, eu posso definitivamente confirmar que você tem o cérebro funcionando totalmente. Não se venda barato."

Rachel virou, então, e Quinn foi hipnotizada por aquele olhar intenso – o mesmo por qual ela tinha se apaixonado, quando ela provavelmente não deveria estar olhando pra começo de conversa.

"Hmmm," Rachel cantarolou, "Eu tenho que parar de fazer isso."

 _Eu sei_ , Quinn amorosamente replicou, tocando as pontas dos dedos dela no peito e então na têmpora.

Um momento passou. Os olhos de Rachel estavam sem luz e Quinn estava bem certa de que os delas estavam se comportando da mesma forma, de uma forma aquosa.

 _Eu lembro do momento que eu me apaixonei por você,_ Rachel sinalizou.

Quinn deixou uma suave risada sair antes de abaixar a cabeça pro peito. Ela podia ver isso, ela podia ver isso perfeitamente.

"Eu sei," ela sussurrou, olhos fechados. Então ela virou a cabeça pra olhar pra namorada, esticando uma mão pra passar pelo cabelo dela, as pontas dos dedos dela caindo pelo lado da bochecha de Rachel. E ela sinalizou, _Eu lembro, também._

Talvez elas pensavam em momentos diferentes. Ou talvez os pensamentos delas eram o mesmo.

Um ônibus escolar as carregando pra casa.

Um quarto de hotel com vista.

Um estacionamento abandonado.

Um teatro quase vazio.

Times Square.

Um sonho...

Não importava realmente. Todos eram igualmente verdadeiros – pois elas se apaixonaram várias vezes ao que parecia.

Papéis e livros foram abandonados quando elas se beijaram.

E estava tudo certo, no final.

"Amor ganha. Amor sempre ganha." – _Tuesdays with Morrie._


End file.
